La misteriosa profesora
by kalisto
Summary: Cuando complicas tu vida para ayudar en la vida de los otros. Una nueva profesora en Hogwarts traerá felizidad y tristeza COMPLETO
1. Una carta y una visita

**1. UNA CARTA Y UNA VISITA**

            -Solo digo que tendríamos que aumentar la seguridad en Hogwarts, director- opinó Lupin.

            -Lo entiendo perfectamente Remus, pero tiene que pensar que no podemos dejar que los alumnos entren en pánico, se quedaran sin libertad de movimientos–respondió el director Dumbledore con una sonrisa, a eso Snape murmuró algo parecido o "algunos si que les tendríamos que quitar libertad de movimientos".-¿Dices Severus?

            -Nada, que tiene razón. No necesitamos aumentar el pánico.- Dumbledore volvió a girarse hacia Lupin.

-Y no se preocupe, que para la única asignatura que nos falta profesor, he mandado avisar a uno de los mejores, que nos ayudara en la protección del colegio y de los alumnos. Espero que esto le deje más tranquilo, Remus. Además tendremos a Sirius entre nosotros.

            Oyendo esta frase Snape gruño, era de esperar, pues no había nadie que le cayera peor que Sirius. En ese momento recordó, que tenia una poción en el bolsillo de su túnica. La cogió y se la dio a Lupin, este le dio las gracias, se la bebió de un trago y dio un respingo, la poción continuaba siendo tan mala como siempre. Con esto Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión y Snape y Lupin marcharon hacia sus habitaciones.

            Mientras Lupin iba hacia su habitación miro el cielo, pronto saldría la luna llena, pero gracias a la poción de Snape, ya no la temía tanto. Se encerró en su habitación, pensando que dentro de unos días llegarían los alumnos y empezarían las clases.

             La mujer estaba en un callejón sin salida. Los ladrones se estaban acercando a ella, no sabia que hacer, ni como escaparse sin levantar sospechas y sin levantar el vuelo.

            -Mirad chicos, yo entiendo que estéis molestos, no tendría que intrometerme en vuestros asuntos con esa muchacha... pero no he podido evitarlo. Ya me lo decía mi madre, no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben, pero yo erre que erre- los tres hombres se acercaban cada vez mas a ella con cara de perplejidad.

            -Es que ¿No te callas nunca?- preguntó uno de sus perseguidores.

-Ni debajo del agua- contestó ella con una sonrisa, tenia que hacer algo rápido. Miro detrás suyo y vio una reja, decidió intentar subir por ella, con un poquito de ayuda por parte de la magia. Mientras subía miro en el cielo y vio una preciosa luna llena, cuantos recuerdos le traía esa luna, le recordaba... 

            Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al presente,

-¿Por qué en los momentos más importantes, mi mente se va y me deja sola? -Saltó la reja y corrió hacia una esquina, los tres ladrones no tardarían en aparecer, miro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, sacó su varita, susurro unas palabras y desapareció. Un segundo después aparecieron los ladrones, pero no encontraron ni rastro de ella.

            Mientras tanto, la mujer apareció en su casa. Desde hacia tres años vivía sola en esa casa, con todas las comodidades de los muggles, hacia vida de muggle, hablaba con las vecinas... era curioso que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera acostumbrado a la vida muggle, iba a cenas de calle, invitaba a alas vecinas a tomar el te... y todas esas cosas que hacían las mujeres muggles. 

            -¡Soy una maruja!

Trabajaba en un bar-restaurante, donde también hacia vida social, pero de momento no había conocido ningún hombre que le gustara, a parte de que casi ningún hombre se le acercaba porque la veían un poco rara.

Se acercó a un espejo, para mirar como había quedado después del encuentro con los ladrones. Tenia el maquillaje corrido, y el pelo que normalmente, tenia liso hasta la cintura y claro con unos toques de violeta en las puntas, ahora lo tenia un poco revuelto. Se paso los dedos por el pelo para peinarlo un poco. Se arreglo un poco el maquillaje y se quedó unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, unos ojos verdes con unos toques de amarillo cerca de la pupila y todo envuelto con una línea gris oscura. Aunque muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado en esos tres años, sus ojos continuaban igual que siempre. Se sonrió.

Había estado todo el día fuera de casa, haciendo compras, y ahora estaba terriblemente cansada, sobretodo después de haber ayudado a una indefensa muchacha, que era atacada por unos ladrones, justo cuando estaba dejando las compras en su coche...

-¡Mierda! El coche, lo he olvidado...y con todas las compras allí... - en ese momento oyó como alguien daba golpecitos a la ventana de la cocina. Se acercó y vio una lechuza marrón. Pensó en quien, después de tantos años lejos de la comunidad mágica, le escribía una carta. La ultima que había  recibido fue hacia más de un año. Abrió la ventana, cogió el papel que llevaba atado en una pata, antes de abrirla, llenó un cuenco de agua, y cogió un poco de comida de su propia lechuza y se la ofreció. Galeyka, su lechuza, observó como comía la lechuza marrón. La mujer fue hacia el comedor, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el pergamino.

 _Estimada_ _Andraia Flammeus:_

Tenemos una vacante en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y nos complacería que usted se uniera a nosotros ejerciendo estas clases. Es sabido que hace años que usted se desvinculó del mundo mágico, pero realmente aquí es necesaria. 

_Hoy, a las ocho, la vendrá a visitar una enviado de Hogwarts, para acabar de hablar del tema. Él le contara porque es necesario su trabajo aquí._

_Se despide, atentamente,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

Andraia miro el reloj de la cocina, pasaba un minuto de las ocho, y en ese momento sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta. Tenia que ser el enviado de Dumbledore, porque un muggle normal utilizaría el timbre. 

No estaba segura de querer abrir la puerta, si lo hacia el mundo mágico volvería a entrar en su vida. Suspiró, fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró a la silueta de un hombre alto y muy grande. No era la primera vez que la veía:

-¿Hagrid? – preguntó Andraia. El hombre como toda respuesta dio un paso adelante hacia la luz y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer. La mujer soltó una risa- ¡qué me ahogas!- Hagrid se disculpó- no pasa nada.

Le hizo pasar dentro de la casa. 

- No has cambiado mucho, des de la ultima vez que nos vimos. Sigues igual de guapa.

- Gracias. – Andraia se sonrojó y le sirvió un te con un par de pastelitos.-Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿Has recibido la carta de Dumbledore?- ella asintió con la cabeza- el director me ha enviado, para explicarte la situación. No sé si te habrás enterado, pero en los últimos cuatro años quien-tu-ya-sabes, ha hecho varias apariciones- se notaba que no le gustaba hablar del tema- su objetivo principal ha sido matar a...a...- Hagrid respiro hondo antes de decir el nombre- a Harry Potter- Andraia se puso pálida de golpe, cuantos recuerdos le traía este nombre. Intento seguir escuchando a Hagrid para que los recuerdos no se amontonasen en su mente- pero lo peor es que el año pasado, recupero su cuerpo...y su poder...

-¡Que! No puede ser, ¿Qué Lord Voldemort ha recuperado su poder? – Hagrid dio un salto al oír ese nombre, pero asintió. Al cabo de unos segundos continuo.

-Por eso el Director, me ha mandado buscarte. Necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar y que pueda defender a Hogwarts de sus ataques, pero sobretodo, que pueda defender a Harry. 

            -No se si yo...  

            Andraia miro su antebrazo izquierdo, aunque lo llevaba tapado sabia qué había tatuado en su piel, Hagrid había dicho en quien confiar.

            -Tu eres lo que necesitamos...

 Odiaba a Voldemort, por todo lo que había hecho, pensó que ese era un buen momento para volver al mundo mágico. Cabía la posibilidad de que por fin se hubieran cansado de buscarla, y ahora que Hogwarts la había encontrado quien le decía que aquellos... no pudieran hacerlo.

            -De acuerdo- Andraia bajo la mirada y tomo aire- ¿qué día tengo que estar allí? – a Hagrid se le iluminaron los ojos, había cumplido con su misión, el director estaría orgulloso de él. Hagrid le contó cuando salía el tren hacia Hogwarts, y que daría las clases de astronomía, pues la profesora que antes lo ocupaba había pedido una año sabático para ir a África para estudiar las estrellas y su cambio en las estaciones y en los lugares.

            Cuando Hagrid se fue, Andraia llamó a su madre.

            -Si mamá... ahora vengo, lo siento no sabia que las compras se alargarian tanto...aja, si...tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado. De acuerdo, hasta ahora.


	2. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo, en este capitulo viajan con el expreso de Hogwarts, pero la pobre Andraia se marea. ¿Qué pasarà? ¿se marearà? ¿dormira? JAJAJA. Ahora lo veremos.

**2.VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

A primeros de septiembre, Harry junto con Ron y Hermoine, entraron en la estación 9 y tres cuartos donde les esperaba el tren que los llevaría al colegio. Se fijaron que no había profesores en la estación.

-Puede que ya hayan subido- dijo Ron. Los otros dos asintieron y buscaron un compartimiento vació. Por el camino se cruzaron con una mujer. Los tres chicos se apartaron para dejarla pasar, y Hermoine susurro que tenia que ser una nueva profesora. La mujer pasó, les dio las gracias y siguió avanzando, pero cuando estaba unos pasos mas alejada se giro y se quedo mirando a Harry, cuando noto que Hermoine la estaba mirando, se giro y continuo su camino.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a un compartimiento vació, acomodaron sus baúles y se sentaron.

-Que raro... -susurro Hermoine.

-¿El que?- Pregunto Harry aunque se arriesgara a que su amiga les deleitara los oídos con uno de sus discursos.

 -Esa mujer, que se te ha quedado mirando.

-¿Y esto te parece raro? ¡Hermoine despierta! Él es Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió.- casi gritó Ron.

-Pero no sé, no le miraba como la otra gente, puede que sea una tontería pero, esa mujer lo miraba de manera extraña. –los otros dos se encogieron de hombros  y continuaron hablando de las vacaciones y de quidditch.

            Un rato después llegó Neville, que por sorpresa de todos no buscaba a Trevor, pues ya lo había encontrado en el compartimiento del lado.

            -Había una mujer, muy rara, como si estuviera mareada y estaba muy pálida. Era la profesora... si hombre, en su baúl había el nombre, profesora Flammeus.

            -¿Te ha dicho algo?

            -No. Le he preguntado si había visto a Trevor y me lo ha dado con una sonrisa. Suerte que no ha ido a parar con el profesor Snape. Si no ya me hubiera quitado puntos antes de llegar.-Los cuatro se rieron. Neville se puso serio- Esto no es posible, ¿no?- los otros sonrieron y dijeron que no.

            -Por cierto, no he visto profesores en la estación – dijo Ron.

            -Tienes razón solo esa profesora – corroboró Harry.

            -Supongo que la situación que esta viviendo el mundo mágico, requería empezar a planear las medidas de seguridad mucho antes. – dijo Hermoine- ¿no os parece?

            -Puede...

            -Puede que sea la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Ron.

            -Supongo, aunque a mi me gustaría que volviera Lupin- dijo Neville, los otros tres asintieron y empezaron a recordar cierto boggart que Neville había convertido en Snape con sombrero de mujer.

            -Harry, cuanto ha crecido, no te parece Galeyka y se parece mucho a su padre. – A Andraia esto le recordó, cuando fue por primera vez en ese tren...

            _"Cuando entró en el compartimiento se encontró a un chico de su misma edad, delgado y hasta parecía enfermo. El chico dormía, así que ella supuso que no le importaría que se quedará allí, sin hacer ruido. Cuando cerró la puerta el chico abrió un ojo y luego el otro._

_            -Lo siento. Espero que no te importe que me siente aquí – dijo ella dudando y hasta un poco nerviosa. Él hizo una leve sonrisa y dijo que no - me llamo Andraia Flammeus. – y le tendió la mano._

_-Yo Remus Lupin – lo primero que le paso por la cabeza a Andraia era que tenia unos ojos muy dulces. Lupin le estrechó la mano y le ayudó a colocar el baúl._

_El tren empezó su marcha. Se volvieron a sentar, uno enfrente del otro. Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella cada vez se encontraba peor, así que no tardó en cerrar los ojos, pero tuvo que volver abrirlos porque abrieron la puerta. Eran dos chicos y una chica._

_-¿Os molesta que nos sentemos aquí? Es que los otros compartimientos están llenos. – se presentaron, la chica se llamaba Lily y tenía el pelo rojizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Uno de los chicos, el que tenia el pelo largo y negro se llamaba Sirius Black y el otro que llevaba gafas y tenia el pelo rebelde, James Potter._

_Pero, en ese viaje apareció alguien más._

_-Potter, ¿qué tal?_

_-Malfoy, déjame en paz – Malfoy iba respaldado por otros dos chicos, que como sabría después eran Crabbe  y Goyle._

_-Veo que el dicho es cierto, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan – esto provocó las carcajadas de sus dos guardaespaldas._

_Andraia cada vez estaba más mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar y ese chico, Malfoy, le intensificaba el mareo, si no se callaba de una vez estallaría. Siempre se enfurecía cuando se encontraba mal y la gente la molestaba._

_-¡Basta ya! – Andraia se levantó empujó a los tres chicos  fuera del compartimiento, que con la sorpresa no presentaron resistencia y Andraia probó de hacer el único hechizo que se había aprendido de memoria, aunque nunca lo hubiera usado. Y funcionó. La puerta de cerró y desde fuera ya no la podían abrir._

_-¡Mi primer hechizo! He hecho mi primer hechizo- todos sus nuevos amigos, después de la sorpresa se echaron a reír a carcajadas, incluso Lupin."_

En ese momento el tren paró, Andraia se desperezó y se asomó a la ventanilla. Vio varios Aurores entrando por cada lado del tren, también había Dementores, pero estos se mantenían apartados del tren, por los accidentes de hacia uno año en Hogwarts, ahora a los Dementores no se les permitía estar cerca de los niños, así que los Aurores tenían que hacer su trabajo. Como era la única profesora que había en el tren tuvo que ir, con mareo incluido y tambaleándose, en busca de un Auror para pedir explicaciones. Y encontró un grupo, del cual se le acercó uno, con una cicatriz en medio de la cara y el pelo rubio.

-Soy la profesora Flammeus ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-¿No es evidente? A Sirius Black – ese nombre hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco – nos han mandado revisar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se ve que ha sido visto en Londres. No queremos que ese asesino se cuele en Hogwarts, ¿no?- hizo una sonrisa burlona. Ella se la devolvió.

Estuvo a punto de decirle:

-No es un asesino, idiota. Cuando lo conozcas y escuches su historia lo veras.

Pero en cambio, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios le dijo:

-Claro que no. Pero, este tren ya lo he revisado yo, o sea que les pediría que se fueran, porque están asustando a mis alumnos- diciendo esto señaló a unos niños de primero que estaban pálidos como una hoja de papel. El auror hizo ademán de responder, y a ella el mareo le volvía mas intensamente que nunca, este hombre la estaba mareando- ¡Fuera!

El auror dio un respingo. No decían que los aurores eran tan valientes, pero la cara que ponía la profesora no admitía discusión.  El Auror llamó a sus compañeros y salieron del tren, no sin antes decir que hablarían con el Ministro de Magos sobre su conducta y que si en el tren aparecía Black seria ella la culpable. Esto puede que fuera lo que menos le preocupaba, sabia de buena tinta que Sirius no era el asesino que decían que era. Aún se preguntaba como alguna vez pudo pensar lo contrario. Y sobre el tema de hablar con el Ministro de Magos, tampoco le preocupaba, todavía tenia la casa en el mundo muggle, si le obligaban a irse del mundo mágico no le supondría un trauma porque, ella nunca había querido volver.

Cuando volvía a su compartimiento se abrió la puerta del lado del suyo.

-¿Qué ha pasado profesora?

-Nada chicos, unos aurores buscaban a Black, pero ya se han ido- dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa la profesora.

-¿A Sirius Black? – preguntó Harry. Andraia asintió – y... ¿lo han encontrado?-  en la espalda, Harry cruzó los dedos.

-No creo. Tampoco les he dejado mucho tiempo, porque ya lo había revisado yo... – en ese momento un perro grande y negro entró en el compartimiento. Harry y sus amigos suspiraron aliviados y Andraia se lo quedó mirando atentamente, a ese perro lo había visto antes, pero no podía... no.

-¿Es vuestro, este perro?

-Si, profesora, es mío- dijo Harry.

-Es precioso – había dejado sus paranoias a un lado y estaba acariciando al perro, que se dejaba acariciar, pero que, en opinión de Andraia, si no fuera un perro habría jurado que se había sorprendido- ¿cómo se llama?

-Canuto – Andraia dejó de acariciar al perro, lo miró, luego miró a Harry- bueno chicos tengo que irme- y les dedicó una gran sonrisa, volvió a mirar al perro, al que también le sonrió y se fue.

-Realmente, esta mujer es muy extraña - dijo Hermoine.

-Vaya, vaya, él también esta aquí – Andraia todavía estaba mareada, así que sacó su poción antimareo y cuando se la iba a beber, golpearon en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fastidiada.

-Profesora, hay un chico que se encuentra muy mal.- era el chico que había perdido su mascota.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Em... esta verde.

Andraia se levantó rápidamente y siguió al muchacho. 

-Ni un momento de tranquilidad- murmuró para si misma Andraia. Llegaron a un compartimiento donde había un chico con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico?

-Me encuentro muy mal- levantó la cabeza y se encontró que, efectivamente, el chico estaba verde- estoy muy... -y vomitó encima de Andraia.

-Meca... -Andraia se miró la túnica, miró el botecito de su poción antimareo y se la dio. Prefería marearse a que ese chico le llenara la túnica de comida medio digerida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dean?- preguntó el chico que había perdido a su rana. Rápidamente se encontró mejor. Andraia rápidamente se encontró peor, hizo un hechizo limpiador, los dos chicos le dieron las gracias y se fue a su compartimiento. Donde se tumbo y empezó a murmurar.

-Fatal, me encuentro fatal. Muy mal, Galeyka.- la única solución era dormir, así no notaria el mareo. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, se empezaron a oír gritos en el compartimiento del lado. Se levantó de golpe provocando una intensificación del mareo, si eso era posible. Ahora si que estaba muy enfadada. – ¡Yo solo quería dormir!. Tendría que haber venido... - pensó que Hogwarts estaba escondido y solo se podía llegar con el tren- corriendo detrás del tren, hubiera descansado más – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-Potter, este año si que lo vas a pasar mal...

-¿¡Se puede saber que co...  están haciendo!? – miro a un lado y a otro. En un lado estaban Harry y sus dos amigos, en el otro estaban un chico rubio y dos chicos altos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Malfoy nos estaba molestando, profesora- dijo Harry.

-¿Malfoy?-se giró hacia el chico rubio. La eterna discusión entre los Malfoy y los Potter, pensó Andraia.

-¿Yo? Solo venia a saludar a mis compañeros y nos han empezado a insultar.- dijo con voz afectada y cara de buen niño.

-¿Qué? – gritó Harry. Y empezó otra discusión entre los dos.

-¡Basta! Los dos venid conmigo. Los sentó uno al lado del otro en su compartimiento, y ella se puso delante- y ahora relajaros y...

-Pero profesora...

-¡Cállese señor Malfoy!-esto a Draco no le sentó bien, porque por la cara que ponía, seguro que estaba planeando una manera de vengarse. Pero Harry sonrió disimuladamente.

Andraia volvió a cerrar los ojos y... el tren se paró. Levantó a los chicos su castigo y les mando que fueran a buscar sus baúles y que en otras palabras nos les quería ver volver a discutir. Y se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Con el tren parado su voz sonó un poco más simpática.

            ____________________________________________

¿Os ha gustado? Rewiews, aunque sea para tirarme tomatazos. Ya sabeis.

Prosimo capitulo: rrrrrrrrrrrr...(suenan los tambores) La cena de bienvenida, donde alguien se rie de la pobre Andraia, cuando les explica todos los percances de su viaje.


	3. La cena de bienvenida

Por si no os habéis fijado he subido tres capítulos de golpe y subiré el cuarto si me entero de cómo funciona. JAJAJA. 

            Buenos el capìtulo tres:

3.LA CENA DE BIENVENIDA 

Hagrid le indicó a Andraia donde tenia que reunirse con los otros profesores. Al cabo de un rato se encontraba en una sala llena de profesores. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Hola Andraia – estas palabras fueron acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa por parte del director. Ella le devolvió una leve sonrisa, pues todavía estaba un poco mareada- ¿Se encuentra bien? La veo un poco pálida... ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo usted era la que se mareaba en el tren- y soltó una carcajada, Andraia asintió y sonrió. Dumbledore le presento al resto del equipo docente, el último fue el profesor Snape.

-A Severus ya lo conoces ¿no?

-Si – después de tantos años apenas había cambiado – Hola Severus- detrás de ella la puerta se abrió.

-Siento llegar tarde tenía que... -dijo el recién llegado. La mente de Andraia empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, no podía ser. Primero Harry, luego Sirius, después el hijo de Malfoy y ahora...

-Viene justo a tiempo, Lupin – Andraia al oír el nombre, supo que si que podía ser, y se giró de golpe. Se encontró cara a cara con Lupin. Su cara se puso más pálida de lo que ya la tenía y la cara de Lupin tampoco se quedó corta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fueron rotos por el director.

-A él también le conoces- hizo un suspiro- bueno, será mejor que vayamos al comedor, los chicos deben estar esperándonos- los profesores fueron saliendo, pero Andraia y Lupin seguían petrificados uno frente al otro- por cierto chicos, -se dirigía a Lupin, a Andraia ya Snape- después de  la cena nos encontraremos en mi despacho, para hablar del tema de la seguridad, y traiga a su amigo canino, Remus.- los tres asintieron. Dumbledore sonrió y siguió a Snape fuera de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos decidieron romper el hielo a la vez.

-No sabia que vendrías...

-No sabia que estarías...

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Me parece que es mejor que nos reunamos con los otros profesores en el comedor, ¿no?- dijo Andraia. 

-Sí.

-Por cierto, he visto a Sirius – dijo Andraia mientras salían de la habitación. Lupin se sorprendió, como podía su amigo dejarse ver- esta muy... peludo.- Lupin suspiró aliviado. Y sin decir nada más llegaron al comedor. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pues eran los únicos sitios libres, entre McGonagall y Snape. Escucharon la selección y luego Dumbledore empezó el discurso de bienvenida de los alumnos.

-Queridos alumnos, quiero daros la bienvenida al nuevo curso en Howarts. Este año hemos ampliado las medidas de seguridad. Y lamento informarles que se anula el campeonato de Quidditch.- hubo un barullo enorme por parte de todas la casas, en esto si que estaban de acuerdo-  lo siento, pero este año no estará permitido salir a los jardines de Hogwarts sin un profesor y como cada año esta tremendamente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido.- poco a poco los murmuros pararon y Dumbledore pudo continuar su discurso.

"Ahora prosigo a presentarles a los nuevos profesores. Al profesor de DCAO ya lo conocen la mayoría, es el profesor Remus Lupin – Hubo muchos aplausos, sobretodo por parte de Griffindor, los de Slytherin empezaron a murmurar entre si.- Este año la profesora Sinistra, ha decidido retirarse durante un año para visitar no sé que de unas estrellas en África. La substituirá la profesora Andraia Flammeus – también hubo aplausos, sobretodo por parte de Harry, Hermoine, Ron (a quienes Harry les había contado como había hecho callarse a Malfoy) y de Dean y Neville. Y por parte de los otros alumnos más que nada porque no muchos podían llegar a soportar a Sinistra, eso era un Don. Pero Malfoy y sus amigos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Me alegro de que Lupin vuelva a ser el profesor de DCAO- dijo Ron.

-Si, yo también, pero no encontráis que Lupin esta un poco tenso- dijo Hermoine. Todos asintieron, pero tuvieron que dejar la conversación para más tarde, porque Dumbledore proseguía con su discurso.

-Bien chicos, solo me queda deciros que no os metáis en muchos problemas- desvió la vista hacia el grupito que formaban Harry, Ron y Hermoine – y que: ¡A Comer!- con eso todos los platos se llenaron de manjares exquisitos.

En toda la cena de Bienvenida, Lupin se mantuvo callado, más que nada porque a un lado tenia a Andraia que hablaba con McGonagall y al otro lado Snape. Al terminar la cena, McGonagall susurró algo al oído de Dumbledore.

-Alumnos, esperad un momento antes de retiraros a vuestras salas comunes. Muchos padres nos han escrito preocupados por la seguridad de Hogwarts, así que hemos decidido hacer una reunión con vuestros padres para enseñarles las medidas de seguridad. Mañana vuestros padres recibirán una carta donde explicará el día y la hora de este encuentro, que será el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, así podrán volver con sus padres a casa. Bueno ahora si, todos a la cama. Los de primero seguid a vuestros perfectos hasta la sala común.

Todos los chicos de levantaron y se fueron de la sala. Por su parte Andraia y Severus siguieron a Dumbledore hacia su despacho. Lupin fue a buscar a Sirius.

-¡Harry!- Harry se giró y se encontró con el profesor Lupin. Ron y Hermoine no se dieron cuenta y siguieron avanzando.

-Hola, es genial que vuelvas a ser profesor de DCAO.

-Gracias- Lupin se puso un poco rojo- le puedes decir a Canuto que tenemos que ir al despacho del director- Harry asintió- dile que le espero en la puerta del despacho del director.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No solo es una reunión de...seguridad. Bueno gracias, nos vemos el...martes. Adiós, Harry.

-Adiós.-y Harry se fue corriendo en busca de sus amigos. Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común, vio entre la gente a un perro negro y se acercó a él- dice Lupin que tenéis que ir al despacho del director, que te espera en la puerta - el perro asintió y se fue.

Cuando llegó, Lupin les estaba esperando delante de la puerta. Dijo la contraseña y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Mientras las subían, Lupin le habló al perro negro.

-Esta Andraia – susurro Lupin. El perro se transformó en hombre

-Sí, la he visto en el tren.- Sirius intentó adivinar que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo y cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho antes de abrir la puerta, Sirius le preguntó a su amigo- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Sí, tendremos que trabajar con ella... – parecía que esa frase la hubiera dicho más para si mismo, que para Sirius. Abrieron la puerta y en la sala les esperaban Snape, Dumbledore y Andraia.

-Hola, Andraia. – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- cuanto tiempo, ¿no?- se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Bueno, ya hablaran más tarde. Ahora al tema que nos ocupa- empezó Dumbledore- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en el tren?- los otros empezaron a sentarse en unas de sillas que había cerca. Lupin y Sirius se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Snape, un poco más alejado, Andraia se mantuvo de pie de espaldas de ellos y mirando a Dumbledore.

-A parte de que he pasado todo el viaje de un lado al otro mareada, que un chico ha venido a buscar su mascota en mi compartimiento- en eso Snape murmuro un "Longbottom",- otro chico me ha vomitado encima y le he tenido que dar mi poción antimareo, provocándome un terrible mareo y de que Malfoy y Harry se han peleado y no me han dejado dormir, pues que han venido los Aurores- en esto Sirius estaban murmurando algo como:

-Con el mareo que debía llevar encima, no lo deben haber pasado muy bien los Aurores- riéndose por lo bajo. –Tengo curiosidad, Andraia, ¿qué les has hecho a los Aurores?- preguntó Sirius aguantándose la risa.

-Los he echado- dijo Andraia. En esto Sirius y Lupin no pudieron aguantarse más y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJA, tendrían que saber que cuando estas mareada no se te puede decir nada JAJAJA- se rió Sirius

-Muy gracioso, Sirius- contestó Andraia un poco enfadada, pero enseguida tuvo que sonreír, la verdad era que podía ser que si que se hubiera pasado un poco.

-Venga chicos, déjenla acabar- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora se dirigió a Andraia- y ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?.-Andraia se puso seria de golpe.

-Buscaban a... Sirius- Sirius se levantó de golpe.

-¡Esto es fantástico!- exclamó. Todos lo miraron extrañados, hasta Snape que aunque lo que más deseaba era que cogieran a Black y lo devolvieran a Azkaban, no entendía como se podía alegrar.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Sirius?- le preguntó Lupin a su amigo.

-No lo entendéis, teniendo por aquí revoloteando, a los Aurores, tendremos más seguridad en Hogwarts.

-Estas completamente loco- susurró Andraia.

-No Draia no estoy loco- hacia años,  que nadie la llamaba Draia- que me estén buscando a mi y no a los mortífagos y a Voldemort es un detalle sin importancia- Andraia tuvo que asentir.

-Pero creo que se han molestado un  poco conmigo- Sirius y Lupin se echaron a reír y Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa. Snape no estaba de humor así que no se rió y se dirigió a Andraia:

-¿Por qué se pelearon Malfoy y Potter?- preguntó Snape.

-No se, Severus...espera ahora recuerdo...- miro en el techo como si esperara encontrar allí la respuesta- me parece que Malfoy le dijo que este año si que lo iba a pasar mal...- todos se quedaron mudos.- ¿creéis que era una amenaza fundada?

-De los Malfoy se puede esperar cualquier cosa- dijo Sirius.

-Por si acaso tendremos que vigilar al señor Potter y a su predisposición a meterse en líos- dijo Snape con un gruñido y con mala leche.

-A ver...Me parece que ya no hay nada más de que hablar, de momento...-empezó Dumbledore.

-Solo una cosa- lo corto Andraia- ¿que quería decir con que los padres vendrán a Hogwarts?

-Pues eso, que vendrán a visitar las instalaciones y la seguridad... Cuando yo era pequeño, los padres llevaban a sus hijos al colegio, así podían estar todo el día visitando las instalaciones en las que sus hijos pasarían el curso.

-Pero... y ¿Si se cuela algún mortífago?, y ¿si... viene los Malfoy?

-Las medidas de seguridad ese día serán incrementadas, y solo podrán asistir padres  o tutores de los niños, o sea que no se atreverán hacer nada con sus hijos aquí. Por cierto, ¿Qué le hace pensar que Malfoy es un mortífago?, Con la caída de Voldemort todos se dispersaron, ¿Porqué cree que lo vuelve a ser?

-Porque...-Andraia dudo- porque lo se. No les puedo decir como lo se, pero lo se.

-De acuerdo, a los Malfoy tendremos que vigilarlos con más detenimiento,- Dumbledore dio por acabada la reunión.

Severus desapareció rápidamente hacia las mazmorras. Lupin fue hacia su despacho y Sirius-perro y Andraia tomaron la misma dirección. Después de estar andando unos segundos, Andraia se paró y el perro se la quedó mirando.

-Em...Sirius...siento haber desconfiado de ti- el perro la empujó hacia una clase vacía y allí se transformo otra vez en humano.

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo también desconfié de vosotros...

-Joder, Sirius tu tenias motivos muy fundados. Remus es un licántropo y yo...- Sirius le tapó la boca, no quería que dijera esa palabra.

-Sois mis amigos y no tendría que haber desconfiado de vosotros, además todas las pruebas me apuntaban a mi- Sirius sonrió- piensa, que en otras circunstancias puede que yo también hubiera desconfiado de mi..., con todas las pruebas en mi contra....- Andraia sonrió y dio un abrazo a su amigo.- ¿Algún día me contaras porque tu y...?-Ahora fue Andraia quien le tapo la boca.

-Sirius no quiero hablar de eso- Sirius suspiró y se volvió a transformar en perro. Callados siguieron cada uno hacia su destino.

                                   _____________________________

            ¿Que sera lo que esconde Andraia? Lo sabremos pronto (o no tan pronto)

            Dejad rewiews.

            Proximo capìtulo: Una venganza de alguien ¿quien serà?


	4. Las venganzas de los Malfoy

Bueno ya vamos por el cuarto, la primera clase de Andraia. 

            Los personajes siguen sin ser míos. Son de Rowling. 

4. LAS VENGANZAS DE LOS MALFOY 

            -No lo entiendo- dijo Ron. Los otros le prestaron atención sacando la vista de los nuevos horarios y poniéndola en su amigo- ¿Porqué tenemos una hora de astronomía por la mañana y dos por la noche? El año pasado teníamos solo dos por la noche.

-Tienes razón- Hermoine se puso a pensar- no tengo ni idea. Ya sabéis que la nueva profesora es muy rara...Pero, bueno, supongo que hoy lo sabremos, porque nos toca después de...vaya, pociones.

-Y otra vez con los de Slytherin...

-Yo creo que Snape lo hace apropósito, no puede ser que durante los 5 años que llevamos aquí, cada año nos haya tocado con los de Slytherin- dijo Ron.

-Pues tengo malas noticias para ti, porque DCAO, también nos toca con ellos.- los tres amigos perdieron el hambre después de tan terribles noticias. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde darían la primera clase de Pociones.

-Abrid el libro por la página 35- fue la salutación del profesor Snape. – este año no seguiremos el paginado del libro y iremos a las cosas más importantes. "Poción de Curación, grado superior, para hacer este hechizo es necesario..."- y así de aburrida y rápida siguió toda la clase, parecía como si Snape le faltara tiempo para dar todo lo que quería enseñar ese año. Dos horas después salieron todos los alumnos agotados, pero solo habían conseguido hacer la base para la futura poción de curación.

            -¿Cómo creéis que será la nueva profesora de astronomía?- preguntó Ron.

            -Extraña- resumió Hermoine.

            -Ya sabemos que tu la encuentras extraña, Hermoine- la crítico Ron.

            -No sé, parecía simpática, hasta que vino Malfoy – dijo Harry – pero cuando le dijo a Malfoy que se cállese, le brillaron los ojos, no parece que le caiga bien Malfoy y seguro que Malfoy esta preparando alguna jugarreta para ella.

            -Las personas que no soportan a Malfoy, son nuestros amigos- dijo Ron y con esto entraron a clase donde les esperaba una sonriente profesora.

            -Hola siéntense- cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, pasó lista. La paso lentamente como gravando a que nombre correspondía cada cara, solo se sorprendió de un nombre.

            -Weasley, Ron- se lo quedo mirando y luego miro al techo como recordando. "la mente se me vuelve a ir", pensó. Unos segundos después reaccionó- bien, se preguntarán porqué hacemos clase de Astronomía en plena luz del día, ¿me equivoco?- nadie contestó- espero que en las clases sean más participativos...- y sonrió- este año entra en vuestro curso más teoría que el año pasado y para no quitaros más horas de sueño que las necesarias, he decidido hacerla durante el día. Haremos toda la teoría en esta hora y el... viernes serán dos horas de práctica. Espero que les parezca bien. 

            Nadie dijo nada y ella suspiró.

-Bueno, pues empecemos ahora les daré unas hojas donde salen unas estrellas, lo que tenéis que hacer es- dijo mientras repartía una hoja para cada dos- encontrar dibujos. No tienen que ser de los que ya están inventados, tan solo tenéis que unir los puntos y formar dibujos...- la clase fue más divertida que la de pociones, y más divertida que con la profesora Sinistra. Los de Gryffindor, haciendo dibujos divertidos y muy surrealistas, pudieron contrarrestar los puntos que les había quitado Snape y los de Ravenclaw, haciendo lo mismo, empezar a sumar puntos.

            El resto de clases del día siguieron su curso normal, Hagrid estaba más contento de lo habitual y les contaba como debían alimentar a unos bicharracos peludos y pequeños.

            En la sala común Hermoine, Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar de cómo habían ido las clases del día. Sirius-perro dormitaba, pero despertó de golpe cuando hablaron de la clase de Astronomía.

            -Antes de que lo digas, Hermoine, ya sabemos que para ti la profesora Flammeus es extraña. – Sirius sonrió. Pero Ron no se dio cuenta y siguió- Pero a mi me parece una profesora estupenda. A parte de Lupin parece la profesora más simpática.

            -Yo no digo que sea mala profesora, a mi también me parece buena. Porque deja participar a los alumnos, pero no deja de parecerme rara. El tiempo lo dirá.

            El tiempo paso de prisa y cada vez más las clases de Astronomía eran más entretenidas y para Ron, Hermoine y Harry comparables a las clases de Lupin. Quedaba una semana para que llegara Halloveen. Pero no todos estaban contentos con las clases de Astronomía.

            -A todas las mujeres les repugnan las ratas- dijo Malfoy- y mi padre me ha dicho que a ella también.

-Si, tienes razón Draco, como nos vamos a reír, cuando salga chillando de la clase – afirmó Goyle. Este en su maleta, junto con los libros llevaba 5 estupendas ratas de un tamaño considerablemente grande y muy peludas. 

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Astronomía de día, todos ya estaban sentados y Goyle abrió su bolsa y las ratas escaparon. La profesora Flammeus estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra y cuando se giró dio un pequeño grito. Goyle, Crabbe y Malfoy, ya sonreían victoriosos, cuando la profesora exclamó.

            -Que susto, si solo son ratas normales- y cogió una tremendamente grande y peluda- muchos alumnos y alumnas se asustaron y se pusieron encima de las sillas- chicos que no pasa nada solo son...ratitas –las manos le temblaban considerablemente, pero nadie se dio cuenta- Vaya, pero si hay cinco. Haber, vosotros tres- miro a Goyle, Crabbe y a Malfoy con una sonrisa, eran los únicos que se habían quedado sentados mirando sin comprender a la profesora- no digo que habéis sido vosotros- sonrió más aún diciendo con la mirada, "no lo digo pero lo pienso"- pero como sois los únicos que no se han asustado, cazad a las ratas. Yo voy a buscar una caja para ponerlas- abrió la puerta- ¡AH! Por cierto, no uséis la magia, no quiero que sin querer les hagáis daño- y la profesora se fue sonriendo.

            Cuando cerró la puerta de la clase casi se pone a gritar, de golpe se quedo blanca como el papel, y empezó a temblar. La rata era el animal que más odiaba en el mundo, aunque había superado un poco su fobia gracias a... Peter, todavía le repugnaban. Aunque después de lo que hizo... Pero había aparentado que le encantaban porque ese chico se merecían una lección. 

            Fue andando hacia su despacho, y en el pasillo se encontró con Lupin. Andraia no pensó ni un solo segundo pararse.

            -Que te ha pasado, estas pálida- Dijo Lupin, y la obligo a detenerse.

            -Nada que Malfoy y sus amiguitos han traído 5 ratas a clase.- Lupin sonrió- Remus, no te rías.

            -No me río solo pienso que les debes haber hecho aquellos chicos...

            -Nada.

            -¿Como? Pero si odias las ratas.

            -Remus, me subestimas, nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi fobia, hasta he cogido una de esas asquerosas bestias.- le dio escalofrío- No le daré a un Malfoy el placer de hacerme quedar en ridículo, otra vez, por culpa de esos monstruos.

            -A veces me sorprendes. Bueno ya nos veremos.

            -Adiós- Andraia llegó a su despacho se lavó las manos a conciencia y cogió una caja vacía. Cuando llegó Crabbe estaba persiguiendo una rata por debajo de las mesas, provocando que se diera golpes con todas las mesas. Goyle estaba encima de una mesa intentando coger a una de encima del armario. Y Malfoy tenia a una acorralada pero no se atrevía a tocarla.

            -Malfoy no me digas que tienes miedo de unas ratitas- Malfoy bajó la cabeza, y todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír. Al oír las risas de sus compañeros, Malfoy levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

            -No les tengo miedo...

-Ya... _Mobiliarbus_- dijo la profesora 5 veces señalando a cada una de las ratas. Cuando las cinco estuvieron encerradas, la clase continuó.

Mientras la profesora recordaba la última vez que había visto en Hogwarts tantas ratas juntas.

"Andraia estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con tranquilidad. Hacia poco  sus amigos se habían enfadado con ella, por equivocación, pero ahora todo estaba arreglado. Cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina, se encontró con Malfoy y Goyle, que sonreían maliciosamente.

_-Hola Flammeus, ¿Como estas?- Malfoy le sonrió. A Andraia no le gustaba nada la cara que hacia, seguro que estaban planeando algo. Notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás pero antes de poder girarse notó, que le ponían algo en la espalada, algo realmente peludo._

_-Es...es...- intentó decir Andraia._

_-Una rata grande y peluda, pero no te preocupes aquí tengo más- y le pusieron dos ratas más encima de los hombros. La chica de tan asustada que estaba no podía moverse. Solo notó que la rata que tenia dentro de la ropa caía en el suelo y la vio, fue entonces que gritó y cayó en el suelo. Mientras Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbel (quien era el que le había puesto la rata en la ropa) se reían a carcajadas.- así aprenderás a no meterte en nuestros asuntos. Tómatelo como una venganza._

_-¿Que le habéis hecho?_

_-Oh mirad si es Lupin, has venido a presenciar la actuación de tu amiga, en su papel de Dama de las ratas.- Lupin le quitó las dos ratas de encima a Andraia que se escabulleron. Luego miró a Malfoy y se fue hacia él._

_-Malfoy, te voy a romper...- Andraia nunca había visto su amigo tan enfadado y los de  Slytherin tampoco, que retrocedieron._

_-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz detrás de Lupin._

_-Nada profesor Dumbledore- dijo Malfoy._

_-¿Señor Lupin?-le pregunto el profesor._

_-Nada- pero no dejo de mirar ni un solo instante a Malfoy. Cuando estos se fueron y Dumbledore siguió su camino, se agachó hacia donde estaba Andraia- ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió pero las lagrimas, provocadas por la tensión, empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.- me parece que no._

_Remus se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes."_

            Cuantas ratas...buff. Dejad rewiews, por favor (kalisto pone cara de pena) tan para bien como para mal.

            Proximo capìtulo: Halloween...Todavía no se que pasarà.


	5. Halloveen

Hola soy Kalisto, este capitulo me costo mucho de escribir, pero ahora me aparece que esta presentable.

      Y como siempre los personajes y escenarios no son míos, solo Andraia y alguno más que aparecerá.

      Citlali: Mucha gracias. Ya sabes como son los Malfoy...J. Lo que oculta Andraia lo sabremos dentro de

algunos capítulos.

      Arabella: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el próximo capítulo.

     Clemenar: Muchas gracias, ya ves el capitulo cinco, A partir del capitulo 6 o 7 es cuando a mi me parece que se pone interesante. Pero ya lo veràs.

Este fanfic va a tener 2 partes la primera es esta y la segunda donde los prota cambiaran.

Si teneis sugerencias yo estoy abierta a ellas, pq a veces la inspiración...

Un beso y gracias...

**Kalisto              **

      5.HALLOVEEN

      Pronto llegó Halloveen, una semana antes el director había anunciado la fiesta, que seria de disfraces. Los

alumnos habían empezado a buscar pareja. Harry había obtenido valor para pedírselo a Ginny, quien estuvo

realmente encantada y Ron se lo había pedido a Hermoine para ir "como amigos".

      Andraia se encontraba en su despacho, faltaban tres horas para el baile y estaba corrigiendo las trabajos de

tercero. Notó que alguien estaba arañando la puerta, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

      -¿Padfoot?- preguntó sorprendida de esta inesperada visita. El perro negro como toda respuesta entró.

Andraia cerró la puerta detrás suyo y el perro se transformó en un apuesto hombre con el pelo largo y negro.

      -Hola, Draia- dijo Sirius, que parecía un poco nervioso, bueno, más que nervioso ansioso. 

      -Hola Sirius- se acercó y le beso en la mejilla-¿quieres un te?- Sirius asintió y fue a sentarse en una de las

butacas que había delante de una pequeña  mesa, delante de la chimenea. Andraia preparó el te y le dio una taza a

Sirius. - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

      -Yo... venia a hablarte de Moony...

      -Sirius no creo que...

      -Déjame hablar – ella asintió-  creo que tendríais que volver a ser amigos- Andraia iba a interrumpirle-

por favor espera a que termine. – al no verse interrumpido, continuo- creo que los dos necesitáis, dejar de

hablaros como si fueseis extraños.

      -Sirius, han pasado demasiadas cosas, no creo que él quiera.

      -Ya sabes como es Remus, no creo que se niegue a ser tu amigo. Y no solo quiero que volváis a ser

amigos por vosotros, yo os necesito juntos y Harry también.- Andraia suspiró, en parte tenia razón, a ella le

encantaría que todo fuera como antes, como cuando Prongs y Lily estaban vivos, como cuando nació Harry...-

hoy en el baile sería un buen momento- Sirius sacó a Andraia de sus pensamientos, se riñó a si misma, ¿No podía

concentrarse en una conversación más de 5 minutos? ¿Tenia que estar todo el día pensando en el pasado, en el

pasado que nuca volvería?

      -De acuerdo, yo lo intentaré, que no quiere decir que lo consiga. Si se niega a que volvamos a ser amigos

lo entenderé.- dijo tristemente.

      -Bueno te dejo que te cambies para la fiesta- le sonrió Sirius le beso la mejilla y se convirtió en perro.

Andraia le acarició la cabeza y le abrió la puerta. Tenia razón tenia que empezar a prepararse para la fiesta.

                                           ________________________

      Harry y Ron estaban esperando a sus parejas en la sala común. Harry iba disfrazado de caballero de la

edad media y Ron de Romeo (N/A: ya sabeis, del Romeo de "Romeo y Julieta"). Llevaban esperando más de 10

minutos cuando bajaron Ginny y Hermoine. Ginny iba disfrazada de damisela en apuros y Hermoine de Julieta

(la idea del disfraz había sido claramente de Hermoine, Ron lo único que hacía era asentir a todo lo que ella

decía).

      El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con las típicas calabazas de Halloveen y en vez de las 5 mesas había

muchas, más pequeñas de cuatro a ocho personas.

      Cuando llegaron, los profesores ya estaban dentro sentados. Andraia y Remus estaban sentados junto

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Hagrid, aunque entre Remus y Andraia había un gran perro negro.

      -Queridos alumnos- empezó el director cuando todos estuvieron sentados- después de la cena los

alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero debaran irse a sus habitaciones y los mayores seguiremos con la fiesta

donde actuaran los "varitas mágicas"- los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir mientras los de los cursos inferiores se

quejaban- bueno chicos: ¡A comer!

      Los profesores habían decidido no disfrazarse, irían más a vigilar que ha divertirse. Andraia estaba

sentaba, en un lado con Padfoot, que no estaba sentado en la silla pero ocupaba un lugar y al otro Snape. Decidió

que como hoy intentaría hacer las paces con Remus, también podía intentarlo con Snape. Pero la verdad es que

ni sabía como entrarle y le dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

      -Mi hermana todavía me grita cuando en una conversación sale tu nombre- Snape la miró extrañado, con

el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. En ese mismo instante se dijo que ese tema no era muy buena idea.

      -Me alegró mucho de provocarle a tu hermana histerismo.- Andraia rió nerviosamente.

      -Si, me acuerdo que desde que su hermana llegó, Slytherin estuvo tres años seguidos ganando el

campeonato de casas- les dijo Dumbledore- Aunque fueron los años que Slytherin perdió más puntos en la

historia. Fue muy curioso había una par de alumnos que cuando perdían puntos, cada uno, por separado, ganaba la

misma cantidad que la que habían perdido, esto duplicaba los puntos iniciales. – Dumbledore empezó a reírse,

Andraia le acompañó con una sonrisa al igual que Remus. Snape por su parte sentía la sangre corriendo por sus

venas, como cada vez que veía a...

      La cena terminó y los alumnos de primero a tercero se fueron a sus salas comunes. Dumbledore apartó

las mesas hacía un lado dejando una pista de baile y aparecieron los "Varitas mágicas". Los alumnos les

aplaudieron con entusiasmo, eran el grupo de moda dejando a parte "las brujas de McBeth", que esas no pasaban

nunca de moda.

      -Ahora sacaré tres nombres y con sus respectivas parejas serán los que empiecen el baile- cogió tres

papelito y leyó el contenido de cada uno de ellos:

- Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weaslay. Y ahora necesito entre los profesores 2 voluntarios para

que empiecen el baile- ningún profesor se ofreció- ¿Remus porque no saca a bailar a Andraia?- los dos se

sorprendieron ante la ocurrencia del director- Venga, alguien tiene que empezar el baile- los dos asintieron y

vieron como Dumbledore le guiñaba un ojo a Padfoot.

         Los "varitas mágicas", empezaron a tocar una balada y las cuatro parejas empezaron a bailar. Malfoy iba

disfrazado, si a eso se le podía decir ir disfrazado con una capa negara, su pareja era Pansy Parkinson, que iba

toda orgullosa con su queridísimo Malfoy. Ella iba disfrazada de bruja antigua. Los dos bailaban muy

académicamente.

         Neville iba con Pavarti, él iba disfrazado de vampiro y ella de vampiresa. Aunque la mayoría no se lo

esperaban Neville bailaba realmente muy bien.

         Remus y Andraia bailaban notablemente incómodos y muy separados, ningún de los dos hablaba y Andraia

respiró profundamente y habló.

         -He hablado con Sirius...

         -Si, yo también, me ha dicho que tendríamos que intentar ser amigos de nuevo- dijo Remus con su amable

sonrisa, aunque un poco de tristeza se asomaba des de sus ojos.

         -A mi me ha dicho lo mismo.

         -¿Y que quieres hacer?- le preguntó Remus que ya no sonreía tenia una cara neutra.

         -A mi me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos, aunque después de todo lo que te  he hecho no me

parecería mal que te negases...- lo dijo todo muy rápido.

         -De acuerdo- dijo Remus volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

         -¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Remus asintió ensanchándosele la sonrisa. Andraia estaba sorprendida y a la vez triste

ella no merecía tenerlo como amigo era demasiado... bueno.

         -Bueno, ahora ya no hay motivos para los que no podamos empezar a bailar bien- le dijo Remus atrayéndola

hacia él. El resto de la canción la bailaron de maravilla y riendo. Un perro negro estaba sonriendo des de la mesa

de los profesores.

         -Para de pisarme, Ron.

         -Si no te gusta como bailo, ya puedes buscarte otra pareja, Hermoine.

         -¡Pero yo no quiero otra pareja yo...!- la canción se terminó y ella no pudo acabar la frase. Después todos

los alumnos se pusieron a bailar.

         Al cabo de un rato Harry había bailado unas diez piezas con Ginny, pero este no podía más y le dejo la

pareja a Neville. Harry se sentó en su mesa y des de allí vio como una lechuza negra atravesaba la pista de baile.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que venia en su dirección, muchos alumnos vieron la

lechuza y se fijaron hacia donde iba. La lechuza se paro delante de Harry, temblando la cogió. El sobre era negro,

lo abrió cautelosamente.

         Hola Potter;

      Seguro que no esperabas recibir una carta mía. Solotle he escribo para decirte que en ningún sitio

estas seguro y que lo estoy preparando todo para acabar contigo y eso será más pronto de lo que piensas.

Nunca imaginarias que tengo preparado para ti.

      También te escribo porque hoy es un día especial, hace catorce años que maté a tus padres, no te

parece bonito de mi parte acordarme del día de los asesinatos de tus padres. Por ejemplo a los Longbottom

no me acuerdo el día en que los ataqué.

      Nos veremos MUY pronto, VOLDEMORT

      Harry estaba totalmente pálido, en ese momento llegó a su lado Padfoot, que con el hocico intentaba que

Harry reaccionara, pero él no podía sacar los ojos de la carta. 

      -Harry ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Remus, preocupado que acababa de llegar junto a Andraia.

      -Remus mira la carta- Lupin miró la carta y también se quedó pálido- es mejor que lo saquemos de aquí.

Vamos señor Potter- Harry se dejó llevar por Remus y Andraia, Sirius iba delante girándose a cada paso para ver

como estaba Harry.

      Lo llevaron al despacho de Lupin que es el que estaba más cerca, Harry empezó a recuperarse.

      -No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba- nosotros no vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

      Después de algunas palabras alentadoras de los tres y mucho tacto por parte de Andraia, Harry se

tranquilizó. Lo que más le había dolido no era que dijera que él estaba en peligro si no lo de sus padres y los

padres de Neville, los había tratado como si solo fueran una cifra.

      Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común, le dijo a sus amigos que se lo habían llevado porque no se encontraba

bien, no les dijo nada de la carta.

         N/A: ¿os ha gustado. Tan si la respuesta es si como si es no, dejad reviews.

         Proximo capítulo: una conversación en la torre de astronomia.


	6. Una sorpresa para Harry

Hola soy yo otra vez, aquí viene el próximo capitulo, la verdad es que tengo algunos hechos, pero se me están acabando y lo voy modificando cada vez que los leo.

Maika Yugi: Si tienes toda la razón del mundo, es muy extraño que Voldie escriba una carta, pero lo que quiere hacer es que en Hogwarts entre la paranoia. Lo que pasó entre Remus y Andraia lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, puede que tenga que ver con la licantropía y puede que no... JAJAJAJA, que mala soy. Gracias por tu review.

Citlali: lo mismo, porque si lo digo ya no tiene gracia, muchas gracias.

Aquí va el capitulo.

**5. UNA SORPRESA PARA HARRY**

-¿Habéis oído lo que pasó unos días antes de Halloveen en la clase de Astronomía de Slytherin? – dijo Ron, que estaba con Harry, Hermoine y Sirius-hombre, en la torre de Astronomía, sentados viendo las estrellas. Quedaban allí con Sirius de vez en cuando para que le hablaran de como iban las clases. Como nadie subía allí cuando no tenían clases, no había problema de que vieran a Sirius.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Pues se ve que Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas han traído ratas para asustar la profesora Flammeus y...

-¿Qué? – gritó Sirius- ¡Pero si Andraia tiene fobia a las ratas¡

-¿Qué dices? A mi me han contado que hasta ha cogido una rata y se ha vengado haciendo que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle las cazaran sin magia.

-O sea que esta ha sido la broma que ha estado planeando des de que llegamos – murmuró Harry.

-¿Una broma?- preguntó Hermoine.

-Sí, esto era la venganza por haberle echo callar en el tren, delante mío.- continuó Harry.

-Pues se ve que la ha salido mal. Porque él si que le tiene miedo a las ratas.- se mofó Ron.

¿Qué?- dijeron Harry y Hermoine a la vez y se echaron a reír un buen rato. Harry había recuperado la alegría, gracias a sus amigos que no sabían nada de lo de la carta, pero sospechaban que algo no iba bien. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado  preguntándose que había pasado para que Draia se atreviera a coger una rata. Los chicos tuvieron que interrumpir las risas porque llegó alguien, que no habían oído acercarse por las risas de los tres.

-¡Profesora Flammeus!-gritaron Ron, Hermoine y Harry al unísono, iban a descubrir a Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi torre a estas horas?- dijo la profesora.

-Emm... nosotros...- Andraia miro donde estaba Sirius sentado.

-Sirius, tendrías que saber que los chicos tienen que dormir una media de 8 horas o más al día. Hay que ver como educas a tu ahijado. – dijo Andraia con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos no entendían nada.

-Pero...- Harry miraba a un lado y al otro- ¿Os conocéis?

-Claro, íbamos al mismo curso- dijo Sirius- pero bueno, chicos la profesora Flammeus tiene razón ya es hora de que os vayáis a la cama. Buenas noches Andraia y vigila con las ratas.

-Muy gracioso, Sirius- y Sirius se transformó en perro. Andraia todavía sonreía. Cuando iban a Hogwarts también se pasaban horas en la torre de Astronomía hablando de tonterías.

-Buenas noches, profesora- dijeron los tres chicos.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Los cuatro se fueron y se quedó Andraia, sola, en la torre. Ella y sus pensamientos. Se tumbó en el suelo y pensó en lo que tenia que hacer mañana y lo que había hecho hoy. Mañana venían los padres y eso provocaba nervios entre los alumnos y entre los profesores. Tenia que corregir los exámenes que había hecho la semana pasada y inevitablemente pensó en 5 asquerosas ratas. Una hora después empezó a buscar estrellas.

-Por fin te encuentro, llevo una hora buscándote...

-Ho...hola Remus- Andraia se levantó.

-Em... Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Para que?

-Es una sorpresa para Harry, ¿me acompañas?- Andraia dudó – Sirius nos está esperando en mi despacho.

-Buf... De acuerdo, pero como me metáis en un lío...

                           _____________________________

-Chicos, yo me quedo aquí, total no vendrá nadie – dijo Harry, esto puso tristes a sus amigos. Sabían que los tíos de Harry no vendrían pero les apenaba ver a Harry triste.

-Pero vendrá mi madre. Sino vienes me fusilará a preguntas como ¿dónde está Harry?- dijo Ron imitando la voz de su madre- o ¿con quien está? Ya sabéis como es mi madre- todos se echaron a reír.

-Venga Harry... – casi suplicó Hermoine. Harry no pudo negarse. Diez minutos después estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts con los otros alumnos esperando a los padres, los profesores habían ido a buscarles. Un rato después vieron acercarse los carros con caballos invisibles de donde salían los padres y abrazaban a sus hijos.

Harry se quedó a un lado mientras sus amigos buscaban a sus padres. Delante de él se paró un hombre. Llevaba bigote y el pelo corto y rubio. Detrás de él parecieron Andraia y Remus.

-Que Harry- dijo Remus muy serio- ¿no piensas darle un abrazo a tu tío Dog?

-¿A mi tío Dog? Yo no tengo ningún tío llamado Dog – dijo Harry extrañado, era curioso que Remus no lo supiera. Tanto Remus como Andraia parecía que no hubieran dormido mucho.

-Muy bonito – dijo la profesora Flammeus- el señor Potter no se acuerda de SU TUTOR LEGAL – remarcó esas palabras – su tío DOG- también remarcó esta última palabra. – a veces este chico me preocupa- ahora los tres sonreían. Harry parecía empezar a comprender.

-Sir...

-Shht. No grites mucho- dijo el hombre del bigote,  le dio un abrazo y le susurro al oído- ¿que creías que tu padrino no vendría a la reunión?- Harry estaba lleno de felicidad, no se lo podía creer, al final si que había venido alguien. Remus y Andraia también sonreían, habían hecho un buen trabajo.- Si él no me a reconocido no creo que nadie lo haga. Ha costado pero lo hemos conseguido.

Y tanto que había costado. Cuando Andraia y Remus llegaron al despacho de este último, Andraia se encontró un montón de pelucas y diferentes accesorios de hombre falsos.

-Pero se puede saber ¿Qué queréis hacer?- preguntó Andraia confundida.

-En esto solo nos puede ayudar una mujer y tu eres una mujer.- ella asintió, hasta aquí todo era correcto, Sirius tenia razón, ella era una mujer- de acuerdo te lo vamos a explicar. Mañana es la reunión de padres para lo de la seguridad y todo eso.

-Los tíos de Harry seguro que no se van a presentar- continuo Remus- por eso...

-Por eso hemos decidido que como yo soy el padrino, voy a ir a esa reunión.

-Pero ¿Cómo pretendes ir? Te van a ver y...

-Aquí es donde entras tu. Tenemos que disfrazar a Sirius de tal manera que ni nosotros lo reconozcamos.

-Estáis locos.

-Sí. Pero nos vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? – Andraia se lo pensó- piensa que si no va nadie Harry se va a poner triste... y después de lo de la carta....

-Sirius, no empieces con la psicología de culpabilidad- dijo Andraia sonriendo- de acuerdo os ayudaré.

-Fantástico, pues empecemos- Al principio había una ambiente tenso en el despacho, pero poco a poco entre bromas el ambiente empezó a destensarse, y así se estaron hasta las 5 de el mañana arreglando a Sirius de tal manera que nadie lo reconociera y, consiguieron ponerle un bigote,  una peluca rubia, unas gafas sin graduar, le pusieron unas lentillas de colores y con magia le oscurecieron un poco la piel. Bueno, realmente lo hizo casi todo Andraia porque mientras tanto Remus estaba en el sofá medio dormido.

-¡Remus!- Lupin dio un bote- haz el favor de no dormirte.- le gritó Andraia.

-Ya que no estas ayudando demasiado ten la decencia de no darnos envidia durmiendo.

-Vale, vale- dijo Lupin entre un bostezo. Tardaron bastante tiempo, a Lupin lo tuvieron que despertar más de cinco veces pero al final ese hombre que tenían delante ya no parecía Sirius. Solo les quedaba la última batalla el nombre del supuesto tío de Harry. Después de una media hora pensando y de varias propuestas rechazadas por parte de los tres...

-Dog- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Andraia y Sirius, a la vez.

-Claro así si Harry piensa un poco se dará cuenta de quien eres, pero el resto no. -Los tres se echaron a reír y hacer bromitas con el nombre. Todo estaba preparado; el disfraz, el nombre, ahora solo quedaba...

-Bueno chicos, buenas noches- iba a abrir la puerta cuando recordó algo- recuerda que no te puedes transformar en perro...

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, si quieres- dijo Remus y Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedes dormir- dijo seria Andraia – si apoyas la cabeza en la almohada se deshará el disfraz.

-¿Qué?- gritó Sirius asustado, una de la cosas que más le gustaba era dormir, y encima se estaba muriendo de sueño. Andraia no pudo aguantarse más y se echo a reír, Lupin que había advertido la broma también lo hizo.

-¡Que es broma, Sirius! – dijo entre risas Andraia- mañana vendré a retocarte el disfraz. Buenas noches. – y se fue riendo.

-¡Que graciosa! – dijo Sirius acompañándolo con una mueca. Pero también acabó riéndose.

                           __________________________

-Bueno, señor Dog, Señor Potter, les dejamos porque hay algunos que tenemos trabajo- Andraia y Remus se fueron cada uno por su lado a vigilar a los padres.

-Hola, cariño- Harry se giró y de repente una mujer se echo encima de él.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley.- la señora Weasley se quedo mirando al hombre que estaba cerca de Harry- Señora Weasley le presentó a mi tío Dog.

         -Encantada- y le tendió la mano.

         -Igualmente señora Weasley, los tíos de Harry no podían venir y me he ofrecido a venir yo.- dijo Sirius viendo la mirada interrogativa de la señora Weasley.

         -Claro, entiendo- ahora sonreía.- nos veremos después. Adiós- Sirius y Harry le dijeron adiós y ella se giró y se fue.

         -Bueno Harry, por fin nos hemos quedado solos. Parece que la madre de Ron te aprecia mucho ¿no?- le preguntó Sirius poniéndole el brazo por los hombros de Harry y empezando a pasear.

         -Sí- dijo Harry tímidamente.

         -Me alegro.

         -Sirius...- susurró Harry.

-¿Si?

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Harry, casi como un murmuro.

-¿Porqué?- Sirius se sorprendió.

-Por todo, por disfrazarte para venir y que no me pusiera triste.

-No hay de que. Pero esto no lo he hecho yo solo, me han ayudado Andraia y Remus.

-Ahora entiendo porque mis padres os consideraban a Remus y a ti amigos suyos...

-Y a Andraia.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry a su padrino.

-Andraia también era amiga de tus padres- en ese momento Dumbledore llamó a los padres para que fueran al sala donde se haría la reunión. Los padres se despidieron de sus hijos y siguieron a los profesores.

-¿Quien era ese hombre?- preguntó Ron, que venia con Hermoine de despedir a sus padres.

-Era...Padfoot- susurró Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono Ron y Hermoine.

-Lupin y la profesora Flammeus, lo ayudaron a disfrazarse para que pudiera venir.- sus amigos sonrieron.- ¿sabéis que me acaba de decir Padfoot?- los otros negaron con la cabeza- pues me ha dicho que la profesora Flammeus también ara amiga de mis padres.

-Vaya...eso explicaría porque no se asustó al ver a Sirius, y porque se quedo tan parada al saber el nombre de Sirius cuando es un perro.- dijo Hermoine.- y porque es...

-¿Tan rara?- le acabo la frase Ron.- ¿A que ibas a decir esto?

-Sí, pero es que lo es.

                           __________________________

En la reunión, Lupin y Andraia estaban uno en cada punta de la sala en la parte trasera vigilando todos los movimientos. En la reunión se habló de la seguridad, de que nadie podía entrar sin permiso, y todas esas cosas que les gusta escuchar a los padres para estar tranquilos con la seguridad de sus hijos. Después de la reunión volvieron al jardín, donde se habían instalado unas mesas con comida para picar y algo de bebida, como un tentempié hasta que llegaba la hora de comer.

N/A: ¿Os a gustado? Me ha dicho Clemenar, que no me pudo enviar un review porque decía que YO no aceptaba correo anónimo. ¿qué es eso? ¡Alguien me lo puede responder?

         Próximo capitulo: Más fiesta con los padres y algún que otros descubrimiento. JAJAJAJAJA


	7. El secreto

HolA!! Ya tengo aquí el capitulo 7, haber si os gusta...

Reviews_

ANNA: Muchas gracias por tu review y por decirme como quitar lo de los anónimos, me ha servido.

CITALI: Gracias. Ya habrás visto que mi Sirius es muuuy bueno, haría lo que fuera por Harry.

PIRRA: Gracias. Y haber si continuas tu fic pronto, JAJAJA (por cierto me gusta mucho)

Clemenar: Gracias. Como ves me han ayudado a solucionar el problema de lo de los anónimos. Gracias por decírmelo. Haber si puedo hacerlos más largos.

**7. EL SECRETO**

Andraia vio de refilón a los Malfoy, pero paso de largo, no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos, y de los Malfoy se ocupaba Snape. Así que siguió paseando.

-¿Andraia Flammeus?- Andraia se giró.

-¡Molly!¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Andraia a la señora Weasley. Mientras Harry, Hermoine y Ron las miraban activando sus censores auditivos. Sirius había ido a hablar con Lupin, de algún asunto sobre la seguridad. 

-Bien.

-O sea que estos son tus hijos, ¿no?- le preguntó Andraia señalando a Ron, a Ginny y a los gemelos.

-Sí, estos y tres más.

-Vaya, familia numerosa.- sonrió Andraia.-¿Cómo esta Arthur?

-Bien, hoy tenia trabajo en el ministerio. ¿Y tu marido?- Andraia dio un respingo.

-Emm... bien. Bueno tengo que irme, ya nos veremos luego. Adiós- y se fue.

-Mama, ¿De que conoces a la profesora Flammeus?- le preguntó Ron a su madre.

-Cuando estaba en el último año, me hicieron ayudar a Andraia en las clases de Historia de la magia, en las otras asignaturas era muy buena pero en historia...Bueno,  y nos hicimos bastante amigas, aunque ella iba a primero. Cuando yo acabé, en Navidad venia un día a que le ayudara a repasar historia. Cuando yo me casé con tu padre, ella vino a mi boda. Y cuando ella se casó me invitó a la suya.

-y ¿Quién es el señor Flammeus?- la siguió interrogando Ron.

-No hay señor Flammeus, cuando se casaron entre los dos decidieron que era mejor que ella conservara su apellido.

-Y entonces ¿Quién es su marido?- continuo el interrogatorio, pero esta vez fue Harry.

-¿Queréis saberlo todo?- se quejó la madre de Ron, pero se puso a pensar- Ahora no me acuerdo como se llamaba, bueno cuando me acuerde os lo digo.- concluyó la señora Weasley. Pensaron en insistir un rato después. Pero los llamaron a comer.

                           __________________________

-Se ve, que hoy los profesores no tenemos derecho a comer- suspiró Remus., con cara de agobio.

-Que pena me das, casi no has dormido, no has desayunado para acabar de arreglarme y no comerás, los manjares exquisitos que yo SI comeré.

-Muy gracioso Sirius- en ese momento se acercó Andraia.

-Remus tenemos que ir a vigilar...

-Si ya va, ya va...- se quejó Remus. Bajo la cabeza y cuando la levantó tenia en los labios una perfecta sonrisa. Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados- Tenemos que causar buena impresión a los padres, ¿no?- y se fue.

-A veces Remus me da miedo – Andraia le dio la razón y sonrió.

-Bueno, me parece que tu ahijado te espera para ir a comer. Que lo paséis bien.- dijo mientras se iba.

-Igualmente- dijo Sirius riendo.

-Muy gracioso, Dog, muy gracioso.

                                               _____________________ 

Sirius nos debe un favor enorme- concluyó Remus.- Apenas he dormido, encima ronca, y mientras él esta comiendo, nosotros fuera vigilando.

-Bueno, nos tendremos que resignar. Después de tanto tiempo escondido, deja que se lo pase bien.- dijo Andraia.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala Dumbledore daba un discurso.

-Espero que todos los padres hayan visto con sus propios ojos, la seguridad de Hogwarts y que el próximo trimestre estén tranquilos sobre la protección de sus hijos. Después de comer tanto padres como hijos tomarán el Expreso de Hogwarts que los llevará a Londres.

"Bueno ahora solo me queda decirles que: ¡A comer!

Esa comida parecía un banquete y a Harry le pareció que la comida estaba más rica que nunca, y que ese era uno de los días más felices de su vida. Estaba su padrino con él (aunque disfrazado), sus amigos y una comida riquísima, que más podría desear.

El comedor parecía más grande y Harry se fijó que en la mesa de los profesores no estaban ni la profesora Flammeus ni Lupin.

-Hoy les ha tocado vigilar la puerta- dijo su padrino que se había fijado que Harry miraba la mesa de profesores- a los pobres hoy no les dejan comer y encima casi no han dormido para ayudarme a preparar mi disfraz- se burló Sirius.

Harry cogió un pañuelo y guardó cuatro trozos de pan, un par de pastelitos y otras cosas que pudo recoger.

Después de comer toda la gente empezó a salir fuera del castillo, a esperar los carros que los llevarían a la estación. Harry buscó con la mirada a Andraia y a Remus, y los encontró con cara de cansados en un rincón. Harry se fue hacia ellos.

-Hola- dijo animadamente.

-Hola Harry- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Andraia también sonrió.

-Les quería dar las gracias por ayudar a que este día, haya sido tan especial para mi.- a Lupin y Andraia se les ensancharon las sonrisas.

-No hay de que.- dijo Lupin.

-Remus y yo lo hemos hecho encantados.- Harry puso su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco el pañuelo.

-Esto es un regalo como parte de mi agradecimiento, como Sirius me ha dicho que no han podido comer, pues yo... – Abrió el pañuelo y apreció todo lleno de comida. A los dos se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Harry – dijo Remus cogiendo la comida que le ofrecía Harry.

-Muchacho, eres un cielo- dijo Andraia haciendo lo mismo que  Lupin.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme a despedir de mis amigos.

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego- y Harry se fue donde estaban sus amigos. Sirius les esperaba en el despacho de Lupin, para que no se notará tanto que no subía a los carros.- Realmente Harry es un buen chico. – sentenció Andraia, con un trozo de pastel de crema en la boca, Lupin asintió.- bueno, voy a ver que no quede nadie en el comedor.

Los carros llegaron y los padres y los hijos empezaron a subir en ellos, había muchísimos carros, que cuando estaban llenos se marchaban.

-Harry, sentimos de veras no poder quedarnos, pero mis hermanos vienen a pasar las Navidades en casa.- le dijo Ron a su amigo.

-Y mis padres quieren ir de viaje, no sé donde.- se excusó Hermoine.

-No os preocupéis aquí tengo a Padfoot y a Moony.

-Bueno, adiós Harry. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?- Harry asintió con la cabeza. La madre de Ron se despidió de Harry y le abrazó. Cuando se separó de él, la señora Weasley se quedó mirando detrás de Harry. Harry, Ron y Hermoine se giraron para ver que miraba- mirad, me parece que es él.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Ron a su madre.

-Si, hombre, el marido de Andraia Flammeus.

-Que dices mamá, si ese es el profesor Lupin...

-¿Cual era el nombre? ¿Rema? Rem...Remus. Ese era el nombre, no me acordaba. Si estoy segurísima que es él.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres a la vez, junto con los gemelos que habían escuchado la conversación.

-Bueno chicos despediros de Harry que nos vamos- les apresuró la señora Weasley. Harry se despidió de sus amigos, de los gemelos, de Ginny y de los padres de Hermoine. Y se marcharon en dos carros. Y allí solo se quedó Harry, al poco rato se le acercó Lupin. Harry se fijó que estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Vamos a ver a Sirius?- Harry asintió mirando fijamente al amigo de sus padres y su profesor. Que poco conocía a Lupin.

                                     ___________________

¿Sorprendidos y sorprendidas? Pues me lo podeis decir en un review. Ahora la gran pregunta es el porque y quien dejo a quien. La respuesta a estas y màs preguntas en el proximo capitulo.


	8. De vuelta al barrio muggle

Hoy me siento generosa aquí va otro capitulo. JAJAJAJA 8. DE VUELTA A UN BARRIO MUGGLE 

Cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Lupin, se cruzaron con Andraia.

-Emm... dile a Sirius que ahora voy a ver que ningún padre se haya quedado en el colegio, pero que dentro de un rato le iré a quitar el disfraz.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lupin, -hasta luego.- Harry se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Lupin había un brillo especial, que le hablaba a esa mujer con un tono de voz especial. También podía ser que fueran imaginaciones suyas, ahora que sabia que habían estado casados.

Andraia siguió andando hasta los jardines. Todo estaba oscuro, así que sacó su varita y dijo:

-_Lumos_- y de su varita salió una luz. Miró por todos los lados y cuando ya se iba hacia el castillo,  oyó un crujido detrás suyo, se giró- ¿Quién hay?- vio dos sombras acercarse.

-Hola Flammeus ¿Cómo estás?- dijo una de las sombras. Andraia enfocó la luz hacia allí.

-Malfoy- efectivamente eran Lucius Malfoy y su esposa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hemos aprovechado el viaje, para darte un mensaje de parte de nuestro amo...- Malfoy se dio cuenta que la varita de Andraia le apuntaba.

-_Expelliarmus_- dijo la señora Malfoy y la varita de Andraia cayó en un rincón. Andraia se sorprendió de que la señora Malfoy hubiera echo eso.

-No te sorprendas, ella no es mi esposa. Dentro de unos minutos, cuando el efecto del multijugos haya desaparecido, sabrás quien es.- dijo Malfoy.- Hace mucho tiempo que te estábamos buscando pero en vez de seguir escondida vienes aquí- Malfoy negó con la cabeza- muy mal. Primero, de parte de Lord Voldemort, debemos darte las gracias por hacernos el favor de reunir a todos tus seres queridos en el mismo sitio, así no tendremos que andar buscándoles. Primero mataremos al licántropo Lupin y luego Potter. Ahora que sabes que Black es inocente, también tendríamos que matarle, que esto seria un gran honor para mi acompañante, pero les dejaremos el privilegio a los Dementores, para que le quiten la alma- Malfoy se rió y Andraia se acercó a él y le pegó un rodillazo en la entre pierna. Mientras este se retorcía en el suelo, la que no era la señora Malfoy la empujó y le apuntó con la varita.

-_Crucio_- Andraia se retorció de dolor, no podía respirar. Estando en el suelo con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho, pudo ver como la poción multijugos perdía su efecto.

-¿Peter? – Andraia se intentó levantar- Hijo de...- Malfoy también la apuntó con la varita y uso el mismo hechizo que Peter, pero este más intenso,

-¡Lucius para! No la podemos matar, ella debe ser la última...- Andraia se desmayó.

-Tienes razón, ahora es un bueno momento para llevar a cabo el plan del amo.

                                      _________________________

-Si que tarda ¿no?- dijo Sirius- el bigote este me esta provocando alergia, lo malo es que solo ella me lo puede quitar con un hechizo para no hacerme daño.

-Sí, tienes razón- le dio la razón Lupin- me estoy empezando a preocupar- Remus se levantó- voy a buscarla.

Lupin salió de su despacho y fue hacia los jardines, no vio a nadie estaba demasiado oscuro.

-_Lumos_- y su varita se iluminó. Enfocó su varita por todas partes, hasta que vio un cuerpo en el suelo- ¡Andraia!- Lupin fue corriendo hasta el cuerpo. Le busco las pulsaciones, estaba inconsciente. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su despacho.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo.

-No se, me la he encontrado en medio del jardín...-colocó a Andraia en el sofá. Y le empezó a dar palmaditas en las mejillas. Harry se dio cuenta que Lupin estaba muy preocupado- Venga, despierta...

-Tranquilo- dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Andraia abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Remus...- Lupin suspiró. Andraia se incorporó de golpe- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esperábamos que tu nos lo dijeras...- le dijo Sirius.

-No me acuerdo, estaba en el jardín y he visto...- Andraia recordó que había visto dos sombras pero no recordaba de quien – se me ha nublado la vista y me he desmayado.- Ahora no sabia porque pero se encontraba terriblemente enfadada.- Me voy- dijo muy seria.

-¿Pero no piensas sacarme el disfraz?- Andraia se acercó a él.

-_Finite_ _Incantatem_- el color de la piel de Sirius volvió a la normalidad. Andraia le desenganchó la peluca y cogió por un lado el bigote y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AH! ¿No podrías ser más delicada?- Andraia lo miro a los ojos.

-No- abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esta?- preguntó Sirius frotándose la parte donde antes había estado el bigote.

-Ya sabes que cuando se encuentra mal es un poco antipática- dijo Remus. Sirius se encogió de hombros- Bueno, más vale que nos vayamos a dormir. –Todos asintieron y Harry y Sirius se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Sirius no tuvo que convertirse en perro porque en el colegio no quedaba nadie, aprovechando la reunión de padres todos los chicos se habían ido con ellos. Y muchos profesores también se habían ido a sus casas con su familia.

El día siguiente cuando fueron a desayunar, se encontraron una sola mesa. Solo estaban Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin y Andraia. 

-...Howarts esta muy vacío, opinó que tendríamos que llevarnos a Harry a un lugar más seguro.

-Puede que si, ¿pero donde?- le preguntó Dumbledore a Andraia.

-¿Porqué cada año en vacaciones envía a Harry con sus tíos?

-Porque entre los muggles, es un lugar muy seguro...pero no creo que a los Dursley, le haga mucha gracia tener a Harry con ellos. Y tampoco creo que a Harry le haga mucha gracia pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos- dijo mirando a Harry que se acababa de sentar en la mesa.

-Pues yo tengo una casa completamente muggle, en un barrio muggle, donde todos piensan que soy muggle. Podría pasar las vacaciones allí.

-Pues no me parece mala idea- dijo el director- de acuerdo, pero a parte de Harry tendrás que llevarte a alguien más, para más protección. Mm...- Dumbledore pensó- que te parece Sirius y Remus- Andraia hizo una mueca pero asintió de mala gana.- pues muy bien os iréis esta noche, bueno si a todos os parece bien.- Sirius, Lupin y Harry asintieron- ¡perfecto! ¿Pero como iréis hasta allí? ¿Con polvos flú?

-No mi casa no esta conectada y para esta noche no tenemos tiempo de conectarla.- le informó Andraia.

-De acuerdo, nosotros la conectaremos y estará conectada para mañana por la noche, mientras podéis ir con el Autobús noctángulo.- todos asintieron.

Ese mismo día por la noche Remus, Andraia, Harry y Sirius-perro, se encontraban en Hogsmeade, des de allí llamaron al Autobús noctángulo, que les llevo delante de la casa muggle de Andraia.

-¡Hola Andraia! ¿Como estas?- Andraia se giro era una de sus vecinas.

-Hola Adela. Estoy bien. Hemos venido a pasar las Navidades en casa. Este es un amigo, Remus y su hijo Harry. Ella es Adela- les informó a Lupin y a Harry- bueno, y este es su perro- dijo señalando a Sirius.

-¡Oh! Encantada- dijo Adela- bueno ya nos veremos luego. Haber si te pasas a tomar el te.  Adiós- y Adela entró en la casa de al lado.

-Venga, entremos- cuando entraron se encontraron una casa muggle, donde no había nada mágico. Andraia distribuyó las habitaciones. Sirius y Harry dormían en la misma habitación, donde había dos camas individuales, a un lado tenían a Remus. La habitación de Remus estaba enfrente de la de Andraia y al lado tenían las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso donde tenían el comedor, la cocina y un baño. Delante de la habitación de Sirius y Harry había una habitación cerrada con un hechizo.

Como ya era tarde se fueron a dormir sin ni siquiera cenar. La mañana siguiente Andraia preparó el desayuno ayudada por Harry, que eran los únicos que sabían como funcionaba la cocina muggle. A Remus y a Sirius les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la vida muggle, pero al segundo día ya sabían más o menos como funcionaba la cocina, después de provocar un pequeño incendio, quemar la comida y cargarse la cadena del water.

         __________________________________

Este es un capítulo de preámbulo, el próximo vendrá....pronto. Pero es uno de mis favoritos y se llama la VERDAD DE ABDRAIA 


	9. La verdad de Andraia

9. LA VERDAD DE ANDRAIA 

Al tercer día Andraia fue a comprar comida, para llenar la nevera, cogió el coche y se fue. Remus, Harry y Sirius se ofrecieron a acompañarla pero esta se negó, procuraba tener a Sirius y a Remus lo más alejados posibles de ella, no le hacía mucha gracia tenerlos en su casa.

-No sé que le pasa. Últimamente está muy irritable- dijo Sirius.

-Tienes razón, puede que este nerviosa por toda esta situación. Piensa que ha vivido durante tres años como muggle y ahora se encuentra frente una situación muy arriesgada- Sirius se encogió de hombres podía ser que su amigo tuviera razón, estaría nerviosa.

-Que Harry, ¿Haciendo los deberes?- le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

-Si ya sabéis como se pondrá Snape si no los traigo hechos- los otros dos sonrieron.

A las seis de la tarde llegó Andraia con un montón de comida, la colocó en los estantes y se puso hacer la cena. Mientras tanto Remus, Harry y Sirius preparaban la mesa.

-Con lo fácil que es hacerlo con magia...- se quejo Sirius.

-Venga no te quejes y pásame los vasos – le dijo su amigo Remus. Sirius hizo literalmente lo que le dijo su amigo se los paso, pero por el aire. Remus consiguió coger tres de los vasos pero uno cayó al suelo. Andraia asomo la cabeza des de la cocina.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Andraia enfadada- os he dicho que pongáis la mesa no que me destrocéis la vajilla. 

Sirius bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento ha sido culpa mía- le dijo a Andraia.- Ahora lo reparo- le cogió la varita a Remus y reparo el vaso roto.

-Acabad de una vez, que esto ya esta- cenaron con cierta tensión en el ambiente.

 A las 11 se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche Andraia tuvo una pesadilla. En la que aparecían dos sombras, que le decían cosas. Se despertó sudorosa, y con la respiración entrecortada pero no recordó nada de lo que le habían dicho esas sombras. Miró el reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada, era el momento. Cogió su varita y se levantó, se vistió lentamente. Abrió su puerta despacio y la cerró detrás suyo también muy despacio, respirò profundamente y mirò a un lado y al otro del pasadizo. Se dirigió a la puerta que estaba delante suyo, la abrió lentamente, y allí encontró a Lupin tumbado en la cama durmiendo. Levantó la varita y dijo:

-Avada...- pero no pudo terminar por que...

-¿Qué...?- gritó Sirius, ella se giró y le sonrió con maldad. Volvió a girarse hacia Lupin dispuesta a terminar con el maleficio, pero Sirius la girò y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, mientras ella intentaba deshacerse de èl.  El puñetazo la dejo en el suelo aturdida. 

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el sofá. Oía a Sirius hablando.

-Ya le he enviado la lechuza a Dumbledore. 

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- le preguntó Remus.

-He ido a beber agua y cuando he vuelto, la he visto delante de tu cama a punto de matarte- viendo la cara que ponía Remus, a Sirius le embargó la tristeza- lo siento...- Andraia se incorporó.

-No creas Sirius, yo también lo siento...- miró a su alrededor, en una silla estaba Harry, todavía con el pijama, y con cara de no comprender nada, al lado de la chimenea. Y delante de ella estaba Sirius con mucho odio reprimido y Remus con tristeza en sus ojos.- si verdaderamente siento no haber podido acabar con él...

-¡¿Pero que dices?!- le grito Sirius que se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero Lupin lo impidió. Mientras Andraia se frotaba el ojo donde Sirius le habìa dado el golpe.

-No os preocupéis que había para todos- continuo con la voz más fría que ninguno de los tres había escuchado nunca, hizo una sonrisa malévola- después de deshacerme de licántropo, tenia que matar a Potter. De ti, Black no tengo que preocuparme porque los Dementores me ahorraran el trabajo.- ahora estaban todos pálidos. Andraia miró en la mesa de delante del sofá donde había su varita, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la cogió antes. Andraia cruzó los brazos y se volvió a sentar. Sirius dejo la varita, delante de él,  debajo de la mesa, en una especie de estantería donde había un montón de revistas atrasadas.

-Pero...¿porqué lo has hecho? -murmuro Lupin.

-Ay, cariño, ¿de verdad pensaste que hace tres años me fui, porque no soportaba que cada mes te transformarás en la bestia que eres?- Sirius se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia. Andraia miró al techo y rectificó- bueno, en parte fue por eso, claro, pero un día de luna llena me encontré con ... Peter. Ay... Peter, cuantos recuerdos... ¿No crees Harry?- dirigió sus ojos frío hacia Harry, este estaba pálido y asustado, antes esa mujer le caía bien, pero ahora la estaba empezando a odiar. Andraia se rió al ver la cara de asustado del niño. Remus por su parte no se lo podía creer.- y me propuso unirme a ellos, ahora que Voldemort volvía. El día siguiente me fui, ¿Te acuerdas, Remus? Esto en parte es culpa tuyo si no te transformarás en licantrópo, hubieras estado cerca cuando vino.- Andraia sonreía divertida.

-¡Tu no eres Andraia!- casi gritó Lupin.

-¿A no? Claro por eso tenia las llaves de mi casa. Nunca te ha gustado escuchar la verdad, amor mío.

-Tiene que haber tomado la poción multijugos, seguro que es eso.

-Si, claro, tienes toda la razón,- se burló Andraia. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.- Vamos ¿Haber en quien me transformo...? Ya se, soy Voldemort en persona- rió a carcajadas- por favor, no digas más tonterías. ¿Quieres una prueba? A ver... ya sé, el lobo que te mordió cuando eras pequeño lo hizo en la pierna derecha, tienes una cicatriz en forma de dos colmillos en esa zona, tu tenias cinco años y estaba de vacaciones con tus padres y tus hermanas.

Remus se derrumbó, la mujer cruel y mala que tenía delante tenía que ser Andraia, solo ella sabía donde le había mordido el lobo, cuando y que estaba haciendo allí, bueno ella y su familia. La mujer que casi lo había matado era... Remus cerró los ojos tenia que mantener la cabeza fría. 

         -Pero no lo entiendo ¿porque?         - le preguntó Lupin.

         -Esto te suena – se levantó la manga del jersey y pudieron ver la Marca del lado oscuro. Harry se quedo de piedra, una amiga de sus padres era mortífago. 

         -Sí, pero dijiste que lo hacías para proteger a Lily y a James...

         -Sí, claro, pero si no recuerdo mal no lo conseguí, ¿No? Estaba harta de pertenecer al lado que siempre pierde. Me arriesgue por los que creia mis amigos y hasta llegaron a sospechar de mi... -en ese momento Andraia lanzó un gritó y apretó el lugar donde tenia la Marca de Voldemort, vieron que esta estaba sangrando. Andraia se desmayó. Remus se iba a acercar a ella para ver como estaba.

         -¿Se puede saber que ibas a hacer, Remus?- le dijo Sirius cogiéndolo del brazo.- Ya no es la mujer con quien te casaste, Remus, es mala, extremadamente mala. Y te ha estado apunto de matar, por si no lo recuerdas.

         -¡Dejame!- Lupin se deshizo del brazo de Sirius.

         -Remus, es como Voldemort.- en ese momento Harry gritó poniéndose la mano en la frente.

         -¿Hablabais de mi?- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la sala. Detrás suyo apareció Peter- ya veo que Flammeus no ha acabado con el trabajo que os mandé- le dijo a Peter – pero bueno ya que estoy aquí, me ocuparé de los cuatro. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Black. Hubiera sido muy bonito que Flammeus matará a las personas que más amaba, pero si quieres una cosa bien hecha la tienes que hacer tu mismo.

         Sirius estaba rojo de rabia delante suyo estaban las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo. La persona que había traicionado a James y a Lily, y que luego lo había mandado a Azkaban y el monstruo que los había matado. A Remus también le ardía la sangre. Sacó su varita, pero con un _Expelliarmus_ por parte de Peter se la arrebató.

         -No, no. Muy mal Lupin. ¡_Crucio_!- Remus cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.- Haber por quien empezamos. Lo siento pero moriréis lentamente y sufriendo mucho. Pensad que es una venganza personal. –Voldemort y Peter se rieron- Pero eso si, el pequeño Potter será el último. Empieza por quien quieras Wormtail...

         Peter apuntó con la varita a Lupin.

         -_Lentus Mortis_- Lupin cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando. Andraia que estaba tumbada en el sofá, lentamente abrió un ojo, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Desde donde ella estaba solo podía ver a Sirius, a Harry y a Lupin en el suelo. A Voldemort y a Peter, los tapaba el brazo del sillón.

-Haber Lupin, cuantos _Lentus Mortis_ podrás soportar antes de morir- Sirius se abalanzó sobre Voldemort- _petrificus totalus_- y Sirius se quedó inmóvil- Black, no nos interrumpas...lo que te decía Lupin, una persona normal puede durar...5 seguidos. Me encanta esta maldición, los primeros te duelen como si se tratara del Cruciatus, pero luego la última que puedes soportar te destroza por dentro, es un espectáculo bonito de ver.

-_Lentus Mortis_ - gritó otra vez Peter. Lupin se revolcó en el suelo. Harry estaba temblando en un lado de la sala, no sabía que podía hacer.

         -Ya llevamos tres. Vamos Wormtail a por la cuarta...

         -¡No!- gritó Harry y se abalanzó sobre Pettigrew, este le empujó hacia un rincón de la sala y se dio un golpe contra la pared que lo dejo inconsciente.

         -No te preocupes Potter que habrá para todos ...- se burló Voldemort.

         -_Lentus Mortis_- la maldición atravesó otra vez a Lupin, a él le dolía todo el cuerpo pero intentaba que su mente pensará en cosas buenas que le habían pasado, pero en todas aparecía la mujer que hacia unas horas lo había querido matar.- _Lentus_...

         -Espera- lo interrumpió Voldemort- ata a Black, que dejaremos que vea la muerte de su amigo.- Peter se acercó a Sirius y lo ató- _finite incantatem_ – Sirius se "despertó" pero con todas las cuerdas atándolo, cayó al suelo.

         -Bueno, Black ahora verás el final de tu amigo. –Sirius miró a su amigo que estaba tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad e inconsciente, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Después vio a Harry también inconsciente en el suelo.

         -_Lentus_...- empezó Peter, este era el Lentus Mortis que mataría a Lupin.


	10. Un herido grave y una captura

Vuelvo a estar aquí. Esto es el capitulo 10.

Citali: En este capítulo veremos la verdad, si es o no mala, JAJAJAJA, Muchas gracias, el capitulo 9 es uno de mis preferidos, y el diez es más bien la continuación que otro capítulo, pero lo partí para que continuara la intriga.

Aspy: JAJAJA, de eso se trata de dejaros intrigados. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Maika: Tienes razón, pobre Remus, pero lo siento sufrirá un poquito más, pero te prometo que pronto tendrá una buena y una mala noticia.

         Anna Voig: Gracias por tu review, ahora sabremos si es mala o no.

         Kamila: si, tienes razón soy muy mala, pero esto no es nada, espérate y verás. JAJAJAJA

         Y sin más dilación....

**10. UN GRAVE HERIDO Y UNA CAPTURA**

****

-_Lentus_...- empezó Peter, este era el hechizo que mataría a Lupin. Sirius estaba paralizado, se veía inútil no seria capaz de ayudar a su amigo como tantas veces había echo Remus por él. Sirius cerró los ojos no quería verlo- _mort_... - pero alguien se tiró encima de él.

         -No pienso dejar que mates a nadie más, Peter – Andraia había saltado des del sofá encima de Peter. Este cayó al suelo y con Andraia encima de él que le empezó a pegar. 

         -¡Sal de aquí!- le gritó Peter a Andraia y le dio un empujón que la dejo en el suelo cerca de Remus. Andraia se acercó a Lupin que estaba inconsciente.

         -Remus, por favor reacciona – a Andraia la voz le salía entrecortada. Lupin siguió inconsciente, ella le beso en la frente y le sonrió. Andraia se levantó con los nervios crispados, tenia que acabar con Peter y Voldemort aunque perdiera la vida con ello. No dejaría morir a Remus.

         -Pero ¿Qué haces?- Peter se acercó para sacarla de entre Lupin y él.

         -Espera Wormtail, tengo una idea mejor. Flammeus, por si no te acuerdas tu has provocado esta situación, tu los has traído solos a tu casa, querías matarlos a los tres...

         -¿¡Que estas diciendo!? Yo...- pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí ni porque.

         -Pues es el momento que acabes con tu trabajo...- prosiguió Voldemort. Le hizo una seña a Wormtail.

         -¿Qué?

         -¡_Imperius_!- gritó Peter. Andraia cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, pero rápidamente se levantó.

-Dejaremos que su amada esposa, que le dejó para protegerle, le haga el _Lentus Mortis_ que le matará. ¿A que es bonito Wormtail?- le preguntó el amo a su sirviente.

-Flammeus hazle el hechizo Lentus Mortis a Lupin.-le ordenó Peter a Andraia.

         Andraia se giró. En los ojos volvía a tener maldad. Cogió la varita que le ofrecía Peter y apuntó hacia Lupin.****

         La sonrisa malévola volvía a estar en los labios de la bruja.

         -A si ¿Qué era eso? Estaba hechizada por el Imperius- susurró Sirius.

         -Que mayor venganza para pagar su traición hacia mi que matar ella misma a sus propios amigos. Y la dejaríamos un par de meses para que sufriera vuestra perdida y su culpa- Voldemort estaba saboreando cada una de las palabras de su venganza- y luego la mataríamos. 

         Lupin, en ese momento se despertó y encontró delante suyo a una mujer con los ojos más fríos que nunca había visto, estaba viendo a la mujer que tanto había amado y recordando tantos momentos felices y tantos momentos malos que se tuvieron el uno al otro. Las noches de luna llena que ella le encerraba en una habitación y pensando que él no se daba cuenta le esperaba apoyada en la puerta y cuando amanecía ella entraba en la habitación y lo acompañaba a su habitación y le metía en la cama. Lo recordaba todo perfectamente, como  se tumbaba su lado y como le acariciaba hasta que se quedaba dormido. No podía ser que todo hubiera sido fingido, no podía ser, no quería creérselo, todo tenia que tener una explicación lógica. Algo en su corazón se rompió.

-Venga Flammeus, acaba con él- la mirada fría de Andraia se encontró con la cálida mirada de Lupin. Lupin no sabia porque pero su corazón aún amaba a la mujer que tenia en frente y que estaba a punto de matarle.

-_Lentus_...

-Te... quiero- susurró Lupin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los ojos de Lupin y los de Andraia se volvieron a encontrar unos segundos.

.¡A que esperas Flammeus!- le gritó Voldemort- ¡Mátalo! 

Andraia miró a Voldemort, luego a Harry que estaba en el suelo, luego a Sirius y por último sus ojos se encontraron otra vez con los dorados de Lupin. De los ojos de la mujer salió una lagrima. No podía hacerle eso a alguien que la amaba tanto, pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo, no sabia porque pero tenia que hacerlo. Andraia se quedó unos segundos paralizada mientras la lagrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Se dio cuenta de una cosa ella también lo amaba y no quería hacerle daño. Andraia lanzó un gritó ahogado, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

-Vaya, ya veo que lo tendré que hacer yo mismo. _Lentus_...- en ese momento Lupin intentó coger la varita con la que Andraia había estado apunto de matarle, pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta allí. De la chimenea empezaron a salir chispas. Aprovechando la confusión Sirius se convirtió en perro y pudo deshacerse de las cuerdas en pocos segundos. En la chimenea empezó a formarse una sombra, cada vez más nítida. Sirius volvió a convertirse en humano y cogió la varita que había dejado entre las revistas de la mesa, en ese mismo momento la figura de la chimenea salió de ella. Lupin cerró los ojos e intentó reunir toda la energía que le quedaba, abrió los ojos y cogió la varita. Mientras tanto Voldemort y Peter estaban petrificados, no esperaban este cambio en la batalla.

-¡Voldemort! – gritó la figura que acababa de llegar por la chimenea, era Snape. Dio un vistazo a la habitación y se encontró con Harry Potter en el suelo, Lupin, también en el suelo, con una varita en las manos y muy débil. Sirius Black, con la cara roja de rabia mirando a Voldemort con otra varita en la mano y a Flammeus delante de Lupin  en el suelo y con los ojos blancos. Snape miró a Voldemort.

-¡_Crucio_!- se oyeron tres voces a  la vez, pero un solo grito, el grito era de Voldemort, que yacía en el suelo con un Peter petrificado al lado.

-Por fin hemos acabado con él- murmuró Sirius. Voldemort abrió los ojos, los demás se pusieron tensos.

-Wormtail, acércate- Peter se agachó al lado de su amo.- Tu has sido mi sirviente más fiel- dijo con un hilo de voz- tu me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo y mi poder...- Voldemort le puso la mano en el pecho a Peter- y...¡Ahora volverás a hacerlo! ¡_Vitae_!- nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, del pecho de Peter empezaron a salir unas lucecitas que fueron deslizándose sobre el brazo de Voldemort y a medida que su cuerpo las absorbía salían luces negras. Vieron como Voldemort en la otra mano sujetaba su varita. Peter cayó en el suelo y Voldemort se levantó pesadamente y con dificultad.

-Nos volveremos a ver, y muy pronto, ahora no tengo demasiada energía, pero no os preocupéis que encontraré la manera de recuperarla- hizo unos movimientos con su varita. La sala todavía estaba inundada de las luces negras, que no permitían ver demasiado pero pronto se apagaron . Voldemort había desaparecido.

-¡Mierda! Había estado cerca- Sirius se levantó y fue a ver como estaba Harry, mientras Severus cogía las cuerdas que habían atado a Sirius y se las ponía a Peter.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Harry se incorporo, le dolía la cabeza.

-Más o menos. ¿Y Voldemort?

-Se...ha ido-le dijo su padrino- pero nos ha dejado a Wormtail.

-Esto significa que...- pero la alegría se le quebró. Se giró y vio a Lupin y a Snape mirando a Andraia que continuaba en el suelo. Lupin tenia la cara muy seria y serena, raro en él y le sujetaba la cabeza a Andraia- nunca lo había visto así- susurro Harry.

-Yo si...cuando... 

-Coged las cosas que volvemos a Hogwarts- dijo Snape con una voz dura que no permitía replica. 

Lupin cogió a Andraia, la llevó hacia la chimenea y entraron.

-¡Hogwarts! – Antes de desaparecer pudieron ver como los ojos dorado-amarillos del licántropo se humedecían, pero él continuo con la cara serena.

            N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? Pronto el proximo capítulo. Enviadme reviews. Un beso a todos.


	11. El imperius

Hola ya vuelvo a estar aquí, he tardado... Bueno, nada es mio, eso supongo que ya lo sabeis. La cursiva es Andraia que sueña, o que piensa. 

            Maika: Tienes razón me paso mucho con mi niño, porque lo dejaron sale en este capítulo. Emoción....Gracias

         Citlali: Muchas gracias. Lo siento pero en este capítulo es introductorio sobre el pasado de Andraia y Remus... solo sabremos un trozo de lo que le pasa a ella. 

         Anna Voig: Gracias. Espero poder seguir pronto pero con los estudios y todo... Como quieres que Remus se casara con una mala mujer. Con lo bueno que es... pero no os preocupéis que pronto habrá más sorpresas. Y saldrán a la luz cosas que he puesto disimuladamente a lo largo del fic...

11. EL IMPERIUS 

_-¡... para! No la podemos matar, ella debe ser la última...- Andraia se medio desmayó._

_-Tienes razón, ahora es un bueno momento para llevar a cabo el plan del amo. ¡Imperio!- gritó un hombre, Andraia no le veía la cara y no se acordaba si antes la había visto._

_Andraia se levantó de golpe, no era dueña de sus actos. Los otros dos sonrieron._

_-Muy bien, esto son ordenes directas del amo. Punto numero uno, tendrás que conseguir que Harry Potter y el licántropo vayan contigo fuera de Hogwarts. Segundo punto, primero matarás a Lupin y luego a Potter. Y para hacerlo más divertido harás que tus amigos te odien, si te descubren serás la persona más desagradable y fría del mundo mágico. Les dirás las cosas que más daño les hagan y te comportarás como una verdadera seguidora de Voldemort. Así cuando te recuperes sabrás que tus amiguitos te odiaban antes de morir.- la persona que le estaba hablando se rió-  A partir de ahora estarás muy enfada con tus amigos. Tercer punto, Voldemort es tu amo y señor. Y cuarto punto, no te acordarás de esta conversación y sentirás que todo lo que haces y dices lo haces conscientemente.- los dos hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.- bueno es hora de irnos, lo siento pero te tenemos que dejar inconsciente- sonrió malévolamente- ¡Crucio!_

_-¡AAAAAH!-Andraia gritó. _

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Remus. Madame Pomfrey miró a Lupin. 

-Está soñando...Remus...-empezó la enfermera- si ya es difícil salir del imperius, es mucho más difícil emmm...recuperarse.

-¿Qué?

-Del imperius solo te puede sacar la persona que te lo ha hecho de no ser así y sales tu mismo, como ha hecho ella...puedes recuperarte, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba resentido por el último que le habían hecho.

-¿Que me esta intentando decir?

 -Remus...no tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse- Remus se sentó de golpe en una silla y puso la cara entre las manos- los siento. No pierdas la esperanza.

Madame Pomfrey se marchó hacia su despacho sabía que Remus necesitaba estar solo. Remus continuaba sentado en la silla con la vista fija en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Andraia en la cama. Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-Te quiero...- dijo con el corazón oprimido. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero se secó las lagrimas que todavía no habían salido- por favor, no me dejes solo otra vez...

-Remus...- susurró Andraia en sueños.

-Estoy aquí, cariño- Remus se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano.- no te dejaré sola...

                                     ______________________

Harry y Sirius estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, este le estaba intentando explicar a Harry que le había pasado a su profesora.

-Mira, Harry, cuando te hacen el Imperius si justo cuando te lo hacen no puedes salir de él, es muy difícil salir, porque cada segundo que pasa te va controlando más y más. A la profesora Flammeus era el segundo Imperius que le hacían en un espacio de tiempo relativamente corto- Harry estaba asustado, Dumbledore no parecía el hombre sonriente de siempre, estaba como apagado. Harry no creía que la frase final del director fuera "pero se pondrá bien"- cuando aún le quedaban residuos del anterior, donde su objetivo también era matar a Remus. Por eso cuando salió del Imperius, realmente salió de los dos, que le provocó un colapso mental muy fuerte, por eso esta así.

-Pero...¿Se pondrá bien?- Harry tenia miedo a la respuesta que le iba a dar el Director. Se sentía extremadamente mal por haber dudado de ella, tendría que haberse imaginado que estaba siendo influida por un maleficio imperdonable. El director no dijo nada.

-No hay nadie que le duela tanto como a mi decir que...-Sirius estaba midiendo las palabras, que sonaban tristes- no hay... muchas posibilidades de que se recupere.

                           _________________________

Pasaron los días y llegó Navidad. Harry recibió varios regalos de sus amigos. La señora Weasley como cada año le regaló un jersey. Pero no abrió los regalos con ilusión, solo quería un regalo para Navidad y era que Andraia volviera.

En el gran comedor la mesa estaba más vacía que nunca. Estaban Sirius y Snape que casi habían sido obligados a ir por el director, el mismo director también estaba y Harry. Comieron en silencio. 

Harry se sentía culpable tendría que haber echo algo, cualquier cosa. Y así se sentían todos, Sirius pensaba que tendría que haberse desatado antes, Dumbledore que podía haber enviado antes a Snape. Hasta Snape se sentía culpable, aunque no quería admitirlo la apreciaba. En la época que él estaba del lado de Voldemort, aunque ya hacia de espía para Dumbledore había aparecido Andraia que se unió rápidamente a la causa de Lord Voldemort. Ella se sorprendió mucho verlo allí y él también, aunque pronto descubrió lo que pretendía. Podía haberle dicho a Voldemort que ella era amiga de los Potter, pero no lo hizo, al contrario la ayudó a superar las pruebas que le ponía Voldemort hasta que consiguió la confianza del lado oscuro. No podía evitarlo, ahora se daba cuenta que aquella mujer le caía bien.

                  __________________________

Remus estaba en la enfermería viendo como su mujer dormía placidamente. De pronto empezó a inquietarse se movía de un lado a otro.

_-¿Qué queréis?- las dos figuras se acercaron a ella._

_-Nos ha mandado el amo. Quiere preguntarte si prefieres unirte de nuevo a nosotros o que te matemos a ti a todos los que estén a tu lado.- dijo un hombre alto con el pelo muy rubio._

_-No me voy a unir a vosotros. ¡Nunca lo haré!- les gritó la joven._

_-Muy bien si esta es tu decisión...¿Cómo dices que se llama tu marido?_

_-Como toques a Remus te mataré con mis propias manos, Malfoy- le respondió la joven._

_-Pues procura que no este cerca de ti cuando vayamos a matarte- Malfoy se rió- el poder que nuestro señor tenia antes no es nada comparado con el que tendrá a partir de ahora. Imagínate todas las cosas que puede hacer. Por cierto Flammeus ¿Tenéis la intención de tener hijos? Así al venganza de Voldemort sería más dulce._

_-Vete de aquí, Malfoy- dijo Andraia sacando la varita y con los puños apretados. Sabia que si los dos la atacaban no tendría demasiadas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Por suerte Malfoy todavía no tenia ordenes de matarla y los dos mortífagos desaparecieron._

_-¿Cómo estas, cariño?- le dijo dulcemente Andraia a su marido que estaba estirado en el suelo después de la luna llena._

_-Cansado, como siempre- Remus sonrió levemente. A Andraia se le humedecieron los ojos.-¿qué te pasa?_

_-Nada, vamos levántate que tienes que dormir- Remus asintió pero estaba muy preocupado por las lagrimas de su mujer._

_Andraia ayudó a Remus a meterse en la cama, estaba muy débil hasta para andar, lo tapó bien y ella se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó._

_-Te quiero, Remus- El aludido la miro con cariño y acercó sus labios a los de la mujer._

_-Yo también te quiero, Draia- y le beso dulce pero profundamente- no sé que haría sin ti- Andraia le medio sonrió y puso su cabeza en el pecho del licántropo y lo acarició hasta que pudo notar el ritmo regular de las respiraciones de él. Una lagrima chocó contra el pecho de Remus, una lagrima por lo que mañana tendría que hacer,"no sé que haría sin ti", le había dicho Remus, a partir de mañana lo sabrían._

_                           _________________________ _

 Harry estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, ojeando el libro que le había regalado Hermoine "las zonas mágicas del mundo y sus tradiciones". De momento solo miraba las fotos, donde se veían rituales de lo más extraños. Cuando se aburría tanto que hasta se había planteado la idea de empezar a leer el libro aparecieron Lupin y Sirius, con ojos tristes pero sonrientes.

-Hola Harry- empezó Sirius- te hemos traído tu regalo de Navidad.

 Le dieron un paquete, tenia el tamaño de un libro pero era bastante grueso.

-Hacia meses que lo estábamos preparando- Remus le sonrió tristemente. Harry abrió el paquete y encontró en la portada una foto que ocupaba toda la cubierta. En la foto estaban, en el centro, sus padres. Su padre llevaba un niño en brazos, supuso que sería él. Al lado izquierdo de sus padres estaba Sirius, y en el derecho Lupin que cogía de la cintura Andraia. Se les veía a todos muy felices. En la foto mágica se veía como Sirius le acariciaba el pelo a Harry y Remus y Andraia se daban un beso, a sus padres se les veía muy contentos. Harry abrió el libro por la primera página, era indudablemente un álbum de fotos. Fue pasando las páginas y se encontró con muchísimas fotos de sus padres y sus amigos. 

-Sabíamos que Hagrid te regaló un álbum con solo fotos de tus padres, así que decidimos hacerte uno con todos sus amigos.- fue pasando las paginas y vio lugares de Hogwarts donde estaban sus padres y sus amigos, evidentemente en muchas fotos también salía Wormtail.

-Queríamos quitar a Peter de las fotos, pero pensamos que él también había formado parte de la vida de tus padres. Recuerda que el Peter de ahora no es el mismo que tus padres quisieron.- le dijo Sirius. Harry asintió. Cerró el libro y les dio las gracias a Sirius y a Lupin.

-A sido uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho nunca- les abrazó- muchas gracias- dijo Harry mirando la portada del libro, donde estaban sus padres, sus amigos y él, en los momentos en que fueron felices... se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero rápidamente se las secó.

-Bueno Harry tenemos que irnos- empezó Sirius.

-Esperad, faltan vuestros regalos.

-No tenias que...

-No si son una tontería, esperad- Harry subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y volvió con dos paquetes. Le dio uno a cada uno. El primer en abrirlo fue Lupin. Era un libro "La Defensa real contra las artes oscuras, en la historia"- acaba de salir supuse que no lo tendrías.

-Muchas gracias Harry, precisamente me lo pensaba comprar la semana que viene- Harry sonrió, había acertado un regalo.  Luego Sirius abrió el suyo y encontró dos cuencos, donde estaba escrito "Canuto", con los colores de Gryffindor. También había una bolsa _maxi-super_ de galletas para perro.

-Harry... ¿Cómo sabias que eran mis preferidas?- Harry sonrió- y ahora por fin tengo un lugar donde me puedes poner agua, esperar a estar solo para beber agua no es muy cómodo. Aunque espero no tener que utilizarlo durante mucho tiempo. El juicio de Peter será a finales de curso.

Sirius abrió la bolsa de galletas y la ofreció a los otros que no quisieron. 

-Bueno vosotros os lo perdéis -y empezó a comer galletas. Al cabo de un rato Sirius y Lupin se fueron y Harry abrió otra vez el álbum de fotos y empezó a mirarlas todas detenidamente. 

Había una foto donde salían Andraia y Sirius vestidos con dos elegantes túnicas blancas, con un pequeño niño en brazos. Sirius decía algo y Andraia se reía abiertamente. A Harry se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos. Cuanta gente más tendría que sufrir por culpa de Voldemort. La foto del lado estaban Remus y Andraia, donde esta también llevaba una túnica blanca con muchos más adornos y un velo echado hacía atrás, Remus llevaba una túnica de color azul claro. Se veían muy felices y Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que se querían. En la foto se miraban, se sonrojaban y se daban un beso. 

Después de pasar algunas páginas más, cayó del álbum un trozo de pergamino. Lo miró era una carta y era para él. 

Querido Harry:

Hemos pensado que podríamos acompañar el regalo con una carta. La hemos escrito entre los tres, pero solo la más tonta, o sea yo, le ha tocado escribir.

Primero de todo queremos decirte que tu padres estarían orgullosos de ti, pues heredaste de tu padre su valor y de tu madre su nobleza y bondad. En resumen eres todo un Gryffindor.

Tus padres dejaron a todos los que los conocieron una parte de ellos, pero a nosotros nos a tocado la mejor parte: te tenemos a ti.

A Harry sintió como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que la gente se refiriera a él con tanto afecto. Los Dursley lo tenían como un trasto. Claro que sus amigos le apreciaban mucho y él a ellos, pero no era los mismo. Estas palabras venían de las personas con quien más confiaron sus padres, eran como su familia.

Sabemos que vendrán tiempos difíciles por eso queremos decirte que siempre podrás confiar en nosotros y contarnos lo que te preocupa. Y aunque dos de nosotros seamos profesores no usaremos lo que nos digas en tu contra. Aunque si podremos castigarte como padrinos. **Déjala acabar Sirius**.

Harry sonrió, no es que lo deseará, pero le gustaría que alguna vez le riñeran por alguna cosa justa. Eso significaría que se preocupaban por él. 

Bueno, Harry, aquí se acaba la carta que nos ha costado más escribir en toda nuestra vida. No podemos poner los sentimientos de los tres en un pergamino.

Te quieren,

Andraia                                              _Lupin_                                             _Sirius_

Harry sonrió para si mismo por fin tenia una familia. Aunque una parte de ella estuviera en la enfermería. Se volvió a secar las lagrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

N/A: ya veis que no hay muchas posibilidades que se salve....pero si queréis que se salve enviad un review diciéndolo y si queréis que la mate tb. JAJAJA, Yo tengo un desenlace para ella pero lo puedo cambiar.


	12. Eileen

Hola, he visto mucha unanimidad en el asunto de matar a Andraia, tendré que comentarlo con los médicos de St. Mungo a ver que se puede hacer.

Maika Yugi: Me parece que me ha quedado clara tu visión de la posible muerte de Andraia...(Kalisto traga saliva), "me parece que llamare a Sev para que me defienda". Por cierto, lo siento por mi poco cultura pero que significa Kawaii (no me mates)

Anna: en estos días he recibido más amenazas que en toda mi vida... JAJAJAJA. Sobre lo de ser cruel, lo siento pero es que lo soy...JAJAJAJA (Kalisto ríe con voz tenebrosa).

Citlali: Al ver tu review me he quedado sorda solo de leer el potente no que has mandado.

Camila: Solo puedo decirte que saldrán más pensamientos de Andraia, pero si se recuperara por eso o no, o si se recuperara, no os lo puedo decir, donde estaría el misterio si no.

En este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje, que se llama como el capítulo Hielen, por cierto e el 13 tb saldrá un nuevo personaje y con él/ella empezara la segunda parte...

**12. EILEEN**

Poco a poco los profesores iban volviendo de pasar las navidades con su familia, había muchas cosas que preparar para el nuevo trimestre.

Por la noche, Sirius se dirigía hacia la enfermería, donde esperaba encontrar a Remus. Había estado un rato mirando el lago y ahora ya iba a entrar porque empezaba a refrescar. Cuando se encontraba delante de la puerta vio como salía el director, del castillo. Pronto oyó el ruido de un carruaje. Sirius iba a irse.

-Sirius, quédate por favor- Sirius asintió. Del carruaje salió una mujer mayor, con una pequeña niña en los brazos, dormida. La niña tendría tres añitos y solo se le veía el pelo claro. Sirius reconoció enseguida a la mujer.

-Buenas noches, señora Flammeus. 

-Buenas noches, Sirius, Albus.- dijo la mujer.

-Buenas noches Martha.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Todavía no se ha recuperado...-dijo el director- vamos te llevaré con ella.

Fueron los tres, los cuatro si contamos la niñita, hacia la enfermería, cuando estaban a punto de llegar la niña se despertó.

-Abuela, ¿y mami?- dijo la niña todavía medio dormida.

-Esta durmiendo, Eileen, duerme tu también, ¿De acuerdo?- la niña asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y dirigiéndose a los otros- todavía no le he contado lo que le ha pasado a Andraia.

Sirius se sorprendió, no sabia que Andraia tuviera una hija. Entraron en la enfermería y se encontraron a un desmejorado Remus dormitando en una silla, cuando oyó la puerta se despertó de golpe.

-Hola Martha.- Remus se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Remus, cariño, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la mujer tristemente. Remus no respondió.-coge a la niña, por favor- La señora Flammeus le dio la niña a Remus y se acercó a la cama de su hija.

-Hola cariño, soy mamá- le acarició el pelo y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse – pobrecita mi niña...

En ese momento Eileen se despertó.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó la niña a Lupin. La pequeña tenia unos ojos dorados y una mirada tierna. Se giró y vio a su madre- ¿mami? ¿Abuela que le pasa a mami?- la niña empezó a llorar. 

-Vamos, tranquila, pequeña.- le dijo Remus a la niña, sorprendido de que le llamara "mami" a Andraia y a la vez triste.

-Yo quiero a mami.- su abuela se acercó y la cogió.

-Lo siento, pero es que no entiende lo que esta pasando. Cariño, mama esta enferma y por un tiempo estará dormida.- la niña empezó a llorar más fuerte- si no la tranquilizamos pronto...

Pero fue demasiado tarde, delante de sus ojos la niña se transformó en un cachorrito de lobo que ya no lloraba sino que aullaba y gemía. Todos los presente se quedaron estupefactos. En cambio, su abuela empezó acariciar al cachorrito, hasta que se durmió que volvió a transformarse otra vez en niña. 

-Le suele pasar cuando esta muy triste o enfadada.- Remus se sentó en una silla, temía que sus piernas no lo aguantasen por más tiempo. Sentado en la silla se quedo pensando un momento, y abrió la boca algunas veces para decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.- Remus, supongo que ya lo debes haber adivinado- Remus levantó la vista hacia la mujer- es tu hija.

-Lo...siento...- todos se quedaron más sorprendidos de la reacción de Remus que por lo que había dicho la mujer- siento que por mi culpa esta niña tenga que soportar...- pero no acabo la frase, se levantó y salió de la sala. Sirius iba a seguirle pero Dumbledore le cogió del brazo.  

-Déjalo solo, tan solo un rato.- Sirius asintió.

         Remus salió del castillo y se sentó cerca del lago. Si él fuera una persona normal, seguro que se habría alegrado de saber que tenia una hija, pero él no era normal, era un licántropo. Y por su culpa esa niña tendría que soportar la vida que él había tenido. Esto junto a que la mujer que tanto amaba estaba en la enfermería muy mal, hizo que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

         -Remus- este se giró y vio a la señora Flammeus, que se sentó a su lado- no te preocupes, todos hemos aprendido a vivir con eso. Los especialistas dicen que cuando sea mayor podrá controlar su transformación a voluntad. Será como una animaga. – Remus sonrió tristemente, aunque esta noticia le había dado una alegría, Andraia todavía seguía en la enfermería.

         -¿Por qué no me lo dijo, nunca?

         -Por la misma razón por la que se fue a vivir con los muggles. Ella pensaba que mientras los dos estuvierais separados ninguno de los tres correría peligro alguno y luego no te lo dijo por miedo a como reaccionarias.- hubo unos segundos de silencio- Vamos dentro, Remus, que empieza a refrescar.-Los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia el castillo.- tendrías que ir a descansar.

         -¿Ella sabe que yo soy su padre?- le preguntó Remus.

         -Sabe algunas cosas de ti, lleva tu apellido, pero nunca ha visto una fotografía tuya. Andraia intentaba olvidarte pero con la niña que se parece tanto a ti y la enamorada que estaba de ti...nunca pudo.

         Cuando llegaron a la enfermería otra vez, las cosas seguían igual. Eileen dormía en brazos de Dumbledore.

         -¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo. Este por respuesta asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Remus se acercó a la cama de Andraia y le beso al frente.

         -Me voy a descansar- los otros tres asintieron y este salió de la enfermería.

         -Remus- este se giró- puedes llevarte a Eileen, es que si se queda aquí cuando despierte volverá a pasar lo de antes y...

         -Claro- Remus sonrió y cogió la niña suavemente.

         -Gracias, sus cosas están en la habitación de mi hija. -Remus asintió y se fue.

         Fue a la habitación de Andraia, con la niña todavía recostada en su hombro. Fue hacia la mesa y vio un par de portarretratos en una salía Eileen (era una foto muggle) con Andraia en unas rocas de una playa y en la otra se vio a si mismo sonriendo, y se dio cuenta de que ella todavía lo quería, esto le hizo sentir mucho peor.

         -Esta así por mi culpa- se recriminó Remus- si yo hubiera muerto nada de esto hubiera pasado....

         Después de mirar el resto de la habitación entristecido, cogió las cosas de la niña y las hizo levitar hasta llegar a su propia habitación. Cuando llegó allí la dejo lentamente en su cama y con un movimiento de varita montó la cama de Eileen, que era pequeña y tenia una atmósfera protectora que impedía que la niña se cayera, pero no que alguien la cogiera a no ser, que la cama tuviera esas ordenes. 

         Cogió el pijama de la niña y dulcemente, procurando que no despertara se lo puso y la tapó con una mantita. Luego se puso su pijama y antes de ponerse en la cama le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

         -Te pareces mucho a tu madre...- luego se acostó y se durmió rápidamente.

                                      ____________________

         En la enfermería Andraia seguía dormida, pero su consciente estaba atrapado en los recuerdos del pasado...

         _-Remus...- tres chicos y dos chicas entraron en la habitación._

_         -Vosotras no podéis estar aquí..._

_         -Remus tenemos que hablar- le corto Lily. Remus se extrañó la mirada de sus amigos era muy seria y eso no era normal en ellos. Miró a Andraia que era la que estaba más seria de todas, hasta parecía enfadada._

_         -Remus... nosotros, em...- empezó James._

_         -Hemos descubierto tu secreto- Acabó Sirius, Remus por su parte se levantó de golpe e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían._

_         -¿Q..que...secreto?- balbuceo Remus._

_         -El que eres un licántropo- le respondió Peter. Remus bajo la cabeza._

_         -Yo... lo siento, entendería que ya no quisierais ser mi amigos...- susurró Remus._

_         -¿Así que es verdad?- Remus subió la cabeza y se encontró los ojos verdes de Andraia que tantas veces se había quedado embobado mirándolos. Remus asintió levemente, mientras Andraia giraba hacia la puerta y  se iba cerrándola con un portazo. Todos sus amigos se quedaron de piedra, se imaginaban cualquier reacción de ella menos esa, ellos pensaban que Draia estaba enamorada de Remus..._

_         -No te preocupes Remus- Peter puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, este sonrió levemente, le había dolido mucho la reacción de Andraia, su Andraia. Des de su primer año había estado enamorado de ella, pero ahora veía claramente que el sentimiento no era mutuo._

_         Los días pasaron y aunque sus amigos le trataban como siempre, Andraia no le dirigía ni la palabra._

_         -Draia creo que te estas pasando- le empezó Lily, pero aquí no  acababa la cosa, James, Sirius y Peter también estaban allí recriminándole el comportamiento que tenia con Remus._

_         -Yo...-Pero no la dejaron acabar._

_         -Tienes que hablar con él- le dijo James._

_         -Solo es violento las noches de luna llena, Ya sabes que el resto del tiempo es un pedazo de pan.- intentó convencerla Peter._

_         -Dejadme en..._

_         -¡No! No puedes tenerle en cuenta, una cosa que él no tiene la culpa..._

_         -Sirius,¿No lo entiendes? Él si que tiene la culpa.- le respondió Andraia._

_         -Pero que c*** estas diciendo, le estas haciendo mucho daño...- Andraia no pudo impedir que las lagrimas llenaran sus ojos._

_         -¡DEJADME EN PAZ¡- les gritó-Vosotros no lo entendéis- les susurró antes de correr hacia su habitación llorando, momento en el cual llegó Remus._

_         -¿Qué le habéis echo?- le preguntó ligeramente enfadado Remus._

_         -Le hemos dicho que te de una oportunidad- le respondió Lily._

_         -¿Qué habéis echo que?- casi les gritó, pero luego se suavizo- este es un problema entre ella y yo...- miro las escaleras- voy a hablar con ella. _

_         Remus subió las escalera, cuando llego delante de la habitación de la Andraia, las piernas le flojeaban, pero igualmente llamo a la puerta, al no oír respuesta entró._

_         -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Andraia con los ojos rojos, cuando sacó la cabeza de la almohada._

_         -Creo que tenemos que hablar..._

_         -¿Hablar de que? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- se giró hacia su almohada._

_         -No pensé que te tomarías tan mal lo que soy licántropo-Dijo Remus muy tristemente. Andraia levantó la cabeza y le miro a los ojos dorados interrogativamente- me lo esperaba de cualquiera pero de ti no, yo pensaba que tu y yo..._

_         -Pero ¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo? Yo hace tiempo que sospechaba algo, pero esperaba que tu me lo contarás y lo han tenido que descubrir los demás para que lo dijeras- Remus se quedó paralizado. Andraia se levantó y se acercó a él- Remus yo... quiero decir que aunque fueras un dragón no me importaría, lo que me fastidia es que me oculten las cosas, y encima cosas tan importantes. Yo esperaba que en un futuro tu y yo..._

_         Remus seguía sorprendido, no se lo podía creer._

_         -Yo... lo siento- luego la miro a los ojos de nuevo- te prometo que nunca más te voy a ocultar nada- Andraia sonrió levemente y Remus encontró que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en la vida y que aún con los ojos rojos de llorar era la chica más bonita que había visto y que vería nunca- espero que me perdones..._

_         -Claro que si, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa- Remus asintió convencido. Remus y Andraia se quedaron unos segundos mirándose._

_         -Draia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo tímidamente Remus. Andraia asintió con curiosidad._

_         -¿Qué pasaría si...- Remus cogió aire- si yo te besara?-Andraia sonrió tímidamente, hacia tiempo que esperaba ese momento. _

_Remus__ interpretó__ esa sonrisa como una invitación a besarla. Le quitó las lagrimas que se le estaban secando en las mejillas y la acercó hacia él. Cuando sus labios se rozaron instintivamente cerró los ojos, miles de sentimientos le embargaban. En el estomago algo le revoloteaba, su corazón latía rápidamente, acercó su cuerpo al de ella y notó que su corazón también iba muy deprisa. _

_Cuando se separaron los dos tenían unas grandes sonrisas, que al bajar a cenar hizo sospechar a sus amigos._

El consciente atrapado de Andraia supo que tenia que sobrevivir, que tenia que despertar para poder decirle a Remus que le quería, que esos tres años sin él habían sido una tortura aún teniendo a la niña con ella.

Ese mismo consciente oyó, a lo lejos, llorar a su madre, y supo que también tenia que volver por ella.

                            ___________________

         -¡Señor!- Remus se despertó, miró el reloj, las ocho y media- Señor tengo hambre y no puedo salir de aquí.

         -¿Eh?- poco a poco empezó a recordar. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos medio cerrados, cogió la niña, la sacó de la cama y la dejó en el suelo. Ella le miró con sus ojos dorados.

         -¿Quién eres?

         -Em...yo...soy- Remus titubeó. 

         -¿Eres mi papá?

         -Em...si- Eileen le miró con una gran sonrisa.

         -La abuela me dijo que pronto te conocería.- la niña  le dio un fuerte abrazo.

         -Dime una cosa- intentó cambiar de tema-  ¿tu que comes para desayunar?- le preguntó recordando que ella había dicho que tenia hambre.

         -Mamá me da tostadas, verduras y fruta pero a mi lo que más me gusta es el chocolate.- Remus sonrió.

         -A mi también.

         -Ya lo se. Mama me lo dijo- la niña le sonrió.

-Nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar ¿De acuerdo?- la niña asintió- el baño esta allí.

         Eileen fue hacia allí mientras Remus le buscaba la ropa que se tendría que poner ella, pero al cabo de pocos segundos salió.

         -Papá, puedes ayudarme no llego a la agua- Remus se sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien llegaría a llamarle papá.

         -Si claro- Remus ayudó a la niña a lavarse y mientras ella se vestía él se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, cuando salió del baño Eileen todavía estaba intentando ponerse la pequeña túnica que le había dado su padre. Remus la ayudó y se fueron hacia el comedor.

         Cuando llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con una sola mesa en medio de la sala, donde ya estaban alguno de los profesores. Al verlos la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos.

         -¿Esta es Eileen?- le preguntó a Remus, Eileen por su parte cogió la mano de su padre más fuerte.- yo soy la profesora McGonagall.

         -Hola...- dijo Eileen tímidamente. Poco a poco se le fueron acercando el resto de profesores que se encontraban allí, menos Snape que seguía en su rincón bebiendo su café negro y leyendo un gran libro de pociones.

         -Se parece muchísimo a ti, Remus- le dijo la profesora Sprout.

         -Gracias- dijo Remus sonrojado.- bueno es mejor que vayamos a desayunar- todos asintieron y se sentaron. Remus le preparó una tostada con mermelada a Eileen y la dejo encima de su plato.

         -Papá, no llego al plato- Remus la miró y sonrió.

         -Tienes razón ¿Quieres sentarte encima de mis rodillas?- la niña asintió. Remus la cogió y la sentó en su falda, des de allí ya llegaba a la mesa. Unos minutos después llegó Harry, que se sentó al lado de Lupin. Miró unos segundos a la niña.

         -¿Quién es?- le pregunto Harry a Lupin.

         -No te lo vas a creer, pero es mi hija.

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de Harry- nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una hija.

-Es que no lo sabia. Eileen él es Harry Potter- le dijo Remus a la niña.

-Hola, mi mamá me ha hablado de ti.- le dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quién es su madre?- pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder- no será Andraia ¿no? Claro tiene que ser ella- luego volvió a mirar a la niña- y se le parece.

N/A: ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews y a los que tan solo lo leen ( animaros a escribir reviews), pero gracias a todos/as.

KALISTO.


	13. La hermana de Andraia

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. En este capítulo aparece... bueno ya lo veréis.

Maika_Yugi: JAJAJA, gracias por tu información, me parecía que era eso, pero no quería equivocarme... La excursión esa de en una casa desconocida con un portátil, me parece que la dejare para más adelante...J Por cierto Remus me ha dado una tableta de chocolate para ti...

Citlali: Tienes razón, Remus se merecía tener a alguien para no deprimirse... Pobrecito mío, me doy cuenta de que soy cruel.

-SIIIIIIIIIII

-Remus no grites que me vas a asustar a la gente. Bueno ya veremos como continua.

Aspy: Muchas gracias. Lo de que el herido grave iba a ser Remus, yo también lo creía, pero pensé que sería demasiado obvio. Me alegra que te guste...

Astartea: Este fic esta en Remus y Sev porque a partir de este capítulo saldrá un poco más. Bueno, ya veréis...JAJAJAJA (otros más a quien hacer sufrir).

Anna: Gracias. Solo le faltaba eso a Remus, un ataque JAJAJAJA, ya veremos pronto sabremos el desenlace de Andraia (para bien o para mal)

Kamila: Gracias. Tiempo tengo dos horas cada día en el tren de ida a al universidad. Lo que pasa es que tengo 3 fic empezados y me he quedado atascada. Pero bueno.... de este todavía tengo escrito otro capítulo...

Anna Voig: Gracias. Tu crees que yo dejare que mi Remus sea feliz con otra mujer... pues ya veremos si se porta bien...

-Me voy a portar bien J

-Bueno ya me lo pensare.

Y Aquí el capítulo número 13, uffff

**13. LA HERMANA DE ANDRAIA**

Los días iban pasando, pronto terminarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Snape pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su mazmorra intentando encontrar un remedio, en el montón de libros que decoraban sus estanterías. Sabia que no encontraría nada, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, porque un sentimiento que creía olvidado le embargaba, un dolor nuevo, el dolor de ver como una amiga no despertaba y de ver como los amigos de  esta y hasta él mismo sufrían por ella.

Cuando iba a Hogwarts como alumno, siempre era perseguido por las bromas de los Merodeadores y de cierta Slytherin, pero un día que llegó tarde se tuvo que sentar al lado de Andraia.

_-Hola Flammeus- Andraia se giró y encontró la sonrisa burlona de Snape._

_-Veta a... bueno déjalo no tengo ganas de discutir- y se volvió a girar hacía su caja que tenían que transformar botella._

_-De acuerdo, estas un poco irritable, ¿no?_

_-¿Cómo quieres que este después de vuestra bromita?- le dijo Andraia con dolor en sus palabras._

_-¿Qué broma?- Severus se puso a pensar que él supiera no le había hecho últimamente ninguna broma a Flammeus, bueno a esa Flammeus._

_-La de las ratas...- dijo con un escalofrío- Malfoy, Carabbe y Goyle, me metieron una rata por la túnica y otras más en el suelo._

_-¿Qué? – casi gritó Severus- Yo no tuve nada que ver..._

_-Por su culpa hace tres días que no duermo..._

_-Flammeus y Snape dejen de hablar- dijo la profesora._

_Por la tarde Andraia fue a la biblioteca, con Remus y los otros, cuando entró Snape,  todos le miraron con odio y él les devolvió la mirada. Andraia se levantó y fue a un rincón a buscar un libro, des de allí no podía ver a sus amigos._

_-Toma- Andraia se giró, Snape le ofrecía una botellita- es una poción para dormir sin soñar._

_-¿Cómo se que no me engañas?- le preguntó Andraia desconfiada._

_-Tienes mi palabra y la palabra de un Slytherin vale mucho-Andraia asintió. Y Snape se giro para irse._

_-¿Pero porque...?- Snape se giro y se encogió de hombros._

_-No le digas a nadie nada de la poción, no quiero perder el buen nombre que me he forjado- y se fue. Esa noche Andraia se tomó la poción y durmió mejor que nunca._

                                               __________________________

         -¿Cómo estas, Remus?- le preguntó Sirius.

         -Bien, la luna llena me ha dejado hecho polvo, pero esta mañana ya me encuentro mejor- le respondió Remus- bueno nos vemos luego que voy a buscar a Eileen y luego nos pasaremos por la enfermería. 

         Hogwarts ese día tuvo otra visita inesperada.

-Sirius ¿dónde esta mi hermana?

-Ethel, tranquila- le respondió Sirius.

-¡Ethel!- Martha abrazó a su otra hija.

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta Andraia? ¿Cómo esta?

-Tranquila, cariño, haces muy mala cara. Vamos a verla.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería todo seguía como hacia una semana, Andraia continuaba sumida en un sueño profundo del cual solo podía salir si el que le había hecho el imperius le sacaba de él y esto era una posibilidad menos que remota.

         Cuando Ethel vio a su hermana en la cama, el corazón le dio un vuelco y las lagrimas empezaron a humedecer sus ojos amarillos, pero ella continuaba con la mirada impasible hacia su hermana.

         Un poco más calmada saludo a los presentes.

         -He venido en cuanto me he enterado- Ethel no se parecía mucho a su hermana tenían el mismo color pero ella lo llevaba más largo y trenzado. Tenia los ojos al contrario de su hermana, mientras Andraia los tenia verdes con tonos amarillos en las pupilas Ethel los tenia amarillos con tonos verdes y azules. Además era tres o cuatro años más joven que su hermana.

         -Cuando se acaben las vacaciones la llevaremos a ST Mungo- le dijo su madre. Esta se fijo que su hija tenia muy mala cara, parecía cansada y llevaba unas ojeras bastante profundas debajo de los ojos. Estaba pálida y más delgada parecía que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper. La señora Flammeus lo atribuyó a la preocupación por su hermana.  En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

         -¡Tía Ethel!- gritó la niña que acababa de entrar con su padre.

         -Hola Eileen ¿Cómo estas, cariño?- le dijo Ethel a su sobrina mientras esta saltaba y se abrazaba a ella.

         -Hola Ethel.

         -Hola Remus- en toda su relación con Andraia, con quien Remus se llevó peor fue con Ethel. No es que fuera mala ni que no se soportasen, pero era muy extraña y a veces hasta daba miedo. Al principio pensó que era la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin, pero más tarde comprobó que Andraia y Ethel, aunque se querían mucho eran la cara y la cruz de una misma moneda, y Remus también quería a su cuñada. A veces hasta se les había unido para hacer una que otra broma a algún alumno de Slytherin.

                                               _____________________

         Ethel y Dumbledore iban paseando por los pasillo de Hogwarts, el día siguiente volverían los alumnos y el director le había pedido a Ethel que se ocupara de las clases de su hermana. 

         -Claro, que lo haré. Aunque espero que mi hermana se recupere pronto y...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque delante suyo acababa de aparecer, un hombre alto vestido todo de negro.

         -Hola Flammeus- dijo este con una mueca.

         -Hola Snape- le respondió Ethel con cara de asco.

         -Veo que no os habéis olvidado...

         -¿Qué hace él aquí?-le preguntó Ethel al director.

         -Es el profesor de pociones.

         -¿Qué? Vaya Snape, ya veo que has llegado lejos, ¿qué has tenido que hacer para conseguir el puesto?- le preguntó burlonamente.

         -Nada de lo que harías tu, Flammeus.

         -A si, ya me acuerdo, has tenido que hacer que Voldemort te quiera matar ¿No?

         -YO NO...

         -Tranquilos chicos. Vamos a ver tu despacho. Nos vemos luego Severus.- este gruño y se fue. Cuando llegó a su habitación Snape se sentó en una butaca.

         -No lo entiendo, cada vez que la veo, por muchos años que hayan pasado el corazón  se me acelera y tengo ganas de matarla- sin darse cuenta cogió un cojín y lo empezó a estrujar- son hermanas pero no se parecen en nada- entonces vio que el cojín ya no tenia su forma originaria- MALDITA SEA.

         Al día siguiente, los alumnos llegaron a Hogwarts, durante la primera cena en la mesa de los profesores el ambiente era muy tenso, por una parte Andraia todavía seguía en la enfermería y por otra Ethel y Snape les había tocado sentarse el uno al lado del otro, por lo cual ninguno de los dos hablaba y los dos se abstenían de coger el pan o el agua que estaban al lado de su compañero. Al terminar la cena el director dio su discurso.

         -Alumnos, espero que habéis pasado unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad. Este trimestre la profesora Andraia Flammeus, que esta gravemente enferma, no podrá dar clases y su substituta será su hermana Ethel Flammeus- Ethel sonrió falsamente y Snape gruñó. Los alumnos no sabían si aplaudir o callarse. El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso.

         "Bueno, nada más podéis iros a vuestras salas comunes.

                            __________________________________

         La mañana siguiente empezaron las clases.

         -Hola Potter, veo que vas con tus amiguitos, la sangre-sucia y el pobre.

         -Malfoy, déjanos en paz.

         -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- estaban delante de la aula de Astronomía. La discusión fue a peor y empezaron a gritarse.

         -¿Qué pasa aquí?

         -Profesor Snape, Potter me estaba molestando- dijo Malfoy con cara de buen niño.

         -Si, pues 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

         -¿Qué? Pero si ha sido él- intentó excusarse Harry.

         -¿Quiere que sean 50?- le preguntó Snape con una sonrisa.

         -No serán ni uno, Snape- Snape se giró y vio como Ethel salía de la clase de astronomía.- yo estaba aquí y a empezado el señor Malfoy.

         -¿Te atreves a contradecirme?- ella asintió.

         -Lo único que eres es un amargado que intenta ser feliz quitando puntos a Gryffindor- le dijo Ethel. La cara de Snape empezó a volverse roja.

         -Y tu eres una... y aquí nadie se ha quejado. 

-Aquí nadie quitará puntos a Gyffindor, si acaso a los dos- dijo señalando a Malfoy y a Harry.

         Snape vio que estaba a punto de perder los nervios, y después de enviarle una mirada envenenada a Ethel se giró y se fue. Los alumnos los miraron sorprendidos. Ethel sonrió victoriosa, se la debía.

         A la hora de comer Ethel estaba sentada con un sitio vacío al lado y vio como Snape entraba y cuando vio que el único sitió vacío estaba al lado de Ethel, giró sobre sus talones y se fue por donde había venido. Ethel se rió. Y muchos de los alumnos y profesores se dieron cuenta.

         Unos días después Ethel no tenía clase y fue a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, antes de girar una esquina oyó algo que la enfureció.

         -10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por correr por los pasillos- y lo vio, vio a Snape bajándole puntos a otro Gryffindor.

         -No puedes bajarle puntos por correr, porque si no hubiera llegado tarde  a su clase y se habría perdido materia.

         -Si que puedo- le dijo Snape con fuego en los ojos.

         -No puedes.

         -Si- a Snape literalmente le estaban saliendo chispas. Y Ethel no se quedaba atrás aunque todavía estaba pálida y parecía un poco enferma.

         -HIPOCRITA

         -ESTUPIDA- poco a poco el alumno se fue alejando del núcleo de la inminente explosión.

         -IMBECIL

         -******

         -******

         -Severus, Ethel, ¿qué ejemplo pensáis que estáis dando a los alumnos? Ya no sois unos críos. Quiero veros a los dos después de clase en mi despacho.- Dumbledore se fue ligeramente enfadado, aunque más que enfadado decepcionado, pensaba que después de tantos años ya no se llevarían tan mal.

         Después de clase tanto Snape como Ethel se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore con tan mala suerte que coincidieron en la puerta. Snape dijo la contraseña y fue a pasar.

         -Las damas primero...- le dijo Ethel.

         -Cuando vea alguna dama la dejaré pasar, pero mientras tanto YO pasaré antes que TU.- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Ethel respiró profundamente para no pegarle un puñetazo allí mismo.

         -Sentaros- ellos obedecieron- estoy muy decepcionado con vuestro comportamiento, en media semana ya os habéis peleado dos veces. Ya no estáis en Hogwarts como alumnos, estáis como profesores. No se que paso entre vosotros por desde el primer año que coincidisteis en Hogwarts, la sala común era peligrosa. Fue la primera vez que dentro de una misma casa hubo dos personas que se odiasen tanto, normalmente esto pasa con diferentes casas...

         -Fue su culpa, no me pidió perdón...- dijo Ethel.

         -No te pedí perdón porque fue tu culpa.

         -¿QUÉ?

         -Basta ya- los dos bajaron la cabeza.- quiero que hagáis lo posible para que un numerito como el de esta tarde así no vuelva a pasar. Quiero que delante de los alumnos os portéis como dos compañeros de trabajo. Si vuelve a pasar un incidente parecido tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. ¡de acuerdo?

         Los dos asintieron y Dumbledore les dio permiso para irse, pero Snape se quedó.

         -Lo siento, Albus. Es que cuando la veo me entran ganas de...

         -No sigas, Severus. Me ha sorprendido, es la primera persona que veo que rompe tu coraza de frialdad, aunque sea negativamente.

                            ____________________________

         -Remus me llevo a Eileen, un rato ¿de acuerdo?

         -Si claro, Martha.- Eileen y su abuela se fueron de la enfermería y dejaron a Remus solo.

         -Hola Draia- Remus se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Andraia.- es una niña preciosa. Como me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado en el momento en que nació, o en su primera palabra o cuando empezó a andar. Pero lo que más me hubiera gustado es estar todos estos años a tu lado. ¿no entiendo porque te fuiste?

         _-Remus tenemos que hablar- le dijo Andraia a Remus._

_         -Claro, cariño- dijo Remus que ya estaba más recuperado de la luna llena, se sentaron en un sillón uno delante del otro._

_         -Yo... me voy- le dijo Andraia intentando sonar decidida, pero la verdad no lo tenia muy claro, solo sabia que lo tenia que hacer._

_         -Ah, ¿Y cuando vuelves?_

_         -Remus, no vuelvo. Me voy para siempre- Remus se quedo sin palabras- ya tengo todo empaquetado me iré ahora mismo.- Andraia se levantó y Remus haciendo lo mismo la cogió del brazo._

_         -Pero ¿porque?- su voz sonaba entrecortada._

_         -Porque es lo mejor para los dos..._

_         -¡Para mi no es mejor!- le gritó Remus que pocas veces lo hacía._

_         -Por favor no lo hagas más difícil..._

_         -¿Cómo que no lo haga más difícil? No pienso dejar que te vayas a no ser que no me des una buena razón- Andraia pensó un rato, tenia que encontrar una buena razón sin decirle la verdad, y lo encontró, supo que con eso le haría daño, pues era su punto débil._

_         -No puedo soportar más que te transformes en lobo las noches de luna llena- su voz ya no parecía tan decidida y por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad que los mortífagos querían venganza por su traición y no dudarían en matarlo._

_         Remus se quedó en silencio, le dejo de coger el brazo y bajo la cabeza._

_         -Pensaba que esto no te importaba- dijo con un susurro triste Remus. Andraia estuvo a punto de llorar y abrazar a su marido, pero se trago las lagrimas, tenia que hacerlo por su seguridad._

_         -Pues te equivocabas, y además yo quería tener hijos, pero con tu licantropía no podemos arriesgarnos...- Andraia supo que a Remus esto también le dolió, en 10 minutos estaba haciéndole más daño que en toda su vida juntos._

_ Andraia subió las escaleras y cogió sus cosas, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de volver a bajarlas._

_-Bueno Remus, me voy- dijo lo más indiferente que pudo. Remus estaba en un sillón inclinado hacia delante con las manos en la cara, al oírla se levantó y fue hacia ella._

_-No me lo creo Andraia- Andraia se sobresalto._

_-Dijiste que si te decía la razón me dejarías ir..._

_-Pero tu me quieres- la intentó convencer Remus._

_-Mi amor por ti no tiene nada que hacer con "tu problema"- Remus se acercó a ella y le beso profundamente. Por unos segundos dudó de su decisión, Remus se separó de ella y vio que aunque ella no lo había rechazado tampoco le había respondido._

_-Adiós Remus- Andraia salió por la puerta hacía su coche muggle subió y sin mirar atrás salió del pueblo donde vivían. Unos minutos después paro el coche y rozó con los dedos donde momentos antes habían estado los labios de Remus, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Ella le había dejado solo sin nadie con tres de sus amigos muertos y el culpable de estos crímenes en Azkhaban._

         Andraia pensó que ese era el momento de despertar, con el amor de su vida a su lado, recordando el pasado juntos y queriéndola más que nunca. Intentó abrir los  ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentó despertar, pero no sabia como se hacia. Notaba como si algo la agarrara y la absorbiera hacia abajo, encima de ella había luz, una luz a lo lejos, solo sabia que tenia que llegar hasta allí, que tenia que volver con él. Pero no lo consiguió y su consciente, por el esfuerzo echo, se durmió, mientras Remus le susurraba palabras llenas de amor y ternura.

                                     ____________________

         -Le podría arrancar los ojos y hacerme un colgante, no, unos pendientes- Ethel estaba imaginando mil maneras de acabar con Snape mientras se dirigía a su despacho- también podría...

         -¡Tía Ethel!

         -Hola cariño ¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Ethel a su sobrina.

         -Vamos a ver a mamá, ¿quieres venir?

         -No puedo, pero que te parece si este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmade tu y yo.

         -SIIIIIIIII- le dio un beso.

         -Nos vemos luego- y continuo su camino hacía su despacho.

                                     ________________________

         -Papi, ¿cuándo se va a despertar?- Eileen miro a su padre a los ojos.

         -No lo sé cariño, espero que pronto- le dijo tristemente.

         -¿Tu quieres a mami?- le preguntó a Remus. Este se sonrojó, lo único que faltaba era que le preguntará de donde salen los niños.

         -Emm... si, mucho- la niñita sonrió, lo único que no entendía era porque su padre no estuvo con su madre y ella des de hacía tanto tiempo y de donde salían los niños, pero pensó en preguntarlo luego. Alguien entró en la enfermería.

         -Moony, Dumbledore ha convocado una reunión, ahora mismo, parece que es urgente.- le dijo Sirius.

         -De acuerdo, Madam Pomfrey, ¿Puede cuidar de la niña mientras voy a la reunión?

         -Claro que si.

         -Eileen, quédate aquí y haz todo lo que te diga Madam Pomfrey- le dio un beso- ¿De acuerdo?

         -Si. Adiós papa.- le dijo a su padre-Adiós tío Sirius- le dijo a Sirius, este sonrió. Remus y Sirius se dirigieron a la reunión que había convocado Dumbledore.

         -Tienes una hija encantadora- le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

         -Gracias- llegaron delante de la puerta y llamaron.

         -Os he hecho venir porque tengo una mala noticia.- los presentes Remus, Ethel, Snape, McGonagall con Sirius miraban extrañados al director- los aurores que llevaban a Peter Pettigrew han sido atacados y Pettigrew se ha escapado- todos se quedaron helados- por suerte los aurores están bien y como le habían dado la poción de la verdad a Pettigrew y lo habían interrogado estando aquí, se le hará a Sirius un juicio.- todos suspiraron, menos Ethel y Snape que se mantenían impasibles enviándose miradas de odio.

         La puerta se abrió de golpe y los profesores y Sirius se giraron en su dirección, por la puerta apareció un Neville, sudoroso y con la cara desencajada.

         -¿Se puede saber...?- empezó a decir Snape, pero Neville, por una vez en su vida lo interrumpió.

         -Son...los mortífagos- todos los profesores se levantaron de golpe.


	14. El ataque mortífago

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, este es el capítulo número 14.

Anna: JAJAJAJA, es un don natural, lo siento pero es que si no donde esta la emoción J Bueno la verdad es que si que le pasan muchas cosas a Remus...JAJAJAJA, pero esto no es nada (es broma...). Bueno ahora verás si alguien se muere.

 Citlali:  Ethel y Snape ya verás "lo bien" que se llevan, JAJAJAJA

Maika Yugi: Si pobrecito como lo hacemos sufrir entre todos. Y ¡tu! Deja al pobre Remus en paz. Kalisto susurrando: si lo quieres secuestrar me avisas JAJAJA (risa malvada), pero que esto quede entre nosotras.

         -¡Que te he oído!

         -JAJAJAJA, era un broma Remus...Bueno aquí va el próximo capítulo. Remus, no te enojes.

**14. EL ATAQUE MORTÍFAGO**

-Son...los mortífagos- todos los profesores se levantaron de golpe.

         -¿Dónde están?- le preguntó Dumbledore, que ya corría hacia la puerta, como los demás.

         -En la puerta principal.

                  ________________________

         -Vamos, llévame hacia ella- el chico dudó durante unos segundo- no querrás que le diga a tu padre que eres un cobarde, ¿no?

         -Sígame- el hombre sonrió- esta en la enfermería.

         -Así me gusta que me hagas caso, algún día serás un buen mortífago, pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender...

                                     _______________________

         Los profesores llegaron rápidamente a la entrada principal, sorpresivamente solo eran diez y Voldemort no iba con ellos. Esperaban un ataque masivo. Aunque vieron que detrás de ellos y acercándose había unos 6 Dementores.

         La lucha empezó, McGonagall se llevó a los alumnos que habían intentado obstaculizar el paso de los mortífagos.

         -No sabes las ganas que tenia de eliminarte, Snape- le dijo alguien detrás de una mascara. Snape sonrió malévolamente.

         Múltiples hechizos surcaban el cielo de Hogwarts algunos llegaban a su objetivo otros se perdían en los campos y en los jardines.

         Ethel luchaba con todos sus sentidos en la batalla, no iba a dejar que los  mortífagos entraran en el castillo, aunque sospechaba que este no era el objetivo. El mortífago que tenia delante se le acercó más.

         -Cariño, lo siento, pero te voy a eliminar- Ethel se quedó helada esa persona era el motivo de todos sus problemas, de todas sus inquietudes... Su cara se ensombreció.

         -No si yo lo hago primero. _Incendio_- el cuerpo del mortífago empezó a arder, Ethel sonrió malévolamente. El mortífago se quitó la capa rápidamente y perdió la varita. Ethel empezó a reír a carcajadas. Luego se puso seria- recuerda que siempre, repito SIEMPRE yo seré mejor que tu.

         El mortífago se abalanzó hacia ella si no podía matarla con un hechizo lo haría con sus propias manos. Ethel suspiró.

         -_Locomoto mortis_- al mortífago se le paralizaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. Ethel se rió de él y miró como lo llevaban los otros profesores. Dumbledore parecía no tener problemas había dejado inconscientes a tres mortífagos, Lupin se estaba encargando de los Dementores, pero se le acercó un mortífago cuando ya había eliminado a tres. Sirius se mantenía alejado de los Dementores y luchaba con un par de mortífagos. Ethel se giró a su derecha y vio dos mortífago al lado de dos Dementores, que tenían a alguien cogido. La varita de este estaba a unos metros de él y este estaba inconsciente. Ethel corrió a ayudarlo, aunque ya había reconocido quien era.

-_Expectro Patronum_- los dos Dementores dejaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape y se alejaron de él. Los dos mortífagos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo uno de los mortífagos, se dirigió hacia ella, que ya estaba preparada para lanzar un hechizo. El mortífago miro hacia la puerta del castillo y le susurró unas palabras al otro- bueno, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- y el mortífago susurró un hechizo y se levantó una gran humareda, cuando esta se disipó los mortífagos ya habían huido. 

-_Expectro Patronum_- volvió a decir y los dos Dementores que se acercaban desaparecieron. Vio como Remus se acercaba al Dementor que faltaba.

Ethel se dirigió al cuerpo de Snape.

-Por favor, que este vivo... vivo y con alma- se puso de rodillas delante de él.- ¡DESPIERTATE!- le gritó, pero Snape continuo con los ojos cerrados- Joder, no puedes morirte, idiota si no con quien me voy a pelear, cabeza hueca- Ethel vio como los otros mortífagos fueron desapareciendo tras la humareda. Dumbledore se les acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a Ethel.

-Los Dementores- Albus se puso pálido- pero no se si le llegaron a dar el beso o si fueron los mortífagos.- Ethel lo cogió la cabeza por la nuca y le dio un bofetón a Snape. Este no reaccionó, y Ethel le dio otro todavía más fuerte, levantó la mano para darle de nuevo.

-Como me vuelvas a pegar- dijo Snape abriendo los ojos- te corto las manos.

-Bueno, veo que ya esta recuperado- dijo Ethel y Dumbledore sonrió. Ethel apartó la mano de la nuca de Snape y su cabeza dio contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda! Podrías tener más cuidado.- Ethel sonrió irónicamente.

-Podría...- y se alejo de ellos. Dumbledore ayudó a Snape a levantarse.

Remus se fue a avisar a los alumnos que el peligro ya había pasado.

-ALBUS- des del castillo venía alguien corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Poppy?- le preguntó Dumbledore a la enfermera de Hogwarts.

_N/A: Uy, UY, UY, se ve que la enfermera esta un poco alterada ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Seré victima de un secuestro en los próximos días? Bueno vamos a ver..._

-Se ha despertado...- viendo que parecía no hacerse entender- Andraia se ha despertado. (_N/A:JAJAJAJA_)

         __________________________________

Snape, Albus y Ethel fueron corriendo hacia allí. Sirius fue a avisar a Remus. Cuando los primeros llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con una débil Andraia abrazada a su hija.

-Draia- Ethel se tiró encima de su hermana y la abrazó a ella y a Eileen que estaba en medio de las dos. 

-Tía Ethel que me ahogas.- Ethel rió y dejo de estrujar a la pobre niña.

-Me alegro tanto que ya estés bien...- le dijo Ethel a Andraia. Después Andraia saludó a Severus y a Albus con una sonrisa. Albus estaba muy sonriente y Severus con varios cortes en las mejillas yacía preocupado, Ethel lo miró y se dio cuenta de que por una vez ellos dos estaban de acuerdo.

Alguien abrió la puerta de le enfermería, era Remus acompañado por Sirius. Remus se quedó paralizado en la puerta mientras Sirius se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Creo que es mejor que no vayamos. -Le dijo Albus al resto de los visitante. Snape, Ethel, Albus y Sirius cogiendo de la mano a Eileen salieron de la enfermería, dejando a Draia y a Remus solos.

                           _________________________

-Albus, no sé...- empezó Severus- a mi me parece muy extraño que se haya recuperado de golpe...

-Por una vez y que no sirva como precedente- Ethel le mandó una cara de asco a Severus- estoy de acuerdo con él. Y el ataque de los mortífagos me parece que no pretendían hacernos daño, bueno que no pretendían acabar con Hogwarts.

 -Si- continuo Severus- me parece que solo fue una técnica de despiste.

 -Me parece que tenéis razón,- les apoyó Albus.

-Creo que tienen algo pensado para Andraia...- los otros dos asintieron. Sirius se mantenía alejado con una alegre Eileen.

         -Yo...- Remus dio un paso hacia la cama de Andraia- ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de Eileen?

         -Remus, lo siento, pero no podía comunicarme con el mundo mágico si alguien me localizaba, ponía en peligro tu vida y la de Eileen – Andraia empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Y Remus se acercó un poco más a ella.

         -Y...¿Por qué te...te fuiste?- a Remus le costaba hacer esta pregunta que se había preguntado tantas veces, pues no creía posible que después de tantos años de saber su secreto y de compartirlo con ella, de un día a otro pensara que no podía soportar vivir con eso.

Andraia le contó los motivos por los cuales se separó de él

-Un día de luna llena, me encontré a Malfoy y a otro mortífago, me ofrecieron volver a unirme a ellos, y que quedaría todo olvidado, si así lo hacia- los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer, mientras Remus cada vez parecía más molesto.- Yo les dije que no quería unirme a ellos de nuevo y me amenazaron con matarme. – Andraia le miró a los ojos- si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado, pero me dijeron que matarían a todos los que estuviesen a mi lado, y... yo no quería que te pasara nada.

 -Me tendrías que haber preguntado que quería hacer yo.- le dijo Remus.

-No, porque seguro que hubieras querido compartirlo conmigo, ¿me equivoco?- Remus negó con la cabeza- no podía arriesgarme, porque yo...

-Nunca te creí, supe que no decías la verdad cuando te fuiste- Remus miró a Andraia a los ojos- cuando te bese por última vez, sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse- Remus se acercó más a ella y le acarició la mejilla cubierta de lagrimas.

-Lo siento...se que me debes odiar por lo que hice, te deje solo...- Andraia bajo la mirada pero Lupin que todavía tenia su mano en la mejilla le hizo subir la mirada y le rozó los labios suavemente con el dedo pulgar.- Te deje solo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no quería más muertes sobre mi  conciencia.

-No llores...- Remus acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Los cuerpos de los dos se estremecieron, sin poderlo evitar. Andraia acarició el cuello de Remus enredando sus manos con el pelo de él.- te quiero.- dijo Remus cuando se separaron.

-Yo también, Remus- y volvieron a unirse en otro beso.


	15. Cosas extrañas y visita a Hogsmeade

Siento haber tardado tanto, y no se si será muy bueno, pero por lo menos es largo, me parece que es el más largo, y con diferencia. Pensé en partirlo, pero como he tardado tanto...

AVISO: Hay algunas escenas subiditas de tono, pero es más lo que cada uno se imagine que lo que esta escrito. Pero después de todo lo que sale en la tele, y lo psíquicamente desarrollados que están, lo jóvenes actualmente... Pues yo ya he avisado.

Montse Seoane: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo. Y lo de continuarlo pronto ya has visto que no. JAJAJAJA 

Ly: Muchas gracias a ti y a tu amiga JAJAJAJA, y ya sabes a hacer propaganda.

Citlali: JAJAJA, que intriga ¿no? Pronto sabrás porque la han despertado, aunque, por mi parte fue por ciertas amenazas... JAJAJAJAJA y porque Remus ya a sufrido bastante.... de momento.

         -QUE SIGNIFICA DE MOMENTO!!!

         -TRANQUILA DRAIA, PUEDE QUE OS DEJE UN TIEMPO TRANQUILOS A LOS DOS (Draia mira a Kalisto con cara de pocos amigos)

         -JEJEJEJEJE. Bueno es que gracias. Y lo que pasa entre Sev y Ethel ya lo veremos.

         Maika Yugi: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ya me dirás si este capítulo también te gusta, no se si me ha salido muy bien, depende de que escenas, pero bueno...

         Y ya saben, dejadddddddd review, con suggerencias, florecitas y todo eso.

**15. COSAS EXTRAÑAS Y VISITA A HOGSMEADE**

****

-Supongo que dentro de un mes ya podré volver a dar clases.

-¿Tanto tardarás?

-No sabía que te disgustaba tanto dar clases, Ethel- le dijo Andraia.

-No es mi vocación, ya lo sabes.

-Si, tu vocación es pasearte por el país persiguiendo mortífagos y pelearte con Snape.- se burló su hermana.- Remus, ya me ha contado vuestras peleas.

-Ves, él es el problema, me pone de los nervios...

-Ethel, admite que te encanta pelearte con él- Ethel frunció el ceño- si no ¿porque te preocupaste tanto cuando estaba inconsciente?

-Porque aunque lo odie con todos los sentidos, es CASI un ser humano...

-Como te pasas – las dos se echaron a reír.

                           _______________________

Ethel miró por una ventana del pasillo, pronto oscurecería. Hoy sería luna nueva. Se dirigió al Gran comedor miró la mesa de los profesores y vio una silla vacía, por mala suerte hoy le volvía a tocar sentarse con Snape. Dumbledore les había avisado que no quería que se negasen a sentarse juntos, que eso daba mal ejemplo a los alumnos.

Decidió que solo por ese día procuraría no pelearse con Snape, porque estaba realmente agotada. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Snape- intentó ser cordial Ethel. Severus la miró extrañado.

-Buenas noches, Flammeus. Creo haber oído que solo te quedarás una mes más- ella respiró profundamente, se sentía cansada pero no lo suficiente para no querer responderle con alguna de sus frases "simpáticas".

-Si...- luego dirigió su mirada a la comida, se sirvió un poco de fruta.

-Chica tienes que comer más- le dijo Sprout a su lado. Luego se dirigió a Snape- en el desayuno no ha venido y en la comida casi no a tocado nada.

-Es que de verdad que no tengo hambre, con todo lo de mi hermana...

-Pero no ves lo pálida que estas, Ethel- Ethel se levantó.

-Bueno, yo me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- y a paso rápido se fue del comedor.

Ethel bajó a los jardines de Hogwarts y empezó a correr, estaba realmente cansada, no tenia casi energías pero tenia que continuar. Miro el reloj las 11:30. Ya quedaba poco...

                  __________________________

Severus estaba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenia que vigilar que ningún alumnos deambulara por ellos a esas horas de la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse en la oscuridad de los jardines de Hogwarts, se asomó a la ventana y no tardó mucho en adivinar a quien pertenecía esa figura.

-¿Flammeus...?- susurró para si mismo. Se preguntó que hacía casi a media noche corriendo por los jardines. Era algo muy extraño, primero casi no comía nada en todo el día y ahora se hartaba a correr. Pensó que podía ser que estuviera a dieta.

Ethel continuaba corriendo miró su reloj quedaban unos segundos para las doce se preparó para lo que venia. 

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Notó como si algo le absorbiera todas sus energías, que le robaban toda la vitalidad y sin poderlo evitar cayó al suelo. Des de la ventana Snape lo vio todo, pensó en bajar haber que le pasaba pero deshizo la idea, seguro que Ethel le llamaba des de cotilla a... esperó a ver si se  recuperaba, con trabajo Ethel se levantó y haciendo eses y lentamente se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

Cuando Snape la perdió de vista se dirigió él a su habitación. "y ahora ¿porque me preocupo por ella?", pensó cuando llego a la habitación

                                     _____________________

-Buenas noches, mami- dijo una niñita con unos grandes ojos dorados. Se acercó a s su madre y le dio un beso.

-Buenas noches, cariño- le sonrió dulcemente Andraia. Remus cogió de la mano a su hija y la acompañó hasta su habitación, la metió en la cama y la tapó.

-Buenas noches, Eileen- Remus le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Buenas noches, papi- con la varita apagó la luz de las velas y se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como dormía su hija.

-Se te cae la baba- Remus se giró y encontró a Andraia que sonreía. Esta se acercó a él.

-Es que es un niña encantadora- dijo notablemente orgulloso.

-Si que lo es... se parece a ti- Remus sonrió.

-Y a ti. Vamos que tienes que descansar- cogió la mano de Andraia y la llevo a su habitación. 

Esperó a que se metiera en la cama y fue a taparla como había hecho con Eileen.

-Buenas noches, cariño- Remus le besó dulcemente los labios y se dispuso a irse.

-Remus...- este se giró- ¿Por qué no... te quedas aquí con nosotras?- Remus sonrió, se quitó su túnica y se puso en la cama junto a Andraia. El hombre lobo abrazó a su esposa dulcemente.

Remus olía el dulce aroma que desprendía el pelo de Andraia. Si alguien alguna vez le preguntará cual era su aroma favorito, él indudablemente diría, el de Andraia.

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

-¡MAMI!- la niña se tiró a los brazos de su madre.

-Eileen que vas a despertar a tu padre- dijo señalando la cama donde dormía Remus.

-Demasiado tarde ya estoy despierto.- su hija se acercó a darle el beso de buenos días.

-Hoy tía Ethel y yo iremos a Hogsmeade.- les explicó su hija mientras estaban desayunando lo que les habían traído los elfos domésticos.

-Sobre todo pórtate bien...- la niña asintió.

                                               __________________

Cuando Snape llegó al Gran Comedor, se encontró en la puerta con Ethel, que estaba muy pálida y hasta parecía enferma. Al sentarse, pudo ver como ella empezó a comer rápidamente. Esto le extrañó mucho, un día casi no comía y al otro se hartaba a comer...

-Hola chicos - Ethel y Severus miraron a Dumbledore- Ethel, me ha dicho Eileen que la llevarás hoy a Hogsmeade.- Ethel asintió- ¿Permitirías que Severus os acompañará?

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Que tu las acompañes, no quiero arriesgarme a que les pase nada...

-No te preocupes, Albus, puedo defenderme sola- se defendió Ethel.

-No lo dudo, pero hazlo por tu sobrina es mejor dos que uno.- Ethel suspiró.- Venga Severus que te cuesta, ya verás lo bien que os lo pasareis, así los alumnos ya se creerán del todo que sois buenos compañeros. –Severus también fue convencido. Albus sonrió y se fue.

-Un día con la hija de Lupin y...- Ethel se levantó sonriente, era una venganza perfecta, se lo haría pasar muy mal...

-A las 10 en la puerta principal...- y se alejó de allí. Severus se fijó que Ethel parecía divertida con la situación. Pudo ver claramente que él lo pasaría peor que ella, y que Ethel se había dado cuenta.

                                     __________________

-Adiós mami -dijo Eileen a su madre que estaba en una butaca de su habitación. Dio un abrazo a su madre- papi me va a llevar con tía Ethel- dijo toda contenta- el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que también vendrá el profesor Snape. – su madre se sorprendió, no creía que su hermana hubiera invitado a Snape, se figuró que todo sería uno de los planes de Dumbledore para que Severus y Ethel dejaran de pelearse.

-Que bien, cariño- le sonrió su madre mientras le daba un beso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Remus.

-Vamos Eileen que Ethel ya te debe estar esperando.- La niña asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Hoy por la tarde no tengo clases- le susurró a Andraia- podemos tener una comida romántica...los dos solos- Remus sonreía picaramente.

-Te estaré esperando- Remus se agachó y beso a Andraia.

-Vamos papi- le apresuró Eileen. Remus se despegó de Andraia.

-Ya voy. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Remus.

                           _________________

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo, Snape?- este la miró- que son las fiestas de Hogsmeade- Ethel sonó burlonamente- imagínate un día entero en el tío Vivo, los autos de choque, las Montañas Rusas- Ethel pensaba que seria digno de ver a Snape en una feria y se empezó a reír.

-Flammeus, ¿Porque no te callas?- le preguntó molesto Severus, que aún se preguntaba como se había dejado engañar por Albus.

-Profesor Snape ¿no le gustan las atracciones?-le preguntó una dulce Eileen.

-Las odio- le respondió Snape- nunca me lo he pasado bien en un sitio como este- dijo señalando el recinto donde estaban las atracciones mágicas. 

-Aaaa...- Eileen se encogió de hombros- puede que hoy se lo pase bien. Eileen miró hacia delante y divisó a alguien conocido- Mira tía es Harry.

Eileen se desprendió de la mano de su tía y fue corriendo hacia Harry y sus amigos (Hermoine, Ron y un perro negro).

-¡Hola Harry!- la niña abrazó a Harry.

-Hola Eileen ¿Con quien has venido?- Sirius-perro, se acercó a la niña y le empezó a lamer la cara, Eileen empezó a reírse contagiando a Harry, Ron y Hermoine.

-Para perrito...he venido con tía Ethel y con el profesor Snape- los otros cuatro se miraron sorprendidos.

-Y...¿han venido juntos?- le preguntó Ron.

-Si- respondió Ethel que acababa de llegar con Snape. El perro empezó a gruñirle a Severus.

-Black, déjame en paz- le dijo Severus al perro negro.

-¿Por qué Black tendría que hacerlo, Snape?- le corto Ethel.

-Porque lo digo yo...

-¡OH! Perdón si le he confundido con otro, mi majestad- dijo Ethel haciéndole una reverencia burlona.

-Entiendo que te hayas confundido, en tu vida solo has conocido fracasados...

-Empezando por ti...

-Y acabando por ti...- Hubo unos momentos de tensión, que se estaban matando con las miradas.

-Tía Ethel ¿Me compras un helado?- Ethel rompió el contacto visual de los ojos de Severus y se giro con una sonrisa hacia su sobrina. La cogió de la mano.

-¿De que lo quieres, cariño?- Snape las siguió hasta el puesto de helados, murmurando por lo bajo algunos insultos dedicados especialmente a Ethel.

Al llegar a puesto de los helados se volvieron a pelear, por que el heladero les confundió con una familia.

-Mira tía, hay atracciones. ¿Vamos?- preguntó la niña.

-Claro.- Snape solo las siguió.

Pasaron un rato por las atracciones y Eileen subió a un tío vivo mágico, los animales eran de verdad y durante unos tres minutos, los que volaban se elevaban y los que no lo hacían corrían por la zona.

Ethel vio una montaña rusa mágica, no tenia guías, lo que hacía era dar vueltas por el aire, nunca sabías hacía donde iría y esto lo hacia más emocionante. Ethel miró a Snape "creo recordar que le dan miedo las alturas", sonrió malévolamente.

-Snape,- este se giró en su dirección- ¿por qué no subimos?- dijo señalando la atracción.

-¿Qué? No- fue su rotunda respuesta.

-¡Ah! Claro te dan miedo las alturas- se burló Ethel.

-A mi no me dan miedo las alturas- se defendió Severus.

-Claro por eso no quieres subir ¿no? Eres un cobarde- se rió de él Ethel. Eso era demasiado para el orgullo Slytherin de Severus.

-Vamos- no iba a dejar que Flammeus se burlará de él. Ethel sonrió victoriosa pensando en lo mal que lo pasaría Snape.

-Espera voy a dejar a Eileen con Sirius- cogió a Eileen de la mano y la llevó con Sirius-perro- Sirius, cuida de Eileen- el perro la miró interrogativamente- Voy a subir a las Montañas Rusas con Snape, con el miedo      que le dan las alturas, me voy a reír un rato...-el perro parecía reírse, luego se dirigió a Eileen- no te separes de Hocicos- la niña asintió y Ethel se fue corriendo donde estaba Severus.

-Ya he comprado los ticket- el dijo Severus.

-Pues vamos- Severus parecía tranquilo y actuaba con frialdad pero Ethel, que lo conocía muy bien sabía que el corazón le latía fuertemente y que estaba histérico. Se sentaron en un vagón.

-Snape, pareces nervioso- Severus la miró con odio,- todavía estas a tiempo de bajar...

-No estoy nervioso y no pienso bajar- Ethel se río "doy gracias al orgullo Slytherin por ayudarme a que este momento sea tan...divertido", pensó Ethel.

El vagón empezó su marcha, Snape tiritaba cuando empezaron a alejarse del suelo, pero con le movimiento de los vagones no se notaba.

"Recomponte, no pasa nada...", era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza del profesor de pociones. El vagón empezó a subir y bajar a ir hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda a  gran velocidad. Severus estuvo a punto de gritar y desaparecer cuando el vagón se puso cabeza abajo y vio el suelo a varios metros debajo de él, pero continuo aparentemente imperturbable.

Cuando bajaron Ethel parecía decepcionada, Snape no había gritado ni nada...

-¿Bueno...ya...estas...contenta?- le preguntó Snape a Flammeus. Ella no le respondió- ahora si me disculpas un momento...- Snape se fue con paso menos seguro que usualmente y cuando estuvo lejos de la vista de Flammeus y de otras miradas, vomitó, por los nervios que había pasado al mirar el suelo a tanta distancia y claro esta, por el mareo de las vueltas. Ethel empezó a reírse a carcajadas, se imaginaba lo que había ido a hacer Snape.

Cuando Snape volvió más pálido que nunca, Ethel todavía se rió más.

-Bueno...voy a...buscar- volvió a reírse- a Eileen- y se fue hacia donde estaba su sobrina con gran perro negro y tres chicos que la miraban extrañados.

-¿Cómo ha ido tía Ethel?

-Muy bien, cariño- luego se dirigió a Sirius- tendrías que haberle visto la cara- Ethel volvió a reírse.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó una voz fría detrás de ella.

-Si, claro Snape, si ya estas bien...- Snape la miró con odio y se alejaron de allí, Severus le susurró algo al oido.

-De esta me vengo.- Después fueron a comer y volvieron a Hogwarts.

                                     _________________

Andraia estaba preparando una mesa para comer. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia una... "cita". No se lo podía acabar de creer, pero estaba nerviosa. Llegaron los elfos domésticos y dejaron la comida preparada para servir, a un lado. Andraia les dio las gracias y estos se marcharon. 

Después se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una túnica violeta, con dos cortes a cada lado hasta las rodillas. La túnica tenia un buen escote y unas letras rúnicas negras en los dobladillos. Las mangas eran de gasa y acampanadas. Se maquilló suavemente con tonos liliáceos, que casi ni se le notaban. Se dejó el pelo suelto, sabía que era como más le gustaba a Remus. 

Justo cuando acabó llamaron a la puerta. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Se encontró con Remus que iba vestido con una túnica azul marino, que le quedaba extremadamente bien.

-Hola Remus- Este estaba boquiabierto por lo preciosa que estaba Andraia.

-Estas... estas.... espectacular- consiguió decir. Sacó la mano derecha de detrás de la espalda y le entregó un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Muchas gracias- Andraia se acercó y le dio un suave beso. Perecían dos quinceañeros en su primer a cita.- Pasa por favor.

Remus entró y Draia le indicó que se sentará en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa. Este, en vez  de sentarse retiró un poco la silla de Andraia para que esta se sentará.

-Gracias- Remus se sentó y se ofreció a servir la comida.

-Eileen me ha dicho que Severus también iba a Hogsmeade con Ethel y ella.

-Si, se ve que el director casi le ha obligado a ir juntos. Conociendo a tu hermana seguro que Snape lo debe estar pasando fatal- Andraia se rió y Remus se quedó embobado viendo su sonrisa.

Después de comer y recordar un poco el pasado se sentaron en el sillón a beber te.

-¿Sabes lo que falta?- le preguntó Remus a Andraia mientras le pasaba suavemente el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué?

-Un baile- Andraia le miró extrañada. Remus se levantó y puso un emisora de radio donde ponían una canción lenta. Se acercó a Andraia y le extendió el brazo.- ¿Me permite este baile bella dama?- Andraia sonriendo le cogió de la mano. 

Remus la cogió de la cintura y Andraia les puso las manos en el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Fueron moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, Andraia cerró los ojos, se sentía muy a gusto con Remus rodeándola con sus brazos.

Andraia abrió los ojos y vio los labios de Remus, solo faltaba "el beso", para que fuera un cita en toda regla. Acercó sus labios a los de Remus y lo beso dulcemente.

-Te quiero- le susurró Remus al oído cuando separaron los labios.

-Yo también- y se volvieron a besar, cada vez más apasionadamente. La música acabó pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ellos seguían besándose. Andraia estaba alborotando el pelo de Remus, mientras este la acercaba más a Andraia hacia él, si eso era posible. Los dos necesitaban más el uno del otro que unos simples besos. Remus empezó a recorrer el cuello de Andraia con besos, mientras esta sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, que le hacían gemir débilmente.

-Remus, vamos a la habitación- Remus la cogió en brazos con una sonrisa sin sacar sus ojos dorados de los de Draia.

                  ________________

-Voy a dejar a Eileen con sus padres- se fue con Eileen cogida de la mano- Por cierto, Snape muchas gracias, hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien- Severus le hizo una mueca.

Ethel llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Detrás de la puerta oyó gente corriendo, y salió su hermana con el pelo revuelto y la túnica arrugada.

-Veo que interrumpo algo- Andraia parecía que estuviera en una nube. Ethel miró extrañada a su hermana. Detrás de ella salió Remus con el mismo aspecto que Draia y en la misma nube que ella. Ethel lo entendió todo.

-¿Queréis que volvamos más tarde?- Ethel estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

-No ya hemos acabado...-dijo Remus y se sonrojó- digo que ya hemos acabado de preparar las prácticas de... los de sexto.

-Ya veo que han sido muy duras...- esto provocó el sonrojó de Andraia y Remus.

                                     __________________

-Tienes que bañarte Eileen- le dijo su madre cogiéndola de la mano- dentro de media hora nos traerán la cena- luego se dirigió a Remus que estaba corrigiendo unos ejercicios- si quieres puedes ir a cenar al Gran Comedor.

-No prefiero quedarme aquí, que tengo mucho trabajo.

-Como quieras- Andraia entró en el baño con su hija. Remus seguía corrigiendo y bostezó, miró el reloj, llevaba más de dos horas sin sacar la vista de los pergaminos. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Remus fue abrir y un gran perro negro entró en la habitación y Remus cerró la puerta.

-Hola Sirius, ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó mientras este se transformaba.

-Bien, gracias. Dumbledore me ha dicho que mi juicio será a finales de mes, faltan solo tres semanas.- dijo sonriendo- y entonces podré llevarme a Harry a vivir conmigo.- A Remus le gustaba ver a su amigo tan contento.

-Si, hombre- dijo Andraia mientras salía del baño- ¿Tu crees que dejaré que mi ahijado viva solo contigo? Con lo buen niño que es.- continuo Andraia sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo también soy un buen niño...- dijo Sirius simulando estar ofendido.

-Este es el problema, Sirius- le dijo Andraia riéndose- que eres un niño. Y como Harry también es mi ahijado, se vendrá a vivir con nosotros.- Andraia hizo una pausa- bueno, le diré que también puede traer a es perro negro que tiene como mascota. 

-¿Qué te creías, Sirius, que te íbamos a abandonar?- le dijo su amigo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias, chicos...

-Hola, tío Sirius- Eileen se acercó a Sirius y le dio un gran abrazó, esta la cogió en brazos.

-Y así Harry, tendrá una hermanita pequeña.

-Siempre y cuando Harry quiera venirse a vivir con los cuatro- puntualizó Remus.

-Pues mañana, le pedimos a Harry que venga aquí y se lo preguntamos- sentenció Sirius- y tu ¿qué dices, Eileen?, ¿Te gustaría que Harry y yo viviéramos con tus padres y contigo?

-SI- dijo la niña emocionada.

-Es que soy irresistible...

-¡Sirius!- dijeron entre risas Remus y Andraia.

                                     _________________

El domingo llegó y después de comer, Remus se acercó a Harry.

-Harry, Sirius quiere hablar un momento contigo ¿te va bien ahora?

-Si, claro- se levantó de la silla- nos vemos luego- se despidió de Ron y Hermoine.

Harry siguió al profesor de DCAO, hasta que llegaron delante de una puerta. Remus dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Harry entró y pudo ver no solo a su padrino sino también a Andraia y Eileen.

-Hola, Harry- dijeron los tres. Eileen salió disparada y abrazó a Harry.

-Siéntate, por favor- Harry se sentó en una butaca delante del sillón de tres plazas donde estaban sentados Sirius, Andraia y Remus con Eileen en las rodillas.

-Haber Harry- empezó Sirius- ya sabes que yo soy tu padrino- Harry asintió- lo que no sabías es que Draia es tu madrina- Harry miró boquiabierto a la mujer que sonreía sentada entre Sirius y Remus.- Así lo hicieron tus padres porque como Remus esta casado con Andraia, Remus sería casi como tu otro padrino. Es decir, que a fin de cuentas tienes 2 padrinos y una madrina.

-Esto es... genial- dijo Harry visiblemente contento.

-Bueno, no es de eso de lo que te queríamos hablar. El juicio de Sirius es dentro de 3 semanas- le explicó Andraia. A lo que a Harry se le ensanchó más la sonrisa que ya tenia.

-En resumen, Harry. Lo queríamos saber es que, si a mi me declaran inocente, querrás venir a vivir conmigo...

-CLARO- casi gritó Harry, por lo contento que estaba.

-Harry. No vamos a dejar que Sirius te eduque, si es más crío que tu...

-Pero...

-Harry, deja acabar a Sirius- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Si eso, dejame acabar. Si querrás venir a vivir conmigo Andraia, Remus y Eileen- Harry se quedó blanco y no articulo palabra.- ¿Harry?- intentó llamar la atención de Harry Sirius.

-No se lo ha tomado como esperábamos- dijo Remus.

-Yo...- los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, hacia tres años solo tenia a los Dursley que querían como fuera deshacerse de él, y ahora esas cuatro personas que tenían delante querían compartir su vida con él.

Eileen se acercó donde estaba Harry y lo miró.

-¿Por qué lloras Harry? ¿No quieres ser mi hermano mayor?- Harry le sonrió.

-Es que estoy muy contento- Eileen sonrió y le dio un abrazó a Harry. El resto de los presentes sonrieron al ver que, ahora serían una familia con cinco miembros.


	16. Luna llena

EIIIIIIII!!! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO... espero que me perdoneis por haber tardado tanto. Este capítulo es extraño y largo. Extraño porque trata de muchas cosas a la vez y largo... porque lo es...JAJAJA

Beuno, gracias a todos los que me habeís mandado reviews y a los que habeis leido la história, que por favor dejad reviews, con ideas sugerimientos.... YA sabeis.

Astartea: Tienes toda la razón, Ethel se está pasando, pero bueno aún queda la venganza de Sevy, JAJAJA

Maika_Yugi: Tuve unos momentos demasiado tienros, pero buenoooooo... Y lo que me has preguntado no te lo puedo responder pq si no donde queda la emocion, JAJAJA.

Citlali: En este capítulo tendremos más de lo que le pasa a Ethel y veremos con quien esta relacionado...NO digo más. Lo de no tardar tanto en subir los capítulos ya vees que no lo puedo evitar. Porque el problema no es ecrivirlo si no subirlo... no tengo tiempo. 

Aspy: Me alegro que te gustara. Pobre Sev, ya no me habla des de lo de la montaña rusa. Sobre lo de la cita romántica, solo te dire que hoy es luna llena, que por cierto tengo que decir que estoy obsesionada con los hombre lobos, tengo dos tios en mi clase, que harían muy bien el papel de Remus en la peli de HP, tienen unas patillas y la gente de mi clase me mira con cara rara cuando empiezo a babear. Osti! ME he salido del tema.

Solo me queda decir, que la mayoria de cosas, gente y hechizos, son de la Rowling. Pero si no os suenan son mias. OK?

Bueno allí va:

**16. LUNA LLENA **

-¡MAMÁ!- Andraia corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó, esta se había ido a San Mungo, a prepararlo todo para cuando su hija ingresara allá. Cuando esta se recuperó antes de poder volver tuvo que deshacer todo lo que había preparado.

-¿Cómo estas, mi niña?- le preguntó su madre, con los ojos húmedos.

-Muy bien.- dijo contenta su hija.

-Me alegro tanto... Remus estaba muy preocupado...- Andraia se sonrojó- ¿Ya has hablado con él?

-Si, ya lo hemos arreglado todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

                           ______________________

Severus estuvo pensando en una buena broma para Ethel las dos semanas siguientes. Ahora estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de pociones antes de acostarse y recordó algo, con un sonrisa malvada se dirigió hacia una armario de él sacó un baúl donde ponía séptimo curso. Rebuscó entre los libros y pergaminos y algunos recuerdos de ese curso, hasta que encontró un  fajo de pergaminos bastante viejo. Recordó que lo tenia desde tercero, que fue cuando llegó Ethel,  allí anotó todas las bromas que le hizo a Flammeus y todas las cosas a las que ella tenia pánico.

Se sentó en un sillón y empezó a leer por la primera página.

"Tercer curso

Le hago estallar la poción, provocándole que el pelo de todo el cuerpo (brazos y cejas, incluidos), de colores fluorescentes.

-Pierde 20 puntos

-Ganó 20 puntos (Historia dela magia y Pociones)"

Y así seguían algunas páginas, luego cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. La página siguiente era de las cosas que más le gustaban a Flammeus.

"-Su hermana y los estúpidos amigos de esta.

-Las comidas dulces

-El color azul

-Que me enfade con sus bromas"

En esa página habían más cosas por el estilo. Luego venían un par de páginas de lo que más detestaba.

"-A mi (y orgulloso de ello)

-Las comidas muy picantes

-Los colores fluorescentes."

Severus sonrió, lo recordaba todo como si fuera ayer. Se lo pasaba muy bien gastándole bromas a Flammeus, el único inconveniente era que después tenía que estudiar bastante para recuperar los puntos que perdía su casa por la broma. Aunque tampoco era tan inconveniente, esto provocó que fuera uno de los mejores estudiantes de Slytherin y de su curso.

Se dirigió otra vez hacia el baúl y sacó un libro y un colgante azul.

En la tapa del libro ponía en letras plateadas. "Diario personal de Ethel Flammeus". Lo había encontrado por casualidad un día en la biblioteca y se divirtió mucho viéndola desesperada buscándolo y preguntando por él a todos.

Nunca lo había leído, cuando lo consiguió abrir, no se acordaba por que había tenido que guardarlo y se había olvidado de él hasta hoy. Se imaginaba que en cada página saldría su nombre unas 50 veces con un insulto delante.

Luego cogió el colgante, era un circulo con las letras E y F en el centro, eso significaba que era indudablemente el colgante de Flammeus. No sabía porque lo había cogido. 

Decidió que era un buen momento para devolverle el diario, evidentemente abierto. Seguro que se desesperaba al ver que supuestamente, alguien había leído su diario de parte de su 5 curso.

         _________________________

Ethel se levantó de su cama, le dolía la cabeza.

-Empiezo bien el día- se dijo a si misma. Se acercó al espejo y se miró.

-Haces muy mala cara- le fue sincero su releflejo.

-Gracias- dijo irónicamente Ethel.

-Pero como tampoco tienes a nadie por quien arreglarte.

-Reflejo entrometido, ya me extrañaba a mi que estuvieras en oferta...

-¿O puede que si tengas a alguien?

-Como no te calles te tiro al suelo.- le amenazó.

-No, porque tendrías 7 años más de mala suerte.- Ethel se dio por vencida y se alejó del espejo, era imposible que dejara de criticar.

Fue al baño y se ducho, se puso una toalla en la cabeza para no mojar el suelo. Se puso delante del espejo entrometido, pues era el único que tenia.

-Veo que tienes más buena cara- Ethel cogió el peine y se quito la toalla- ¡QUE HAS ECHO!

Ethel se quedó blanca, tenía el pelo de colores fluorescente (amarillo, naranja, azul, rojo...), otra vez y sabía por experiéncia que no salía lavando el pelo.

-No, no, definitivamente, no te queda bien.

-Vete a la mierda- Ethel pasó del blanco al rojo, estaba furiosa y no solo con el espejo. Se peinó rápidamente y se puso un sombrero en la cabeza, aunque continuaba viéndose los colores fluorescente. Salió por la puerta y encontró un libro. Lo cogió. 

-Es... mi diario y... ESTA ABIERTO...- dejo el diario en la habitación y salió enfurecida hacia el comedor. En la puerta se encontró justo la persona que quería ver, más que ver la quería patear. Se acercó a él y le plantó un puñetazo con la izquierda en el pómulo derecho de Severus. Un alumno abrió las puertas del gran comedor, des de dentro y Ethel entró en él, seguida por un indiferente Snape, que le salía una lagrima del ojo derecho. Ethel travesó el pasadizo enfurecida, le hubiera gustado gritarle a Snape, pero Dumbledore les tenía prohibido pelearse delante de los alumnos.

Los alumnos los miraron extrañados, a Ethel porque tenia una mirada asesina, que asustaba a los más valiente y porque le veian por debajo del sombrero el pelo de unos colores que seguro que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Y a Snape lo miraban porque se le estaba empezando a hinchar el ojo y a adquirir unos tonos azulados. Pero aún así sonreía malévolamente porque había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a Ethel.

Ethel se acercó decidida a el Director.

-Me voy- los profesores se quedaron callados. Severus por su parte se había sentado en una silla, donde conjuró unos cubitos de hielo y enrollados con una servilleta se lo puso en el ojo hinchado. Mientras hacia esto observaba divertido lo que estaba haciendo Ethel.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó extrañado Albus.

-Pues que me voy.

-Pero... no puedes irte.

-¡Oh! CLARO QUE PUEDO IRME!- dijo todavía enfadada.

-Ethel acompáñame a mi despacho y hablamos de esto- luego se giró hacia Severus- y como me parece que tu has tenido mucho que ver, tu también vienes- Severus se levantó de su silla, dejo el hielo encima de la mesa y siguió a Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron les indicó que se sentaran en unas sillas. 

-Bueno ¿qué ha pasado ahora?- dijo armándose de paciencia. Ethel se levantó de la silla.

-Este ha entrado en mi habitación, y como consecuencia de esto- se sacó el sombrero.

-Pero, Ethel esto no es tan grave- la tranquilizó Albus.

-Esto no es lo peor, Albus. Me robó mi diario.- Albus miró a Severus que sonreía.

-¿Tu le has robado el diario?

-Yo me lo encontré y...

-y ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DEVOLVISTE?- le gritó Ethel.

-PORQUE NO ME LO PEDISTE- Severus también se levantó.

-¡Pero queréis de dejar de comportaros como niños!- les riñó el Director. Luego respiró profundamente.- Me podéis decir ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que os llevéis como adultos?- Los dos bajaron la cabeza como si fueran unos niños a los que les están riñendo- Ethel, tu tienes que quedarte, porque sino tu hermana tendrá que empezar a dar clases más pronto y todavía esta un poco débil.

-De acuerdo- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Y no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con él. Ni lo mires cuando pase por tu lado. – Ethel asintió y en sus ojos había vuelto la frialdad de siempre.-Albus suspiró "uno arreglado"-puedes irte.

Ethel asintió y salió por la puerta del despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

-Mira, Severus, de verdad que no se que decirte... me extraña tu comportamiento. Parece que haber visto a Ethel te ha devuelto a la adolescencia. Pero recuerda que ahora eres un adulto y tienes a unos alumnos que proteger.

-Lo siento...- dijo fríamente.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no creo que lo sientas, en lo más mínimo. Y por mi parte creo que el puñetazo que te ha dado Ethel, lo tenias bien merecido. Mira que leer su diario personal...

-Un momento Albus- le cortó Severus- yo nunca he dicho que lo haya leído. Solo que lo tenia yo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que has tenido el diario de Ethel hasta ahora y que no lo has leído?- Severus asintió.

-Para ver como me insultaba la tenía a ella de carne y hueso.- dijo con ironía.

___________________

Dejando de lado algún que otro incidente el ambiente en Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad. Aunque Harry parecía el chico más feliz del mundo mágico, por fin tenia una familia, sus amigos notaron ese cambio y estuvieron muy contentos por él.

-Harry, estoy muy contento porque este verano no tendrás que ir a pasarlo con los Dursley. Pero no entiendo porque esta alegría después de una clase de pociones. – Harry se rió del comentario de Ron.

-Tienes razón, y hoy ha estado realmente encantador- dijo Hermione con ironía.

-Si, pero hasta hoy ha estado más o menos normal y en estos últimos días no se ha metido con nosotros.

Y era verdad, Snape des de el día en que vio desvanecerse a Ethel, hacia dos semanas, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, acrecentado en cierta medida por que había tenido que pensar en la broma que tenia que hacerle. 

Snape llegó al Gran comedor a la hora de comer, se había retrasado, para poder terminar la poción de Lupin. Cuando llegó le dio la poción a Remus y se sentó a su lado, delante de la mesa de Slytherin para poder vigilar su casa. Severus vio como llegaba Ethel y se sentaba unas sillas más a la izquierda, y se fijo en que no comía demasiado. Esto le recordó lo que había pasado hacía un par de semanas. Remus lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Snape, ¿qué te has pasado en el ojo?- le preguntó este, que parecía que estuviera enfermo de lo pálido que estaba. Severus lo miró con mirada fría y señaló con la cabeza a Ethel. Remus sonrió.- Tienes que disculpar a Ethel a veces se comporta como una cría, ya vera como pronto será otra vez como una adulta...

-Mira, Lupin, conozco muy bien a Flammeus, para saber que dentro de 50 años se comportará igual que ahora.

-Puede que tengas razón... No se parece nada a Andraia- dijo un tanto embobado. Snape lo miró con la ceja levantada- Esto me recuerda, que me tengo que ir- Remus se levantó- No vemos luego, Snape.

Remus salió del Gran comedor y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Andraia y Eileen.

-Hola- saludo al entrar. Eileen corrió a abrazar a su padre- ¿cómo esta mi brujita?- dijo Remus levantándola, "Al menos todavía tengo fuerzas para levantar a Eileen"

-Muy bien, papi. Sabes que, mami me ha enseñado ha hacer patatas hervidas a la manera muggle.

-Cariño, deja a papá descansar- la niña miró a su padre.

-¿Qué estas cansado?

-Un poquito.- Eileen le pidió que la dejara en el suelo- Lo siento- dio con cara de tristeza.

-No tienes nada que sentir, brujita mía. Estoy cansado pero no tanto como para no poder darte un buen abrazó- Remus le sonrió a su hija y esta cambio la expresión de tristeza por una sonrisa- es tu madre que es una exagerada- le susurró al oído y después le guiñó un ojo. Eileen se rió.

Mientras Andraia los miraba con una sonrisa. Nunca hubiera pensado que a Remus se le dieran tan bien los niños, pero ayudaba que Eileen era su vivo retrato, en femenino.

-¿Snape ya te ha dado la poción?- Remus asintió.

-Se ve que tu hermana le ha pegado un puñetazo.

-¿A Snape?- Remus asintió- Algo muy horrible tiene que haber echo Snape, para que mi hermana pierda los estribos- Andraia se quedó pensativa. Alguien golpeo la puerta.

Remus fue a abrir, era la madre de Andraia.

-Hola, abuela- y como con todo el mundo Eileen se tiró encima de ella.

-¿Estas preparada para pasar la tarde y la noche conmigo?

-¡SI!- dijo muy contenta- mami ya me lo ha preparado todo.

-Bueno, chicos me la llevo. Eileen se despidió de sus padres y se fue con su abuela a pasar el resto del día y la noche con ella. Porque esa noche era luna llena y aunque aparecería un lobo manso, la transformación continuaba siendo dolorosa.

-Remus, tendrías que ir a descansar un poco.- este asintió cuanto más tarde se hacia, más cansado se encontraba.

-Pero tu también tienes que descansar, sino no podrás reemplazar a tu hermana pronto y no creo que Snape salga vivo.

.De acuerdo- Andraia suspiró y sonrió- aunque si no quieres estar solo, solo hace falta que lo digas- le dijo Andraia sonriendo. Remus se acercó a ella y la besó.

-No quiero estar solo- Andraia sonrió.

-Pues vamos- se metieron en la cama abrazados y al poco rato se durmieron. Antes de dormirse Remus pensó que esa luna llena no sería tan dolorosa como las anteriores.

                                               ________________

A la hora de cenar, Ethel no comió demasiado, y todos los profesores y alumnos la miraban por su cambio de look, hasta pensó en cortarse el pelo, pero desistió en la idea porque el pelo había tardado muchos años a crecerle hasta donde lo llevaba ahora. 

Cuando acabó de cenar todavía estaba furiosa con Snape, por leer su diario y teñirle el pelo. Se dirigió al tercer piso y  se encerró en una aula vacía. Allí empezó a hacer ejercicio.

                                     ___________________

Andraia estaba apoyada detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde había encerrado a Remus, por si la poción no había hecho efecto.

Andraia oyó que Remus empezaba a gritar. Este intentaba no hacerlo para no preocupar a Andraia, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y no podía ahogar los gritos. Andraia des de fuera le dolía la transformación de su marido en la misma medida que a él. Pero con la diferencia que para él era físico y a ella le dolía el corazón. Andraia no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Después de unos minutos de dolores horribles, se oyó un largo silencio y después de eso un para de ladridos. Andraia sonrió era la señal de que la poción había conseguido que el lobo no dominara a Remus. Esta abrió la puerta lentamente.

Encontró a un lobo detrás de la puerta, primero se asustó un poco. Pero al mirarle a los ojos y solo encontrar los dulces ojos de Remus sonrió.

Andraia se agachó y acarició el suave pelaje del lobo, este la miró y con la lengua le secó las lagrimas.

-Remus... me has dejado toda la cara babeada- el lobo, la miró otra vez y con las patas de delante, le hizo perder el equilibrio a Andraia que cayó hacia atrás. El lobo se puso encima de ella y empezó a lamerle la cara. Andraia empezó a reír- Vamos Remus, para... por favor.

Al cabo de un rato el licántropo salió de encima de Andraia. Y estas se levantó y con las mangas de la túnica se limpio la cara.

-De acuerdo tienes razón, ahora, me has dejado toda la cara bebeada- dijo riendo. – si continuas así por la mañana estarás agotado. ¿Tienes sed?- el lobo asintió- me lo suponía.

Andraia se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde cogió un tazón y lo lleno de agua. Después de beber agua, el lobo se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Andraia sentada, de un salto subió encima de él y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Andraia se tumbó.

-¿Seguro que estás suficientemente cómodo, cariño?- le dijo Andraia con un tono de burla, Remus miró a Andraia, asintió y volvió a tumbarse. Andraia sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.- Te quiero, mi lobito- le dijo Andraia mientras le besaba la suave cabeza al lobo, a lo que este respondió con otro lametazo- ¡Remus!

Al poco rato los dos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

                           ______________________

Cerca de media noche Severus estaba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando escuchó unos ruidos detrás de la puerta. Contento de poder sacar puntos algún alumno abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de un alumno era Ethel haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- le preguntó Snape. Ethel después del sobresalto inicial le respondió.

-No, no se puede saber- le dijo secamente.

-¿Y porque no se puede saber?

-Porque no- le respondió sencillamente Ethel. Esta bufó- hago ejercicio.

-¿A media noche?- le volvió a preguntar Severus. Ethel miró el reloj faltaban un par de minutos para la media noche.

-Emm... Si.

-No entiendo tu comportamiento.

-Tampoco te importa- le dijo fríamente mientras salía del salón.

-Si que me importa, cuando lo encuentro sospechoso.- la acusó Snape.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?- le gritó parándose delante de unas escaleras. Snape vio como Ethel se quedaba blanca de golpe y perdía el equilibro. Ethel notó perder toda la energía y cayó por las escaleras.

                                     _____________________

-No tenía energía y las pociones energéticas no surgen efecto- les dijo Madame Pomfrey a Severus y a Albus. Severus estaba mirando fijamente la cama donde estaba Ethel, intentando adivinar que era lo que había pasado.

-Pero ¿cómo puede ser?- le preguntó Snape.

-Tu eres el experto en pociones- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Si, pero solo hay un par de ingrediente que provoquen el rechazo de otras pociones- empezó Snape.- Pero se usaban para hacer pociones muy fuerte.

-¿Se usaban?

-Si, porque la mariposa asesina de donde se sacaba su veneno esta extinguida y la sangre de vampiro es ilegal. Igualmente ya mirare si de manera ilegal alguien a cogido sangre de vampiro o si se ha encontrado alguna de estas mariposas.

Ethel se despertó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza más aún que por la mañana.

-¿Cómo estas Ethel?- le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.

-Bien. No os preocupéis ya estoy bien. Dijo sonriendo. Es que hoy no he comido mucho- se levanto- veis ya estoy bien.

-Tienes que descansar-le dijo la enfermera.

-Si ahora irá a descansar a mi habitación- se fue hacia la puerta.

-No os preocupéis yo la acompaño hasta allí.- les dijo Severus mientras la seguía, dejando a los dos magos con la boca abierta.

                           _______________________

Andraia se despertó por la luz que entraba des de la ventana. Miró su alrededor y reconoció su habitación, tenía todavía a Remus con la cabeza en sus piernas, pero este ya volvía a ser humano.

-Cariño- le dijo dulcemente mientras lo zarandeaba un poco. Este se despertó, parecía cansado- Vamos levántate que te acompaño a la cama- este obedeció sin decir nada. 

Lo llevó hasta la cama y se acostó junto a él como tantas veces había hecho en las días de luna llena. 

-Gracias, por estar... aquí conmigo- dijo Remus débilmente, Andraia sonrió y le besó. Después le acarició el pelo hasta que Remus se quedó dormido.

                           _____________________

-Ahora me vas a contar ¿qué esta pasando?- le dijo imperativamente Severus a Ethel, cuando estuvieron solos.

-NADA, estaba cansada y me desvanecí.

-Si, claro- dijo suavemente, pero luego gritó- PERO TU TE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA! Puede que puedas engañar a los demás, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien para que puedas engañarme.

-Si, como tu digas. Luego se paró delante de la puerta de su habitación- y, puedes estar seguro, que aunque me pasara algo TU serías el último a quien se lo contaría- Ethel entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

                           ____________________

Al día siguiente Ethel comió como siempre, mientras recibía miradas cargadas de odio por parte de Severus, a las que ella respondia con una mirada similar.

-Me han contado lo que paso ayer ¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó Remus.

-¿Eh? Si- en ese momento llegó el correo. Una lechuza negra se acercó hacia Ethel y dejo un pergamino encima de la mesa. Esta miro sorprendida el pergamino y empezó a leerlo, poco a poco empezó a ponerse pálida, miró a Snape y unos segundos después se levantó y se fue.

Snape había decidido vigilar a Ethel, sospechaba de ella, no sabía que se traía entre manos. Después de cenar Ethel se levantó de la mesa con su habitual mirada fría, pero Severus supo enseguida que algo le pasaba, se levantó detrás de ella y la siguió.

Salieron del castillo de Hogwarts y cruzaron todos los jardines hasta el bosque prohibido. Severus la seguía de lejos, y como iba de negro pasaba desapercibido y la mujer no notó su presencia.

Ethel se detuvo en un pequeño claro de donde salieron 3 figuras encapuchadas. Snape se escondio entre los arbustos, detrás de un árbol.

-Y ahora ¿qué quereis?- les dijo Ethel secamente a las tres personas que acababan de aparecer.

-Te traemos un... no dos mensajes del amo. 


	17. Tenemos un trato

Este capítulo ess muy conrto, bueno es cortísimo pero es lo únjico que tengo pasado, pero pronto más.

En el último capítulo, Ethel se cae por las escaleras y Snape le pregunta el porque de su desvanecimiento, esta pasa olimpicamente de él. Por la noche Ethel va al bosque prohibido y Snape la sigue, allí se enuentran a 3 hombre encapuchados...

Bueno después del resumen review

Citlali: Gracias por tu review, que ha sido el único (SNIFF), bueno menos da una piedra, no? JAJAJAJAJA . Pos en este capítulo se desvela un poco de lo que ha quedado de intriga en el último, procurare subir los capítuos más seguidos, pero con las clases y todo... 

Espero que os guste el corto capítulo número 17. Por cierto casi nada es mio es de Rowling, pero as cosas y hechizos que no os suenen a los libros de ella, son mios. 

Pues eso y DEJAD REVIEWS ALMAS CARITATIVAS. JAJAJA

**17. TENEMOS UN TRATO...**

-Y ahora ¿qué queréis?- les dijo Ethel secamente a las tres personas que acababan de aparecer.

-Te traemos un... no dos mensajes del amo. El primero ¡CRUCIO!

Ethel cayó al suelo con un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo, los músculos se le tensaron y parecía como si le estuvieran martilleando todos los huesos del cuerpo. Aún así, no quiso darle al hombre que le había lanzado la maldición la alegría de verla gritar. Severus estuvo apunto de salir ayudarla, cuando el encapuchado bajo su varita. 

-Procura hacer bien tu trabajo. El amo esta muy molesto porque no recibe de ti todo lo que desearía- Ethel se levantó lentamente y le miró a los ojos con odio.

-Malfoy, le puedes decir a Voldemort que se puede meter su...

-¡CRUCIO!- Ethel volvió al suelo y esta vez no pudo evitar que le saliera un leve grito- un poco de respeto, Flammeus- le dijo Malfoy enfadado- el segundo mensaje es que nosotros ya hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti cumplir la tuya, ya sabes cual, esta detallada en el pergamino que te he mandado.

-De acuerdo...- dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

-Pues esperamos recibir noticias de tus hechos pronto...em... tienes una semana o todo volverá a estar igual o pero de cómo estaba antes. Quedas avisada- Malfoy y las dos sombras negras se giraron- por cierto ¡EXPELLIARUM!- Ethel colisionó con el árbol que tenia detrás de ella y quedo medio inconsciente.

Cuando los tres mortífagos estuvieron lejos, Severus se acercó a Ethel.

-Flammeus, despiertate- la zarandeo hasta que esta abrió los ojos- ¡AHORA si que me vas a contar lo que esta pasando!- Ethel se puso de pie con dignidad.

-¡Ni ahora ni nuca, Snape!- le gritó Ethel. Severus la cogió fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Dime que hacías con Malfoy!

-¿Ahora me espías? NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO- le gritó Ethel quitando las manos de Severus de sus hombros. Ethel se fue hacía el castillo. Pero el profesor de pociones corrió detrás de ella y cogiendola de un brazo la giro hacía él.

-¡NO pienso dejar que te vayas hasta que me cuentes que hacías allí!- le gritó enfurecido Severus.

-Snape, déjame en paz. Tu no lo entenderías.

-Pruévalo- Ethel intentó escaparse, pero Severus tenía más fuerza y no lo consiguió.

-NO QUIERO...- Severus la cogió de la cintura para evitar que escapara. 

A Ethel se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Se maldijo a ella misma por llorar delante de su enemigo des de los 11 años. Casi nadie la había visto llorar y ahora no podía retener las lagrimas delante de Snape.

Severus la miró a los ojos sorprendido. Quedaron en silencio unos segundo mirándose a los ojos. Severus dejo el brazo de Ethel y le quitó las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ni él mismo se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Flammeus, cuéntamelo- Ethel bajo la mirada, era imposible que pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando, era impensable y no solo por ella había la vida de otras personas en sus manos, no podía...

-No puedo...- Severus con la mano en su barbilla le elevó la cara a Ethel y vio como este le miraba los labios- yo...- pero no pudo decir nada más, las palabras no pudieron salir porque Severus la beso. Ethel estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, como había pasado de pelearse con él a dejar que la besara. Severus no se estaba dando cuenta delo que hacía, había seguido sus instintos sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que había visto esos ojos empañados y esos labios que parecían tan suaves y había decidido probar si eran tan suaves como aparentaban. 

Fue solo un suave roce, Pero Ethel estaba confundida, miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente, pero el más fuerte ganó.

-¡NO!- gritó mientras se separaba de él- no puede ser...- Ethel se giró y corrió hacía el castillo una vez allí Severus la perdió de vista.

          Severus la miró alejarse no acabando de comprender que le había pasado para decidir besar a Flammeus. Por un momento había dejado de pensar en lo que le había traído hasta allí, y vio la mujer que él no había visto en su enemiga. Pensó para si, ella tenia razón,  que eso había sido un gran error.

N/A: Bueno a mi me parece que tan mal tampoco ha estdo, JAJAJA


	18. Una muerte inesperada

Bueno, bueno esta se esta poniendo muy interesante, JAJAJA, espero que os guste el capitulo que viene a continuación.

Ahora contesto reviews:

Astartea: Primero gracias. Y no te preocupes no me paso nada por recibir solo uno, JAJAJA. Porque se que hay gente que lo lee aunque no deje reviews, JIJIJI.

Si, no se como se me ocurrió que Sev tuviera una lista de todas las bromas que le hizo a Ethel. Pero más que paranoico es ordenado, porque ponía cuantos puntos perdía y si los recuperaba...

Tienes razón es mucho trabajo, pero no solo eso, es que me he quedado un poco trabada en la continuación. La verdad es que se donde tengo que llegar pero no me sale como llegar... Además he empezado a escribir  tres fics más y casi que el viaje en tren hasta Barcelona se me hace corto... 

Ly: Muchas gracias. Y espero que te guste también este.

Citlali: Tu eres la lectora incondicional, o al menos la que escribe reviews siempre. Sigue así, JAJAJAJA. Por cierto espero que tu también continúes tu fic Faire Jour, que esta muy bien y me has dejado con la intriga, JAJAJA. 

Esperaron un momento, antes de leer deciros que Potter y compañía son de Rowling, y los hechizos, personajes lugares. Menos los que no os suenen que son míos, como Ethel, Andraia, Eileen... las situaciones y argumentos si que son míos

Bueno ahora si, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, taxan, taxan...

**18. UNA MUERTE INESPERADA **_(N/A: muerte?jejeje)_

Pasaron algunos días des del encuentro de Ethel con los mortífagos. Ella y Severus casi ni se miraban cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o en las comidas. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía si era por el beso que se habían dado o por que Severus había pillado a Ethel con Malfoy.

Ese día, por mala suerte de ambos, les tocó sentarse juntos en la comida, pero no podían levantarse e irse por las advertencias que Dumbledore les había ido dando después de cada pelea. Pero esta vez más que asco de seantrarse  uno al lado del otro, se sintieron incómodos. 

-Snape, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche- Severus se sonrojó al igual que Ethel.

-De acuerdo quieres que vaya a tu despacho?

-No iré yo al tuyo.

-Vale.

         ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

-¿Has visto que Snape y tu hermana ya no se pelean?- Andraia asintió.

-Y lo encuentro de lo más extraño. Se han estado peleando todo el curso, pasando de las advertencias de Albus, y de repente, sin motivo aparente dejan de pelearse...

-Si tienes razón. Además parecen incómodos cuando de ven.

-Y mi hermana esta muy extraña últimamente, parece ausente cuando hablo con ella, parece como si algo le preocupase. No se todo esto es muy raro.

                   ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

Pasaron el resto de clases de la tarde. Y fue entonces cuando Ethel decidió, con muchos nervios, llamar a la puerta de Snape.

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Snape no tan segura como siempre.

-Hola Snape- le saludó Ethel. Severus le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza.

-Siéntate- le ofreció un sillón a su lado- querías hablar de lo de la otra noche...- Severus se sonrojó un poco.

-Más o menos.

-Pues dime que quería Malfoy- Ethel lo miró, tembló un poco pero pronto se recompuso

-Malfoy y yo hicimos un trato.

-Un trato?- le preguntó Snape

-Tengo que decir que yo no sabía que parte tendría que hacer, tanto tu como yo sabemos que los Slytherins haríamos cualquier cosa para lograr  nuestro objetivos. La mañana que me viste con él me mandó una lechuza- le explicó con la voz temblándole. Severus Snape empezaba a temer que tendría que hacer Ethel.

-Y... que parte era la tuya?- le preguntó temeros. Ethel se levantó y se alejó de Snape lentamente, luego se giró y lo miro a los ojos.

-Esta...- lentamente sacó la varita, pero Severus cuando pudo reaccionar ya le estaba apuntando.

-¡QUE?

-NO sabes cuanto lo siento- Severus vio dentro de los ojos de Ethel que ella no quería hacerlo- te tengo que matar.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, se puso serio y se levantó del sillón. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Snape, no te muevas. Por favor... no lo pongas más difícil- le susurró Ethel.

-Flammeus, te conozco demasiado para saber que tu no quieres matarme- Ethel vaciló pero volvió a levantar la varita.

-Snape, aquí hay más en juego que tu vida o la mía. Yo... preferiría matarme yo a hacer esto que voy hacer, pero... este es el taro.- dijo con tristeza en la voz y bagando la mirada-

-¿y que harás cuando me mates? No podrás ehuir- Snape se  acercó un poco más a ella.

-No te preocupes después de esto voy a Azkhaban o sino me matarán.

-No piensas intentar escaparte...

-No. La otra parte del traro es Harry Potter, y no quiero estar aquí para terminarlo, pero si no tengo una buena "excusa"

-Y porque has decidido matarme a mi.

-Joder, Snape. Harry es un niño- con la distracción Severus la cogió del brazo a Ethel y se acabó de acercar a ella.

-Tu no quieres matarme- le susurró suavemente a unos centímetros de ella.

-Claro... que .... no quiero...- a Ethel le costaba hablar y no entendía muy bien que le estaba pasando.

-Sabes porque?- susurró Severus su rostro al de la chica.

-Por esto....- Severus la besó tiernamente. Al principio Ethel se dejo llevar pero reaccionó y empujo a Severus lejos de ella- Snape, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, no entiendes que te odio! AVADA...

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

-Alumnos, tengo que daros una mala noticia, el profesor Snape ha... muerto.

_N/A: Muy bien ahora os pido que no me matéis, no he sido yo ha sido Ethel... Pero no os preocupéis pagará lo que ha hecho, JAJAJAJA (risa malvada). _

Bueno no tardaré mucho en bajar el siguiente, cuando tenga tres reviews, no chicos/as no es chantaje, lo hago para subir el próximo cuando ya alguien haya leído este. 


	19. Reacción en hogwarts

Bueno ya se que he tardado una barbaridad pero como se suele decir heramos pocos y parió la abuela, es broma... es que mi hermana me acaba de decir este pedazo de frase inteligente (por cierto mi abuela no ha parido, JEJEJE)  lo que quería decir es que vale más tarde que nunca.

Por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! También vale más tarde que nunca, no?

Bueno ahora responderé los reviews, algunos amenazantes otros no...

Ly: Adariel me ha dicho que le caes muy bien, JEJEJE

         -Si, y Kalisto que le das miedo.

         -JEJEJEJE, si quieres que pase algo en concreto me lo dices no quisiera defraudarte, jajajaja.

Pues muchas gracias por el review y me gusta que te impliques tanto...

Maika Yugi: JEJEJE, no te gusta Sev???? Ethel en el capítulo anterior le apuntó con la varita y dijo "AVADA..." de que puede haber muerto, jejeje "Callate Adariel"

Muchas gracias por los reviews.J 

A la persona que se olvido de poner su nombre: Poder si que pude, que me fue difícil no lo niego, estaba yo misma llorando delante del ordenador, mi pobre SEV!!! Pero muchas gracias por el review pero bueno puede que pronto entiendas esta muerte por los acontecimientos que están por pasar, que sin él así, (no puedo decir la palabra, SNIFF), no podrían sucederse. Pero se que lo superarás!!!

Citlali: OSTIA!!! Gracias por decírmelo, me había dado cuenta, jejejeje, pues si que lo había echo. Si tu quieres creer que esta vivo para sufrir menos tu misma, pero un pequeño secretito, en este capítulo es su funeral. Y bueno que se levante y diga "BUENOS DIAS HOGWARTS", aunque estaría realmente bien.

Ya veo que sigues las enseñanzas de Adariel... Porque no mató a Harry? Mira pueda que tenga algo que ver que es un crío!!!

El trato era algo así de o matas a Snape y a Potter o.... no diré que porque esto lo sabremos pronto. Su muerte no es una "buena excusa" para no matarlos, y si se suicida algo malo pasará. Pero estar en Azkhaban, en principio es una buenas excusa, pero... El próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

Gracias por tu incondicionalidad y tus reviews.

Astartea: Tendré en cuenta tus teorías, pero puede que para otro fic. La primera me gusta mucho, en serio nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, la segunda, a decir verdad me he estado media hora riendo. (que revelación se hará en el libro 5?) Bueno en este capítulo verás que la actitud de Dumbie no es precisamente de "Yo se algo que tu no", pero la esperanza es la última cosa que se pierde, porque ya sabéis el mito de la caja de Pandora. Gracias por tu review.

Bueno, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Patricia Romero, lectora de fics, y a Sybill que para mi que si que es una maga, porque me la encuentro en todos sitios, JEJEJEJE (porque me apuntó a un grupo de charlas del yahoo y quien esta allí (sonido de tambores) si ella!!! Buenos pero que conste que es genial encontrártela en todos sitios, jejeje. Bueno y también a todos los incondicionales y a los que mandáis review. A los que simplemente los leéis y a mi hermana Marta que aunque siempre se esta riendo de mi (de acuerdo conmigo, porque yo me rió de mi misma), me inspira mucho. Y a su manera tan extraña de decir HARRY POTTER. 

UN beso para todos.

Jo!! Más bien parece que sea el último capítulo, pero no lo es todavía hay muchas sorpresas. Pero bueno después de cercioraros que a Sevy hasta lo entierran... tengo miedo de mi seguridad.

Y sin más dilación........ el capítulo número 19, la reacción de Hogwarts. De que irá? De la reacción de alguna gente de Hogwarts por el asesinato de Sevie y el comportamiento de Ethel. Que más? El funeral de Sev y la preparación del juicio de...... Sirius. Al que Harry en los próximos capítulos asistirá, os invito a que vengáis. Pues allá vaaaaaaaa!!!!

19. REACCIÓN EN HOGWARTS

Andraia pasó la semana medio ausente . Después de que los Aurores llevaran a Ethel a Azkhaban ella había retomado las clases de Astronomía, pero estas no eran tan interesantes como lo fueron al principio de curso. Por dos razones.

La primera porque había muerto un compañero y profesor, también era verdad que durante su estada en Hogwarts como alumna no se habían llevado muy bien, pero eso era lo peor ahora que habían empezado a llevarse un poco mejor y hasta a entablar una amistad...

La segunda razón era que a ese compañero lo había matado su hermana. No se lo podía creer. Sabía que se llevaban muy mal, pero ella pensaba que detrás de esa relación de enemistad se ocultaba algo. Pero pudo comprobar que no. Además tampoco podía ver a su hermana como una asesina. De acuerdo que ella era bastante fría y a veces no sabias lo que pensaba pero de allí a matar a alguien... 

-Puede que el rencor por el asesinato de papá haya tenido algo que ver- susurró para si tristemente Andraia- pero... no me lo puedo acabar de creer.

Al menos tenía suerte de que Remus estuviera a su lado, de no ser por él habría caído en un pozo oscuro. Pero él como siempre hacía, le tendía la mano. Se había dado cuenta que el tiempo que habían estado separados había ayudado a que después de los años fuera como si se volvieran a conocer, como si se hubieran vuelto a enamorar. Verdaderamente sería un idiota si dejara escapar a un hombre tan bueno y tan dulce. Un hombre que se desvivía por ella.

Por su parte Remus, también estaba muy confundido pero aparentaba normalidad para que Andraia no se encontrara sin el punto de apoyo que era él.

Aún todo lo que pudiera aparentar a Remus no le caía mal el "malvado" profesor de pociones. El problema solo fue que eran diferentes. Que las metas de uno y de otro eran diferentes. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para intentar acercarse a él porque ya no estaba.

Lo de Ethel lo tenía más conmocionado, si eso era posible. De acuerdo que a veces no entendiera a esa mujer y que a hacía cosas que él no comprendía. Pero por algo él era un Gryffindor y ella una Slytherin. Intentaba reconfortarse con el pensamiento de que había tenido algún motivo poderoso para hacerlo. No sabía cual y podía ser que nunca lo supiera pues los Dementores... Remus frunció el ceño, cosa que no hacia normalmente.

-Profesor...?- un alumno llamaba su atención, tuvo que desactivar sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

         -Queridos alumnos- Dumbledore empezó el discurso- Esta tarde será el funeral del profesor Snape- se le notaba que en los ojos tristeza.- No habrá clases- por una vez, después de esa frase no hubieron aplausos, si no un silencio sepulcral.- Será aquí mismo en Hogwarts y espero contar con la presencia de todos.

Los alumnos se fueron a su sala común a esperar la hora del funeral del profesor. Por una vez las cuatro casa tenían un sentimiento común; conmoción, miedo, pena... pero los que más sufrieron fueron los Slytherins, aunque algunos de ellos fueran futuros mortífagos, su jefe de casa había ayudado innumerables a los Slytherins delante del Director. Había intervenido más de mil veces en resoluciones que les perjudicaban. Pero sobretodo todos los alumnos sabían que Snape estaba allí para lo que necesitaran. Desde quejas por notas injustas hasta el hecho de querer cambiar su destino y no querer convertirse en mortífago.

         Y todo esto lo sabía mejor que nadie Draco Malfoy. Para él Snape había sido como un segundo padre. Su padre biológico solo existía para darle ordenes, asistir a cenas estúpidas y regañarle por no sacar las mejores notas y no ser el buscador más rápido. Pero a Snape le podía como le brillaban los ojos cuando Draco hacia una poción excelente, cuando los otros profesores decían que iba bien en una o otra materia, cuando ganaban al Quidddith. Él era el que al enseñarle las notas sonreía débilmente orgulloso de él.

         Y lo conocía desde que nació. En las vacaciones después de que empezara a dar clases, coincidiendo con la caía de Voldemort, venía a su casa y a veces le explicaba pociones o le enseñaba algún objeto interesante. Aunque cuando hacía las cosas mal también estaba allí para regañarle. Pero no es lo mismo cuando una persona te felicita por tus aciertos y te riñe por tus errores, que cuando otra persona solo ve tus defectos.

Por eso Draco esos días estaba ausente, había muerto la persona que lo trataba más como un hijo, lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo nunca, muy lejos de la tarea de instructor en las artes oscuras que desempeñaba Lucius.

                  ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

El funeral fue oficiado por Dumbledore, que tenía sus ojos azules apagados. 

-Yo solo puedo deciros que estoy orgulloso de decir que consideraba Severus como un amigo. Lo conocía des de que cumplió los 11 años y llegó a Hogwarts. Pero el destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar, esta vez como compañero de trabajo y de lucha.

"Solo me queda esperar que su muerte no sea en vano. Que su muerte pueda ser un símbolo de la lucha contra los magos oscuros. Pues esa es la razón de su muerte haber decidido luchar en contra del que no debe ser nombrado- durante unos segundo reino un silencio sepulcral. Después de Dumbledore hablaron otros profesores y conocidos de Snape. Al terminar todas las intervenciones, Albus se acercó al cuerpo de Severus que estaba cubierto, hasta el cuello por la bandera de Slytherin. Alzó lentamente la varita y con los ojos más tristes que los alumnos le hubieran visto, susurró el hechizo.

-_Incendio_- el cuerpo del profesor de pociones empezó a arder, pero del cuerpo no salió ninguna queja. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y el dulce sonido del viento chocando con las hojas de los árboles.

                 ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ»»»»»»»»ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ

Sirius estaba realmente nervioso, rozaba al histerismo el día siguiente tenía el juicio. Su juicio y esa era su primer y único juicio, si no lo declaraban inocente no tendría otra oportunidad. Y no solo su vida estaba en juego si no también la de Harry que si no era declarado inocente, tendría que volver con los Dursley. 

Respiró profundamente y se acostó en su cama, dio muchas vueltas en la cama y finalmente se levantó.

Un rato después cuando Sirius se había preparado un vaso de leche, llamaron a la puerta. Sirius se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Esa fue la habitación de Remus pero al reconciliarse con Andraia e irse a vivir con esta y Eileen se la había prestado.

-Harry!- exclamó sorprendido Sirius- no tendrías que estar en la cama?

-Si pero es que no podía dormir- dijo tímidamente.

-Ya veo que tu también estas nervioso por el juicio...- Harry asintió- de acuerdo pasa ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

-Si, gracias- Harry se sentó en el sillón. Cuando Sirius le trajo el vaso de leche se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien...- esas palabras les tranquilizó a los dos. Quedaron en silencio largo rato.

-Sirius? Tu crees que Ethel Flammeus mató a Snape?

-No lo se, Harry

-Pero tu la conocías des de Hogwarts, no?

-Pero ya sabes que la gente cambia- dijo acordándose de la asquerosa rata que 

era Pettigrew.

N/A: Mandadme reviews, por favor. Ya se que he sido muy malaaaaa!!!! Pero bueno de errores se aprende. Nos vemos pronto un beso para todos.

_Próximo capítulo: el beso del Dementor_


	20. Azkhaban y el juicio de Sirius

Kamila: Me parece que me quedo claro que no te gustó la idea de matar a Sevy, pero bueno... Este es el capítulo de la mitad del juicio de Sirius...JEJEJE. Gracias por los reviews y sobre lo que me mandaste haber que podemos hacer...NO te preocupes que pronto aparecerá Potter, en este mismo capítulo, jejejeje. Pero poquito...

Citlali: Es que era necesario que lo quemaran no pretendas que quede ese cuerpo expuesto en público, jejeje. Bueno tanto como que no ganó nada, se ganó unas fantásticas vacaciones a: AZKHABAN, jejeje

Ly: No te preocupes a mi las ideas también me tardan en venir, pero por fin he conseguido un capítulo más o menos decente (más menos que más pero bueno). Muchas gracias a ti y a tu amiga de mi parte.

Karin: Quiero hacer un anuncio, solo pagaré un mes de psicoterapia, jejeje. Te puedo asegurar que resucitar no lo hará, imagínate que susto para todos. Gracias por tu review y una caja de pañuelos, jejeje. 

Sony: Gracias por el e-mail. Con todas las cosas que me has dicho podré hacer muchos fics, jovencita, jejeje, es broma. Pero como me parece que ya te dije me han gustado tus ideas. Gracias

Si quereis que en el juicio salga alguna respuesta o alguna pregunta solo hace falta que me mandéis un review. También podéis decirme quien queréis que interroguen..

Bueno ahora si sin más dilación un fantástico capítulo ...

-Menos lobos caperucita

-Cállate Adariel o te vas a Azkhaban a hacer compañía a Ethel.

Pues el capítulo número 20!!!!! Por fin!!!! Gracias a todos.

Autora: Kalisto

No son míos, pero le he hecho tantas modificaciones que casi, pero no lo son, de verdad. Son de Rowling, de su pluma y de su tintero.

Por cierto aquí hay un regalito de un flashback de Ethel que iré poniendo trocitos hasta que acabe lo que quiero explicar...

20. AZKHABAN Y EL JUICIO DE SIRIUS

Ethel estaba echa polvo con los Dementores, su mente se iba a los recuerdos. Normalmente eran recuerdos malos, pero también había recuerdos de cuando sufría por alguna situación o estaba preocupada. Aquel era un de los momentos en que su cabeza dejo la vida terrenal del presente y se fue al pasado, cuando ella iba a Hogwarts...

FLASHBACK

Todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

-¿Draia me pasas el zumo, por favor?

-Claro que si Remus- Andraia le sonrió dulcemente provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus. Andraia estaba de buen humor había pasado una noche excelente, porque después de tantas noches sin dormir, por culpa de una broma por parte de unos Slytherins, donde habían jugado un papel importante las ratas. Pero esa noche había conseguido dormir gracias a la poción que le dio Snape. Andraia vio a su hermana que desayunaba intranquila en la mesa de Slytherin. Remus miró hacia donde Draia miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- le preguntó Remus.

-No se- en ese momento las lechuzas entraron con el correo diario. La tensión se hizo presente al divisar un par de lechuzas negras con sobres negros. Todo el mundo aguantó el aire.

Ethel miró las dos lechuzas, luego a su hermana y bajo la mirada.

Todo el Gran Comedor seguía la dirección de las 2 lechuzas negras, una se dirigió a Slytherin y otra a Gryffindor.

Andraia se puso pálida al ver que la lechuza negra se había parado frente a su plato, con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre. Sus amigos estaban paralizados. Remus le demostró su apoyo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Después de leer el contenido de la carta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Remus que había leído el pergamino por encima del hombro de Andraia con ojos tristes la abrazó y ella lloro en su hombro.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, que nos es verdad, que no este pasando" pensaba Ethel mientras miraba a su hermana.

La lechuza se paró delante de Ethel y esta resignada le sonrío. Cogió el sobre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Después de dar una galletita a la lechuza y notar todas las miradas del Gran salón en su persona, se levantó con ojos inexpresivos y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

"No me voy a derrumbar, Soy una Slytherin y solo faltaría ponerme a llorar delante del odioso Snape", cuando pasó por su lado le hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mientras Snape se quedaba helado pensando como podía acabando de recibir un sobre negro, seguir con su frialdad de siempre. Después lo pensó y supo que él actuaría de la misma forma.

FIN FLASHBACK 

-Flammeus tienes una visita- Ethel se levantó del rincón de la celda donde estaba sentada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sirius estaba realmente nervios, despertó a Harry que se había quedado dormido en el sofá toda la noche.  Después de que Harry lo convenciera de que le dejase acompañarlo al juicio, Sirius lo mandó a cambiarse. 

Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión, golpearon la puerta.

-Venga Sirius nos vamos- le dijo Remus cuando la puerta se abrió. Remus se quedó callado un momento- que elegante y te has puesto...

-Tengo que dar buena impresión, no?- Remus sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pues vamos.

-Tenemos que esperar a Harry...

-¿A Harry?

-Es que ha insistido tanto que no he podido negarme- Remus le sonrió.

-Ya veo, Sirius el tipo de padrino consentidor que vas a ser- se burló de él.

-Si claro, lo dice al que le cae la baba, cada vez que su hija le sonríe.

-No puedo evitarlo...- Remus se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Remus miró atentamente a Harry.

-¿Tu también quieres dar buena impresión?- le dijo viendo la túnica que se había puesto.

-¿Nos vamos o que?- dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema. Dedicándole una gran sonrisa, los dos adultos asintieron.

Mediante la chimenea llegaron al lugar donde el ministerio de magia llevaba a cabo los juicios. Era una sala grande y estaba llena de sillas para los que quisieran asistir al juicio. Delante había una especie de tarima con una silla en medio y a los lados unas mesas con sillas, que las ocuparían los jueces, uno de ellos el Ministro de magia.

Los aurores que se habían llevado a Pettigrew lo estaban esperando.

-Señor Black, sentimos mucho que Pettigrew se nos haya escapado- le dijo uno de ellos tristemente.

-No se preocupen, al menos están vivos- dijo intentando sonreír. Sabía que no había sido culpa de los aurores que Wortmail se hubiera escapado, toda la culpa la tenía, como siempre Voldemort.

-Gracias, permítame que los acompañe a la sala donde tienen que esperar.- luego miró a Harry- me parece que el joven señor Potter no podrá presenciar el juicio, al ser menor de edad... ya saben. – Harry miró decepcionado a los aurores.

-Entiendo- susurró. El auror los acompañó a una sala que estaba detrás de la especie de tribunal de la sala. Al llegar allí uno de los aurores se acercó a la mesa y rebuscó entre los pergaminos escogiendo a dos.

-Tengan- le entregó un pergamino a Sirius y otro a Remus- Supongo señor Lupin ¿que la ya le habían informado que tendrá que testificar?- Remus asintió y cogió un pergamino. Ese pergamino era un llamamiento a que testificara. El de Sirius era un poco diferente.

"Señor Black,

Es acusado formalmente de asesinar a 11 muggles y al señor Peter Pettigrew, el día 1 de Noviembre del año 1981. 

Por irregularidades en su ficha y nuevos acontecimientos, el consejo de Ministros ha decidido que el día de hoy se llevará a cabo un juicio, juicio que se tendría que haber realizado antes de su encarcelamiento en Azkhaban, pero que por irregularidades en el Ministerio y sin motivo aparente no se llevó a cabo."

La carta seguía unas líneas más pidiendo disculpas sobre la falta de un juicio y firmaba el consejo de Ministros.

Sirius se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos y el apoyo de sus compañeros no hacía que menguara su preocupación. Una hora más tarde, los mismo aurores llamaron a Sirius. Era la hora de que empezara SU juicio. 

-Sirius...- murmuró Harry.

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió y abrazó a su padrino.

-Buena suerte- Sirius y Remus salieron de la sala. Uno para ir a sentarse en la silla encima de la tarima y el otro para sentarse al lado de Andraia que acababa de llegar, porque recién habían acabado  sus clases del día.

Remus se sentó al lado de su esposa y esta le cogió de la mano y le sonrió. Remus le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquilo, cariño, seguro que sale inocente.

-Merlín te oiga.- susurró Remus. El ministro de justicia mágica se levantó y toda la sala quedó en silencio.

-Estamos aquí para juzgar al señor Sirius Black, del asesinato de 11 muggles y de 1 mago, el señor Peter Pettigrew. Abogado defensor puede llamar a su primer  testigo.

-El abogado llama a Remus Lupin.- Remus se levantó, estaba muy nervioso tenia en sus manos el futuro de Sirius y por consiguiente el de Harry. Se quedó de pie al lado de Sirius y un auror se acercó con una botellita pequeña en la mano. Se la bebió sin oponerse, y rápidamente notó como estaba más que dispuesto a decir toda la verdad, como ya suponía esa botella contenía la poción de la verdad.

N/A: Os ha gustado???? Pues un magnífico review me puede sacar de dudas, resolver preguntas y lo que queráis.


	21. El juicio

Primero de todo, mis humildes disculpas por la tardanza, hace años... bueno no tanto que tengo este capitulo, pero no me ha convencido, pero ya ta ya lo he hecho, jejejeje.

Primero un mini resumen: Ethel mató a Severus y ahora esta en Azkhaban. Sirius ha empezado con su juicio, ya veremos como le va, jejejeje, de esto trata este capítulo.

Bueno ahora responder los reviews:

Sybill: Hola, por fin he vuelto, jejejeje. Espero que le vaya bien a Sirius, pero todo depende del juez, en este caso el ministro de justicia mágica, el ministro de magia y 4 ministro más escogidos al azar.  Pobre Sevy... 

Un beso, Y gracias por los reviews.

Arwen-de-Black: chica que sádica que eres me parece que a ti te pagaré más de una sesión de psicoterapia, jejejeje, es broma... Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste.

Melisa: A mi también me gusta Remsie, pero también Sev y ya ves lo que le ha pasado, jejejeje. Tengo una sorpresa para Remus que aparecerá pronto, espero... ya veremos, jejejeje´. Gracias por el review.

Honeygril: Jejejeje, tu quieres que resucite a Severus... no eres la primera ni serás la última, pero bueno. Me alegra que la relación entre Sev y Ethel, parezca tan real que te recuerde a ti y a tu novio. A mi me recuerda a mi mejor amigo, es que siempre nos estamos pelean do, pero esto es a un grado más descomunal y que a mi amigo no me gusta. Jejejeje, bueno espero que te guste el este capítulo.

Ya esta!!!! Bueno eso es todo, solo un pequeño apunte de mi vida cuotidiana ligado al mundo de HP y sobretodo de Black. El otro día estaba yo tan feliz comiendo cacahuetes y escribiendo un fic, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que la marca de cacahuetes que estaba comiendo se llamaban Sirius. Me quede como un minuto sin poder hacer nada, después evidentemente caí de la silla riendo. Bueno era eso, un beso a todos y espero que os guste este capítulo!!!!!

**21. EL JUICIO **

-El abogado llama a Remus Lupin.- Remus se levantó, estaba muy nervioso tenia en sus manos el futuro de Sirius y por consiguiente el de Harry. Se quedó de pie al lado de Sirius y un auror se acercó con una botellita pequeña en la mano. Se la bebió sin oponerse, y rápidamente notó como estaba más que dispuesto a decir toda la verdad, como ya suponía esa botella contenía la poción de la verdad.

-Muy bien señor Lupin. ¿Puede decirnos su nombre completo?

-Remus J. Lupin.

-¿Y su profesión actual?

-Soy profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias. ¿En el año escolar 93-94, donde se encontraba usted?

-Estaba en Hogwarts dando DCAO.

-¿Y nos puede decir que paso, a finales de curso?- la poción que le habían dado era más bien floja y añadiendo que era un profesor de DCAO, acostumbrado a este tipo de hechizos, para él lo único que hacia la poción era obligarle a decir la verdad, pero pudiendo omitir algunos detalles poco importantes.

-Vi al señor Black llevándose al seño Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger y al señor Ron Weaslay, junto con la rata que este tenia como mascota y los seguí...- Remus contó todo lo que había sucedido. Toda la sala lo escuchaba atentamente, algunos escépticos y otros fascinado por el relato del profesor de Hogwarts.

-Pero a la hora de llevarlo a Hogwarts este escapó ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Ha visto alguna otra vez, al señor Pettigrew?- le preguntó el abogado de Sirius.

-Si. Días antes de Navidad, apareció junto a Vol... al que no debe ser nombrado en casa de Andraia Flammeus.

-Muchas gracias no tengo más preguntas.- dijo su abogado. Ahora era el turno de la acusación.

-Señor Lupin, podría decirnos cual fue el motivo de que supuestamente Pettigrew escapara ese día de 1994?- Remus palideció.

-Yo...

-Protesto- el abogado de Sirius se levantó- esta pregunta es improcedente. No estamos juzgando los motivos de que el señor Pettigrew escapara si no que este esta vivo.

-Protesta aceptada- Remus suspiró acompañado por Andraia y Sirius.

-De acuerdo. La segunda ocasión en que supuestamente vio al señor Pettigrew, corríjame si me equivoco. Su esposa intentó matarlo- Remus tragó saliva- provocándole, supongo, un choc. Usted había recibido varios Lentus Mortis. ¿Cree que esto podría provocar que delirara?- Remus no respondió.- no hace falta que responda según un médico especializado en maldiciones, esta en concreto puede provocar alucinaciones. –el fiscal sonrió al  ministro- no creo que en esa ocasión podamos aceptar el testigo del señor Lupin.- haciéndole una reverencia- No tengo más preguntas.

-Señor Lupin puede levantarse.- Remus hizo una pequeña reverencia al ministro y se sentó al lado de su mujer, que lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes cariño lo has hecho muy bien- Remus no dijo nada.

-El siguiente testigo iba a ser Severus Snape, pero fue asesinado hace unos días. Por ese motivo llamamos a Karl Spencer y a Jonathan Kier.

Los aurores que habían intentando llevarse a Pettigrew de Hogwarts subieron a la tarima y se bebieron el líquido de un par de botellitas.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Peter Pettigrew?

-Unos días después de Navidad, mientras lo llevábamos a Azkhaban.- dijo uno de ellos, Spencer.

-¿Tuvieron tiempo de interrogarlo antes de que se escapara?

-Si, le dimos la poción de la verdad y nos contó donde había estado en los últimos 15 años.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que los contó?

-Nos contó que había sido él el que había matado a los muggles, el día 1 de Noviembre. – explicó Spencer. Toda la sala estaba estupefacta, una cosa era no creer a un mago normal y otra era no creer a un par de aurores que queda día arriesgaban la vida para detener el avance de las fuerzas oscuras.

-También nos contó que lo tenía todo planeado para que culparan al señor Black de la muerte de esos muggles y de él mismo- continuó Kier.

-Y que le dijo cuando le preguntaron donde se ocultó los últimos 15 años.

-Dijo que era un animago no registrado y que se había ocultado como mascota de la familia Wealey y que cuando el señor Black y el señor Lupin, lo descubrieron, buscó al señor tenebroso- aquí los asistentes al juicio estaban helados.- y le ayudó a conseguir forma corpórea de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, señores. – luego se dirigió a los ministros- esto nos hace suponer, acertadamente, que si el señor Black, no hubiera encontrado al señor Pettigrew, puede que el señor Potter y sus amigos, ahora estarían muertos. Y aunque era perseguido se arriesgo para poder salvarles la vida. No tengo más preguntas.

El ministro de justicia se levantó.

-Haremos un receso para comer.- Todos los presentes se levantaron murmurando entre si. Andraia y Remus se acercaron a Sirius. Los aurores los acompañaron a la sala donde estaba Harry.

-Aquí al lado hay una cafetería, pueden ir a comer allí si quieren- todos asintieron y se dirigieron allí.

-¿Cómo ha ido Sirius?- le preguntó Harry, con un poco de miedo.

-No lo se, Harry. Hasta que no den el veredicto no sabremos como esta yendo. Pero tu no te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El mesero les trajo la comida que habían pedido.

-Sirius...yo... lo siento- Sirius miró a Remus interrogativo.- se que mi testimonio no te ha ayudado mucho...

-Remus, no te preocupes. No ha sido culpa tuya, si no del fiscal ese que es un... esta rica la comida ¿verdad?- cambio repentinamente de tema, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

-Sirius, cuéntame cuando tu no has encontrado una comida buena- Sirius pareció pensarlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de esas galletas que hiciste para celebrar el nacimiento de Harry?- Andraia asintió- pues todavía tengo el sabor a sal en mis papilas gustativas- Sirius se rió. Andraia frunció el ceño y le tiró su servilleta.

-¡Sirius, eran galletas saladas, claro que notaste el sabor a sal!- Sirius se encogió de hombres.

-Pues si eran galletas saldas estaban buenas- sus amigos empezaron a reír. Acabaron de comer y volvieron a entrar en la sala. Ya empezaba a estar llena de nuevo.

-Sirius, no me puedo quedar fuera, es que en la sala me agobio- todas las personas estaban sorprendidas de ver como el joven Potter hablaba tan felizmente con el supuesto traidor.

-No, Harry, no puedes. Si te pasara algo... Prefiero que estes en esa sala cerca mío que allí fuera donde cualquiera puede hacerte algo. ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió de mala gana. Harry abrazó a su padrino y entró otra vez en la sala. Remus y Andraia se sentaron en sus asientos, para continuar viendo el juicio.

El ministro de justicia se levantó. A su lado esta Fudge, que traía mala cara.

-Ahora es el momento de la acusación de llamar a sus testigos.

-Gracias, señor. Llamamos a Clarence Edus- una mujer de unos 50 años se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió encima de la tarima, mirando con odio a Sirius, a lo que este respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Señora Edus, podría decirnos que paso el día 1 noviembre del 1981?- la mujer asintió.

-Yo iba paseando con mis dos hijos y de repente aparecieron dos hombres de la nada. Empezaron a pelearse y uno lanzó un potente hechizo que destruyó toda la fachada de la calle y mató a… uno de mis hijos- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Esta en la sala el culpable de la muerte de su hijo?- la mujer asintió. – Nos lo puede señalar?- la señora Edus levantó el dedo índice y apuntó a Sirius…

El juicio duro unas horas más, toda la sala estaba hambrienta. Los 4 ministros más el ministro de justicia mágica y el ministro de magia, empezaron a deliberar, cosa que se hacía delante de los presentes al juicio, pero en voz baja para impedir, que cualquier ministro fuera victima de un imperius. Sirius no se movía de su sitio, estaba nervioso y casi no le quedaban uñas que morderse.

-Remus, me estas poniendo nerviosa, tranquilizate- dijo un poco exasperada Andraia, que se estaba hartando de que Remus no pudiera estarse quieto.

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy nervioso- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Andraia le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le paso una mano por el suave pelo.

-Toda va a salir bien…

N/A: Yo no os voy a hacer chantaje para que escribaís reviews pero el otro día me caí de las escaleras mecánicas, si esas que se mueven sin necesidad de moverte tu, imaginad mi torpeza, es algo digno de Neville, y no es digno de una Slytherin como yo, pero bueno, el caso es que me hice daño en la pierna y claro seguro que si recibo reviews me curo más pronto. JEJEJEJEJE, es broma, lo de caer no, pero si me mandaís reviews mejor, si no gracias por leer, jejejeje.


	22. El beso del dementor

Holaaaaa!!! A todos!!!! Si me ha quedado un capítulo un poco empalagoso y sensiblero, pero era necesario. Ya me diréis que tal. Al menos no he tardado tanto en subirlo, jejeje, aunque hace tiempo que lo tengo escrito le faltaban algunos retoques. Haber si os gusta. En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, se desvelan muchas incógnitas. Aunque parezca que no, todo lo que pasa en este capítulo ha estado des de el comienzo de la "segunda parte" de este fic. Pronto sabréis porque... jejejeje Os aviso que todavía quedan muchos capítulos, para que termine, han de pasar muchas cosas, a partir de este capítulo la historia da un pequeño vuelco, para finalmente terminar, pero para eso todavía queda. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 28 o así. La cursiva es una carta y posteriormente un recuerdo dentro de un recuerdo. Dentro de un flasback hay letra normal que es el recuerdo en si y trozitos en cursiva que son los recuerdos mientras explica. Bueno ya lo entenderéis y los diferenciareis. A partir de ahora espero poder subir más rápidos los capítulos, haremos lo posible, jejeje. Espero que os guste el nuevo, espectacular, revelador. Adariel: menos lobos caperucita. Kalisto: De acuerdo, bueno el capítulo, titulado:  
  
22. EL BESO DEL DEMENTOR  
  
-Toda va a salir bien. -Atención señores. El resto de los ministros de magia aquí presentes (había 4 personas más, y Fudge. En los juicios los únicos que siempre estaba era el ministro de justicia y el de magia. Los otros iban cambiando), hemos decidido, viendo los testimonios irrefutables de los aurores Spencer y Kier, y no pudiendo dudar de ellos, al ser aurores y estar bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad, declarar al señor Black, inocente del asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y los 11 muggles. Pues aunque los testimonios de la acusación también son validos podrían haberse equivocado por una mala ubicación en los hechos. - Sirius estaba pálido y toda la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral- el juicio por la traición de los Potter se llevará a cabo en Julio. Hasta el momento el señor Black podrá permanecer en libertad. Los ministros aquí presentes damos por terminada la sesión. Los murmullos se intensificaron más y empezó un gran alboroto. Andraia y Remus se levantaron y corriendo fueron a abrazar a su amigo. Sirius estaba de pie pero inmóvil, no podía acabar de creer que le hubieran declarado inocente. -¡Sirius, eres libre!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Remus. Había esperado tanto este momento. Sirius reaccionó. -Libre...- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sirius y abrazó a sus amigos. Sirius también tenía los ojos humedecido por la emoción como sus amigos. Al rato se secó las lagrimas y abrió la puerta donde estaba Harry. Este lo miró un poco asustado, Sirius parecía serio. -Harry...- Este se temía lo peor, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su padrino.- ¿Qué quieres hacer este verano? Harry corrió hacia Sirius y lo abrazó fuertemente. Mientras Andraia y Remus los miraban enternecidos desde el umbral de la puerta. Se merecían ser felices. El abogado de Sirius entró en la sala. Sirius se acercó a él y le dio las gracias. -Lo siento pero la custodia del señor Potter, no se la pueden dar de momento. Tendrá que pasar las vacaciones con sus tíos... -No creo- dijo Andraia- yo voy a pedir la custodia por algo soy su madrina. -Entonces no creo que haya problemas. Nos veremos en Julio.- Sirius le volvió a dar las gracias y el abogado se fue. -¿En Julio?- preguntó Harry. -Si tienen que juzgarme por traición a tus. padres, pero esto no me preocupa, de momento soy libre... Cuando salieron de la sala el ministro de justicia se acercó a él. -Señor Black, acabamos de informar al diario profeta y a todos nuestros aurores sobre su inocencia. Pero por su propia seguridad es mejor que reste escondido hasta la edición del profeta mañana. -Muchas gracias señor ministro.- el ministro se fue con una inclinación de cabeza.- Bueno chicos- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa- vamos a Hogwarts a celebrarlo. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( -Hola Albus, que sorpresa, pasa, pasa...- Dumbledore entró travesando el campo de fuerza que impedía que Ethel escapara. No dejaba pasar a Ethel pues el hechizo estaba hecho expresamente para ella. Las otras personas como Albus, los guardianes y los Dementores, podían atravesarlo fácilmente. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Ethel lo miró. -Lo que dice todo el mundo es verdad, me caía mal, era estúpido, en resumen que no lo soportaba. -Basta ya de mentir, me lo ha contado todo... -Vaya ese tío no puede mantener la boca cerrada. -¿Por qué no intentaste convencernos que no habías sido tu? -¿Porque?- se preguntó a si misma- pues porque si Severus no lo hubiera evitado si que la hubiera matado. Además tenía ganas de pasarme por aquí- dijo señalando la cela. -Ethel quiero la verdad- le dijo sonriendo un poco. -De acuerdo, porque después de Snape tenía que matar a Harry Potter. -Vaya lo mantendré vigilado...-le sonrió Dumbledore-. Pero porque pactaste con los Mortífagos? -Es... que...-empezó. -Se ha acabado el tiempo.- le dijo uno de los pocos guardianes humanos. Albus se fue y después de que Ethel recibiera una mirada de odio del guardián también se alejó. Ethel suspiró tranquila, había estado muchas veces al borde de ser torturada por los guardianes, esto acrecentado por la mucha ironía y osadía con la que hablaba con ellos. De momento aún podía soportarlo, Aunque los gritos de los demás prisioneros hacia avanzar más rápida la locura. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Cuando Sirius llegó a Hogwarts, informaron rápidamente a Dumbledore, que acababa de llegar, sobre la libertad, momentánea, de Sirius. Este informó a los alumnos de la libertad e inocencia de Sirius. Ese mismo día un par de mortífagos intentaron entrar en Hogwarts pero Albus y los profesores consiguieron retenerlos. -Que crees que le pase al Director?- le preguntó Andraia a sus dos amigos, unos días después del ataque. -No sé, desde el día del ataque ha estado muy raro y eso que no dañaron a nadie...- le susurró Sirius. -Pero esto es muy extraño...- murmuró para si Andraia. -No, Draia, sácatelo de la cabeza- le dijo Remus con una media sonrisa- no nos meteremos en los asuntos de Albus- esta lo miró frustrada. -Venga Remsie, solo un poquito, para ver que no tenemos de que preocuparnos- dijo con su cara más inocente. -No. -Pero... -No. -De acuerdo- dijo resignada.- pero algo le preocupa. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Una semana después... A Ethel se le había pasado el bueno humor y la ironía, estaba decaída, pálida y se encontraba muy mal. Como si le hubiesen arrancado algo de dentro. -Flammeus, tienes una carta, aunque no es habitual te dejaremos leerla como último deseo antes del beso del Dementor, que será dentro de dos días. El juicio ha sido llevado a cabo sin necesidad de tu presencia pues tu misma te declaraste culpable.- le dijo entregándole la carta y con una sonrisa. Ethel asintió. Por fin dejaría de sufrir y sacaría de sus hombros el peso de tantas vidas. Abrió la carta, era de Dumbledore. La letra estaba movida como si hubiera sido escrita con rapidez. "Ethel, entraron unos espías en Hogwarts y uno de ellos encontró a Snape" Ethel se puso más pálida que normalmente. "conseguimos atraparlo antes de que pudiera contárselo a alguien" Ethel suspiró un poco "pero no antes de que lo hirieran. Esta en coma" -¿¡QUE?!- los ojos de Ethel se humedecieron un poco, pero rápidamente secó las lagrimas. Estaba demasiado débil y susceptible, por el tiempo que llevaba con los Dementores, pero al final se pudo recomponer. Por la noche se metió en la cama, no sabía la hora que era ni cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada allí pero sabía que no demasiado aunque le parecieran años. Se levantó lentamente para beber agua y fue en ese momento como notó que toda su energía se le iba como tantas veces que le había pasado en Hogwarts. Cayó al suelo, entre los gritos de los demás prisioneros. Cerró los ojos lentamente. -Cabrón... ni en Azkhaban puedes dejarme tranquila- luego sin poder levantarse se quedó dormida en el sucio suelo. Al día siguiente Ethel estaba agotada. Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y se puso en la cama, donde estuvo durante todo el día, y demasiado pronto para ella llegó el momento en que los Dementores le robarían el alma. -Por fin te veo abatida - le dijo un auror cuando la fueron a buscar- veo que te has dado cuenta que lo que has hecho estaba mal. -No digas tonterías, es que ayer me dieron una mala noticia. Además, tu no sabes nada de mi- la llevó a una sala oscura con una especie de tiras blancas y luminosas puestas en horizontal que iba por las 4 paredes y que era la única luz de la sala. El auror la llevó al fondo donde había una figura negra delante de una especie de tarima. La obligó a arrodillarse encima de la tarima y frente al Dementor. El auror salió de la sala. El Dementor empezó a acercarse a ella. Aunque Ethel pensaba que de esa manera se acabaría todo su sufrimiento, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. El Dementor la cogió la cara con ambas "manos" y la acercó a él. Ethel todavía no le veía el rostro pero las manos le estaban helando la cara y la mente, no podía pensar con claridad. Es más no podía pensar lo que ella quería. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado, no quería gritar pero sabía que si ese monstruo se acercaba más no podría evitarlo. El Dementor se acercó más, los recuerdos eran tan rápidos y tan dolorosos que Ethel casi dejó de pensar. Los labios del Dementor rozaron los de Ethel y no pudo más que gritar, la situación era ya inaguantable. Notó como todo su ser se agrupaba en la misma zona y desde ese punto empezaba a subir con dirección a su boca. Intentó forcejear, pero el Dementor la tenía totalmente dominada. Intentó parar el recorrido de su vida hacía su boca pero el Dementor la absorbía con más fuerza, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, notaba como la vida se le escapaba por los labios. -EXPELLIARUM- una voz hizo que el Dementor se alejara de Ethel, esta cayó en el suelo inconsciente, pero su alma recuperó el control. FLASHBACK "-AVADA... -Flammeus espera hay más formas de arreglar todo esto... Pero primero tendrás que contarme que ha pasado. -No intentes ganar tiempo Snape- susurró Ethel- después será más difícil para mi hacerlo. -Si tengo que morir al menos cuéntame porque hiciste un trato con Malfoy- Ethel se lo pensó un momento al menos le debía eso, sopló. -De acuerdo, dame tu varita-Severus sacó lentamente la varita de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Ethel. Sus manos se rozaron al cambiar la varita de manos, Ethel apartó su mano rápidamente.- siéntate. - Severus obedeció, y Ethel se sentó delante de él.-Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, yo había cometido un gran error. Suspiró, me había enamorado. Esto ya de por si es un error, pero este se acrecentó más cuando descubrí que era un mortífago. Lo descubrí de la peor forma posible. -Pero Alan ¿Donde vamos?- le dijo el hombre mientras la cogía de la mano. -Ya lo veras es una... sorpresa. -Fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta quien... que era realmente. Esto pasó una semana antes de Navidad. Alan me llevó a una mansión, oscura, en un pueblo bastante pequeño. Y él estaba allí, era Voldemort. - Severus la miraba atentamente y escuchaba cada palabra que decía la mujer.- Como supongo que sabrás mi trabajo es ir por todo el mundo buscando mortífagos. Soy auror, pero digamos que busco los que se han escapado de Inglaterra. Esto provocaba que Voldemort se enfadara cuando conseguía atrapar alguno de sus mortífagos que se escondía en el extranjero, planeando los nuevos ataques. Y mi condena fue... Voldemort se acercó a Ethel y Alan. -¿Tienes su varita?- le preguntó a Alan. -Si, mi señor- le dijo tendiéndole una varita. Ethel estaba pálida, no entendía de que iba todo aquello ni lo que estaba pasando. Solo veía a Voldemort, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -Alan...- este ni la miró. Ethel busco en su bolsillo pero no encontró su varita, esta la tenía en la mano Voldemort. -Tu pagarás la traición de tu hermana y la falta de sus amigos- dijo débilmente. -A partir de aquí no recuerdo mucho más, solo se que me torturó hasta que casi no tenía energía ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue entonces cuando me dio una poción y me susurró unas palabras, yo pensaba que me había matado, pero cuando desperté estaba otra vez en mi casa, dolorida y cansada.- Ethel dejó de hablar unos segundos, necesitaba recomponerse, ya había llorado demasiado frente a él.- La primer luna llena después del incidente, vinieron a verme, a las 12 en punto perdí toda la energía que tenia, quedándome solo la suficiente para que mi corazón continuara latiendo. Voldemort me dijo que cada luna llena y cada luna nueva perdería a las 12 en punto la energía que irá a parar directamente hacía él. Es decir, que Voldemort esta recuperando el poder por mi culpa. -No es tu culpa, es culpa mía- Ethel lo miró extrañada- fuimos Black, Lupin y yo quien le quitamos la energía... -Snape, vosotros hicisteis una buena acción quitándole la energía, yo. se la estoy devolviendo. -¿Es por eso que te esforzabas a quedar agotada y sin energías esos días? -Si. No podía dejar que Voldemort recuperara energía a mi costa sin intentar hacer algo. Pero nos desviamos del tema. Tu querías saber porque hice un trato con Malfoy y Voldemort, ¿no?- Severus asintió- Unos días después de la primera luna llena, vine a ver a mi hermana... me destrozaba el corazón verla así, viendo a todos sufrir y a Eileen sin su madre.- se secó las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.- Tienes que entenderlo era la única manera de salvar a Andraia, si Peter le deshacía el imperio, ella se salvaría. No sabía que era lo que me pedirían a cambio. Pero me parece que tampoco lo quería saber. Ahora ya sabes porque voy a...- se le quebraron las palabras. -No tienes porque hacerlo- Ethel lo miró, en su interior esperaba que fuera una propuesta suficientemente buena, para no tener que matarle- puedo esconderme y simular mi asesinato. -Y como pretendes que se lo crean sin cuerpo. -Con la poción multijugos mortus. Si podemos coger cualquier animal, ya muerto y cubrirlo por encima con esta poción, se transformará en mi mismo muerto. -Snape. no puede ser. -Flammeus, se que no eres una asesina. se que no quieres matarme. -Snape te he pedido un buen motivo para no matarte. Todo lo que me dices ya lo se.- dijo poniéndose en pie apuntándolo con la varita. -Mi motivo es que.- lo pensó un momento y también se puso en pie- que no podrías vivir sin mi.- Ethel levantó una ceja y luego empezó a reír. -Mira Snape si quieres que cuando te mate tenga menos remordimientos lo estas consiguiendo. -Casi toda tu vida me has odiado. - dijo con su indiferencia de siempre- Hasta cuando no me veías, lo mismo que me ha pasado a mi. Este odio era más un dulce recuerdo de mi adolescencia que el recuerdo de una persona odiada. Porque no somos tan diferente. Acepto que me encanta reírme de ti, con solo tu presencia ya me enfureces, pero sé que, igual que tu, si.- las palabras se murieron en su garganta. -¿Qué sabes Snape?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Que te echaría de menos?- Snape asintió y Ethel suspiró mientras buscaba regocijo en los ojos de su victima, sin conseguir su propósito. Snape parecía sincero.- Empieza a preparar la poción- sin mostrar nada más que su normal indiferencia Snape se dirigió hacia su despacho.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Ethel abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó pesadamente en la cama donde estaba, miró alrededor y no reconoció la habitación donde estaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía terriblemente. -Pensaba que no tener alma sería diferente...- susurró para si. -Es que lo es, Flammeus- Ethel se giró hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz.  
  
N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews tanto si es si como si es no!!! Por cierto, pronto pondré un o unos capítulos integramente del pasado. ¿La razón? Pues que quería contar la historia de la muerte del señor Flammeus (el padre de Andraia y Ethel) y si lo intercalo entre los capítulos del "presente" podríamos perder el hilo. Bueno os dejo que digiráis la historia. ¿de verdad os pensabais que lo iba a matar? Me ha costado no avanzar nada pero lo he conseguido, jejejej. Hasta pronto y SED FELICES!!!! 


	23. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Ya estoy aquí parece que he vuelto, jejejeje. Bueno en este capítulo descubriremos quien ha ayudado a salir de la prisión a Ethel y otras cosas.

Bueno ahora los reviews.

Cata snape: JEJEJEJE. De momento necesito a Sev vivo, ya sabremos que le deparara el futuro... jejeje. A mi también me gusta eso de "te odio tanto que te quiero", jejejeje. Pero haber si estos dos testarudos se ponen de acuerdo pronto. Gracias por el review.

Kamila: jejejeje, me alegro de que estés contenta, jejejeje. Si también esta bien que Sirius este libre pero de verdad importa más que Sev este vivo, verdad? Jejeje. Gracias por el review.

Y ahora si más dilación el capítulo número 23, sabremos cosas nuevas y otras viejas. Por cierto si me he dejado de explicar algo con un review me lo contáis y yo lo introduzco. De acuerdo? Bueno pues espero que os guste.

**23.VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

-Pensaba que no tener alma sería diferente...- susurró para si.

-Es que lo es, Flammeus- Ethel se giró hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz

-Malfoy ¿Que haces aquí?

-Te he salvado la vida... bueno el alma. Podrías agradecérmelo, no?- dijo Lucius.

-Si, claro.- dijo burlonamente- ¿Y porque lo has hecho?- le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque tu todavía no has acabado con tu parte del trato, tienes que matar a Potter. Después de eso te dejaremos morir en paz.

-No tenéis suficiente con Snape?

-Me parece que lo de Snape, fue más una venganza personal que una obligación. – Se burló Malfoy.- aunque opino que fue muy arriesgado mandarte a ti, toda la comunidad mágica sabe que tu y Snape no os llevabais muy bien.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

-Flammeus vigila esa lengua. Por mi parte te hubiera dejado pudrirte en Azkhaban pero dos de nuestros mortífagos intentaron entrar en Hogwarts y los apresaron, así que ahora te toca a ti- Ethel se levantó con dificultad- vete y trae la cabeza de Potter. Toma, tu varita- le pasó su varita- y no intentes nada.

Ethel con la cabeza bien alta salió, todavía estaba un poco mareada por su encuentro con el Dementor. No sabía ni donde estaba ni donde ir. Todo el mundo pensaba que era una asesina, todo el mundo menos Albus y Snape, pero era muy arriesgado ir a Hogwarts.

-Haber...- intentó ordenar sus pensamientos- no puedo ir en mi forma humana, pero no creo que nadie reconozca la de animago- "aunque si que estoy registrada", se quedó pensando un momento- voy arriesgarme.

Se apareció en la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade, allí se transformó en una hermosa pantera negra. Luego pensó que no sabía como daría más miedo como asesina humana o como pantera. Cogió el pasadizo que se dirigía a Hogwarts y caminó lentamente por él. Se sentía terriblemente cansada y tenia todavía el miedo por todo el cuerpo por su encuentro con el dementor. No creía que se le pasará nunca la visión de tener a ese dementor absorbiéndole el alma, ni las consecuencias de tener a muchos de ellos rondándola todos esos días interminables.

Lentamente y agudizando el oído para no tropezar con nadie, entró en Hogwarts. Al llegar a la puerta del Director, miró a un lado y al otro y al no ver a nadie se transformó en humana.

-Cacahuetes con miel- la puerta se abrió y Ethel volvió a transformarse en pantera. Subió costosamente las escaleras y se detuvo detrás de la puerta, ahora no podía arriesgarse a que hubiera alguien en el despacho de Albus. Así que optó por llamar la atención al modo animal. Con las patas delanteras empezó a arañar la puerta. Al rato alguien abrió la puerta, era Sirius que no la reconoció, pues solo hacia tres años que se transformaba. 

Sirius dio un salto hacia atrás y se transformó en perro. Empezó a gruñirle a la pantera enseñándole todo el repertorio de diente que tenia.

Ethel vio detrás del perro a Remus que miraba la escena sorprendido. Albus se acercó a ella y se puso entre Sirius y ella, cosa que ella agradeció, no se sentía con fuerzas para defenderse.

-Sirius- dijo con una gran sonrisa- no te preocupes la conozco, es una amiga- con eso Sirius volvió a su forma humana.- podéis iros tranquilos.

-Pues hasta luego- dijo Remus y se acercó a la puerta. Sirius fue detrás suyo- ya te contaremos las clases de mañana- Albus asintió y los dos se fueron.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Remus llegó cansado a su habitación, allí le esperaban su esposa y su hija. 

-Hola, papi- Eileen se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Hola, cariño- dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Andraia y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con Albus?- le preguntó mientras le hacia un hueco a su lado en el sofá.

-Cada vez somos menos. Voldemort consigue cada vez más adeptos, que dejan nuestras filas para irse con él...- Remus suspiró y Andraia lo abrazó por la cintura.

-No te preocupes. Si se puede resolver lo resolveremos y si no... 

-¿Cómo estas tu?- le dijo Remus acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo estoy más o menos bien... pero mi madre esta hecha polvo. Dice que pronto se irá, supongo que le irá bien alejarse del mundo de los magos. No entiendo como Ethel pudo aliarse al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado después de lo que paso con nuestro padre.

-No se...- una lechuza entró por la ventana. Remus y Andraia se miraron extrañados, era el "diario profeta".

-Pero si este diario lo envían por la mañana...

-Debe ser una edición especial.

-Tiemblo solo de pensar en lo que puede haber pasado...- Andraia cogió el diario y miró la portada. Los dos se quedaron blancos.__

_"SE FUGA DE AZKHABAN LA MORTÍFAGO QUE ASESINÓ AL PROFESOR DE POCIONES DE HOGWARTS_

_La mortífago atrapada hace unas semanas en Hogwarts después de matar al profesor Snape, se ha escapado de Azkhaban momentos antes de que el Dementor le diera el beso._

_No se saben los métodos exactos que se han usado para llevar a cabo esta fuga de la prisión, pero las investigaciones han indicado que alguien la ayudó..."_

Después de eso seguía un articulo sobre la seguridad de Azkhaban y a continuación unos sobre otros magos que se escaparon de la prisión.

-No puede ser...- Remus no salía de su asombro.

-Le iban a dar el beso del Dementor-Remus la abrazó.

-Vamos Draia no te preocupes...

-Papi ¿qué le pasa a mami?- preguntó una pequeña niña a su lado.

-Nada Eileen, no te preocupes- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa- Por que no le vas a dar la comida a Galeyka- la niña asintió y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la lechuza de la familia.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Ethel, eres tu?- como respuesta volvió a su forma humana. Estaba pálida y tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Los labios los tenía morados y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Ethel se acercó pesadamente al sofá y se dejo caer.

-Los Dementores me intentaron dar el beso...- dijo débilmente. Dumbledore se quedó blanco de golpe- pero... Malfoy me sacó de allí quiere que mate a Potter.

-Necesitas descansar- Ethel asintió.

-¿Y Snape?- Dumbledore bajó la mirada.

-Poppy lo viene a ver de vez en cuando, pero no puede desatender  a los alumnos- hubo un triste silencio. Ethel se sentía culpable por el estado de Snape, si no hubiera tenido que esconderse...- Vamos te llevaré con él allí podrás descansar- ella asintió, se levantó y tuvo que apoyarse a una mesa para no caer. Albus la ayudó a levantarse.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido??? Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo se llamará "encerrada con Snape", ya veremos que sale de allí, jejejeje. Aunque os recuerdo que esta en coma. Pero pronto alguien empezara a descubrir cosas y… bueno mejor me callo. Por cierto pronto el fic tendrá un giro y… Bueno ya no digo nada más, que si no se va el misterio.

Espero vuestros reviews!!!!! 

¡¡¡SED FELICES!!!

Y SOBRETODO "HACED EL AMOR Y NO LA GUERRA". Y COMO DIJO ALGUIEN MUY SABIO, JEJEJEJE (Y NO SOY YO) SI NO PUEDES DEVOLVER LA VIDA TAMPOCO TIENES DERECHO A QUITÁRSELA.

Y YO COMO PACIFISTA QUE SOY ME VEO OBLIGADA A DECIR: NO A LA GUERRA, PAZ AL MUNDO. 


	24. Encerrada con Snape

Hola a todos y a todas. Como estáis??? Espero que contentos pq he actualizado más pronto, jejejee. Y procurare que así sea en adelante.

El título es explicativo, Ethel esta encerrada con Snape, ya sabéis que él esta inconsciente y eso… ya veremos que sale de aquí.

Estoy contenta solo me quedan 3 capítulos, y ya habré acabado. El último capítulo ya esta echo, solo me queda rellenar, pero no os preocupeis que si no recuerdo mal el último capítulo es el 40.

Y ahora los reviews

Cata Snape: Hola gracias por el review. Esto no es muy comprometedor que digamos pero si no recuerdo mal el 25 si y no os preocupéis que lo subiré pronto, jejejeje.

Honey Girl: Gracias por tu review, pero que conste que yo no soy dios ni nada por el estilo. Yo con mis poderes soy incapaz de resucitar a nadie. Snape ya estaba vivo. Pero bueno te entiendo. Soy una persona tan buena que podría perfectamente resucitar a la gente. Yo misma me lo digo "Quien podría enfadarse conmigo con la cara de buena niña que tengo" aunque en verdad doy un demonio, por algo soy Slytherin, jejejeje. Bueno ya he desvariado un poco… vaya… bueno pues gracias por el review.

Astartea: Aquí tienes el capítulo 24, espero que te guste. Pero haber cuando subo el 25 que seguro que te gustara, porque Ethel continua encerrada con Snape, jejeje, ¿que pasará?

BUENO Y SIN MÁS DILACIÓN, SOLO DECIROS QUE CASI NADA ES MIO SOLO EL ARGUMENTO Y LA FAMILIA FLAMMEUS AL COMPLETO.

AHORA SI EL NUEVO ESPERADO, MAGNIFICO, ESPECIAL…

Adariel: Puedes dejar de albarte a ti misma y poner ya el capítulo?

Kalisto: Hacia mucho tiempo que no te pasabas ¿no?

Adariel: Para verte a ti…

Kalisto: Gracias por la parte que me toca, Adariel.

BUENO AHOA EL  CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 25, PARA TODOS USTEDES:

**24. ENCERRADA CON SNAPE**

****

Entraron por un puerta, y bajaron una escaleras. Albus ayudaba a Ethel a andar, aunque ella lo encontrara humillante. El director tiró de un dedo de la estatua y esta  les dejo pasar. Cruzaron un pequeño pasillo y entraron en otra puerta. Detrás de esta había una habitación. Había un par de puertas más y en un rincón había una gran cama, donde en el lado izquierdo de esta, estaba Snape más pálido que de costumbre sudando y con los ojos cerrados violentamente, no con la paz de una persona que duerme.

Ethel se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no podía despegar la vista de ese cuerpo que sufría por su culpa.

-Ethel, yo tengo trabajo, me voy arriba. Descansa- Ethel no le miró pero asintió.

Dumbledore se fue y Ethel continuó mirando a Severus. Demasiadas cosas se le echaron encima, tener que matar a dos personas, el encuentro con los Dementores y con Malfoy, su enemigo mortal casi muerto... a parte estaba cansada y hacía días que no dormía bien. Esto provocó que como pocas veces le había pasado en muchos años, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, se sentía frustrada.

Se acercó a Snape y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Lo... lo siento, Snape... por mi culpa todo esta... saliendo mal- hundió la cara entre sus manos cerca del cuerpo de Snape y empezó a sollozar.

Despertó unas horas después en la misma posición, se levantó lentamente se sentía entumecida por todos lados y aún más cansado que cuando llegó.

Se quitó la sucia túnica, debajo llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones muy finos. Se tumbó  en el lado derecho de la cama, se tapó bien y quedó dormida en segundos.

Cuando despertó vio a Madame Pomfrey y a Albus observándola.

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Pomfrey.

-Mejor- mintió.

-Yo te veo muy pálida, toma esto- le dio una botellita y Ethel se bebió todo el contenido- dentro de unas horas te sentirás mejor.

-Ethel, sabemos que tu y Severus no os lleváis muy bien, pero necesitamos que lo cuides para que se recupere pronto.

-Albus, Snape esta así por mi culpa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentar que se ponga bien- los dos sonrieron.

Pomfrey le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer, dejándole las instrucciones y todo de potes de pociones sobre una mesa.

-Y sobretodo háblale, porque así no se sentirá solo ¿de acuerdo?- Ethel eso de hablarle le parecía una estupidez, pero asintió. Albus y Pomfrey se despidieron y se fueron.

Ethel se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el lado derecho con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a Snape.

-Mira, Snape, se que nos odiamos, pero me diste una buena razón para no matarte- Ethel quitó el pelo húmedo, por el sudor,  del rostro de Severus- y a mi manera te apreció, a si que empieza a volver o te juro que te corto tu pelo grasiento.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando volvió los elfos domésticos habían dejado sus túnicas limpias encima la mesa, al lado de una comida que parecía riquísima. Se vistió y comió hasta llenarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía bien.

Esa noche Snape tuvo una pesadilla y comenzó a revolverse a un lado y al otro de la cama, despertando a Ethel. Ella al darse cuenta se arrodilló en la cama y le habló suavemente para que se calmara.

-Si alguien me viera...- dijo cuando Snape ya se había tranquilizado. Luego resolvió volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ethel había tenido pesadillas, pero pudo sobreponerse a ellas. Se duchó y se vistió. 

Cogió la lista que le había traído Madame Pomfrey y abrió la túnica de Snape lentamente. Le quitó los vendajes que ya tenía rojos, no pudo reprimir una mueca. 

-Esto tiene mala pinta- se dijo a si misma.

Le untó suavemente las pociones con ayuda de un algodón y le puso un vendaje limpio. Le volvió a abrochar la túnica y lo tapó. Volvió a mirar la lista. Cogió una botella con un líquido púrpura.

-Y yo como le hago beber esto?- pensó mirando a Snape y luego la poción-  ya veo, con paciencia. 

Se sentó en la parte derecha de la cama y apoyó la cabeza de Snape un poco inclinada encima de su falda. Gota a gota le fue dando la poción, cosa que le llevó más de media hora. Volvió a poner al enfermo estirado y miró una vez más la lista.

-Ya he terminado- dijo triunfante. Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. "Y sobretodo háblale"- pues allá vamos... -Se sentó cerca de la cama- pues no se que decirte. Que conste que aún no te perdono haber leído mi diario...

-No lo leyó- Ethel se giró hacía donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué?- Albus se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Me dijo que lo abrió pero no lo leyó, porque opinaba que para ver como le insultabas ya te tenía a ti, como dijo...- se quedó pensativo un momento- en carne y hueso- Albus se rió. 

-Upss... Porque no me dijo nada, con el puñetazo que le pegué...

-Ya sabes como es.

-Demasiado bien, para mi opinión.- Albus sonrió y se acercó a Snape.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que si le pasará algo le echarías de menos- Ethel no contestó la pregunta- veo que has hecho lo que te dijo Poppy- Ethel asintió.

N/a: Bueno no esta tan mal ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado. Me dejáis un review, por favor? Merci

Adariel: dejadle un review que si no le cogerá una depresión que solo trabajará para ir la psicólogo.

Kalsito: no sabes que las vergüenzas de cada familia se tienen que ocultar a toda costa!!!!!

Bueno un beso a todoooooooooooooooooooooooooos/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

KALISTO Y ADARIEL


	25. Sueños que auguran muerte

Lo siento por la demora, pero tengo una excusa los mortífagos vinieron a atacar mi casa y…

Adariel: Si claro y Severus te salvó pero resultó herido.

¿Como lo sabes? Tuve que cuidarlo hasta ahora

Adariel: ¬¬

Jejejejeje J Bueno vamos a contestar los pocos pero agradecidos reviews que recibí. 

Kamila: Lo siento supongo que ahora ya te habrán salido canas... Perdón!!!! Otra cosa los siento pero Ethel aún le queda un poco por sufrir Y Draco saldrá poquito pero saldrá, lo siento. Gracias por estar aquí.

Nariko-chan: JEJEJEJEJE, esperemos que no se muera porque si no se acaba la historia, gracias por el reiview espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Este capítulo es extraño pero bonito, espero que os guste y que me dejeis review. Va dedicado a mis dos niños que me recuerdan a Sirius y a Remus (uno tiene el pelo castaño claro y el otro negro y se pasan los días haciendo bromitas, aunque algunas veces el castaño claro me recuerde a Neville por los despistado que es), pues eso para mis dos niños y para todos los que leáis esta historia.

Sin más dilación el capítulo número 25, llamado:

**25. PESADILLAS QUE AUGURAN MUERTE**

Pasaron unos días y Snape todavía no reaccionaba. Ethel cada día cuando se levantaba le cambiaba los vendajes y le daba la poción que le había indicado Madame Pomfrey. Cada vez se sentía más cansada. Cada noche tenía pesadillas, horribles pesadillas. Y si no las tenía ella, se despertaba por los gemidos de Severus.

Ethel suspiró, no tenía nada que hacer. Había aprovechado los días para leer los libros que le traía Dumbledore, pero ahora ya se había cansado, le dolían los ojos de estar concentrada en las líneas de los libros.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. En su mente se agolparon todo el dolor que había  sufrido en los últimos días. Dementores, Malfoy, Snape, su hermana, Remus, Black, Potter, esos eran los protagonistas de sus pensamientos, de sus inquietudes y de su dolor.

Procuró dejar de pensar y nerviosa, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Des de la cama comprobó que Severus no tuviera fiebre. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama se quedó dormida. Pero tuvo una pesadilla, en ella aparecieron los Dementores que la perseguieron. Al llegar a un claro apareció Malfoy y le dijo que tenía que matar a Potter y a Snape. Se giró para irse y detrás de ella estaban los Dementores besando a Remus, Eileen, Andraia y Sirius. Al volver la cabeza hacía delante Snape y Harry estaban en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, muertos. Y Lucius se acercaba a ella y señalando todos los cuerpos muertos o sin alma le decía: "Todo esto lo has hecho tu".

Se despertó jadeando de la impresión y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo- se dijo a si misma, secando se las lagrimas- ya basta de ser valiente, por algo no fui a Gryffindor. Se que no puedo matar a Snape ni a Potter, pero tampoco puedo dejar que maten a mi familia.

Encima de la mesa había la comida que le habían traído los elfos domésticos y a un lado, reluciente, un cuchillo. Lo cogió y mientras lo observaba detalladamente volvió a su cama.

Estuvo un rato más mirándolo, pero al fin se decidió.

-Conmigo empezaron los problemas y conmigo terminaran- cogió el cuchillo con las dos manos, estaba aterrada aunque se dio cuenta que ya no podía llorar. Miró a Snape y se acercó a él.

-Lo siento, Snape. Al final se ve que tienes razón, tu eres más valiente que yo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le dejaría ganar sin poder vengarse- No quiero hacer daño a nadie y tampoco a ti, es la mejor solución- le besó los pálidos labios suavemente, una lagrima solitaria cayó en el rostro de Severus- espero que lo entiendas- le acarició la mejilla para secarle su lagrima y volvió a coger el cuchillo.

Lo mantuvo a pocos centímetros de su corazón, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando violentamente. Intento tranquilizarse, inspiró y exhaló suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo y lo separó de su cuerpo para darle impulso.

Inspiró profundamente y sin dejar el aire y cerrando fuertemente los ojos impulsó el cuchillo hacía su corazón.

Pero algo paró su recorrido. Ethel abrió los ojos suavemente y vio como alguien le cogía la muñeca izquierda.

-No... no... lo... hagas- Ethel desvió la mirada hacia la persona que había hablado.

-Snape...- este parecía cansado y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres cobarde. Huyes de tus problemas- dijo débilmente.

-Ya lo sé- Ethel sonrió tristemente- no puedo hacer nada más.

-Si que puedes. Querer es poder- le dijo incorporándose un poco.

-No lo entiendes, tengo en mis manos la vida de demasiada gente- Severus deslizó su mano de la muñeca hacia la mano de Ethel y le quitó el cuchillo suavemente. Ethel era una espectadora pasiva, parecía no poder moverse. 

-Tienes que afrontarlo y salir adelante- Snape tiró el cuchillo hacia un lado de la cama.

-¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto!- poco a poco iba recuperando los movimientos y las palabras.

-Oh! Claro que tengo derecho. A quien piensas que le pondría la culpa Albus si te suicidaras en mi cama. Y a tu familia crees que les sentaría bien que murieras por ellos.

-¡Pero si piensan que te he matado!- casi gritó Ethel.

-Si, pero espero no tener que esconderme para siempre.

-Joder Snape, porque siempre tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa?

-Flammeus...- Severus sintió un pinchazo en el pecho causado por la herida que allí tenía. Se mareó un poco, pero se recuperó en pocos segundos- si que me importa...- Severus le acarició la mejilla- Prométeme por...-otro pinchazo nubló la vista de Snape- Prométeme por Salazar Slytherin que no lo volverás a intentar...- Ethel se quedó mirando los ojos negros de Severus y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Snape le pasó un dedo por los labios y se fue acercando a ella, esta también se acercó hipnotizado por esos ojos oscuros. Cuando estaba a unos milímetros de rozarse, Severus tuvo otro pinchazo y ya no pudo soportar más la conciencia.

Ethel recostó a Snape de nuevo en la cama y lo tapó con la manta. Acercó su rostro al de él y le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches, Snape- miró el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, lo cogió y lo devolvió junto con la comida en la mesa- Gracias- le susurró a Snape. 

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a deberle la vida a Snape, bueno ahora ya estaban en paz, por la vez que los Dementores estuvieron apunto de absorberle el alma, cuando los mortífagos y estos aparecieron en Hogwarts. Solo pensar en Dementores le hacía sentirse mareada.

Se acostó al lado de Snape y con una paz que hacia tiempo que no sentía se quedó dormida.

N/A: ¿os ha gustado? Espero recibir algún review para decírmelo, en este punto es cuando la historia cambia un poco de rumbo, pues Dumbledore tendrá una magnifica idea. JEJEJEJE

Un beso y SED FELICES

KALISTO


	26. Eso no se puede disimular

Hola!!! Podéis estar contentos no me demoré tanto en subir este capítulo aunque realmente hacía mucho tiempo que lo tenía escrito, jejeje. Pero pondré tres capítulos nuevos. A ver si así me gano el perdón.

Por cierto POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS PARA UNA ALMA ARREPENTIDA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO,

Adariel: Patético, no sabes que los Slytherins no ruegan...

No estoy rogando, solo estoy intentando…

Adariel: ¿Qué? Influenciar a los lectores para que te dejen los reviews con tu carita de buena niña.

¿Que pasa? Yo soy buena niña, jejeje J Tu eres mi parte de la personalidad que me hace extremadamente malvada.

Adariel: Si claro.

A lo que íbamos, **este capítulo esta un poco subidito de tono, pero nada que una persona que vea las películas que hacen hoy en día en la televisión no pueda soportar, pero bueno yo ya he avisado.**

Que más. ¡A si! El review.

Karina: Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque solo sea uno el tuyo vale por muchos jejejeje. Me alegro que te guste, espero que los tres capítulos que he puesto también te gusten. Muchísimas gracias.

Y ahora si el capítulo número 26

**26. ESO NO SE PUEDE DISIMULAR**

****

Snape se despertó temprano, se sentía cansado pero no tanto como la noche anterior. Se puso una mano en la frente, tenía una terrible migraña, se volvió a tumbar en la cama para ver si se le pasaba. A su lado oyó una suave respiración y giró la cabeza hacía la derecha. Se tumbó de lado y observó cada una de las facciones de la mujer que tenía delante. Sin poder evitarlo se encontró a si mismo acariciando la mejilla de Ethel. Severus no podía entender todas las emociones contradictorias que experimentaba. La odiaba con todos los sentidos pero al mismo tiempo y a su manera la apreciaba. Le encantaba hacerle bromas a Flammeus pero se preocupaba si alguna otra persona la hacía sufrir. No entendía ni él mismo lo que le pasaba. El director tenía razón, ella era la única persona que lo hacía salir de su cascarón.

Severus se incorporó y cogió de la mesa de noche el papel con las instrucciones para darle las pociones.

Alguien abrió la puerta y se asomó, rápidamente esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Severus, me alegro tanto que ya estés bien...

-Gracias por todo, Albus- fue la respuesta de Snape.

-De nada, pero no me lo tienes que agradecer a mi. Ethel te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, des de que escapó de Azkhaban...

-¿Des de que escapó de Azkhaban? – Snape no se había ni preguntado como era que Ethel estaba allí. Y no sabía cual de los dos le sorprendía más si el echo de que escapara de Azkhaban o el echo de que lo cuidara. Severus miró a Ethel.

-Si- Dumbledore le contó todo lo que sabía de la huida de Ethel de la prisión. Severus estaba consternado, aunque intentara no aparentarlo. Ahora entendía porque Ethel había querido quitarse la vida. Los Dementores tenían ese efecto sobre los magos, la necesidad de dejar de sufrir.

-Me pitan lo oídos eso quiere decir que habláis de mi- Ethel se desperezó.

-Buenos días, Ethel- le dijo Dumbledore que estaba de buen humor después de la buena noticia de la recuperación de Snape.

-Buenos días, Albus- Ethel le sonrió débilmente- Snape...- se sintió incomoda al mirarlo por lo que retiró la vista rápidamente.

-Buenos días- fue su seca respuesta.

-Ethel, hablé con Sirius sobre vosotros...

-No tendrías que involucrar más gente, Albus- intentó convencerlo Ethel.

-Piensa que él sabe como pasar desapercibido y esconderse, creo que te podría ayudar.

-No creo que el perro ese pueda ayudarnos lo más mínimo- le cortó Severus- pero en todo caso NOS tendría que ayudar, no ayudarla. Teóricamente yo estoy muerto.

-Tienes razón Severus, los dos...

-Me parece Albus, que pronto tu también pasarás por Azkhaban tienes bajo el mismo techo dos fugitivos y un mort...- Snape la miró con cara de pocos amigos.- digo exmortifago.

-En eso te equivocas, en el juicio, Sirius fue puesto en libertad- Ethel sonrió y Snape hizo un mueca de disgusto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Ethel se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

-¡Ethel!- alguien la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sirius, déjame que me ahogas.- Dijo Ethel riendo. Mientras Sirius le besaba la mejilla.

-Sabía que no habías sido tu, que no malgastarías tu vida para matar a este...- dijo señalando a Snape.

-Me alegro que tu juicio fuera bien- y volvió a abrazar a su amigo. Severus sin entender muy bien porque se sintió enfurecido, se levantó de la cama y con algunos problemas pues hacía mucho que no se levantaba de ella y andaba, se fue al baño, cuando cerró la puerta se metió en la ducha, mientras pensaba porque se había molestado tanto.

-¡Oh Mierda!- susurró mientras el agua le resbalaba por la cara- estoy celoso.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Bueno, luego vendré a contaros el plan. Tenemos que acabar de concretar algunos puntos- le dijo Albus con una sonrisa mientras Severus salía del baño con el pelo mojado y el semblante preocupado.

-Veo que por fin el agua ha toca tu pelo, Snape.

-Cállate Black- dijo fríamente. Sirius se río y luego se despidió de Ethel con un abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla, mientras Severus sufría por su estúpido ataque de celos. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" Se descubrió a si mismo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Sirius. Cuando Albus y este se fueron Severus relajó un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué relación más estrecha tienes con Black, ¿No?- le preguntó a Ethel con cara de pocos amigos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ethel se acercó a él para encararlo.

-Es amigo de mi hermana y pasó muchos días en mi casa cuando yo era pequeña. Además ¿A ti que te importa?

-Evidentemente a mi no me importa en absoluto.- intentó rectificar.

-Oh! Por Slytherin! – exclamó Ethel- Estas celoso!- Severus se sonrojó.

-Yo... no estoy celoso.

-Si que lo estas- se burló la mujer.

-No... solo es que...- titubeo Severus.

-ESTAS_ CELOSO- sonrió triunfante Ethel. Esta sonrisa hizo enfurecer a Severus que  se acercó a ella hecho una furia. La cogió de la cintura y la dejó enganchada a él, esto heló la sonrisa de Ethel.

-NO_ESTOY_CELOSO- Ethel se quedó mirando los labios de Severus, no podía dejar de hacerlo, la tenían hechizada. Se acercó y los besó. Snape no se resistió deseaba los labios de Ethel tanto como ella los suyos. Habían pasado demasiados cosas en las últimas semanas y necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse reconfortados.

Pronto Ethel fue olvidando todo lo que había alrededor. Severus empezó un recorrido de besos dirigiéndose al cuello de la bruja. Ethel gimió por los suaves besos  con que Snape le llenaba el cuello y con los ojos cerrados buscó esos labios que la embriagaban. La lengua de Snape se abrió paso entre los dientes de Ethel a lo que esta no puso objeción. Lentamente Ethel fue tirando hacía atrás, sin despegar sus labios de los de Severus, cuando notaron la cama, Severus con una mano en la espalda de Ethel la tumbo en ella. Donde esta empezó a desabrochar los botones de la túnica de Severus haciendo este lo mismo con la de Ethel.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Snape se puso de pie de golpe y empezó a abrocharse la túnica mientras todavía jadeaba. Ethel también se arregló la túnica y el pelo y fue a abrir. Antes de que Ethel abriera la puerta Severus se dio cuenta de que "eso" no se podía disimular.

-Hola Albus, que sorpresa- este la miró extrañado, ¿quién esperaba que fuera?

-He venido a deciros que ya se como os esconderé ¿y Severus?- se oyó el ruido de la ducha.

-Se esta duchando- dijo convencidísima Ethel.

-Pero no lo acababa de hacer?- preguntó Albus con una ceja levantada.

-Si, pero se ve que... tenia mucho calor- Albus se encogió de hombros, porque estaban debajo de tierra y no hacía ni mucho menos calor. Aunque parecía que Ethel si que estaba acalorada. Esperaron a que Severus saliera. Cuando salió del baño se sonrojó levemente al cruzar la mirada con Ethel.

-Bueno, chicos después de pensarlo mucho hemos decidido enviaros al mundo muggle.

-¿¡Que!?- casi gritó Severus.

-Si, tendréis una casa en un pequeño pueblo muggle y os comportareis como tales.

-Pero...pero...

-Severus es vuestra única opción, Por cierto para no levantar sospechas, me permitido el lujo de escribiros vuestra supuesta vida muggle- les dio un bloc de pergaminos a cada uno con una gran sonrisa. -Marchareis esta misma noche y llegareis a destino mañana por la mañana y sobretodo, nada de utilizar magia.

-Pero...- intentó hablar Severus.

-Severus ya esta decidido. Por cierto cuando terminéis de leer abrid la cajita. -Dejo una caja sobre la mesa y se fue.

Severus y Ethel empezaron a leer el contenido de los pergaminos.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los dos a la vez mirándose.

-Albus esta loco- dijo Ethel.

-¿Casados? Voy a hablar ahora mismo con Albus- Severus se levantó.

-¿Y que le dirás? Perdona Albus, pero no me parece bien la historia que me has montado aunque solo sea de ficción y te hayas esmerado en hacerla- Severus se sentó.

-Bueno, pelearnos ya lo hacemos...- después de leer las hojas donde explicaba donde se conocieron, su trabajo, los años des de su boda y cosas de esas, abrieron la cajita. En el interior había dos anillos de plata con una franjas verdes muy finas que iban en espiral por todo el anillo. Se pusieron los anillos y estos se adaptaron perfectamente a sus dedos.

-Hombre, es bonito ¿no?- le dijo Ethel.

-Preciosos- respondió su, ahora, marido.

N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? Preguntas y dudas por el comportamiento de los personajes que por cierto la mayoría no son míos si no de Rowling, y otras cosas review.

Por fin un poco más de roce. ¿Qué pasara en el mundo muggle, los dos solos? jejeje


	27. Viaje al mundo muggle y descubrimientos

Segundo capítulo de los tres que subiré hoy, disfrutadlo, este es normal, dedicado a los que me han pedido a Draco y Potter Junior.

27. EL VIAJE AL MUNDO MUGGLE Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Harry estaba cansado pero aún así no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Pensó que una vuelta por Hogwarts le aclararía la mente y le permitiría dormir un poco.

Se puso su capa invisible y empezó un recorrido por Hogwarts sin saber como, pues iba perdido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la puerta principal de Hogwarts que estaba abierta.

Mientras miraba al exterior, donde había un coche, alguien chocó contra él. Evidentemente alguien que no lo había visto pues llevaba la capa invisible.

Desde el suelo se dio cuenta que la capa se había deslizado y ya no lo ocultaba. Levantó la cabeza y encontró a un chico con ojos azul-grisáceos que lo miraba.

-¡Que coño hacías en media del pasillo, Potter! Y como es que no te he visto?

-Y a ti que te importa, Malfoy- así empezó una nueva pelea entre los dos alumnos. Pero en esta ocasión terminó rápidamente pues oyeron unas voces en el exterior.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Por la noche Albus les enseño la manera de llegar a su nueva casa a Ethel y Severus. Aunque el coche muggle iba solo sin necesidad de ser conducido. Se despidieron y pusieron las maletas muggles en el maletero del coche y Ethel arrancó el coche. El coche empezó a moverse solo hacia su destino.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Draco y Harry se miraron atónitos y blancos como si acabasen de ver a un fantasma, que en cierta medida eso era cierto.

-Era...- empezó Harry.

-Snape- dijo como quien no acababa de creer en sus palabras- e iba con su asesina…

-Técnicamente no es una asesina porque Snape no esta muerto, Malfoy. Pero porque hicieron que pensáramos que Snape estaba muerto.

-No sé Potter, no eres tu el que siempre resuelve todos los enigmas de Hogwarts- le dijo Draco burlonamente a lo que Harry hizo una mueca.

-No entiendo porque lo han hecho, pero propongo que mantengamos esto en secreto. Si Voldemort persigue a Snape, por traidor, es mejor que no se entere que esta vivo.

-Por una vez, Potter, estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-Aunque también hay la posibilidad de que Snape y Flammeus sean mortífagos…

-Que estas insinuando Potter- dijo Draco enfurecido- Flammeus no sé, pero Snape ya no es un mortífago.

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que te pongas así. Supongamos que ninguno de los dos es mortífago, entonces porque estaban los dos aquí?

-Porque siempre tienes que meter las narices en lo que no te importa?

-Porque me interesa saber porque mandaron a la profesora Flammeus a Azkhaban si no lo merecía…

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, Potter. Pero espero que nadie se entere de que Snape esté vivo.

-¡Que hacéis aquí a esta hora?- Draco y Harry se giraron.

-Profesora Flammeus…- dijo Draco.

-Andraia yo… nosotros…- no quería mentirle.

-Estábamos haciendo las paces. -Harry se alegró, por una vez, que Draco no le importara mentir.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Andraia y Harry sorprendido.

-Pues eso…

-Y que tontería es esa de que Snape esta vivo- dijo ligeramente enfadada.

-¡NADA!- dijeron  ahora Draco y Harry.

-Pues 10 puntos menos para cada uno.  Y os quiero ahora mismo en vuestra cama.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-¿Tu crees que alguien se creerá que estamos casado?

-Seguro que no, Flammeus...

-Si sobretodo si me llamas por el apellido.

-Recuerda que tu apellido ahora es... -dijo mirando los pergaminos- Jackson- quedaron en silencio un rato mientras leían  en silencio su vidas muggles. A Snape todavía le dolían un poco las heridas que le había provocado aquel estúpido mortífago, pero gracias al trabajo de Flammeus cuando despertó ya casi estaban curadas y después de unas cuantas pociones de Pomfrey el dolor había disminuido considerablemente.

-Mira que hay métodos para llegar a un pueblo muggle, teníamos que ir en coche.

-Si para que nos descubra todo el mundo mágico, ¿no Flammeus?.

-Déjame en paz, Snape.

-Si te hubiera dejado en paz cuando me lo pediste, ahora estarías muerta y posiblemente yo también- Ethel lo miró resentido.

-¿Me lo piensas recordar toda la vida?

-Si, y espero que esto sea mucho tiempo...- Snape se calló de golpe por lo que acababa de decir, había dicho en pocas palabras que esperaba verla durante mucho tiempo- ¿por qué no paramos a comer?- dijo algo cohibido.

-Claro! Me parece un buena idea- Dijo aliviada Ethel, por el repentino cambio de tema. Encontraron un restaurante de carretera y pararon allí a comer un poco. Se quitaron las túnicas y se quedaron en ropa muggle. Después salieron del coche y entraron en el restaurante. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Un mesero se acercó a pedirles qué querían.

-Haber... yo quiero una hamburguesa con pepinillos y mucho queso- el mesero anotó- y agua.- luego el mesero se dirigió a Snape.

-¿Y su marido?- Snape iba a responder que no era su marido, pero des de que se puso el anillo, representaba que si que lo era.

-Lo mismo- le pidió- Por que no entiendo mucho de comida muggle- dijo cuando este ya se había ido.

Comieron, Ethel muy a gusto porque hacía tiempo que no saboreaba una buena hamburguesa muggle y Snape fastidiado porque no entendía que gusto podría encontrarle Ethel en esa comida.

Luego se dirigieron a la barra para pagar. Fue Ethel quien pagó porque Snape poco sabía del dinero muggle.

-Vamos, "cariño"- dijo irónicamente Ethel.

-Si, "mi amor"- le respondió mordaz Severus.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Hola, cariño ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Remus mirando el ceño fruncido de su mujer.

-Es que acabo de encontrarme con Malfoy y Harry, juntos- Remus la miró sorprendido.

-Ya sabes que esos dos son como sus padres siempre se están peleando- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Sirius, Malfoy me dijo que estaban haciendo las paces.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron-gritaron Remus y Sirius muy sorprendidos.

-Lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que oí que Malfoy le decía a Harry, algo de que nadie tenía que saber que Snape estaba vivo.

-Bueno, me parece que yo tengo que irme que ya es muy tarde.- dijo Sirius levantándose. Remus y Andraia miraron a su amigo.

-¿Sirius cuando hace que nos conocemos?- le preguntó Remus pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

-Des de los 11 años…- dijo un poco incomodo.

-Ya sabes que para nosotros eres como un hermano…- dijo Andraia cogiendo a Sirius desde el otro lado. Sirius empezó a reír un poco nervioso.

-Muchas gracias, pero es que se ha hecho muy tarde.-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Sirius ¿Qué nos ocultas?

-¿Yo?- dijo con su mejor cara inocente.

-Escúpelo- Sirius se resignó, eran sus amigos, ellos habían confiado en él, ahora él confiaría el secreto que le reveló Dumbledore.

N/A: Como ya se entiende, Albus le contó a Sirius lo de Ethel y Severus, pero por lo que se ve Black no puede mantener la boca sellada y se lo tiene que contar a sus amigos, bueno que le vamos a hacer es un Gryffindor.

Allí va el tercero o capítulo 28


	28. Vecinos y Asclepio

Bueno el último capítulo por hoy restaré agradecida por los reviews, jejejeje. El nombre de Asclepio no se de donde lo he sacado, solo se que se me vino a la mente y los puse, puede que me lo haya inventado yo, que este nombre exista y que lo haya plagiado de algún lugar… pero no sé, si alguien lo sabe por favor decídemelo.

**28.VECINOS Y ASCLEPIO**

El viaje continuo hasta el amanecer cuando llegaron a zona habitable, Ethel puso sus manos en el volante, porque si un muggle veía que un coche era conducido sin poner las manos en el volante se asustaría. Un par de horas después el coche paró delante de una casa, salieron del coche con sus reglamentarias maletas muggles.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo, exactamente no podían decir en que zona, solo sabían que era bastante lejos de Hogwarts. Ethel sacó de su bolsillo una llave y la puso en la cerradura, al abrir la puerta encontraron toda la casa perfectamente amueblada.

Dejaron sus cosas en el salón y dieron una vuelta por la casa. Severus se entretuvo encendiendo y apagando los interruptores, sentía curiosidad por eso que los muggles llamaban electricidad.

Ethel miró las tres habitaciones que había, dos eran de matrimonio y la otra tenía dos camas individuales. Escogió la que sería su habitación, una que tenía un escritorio y una especie de tocador, estaba decorada en tonos liliáceos y azules. Luego bajó a la cocina donde estaba Severus mirando fijamente los fogones.

-Snape, mi habitación es la primera- este la miró.

-De acuerdo- le dijo indiferente.

-Bueno me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada. Y cuidado con los fogones pueden ser muy peligrosos- Snape se apartó un poco de ellos. Ethel se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando estaba por la mitad se oyó un ruido como de campanas y vio a Severus asomarse por la puerta de la cocina.

Esta dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Es el timbre- le explicó Ethel, se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Detrás de ella apareció una mujer de unos 55 años, con el pelo corto y teñido de caoba.

-Hola, soy la vecina de aquí delante- dijo señalando su casa- ustedes son los nueves vecinos ¿no?

-Si- dijo Ethel sorprendida de la inesperada visita- yo soy Ethel Jackson.

-Encantada yo soy Catherin Smith- se estrecharon las manos. Ethel se giró y pudo ver que Snape había desaparecido, sonrió divertida.

-¡Cariño!- llamó a Snape- ha venido nuestra vecina, sal a saludarla.

Este de mala gana salió de la cocina. Ethel lo miró seriamente y movió los labios diciendo que sonriera. Él hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Él es mi "marido", Severus, ella es Catherin Smith – Snape se acercó a la mujer y le dio la mano.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de sus respectivas familias. La señora Smith tenía dos hijos y una hija, su marido era comercial en una empresa de renombre que ni Ethel ni Severus habían oído hablar de ella, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios.

-¿Y ustedes tienen hijos?

-¡NO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- es que queríamos esperar a tener casa propia- Ethel sonrió nerviosa. La mujer asintió comprendiendo.

-Les entiendo, a mi me pasó lo mismo. ¿Por qué no vienen un día a tomar el te a mi casa? Así conocerán al resto de mi familia.

-Claro que si- dijo sonriendo falsamente Ethel. Esa sonrisa la tenía demasiado estudiada para que nadie se diera cuentas. "Esta es la sonrisa que hacía cuando le hacía una buena broma", se mofó Snape.

-Les va bien mañana a las 5?- Ethel sin decirle nada a Severus asintió- pues, bueno nos vemos mañana. Adiós- Severus y Ethel se despidieron de la vecina y cerraron la puerta.

-Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando le has dicho que si?- preguntó Snape enfurecido.

-Si, claro que se puede saber. Estaba pensando en lo mal que te sentaría -y con sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a las escaleras- Buenas noches- Severus se quedó delante de la puerta de entrada, murmurando insultos hacía ella "y pensar que he estado a punto de acostarme con ella..." Severus se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema, era como un acuerdo silencioso, para restarle importancia al "incidente".

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Estoy, tan contenta- dijo Andraia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé, Draia…- dijo dándole un beso en el pelo, mientras la tapaba con la sabana.- pareces una niña pequeña con una chocolatina - dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y apuesto que a ti te gustan mucho las niñas con chocolatinas, ¿no?- dijo pícaramente Andraia- pero yo sé hacer cosas- dijo poniéndose encima de Remus de un salto- que las niñas no.

-¿Ah si?- dijo imitando una cara de incredulidad, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿El lobito lo quiere saber?- Remus asintió- pues esto- dijo besándolo apasionadamente. El clímax creado quedó cortado por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Andraia salió de encima de Remus.

-Pasa- Eileen con un lobo de peluche un poco más grande que ella, entraron.- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Asclepio- dijo señalando al lobo que arrastraba- tenía miedo. ¿Podemos dormir con vosotros?

Remus y Andraia les dejaron un hueco a los dos.

-¿Estas segura que Asclepio tiene miedo?- le preguntó Remus a su hija, notando que el gran lobo le estaba usurpando su lugar en la cama.

-Si, papi, si. Me lo ha dicho él- dijo muy convencida Eileen.

-Claro cariño- dijo Remus mientras se quitaba la cola del lobo de la boca.- Voy a matar a Padfoot. ¿A quien se le ocurre regalarle un lobo de tales dimensiones a una niña de tres años?-Refunfuñó, como pocas veces hacia Remus, mientras Andraia que lo había oído todo des del otro lado de la cama, se reía.

-Buenas noches, Remus, Eileen… Asclepio.- dijo sonriendo Andraia.

-Buenas noches cariño- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa que se estaba burlando de él- buenas noches brujita- dijo suavemente dándole un beso a su hija.

-Papi…

-Mmmm…

-¿No le das un beso a Asclepio?- Andraia no pudo resistirse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Claro que Eileen, faltaría más- le dio un beso al lobo de peluche y cerró los ojos- Lo mataré…

N/A; Bueno gente espero no tardarme mucho. ¿Os ha gustado, Asclepio? A mi si…

Adariel: ES QUE SI NO te gustase no lo habrías puesto ¿no?

Por que no te vas a asustar muggles

Adariel: Si claro…

Bueno espero que nos leamos pronto… jejejeje (_o eso espero_)

Adariel: Has dicho algo, Kalisto.

No querida Adariel no he dicho nada, jejejeje J 

Sed felices

KALISTO 


	29. El nuevo hogar

Hola a todos mañana respondere los reviews que ahora tengo que irme espero que os gusten estos tres capítulos. En el primero salen más Ethel y Sev y en el segundo y tercero Draia y Remsie i algo de Sirius.

Un beso y como siempre Sed Felices

**29.EL NUEVO HOGAR**

 Cuando Ethel se despertó serían las 6 de la tarde, se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre. Bajó a la cocina y abrió la nevera, y evidentemente estaba vacía, solo había un brick de leche y poca cosa más. Oyó pasos detrás suyo. Se giró y era Severus.

-Me parece que tendremos que ir a comprar- Severus sacó la varita- a la manera muggle, Snape.

Salieron a la calle y buscaron una tienda de comestibles, después de preguntar a algunas personas encontraron una. 

-Espero que tu sepas utilizar el cacharro ese de la cocina- dijo Severus viendo como Ethel iba cogiendo cosas de los estantes.

-Claro que sé. Nosotros vivíamos en un pueblo muggle, cuando...murió mi padre- susurró esas últimas palabras. Snape se sintió incomodo. 

Después de hacer, lo que a Snape le parecieron horas de cola, Ethel pagó las compras y volvieron a casa. 

Ethel hizo la comida mientras Snape ponía la mesa. Cuando esta estuvo preparada se sentaron y silenciosamente empezaron a comer.

-Por cierto, Snape, procura comportarte educadamente mañana.

-Has sido tu la que ha quedado con ella.

-De acuerdo- Ethel suspiró- pero al menos abstente de utilizar comentarios sarcásticos, mordaces e irónicos de los tuyos- Snape asintió.

Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos. Luego Snape se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer un grueso libro. Ethel fue a deshacer su maleta y a poner cada cosa en su lugar.

Luego bajó y también cogió un libro y se puso a leer. A los pocos minutos Snape se levantó y encendió la chimenea con la varita.

-Snape, NO_PUEDES_USAR_MAGIA- Este la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía frío.

-Extraño viniendo de ti que vives en unas mazmorras- Snape la miró fríamente.

Ethel suspiró y se quedó mirando las llamas. Danzaban suavemente, Ethel quedó hipnotizada por ese dulce baile. Snape levantó la vista de su libro y vio como Ethel estaba mirando las llamas con melancolía y dijo una cosa que nunca pensó que podría decirle a esa mujer.

-¿Estas bien?- Ethel lo miró y se levantó.

-Estoy... cansada, me voy a acostar- Severus asintió y volvió a poner la vista en su libro. Cuando Ethel empezó a subir las escaleras, la miró hasta que la perdió de vista. Le preocupaba que volviera a hacer alguna locura como lo que casi había echo la otra noche. Suspiró. "¿Y ahora porque me preocupo tanto por ella?"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Andraia se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Remus que estaba acabando de corregir unos ejercicios. Se sentó delante de él y lo observó. Remus levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te miro- Le respondió Andraia, Remus alzó una ceja divertido.

-Pues que aburrido, ¿no?- Andraia se levantó y se sentó en su regazo.

-No creas- le rodeo el cuello y lo besó profundamente- ya me has hecho salir del tema. – dijo cuando se separaron- Mañana después de las clases voy a despedir a mi madre a la estación. ¿Puedes ocuparte de Eileen?

-Si, tengo que corregir más ejercicios, así que estaré en el despacho toda la tarde.

-Vigila que no coma chocolate entre horas- Remus asintió con una sonrisa- y tu tampoco.

-De acuerdo...- respondió a regañadientes. Draia se rió por la cara de frustración de Remus.

-Vaya par...- 

-¿Y Asclepio podrá tomar chocolate?-Andraia sonrió.

-No Remus, Asclepio tampoco puede comer chocolate antes de cenar.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ethel se despertó la primera, preparó el desayuno y empezó a comer mientras releía los pergaminos que les había dado Albus.

Unos minutos después bajó Snape. Se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó delante de Ethel.

-Tendrías que estudiar nuestras vidas muggles, no quiero que metamos la pata esta tarde cuando vayamos a tomar el te a casa de la vecina- Snape se encogió de hombros con la mirada fría- Por ejemplo como nos conocimos.

-En Hogwarts- dijo sencillamente. Sabía que como respuesta "muggle" no era la correcta, pero le daba completamente igual.

-Snape, no puedes decir Hogwarts. Di sencillamente en el colegio cuando yo tenía 11 años.

-Y no puedo alegar amnesia?- Ethel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NO!- Snape le dirigió una mirada que helaba, cogió sus hojas, que estaban en el comedor y también empezó a leer.

Unas horas después Snape, ya había leído los pergaminos unas cuantas veces.

-¿Has leído esto?- le preguntó retóricamente para llamar su atención. Ethel levantó la vista de los pergaminos- Albus nos mandara el correo en el- leyó- Apartado de correos 478.

-Podemos pasarnos mañana- Snape asintió. No tenía ni idea que era un apartado de correros, pero parecía que Flammeus si.

A las 5 en punto  se encontraban los dos delante de casa de los vecinos.

-Por favor, pórtate bien- Snape alzó una ceja- y aparenta ser un humano normal, ya sabes de vez en cuando sonríe… o te dejaré sin cena.

-Si, madre- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Eres insoportable.

-Ves como tenemos algo en común- Ethel estaba roja de rabia. Se replanteaba la idea de darle una buena paliza cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Catherin. Ethel se apresuró a cambiar el rostro enfadado por uno más adecuado a la situación.

         -Hola Catherin. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo educadamente Ethel.

-Bien. Pero por favor pasad...- Catherin se echo a un lado y dejo pasar a sus invitados. En el comedor había 4 personas más.- Este es mi marido Richard- un hombre de aproximadamente la misa edad que Catherin se acercó a ellos y les estrechó la mano. Tenía el pelo un poco grisáceo por la edad y llevaba gafas.- estos son mis hijos Thomas y Alfred- un chico moreno de unos 25 años y otro de unos 28 años se acercaron al supuesto matrimonio y los saludaron educadamente- Y esta es mi hija Lora- una chica de unos veintitantos, de pelo rubio platino y ojos azules, se plantó delante de Snape que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Encantada de conocerle, señor Jackson- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Igualmente- dijo estrechándole la mano. Lora se giró con una cara parecida al desdén hacia Ethel.

-Señora Jackson- Ethel frunció el ceño "¿Qué carai se cree esta estúpida?"

-Por favor siéntense.- le indicó el cabeza de familia señalándoles el sofá. Estos se sentaron en un sillón de tres plazas, y Lora se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Snape.

Catherin salió a buscar el te mientras el resto hablaban de cosas triviales, como el trabajo que hacían.

-Así que profesores- dijo Richards. Ethel y Severus asintieron.- de astronomía y química...

-¿Y como es que no están dando clases, ahora?- les preguntó Lora.

-Porque tenemos las vacaciones nupciales- dijo sonriendo Ethel, mientras ponía una mano encima de la de Severus, para apoyar lo de la boda. Severus sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y se obligó  a sonreír.

-Claro...- dijo Lora mirando la unión entre las dos manos.

-Por cierto el sábado tenemos una comida de la Comunidad de vecinos, la hacemos cada año y este año es en nuestra casa. Nos encantaría que asistieran. -Severus miró a Ethel, preguntándose que estaría pasando por su maquiavélica cabeza.

-Claro, nos encantaría- siguieron hablando un rato más y fue el momento de irse.

-Bueno espero verlos el sábado- les dijo Catherin.

-Claro que si ¿a que hora tenemos que venir?

-A les 12 estará bien.

-¿No necesitaran ayuda?

-No hace falta querida...

-No es ninguna molesta, vendremos una hora antes. ¿Quiere que traigamos algo?- le dijo sonriente Ethel. Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban de la comida del sábado, el resto de los componentes de la familia fueron al interior de la casa, quedando solo Lora y la mujer. 

Lora se puso al lado de Snape y se acercó a su oído.

-Haber si este sábado tenemos tiempo de estar usted y yo a solas- Severus tragó saliva y sonrió forzadamente.

Acabaron de  despedirse y se encaminaron hacia su casa que era la que estaba enfrente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, "esa"?- le preguntó con frialdad Ethel.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Flammeus- le respondió Snape con el mismo tono de voz.

-Es que como he visto que no se despegaba de ti...

-Ahora tendría que decir que la que esta celosa eres tu?- Ethel abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-Yo no estoy celosa- dicho esto subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.- No estoy celosa, no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa... solo que me preocupo por la cuartada de nuestro escondite. Por dios si es un estúpido, engreído, arrogante, ambicioso... porque parece que en este momento que estos insultos son cualidades? ¡No!


	30. La visita

**30. LA VISITA**

Andraia llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade con su madre, que volvía a su casa, después de que Albus, le contara la verdad de su hija. Ahora tenía que hacer su papel de madre desolada.

-Bueno, hija…- dijo Martha mientras abrazaba a su hija- me alegro mucho que las cosas por fin te vayan bien. Tienes a Eileen, a Remus…- Andraia sonrió llena de felicidad.- Haber si todo esto termina pronto y tu hermana también sienta la cabeza.

-Pues como no sea con Snape…- las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundo y luego estallaron a carcajadas.- Que te vaya bien, mamá.

-Recuerda escribirme…

-Si, mamá- le dio otro beso a su hija y entro en un compartimiento del tren. Mientras este se alejaba Andraia despidió a su madre con la mano. 

Otro tren acababa de llegar a la estación y el andén estaba lleno de personas. Andraia decidió esperar un rato hasta que toda esa corriente humana pasará y pudiera salir de la estación sin ningún peligro, preparándose para reñir a Remus cuando le besará y supiera a chocolate. No lo confesaría nunca, pero le encantaba que en ese aspecto no le hiciera caso, de esa manera pensar en chocolate era la mismo que pensar en Remus y saborear chocolate te hacia recordad los besos de Remus.

-Perdone…- Andraia salió de sus pensamientos.

-Dígame- dijo con una sonrisa, a una pasajera que parecía perdida.

-¿Puede decirme que tengo que hacer para llegar a Hogwarts?

-Si, claro. Yo voy para allí porque no me acompaña?- la mujer asintió contenta. Las dos subieron al carro de caballos invisibles y empezaron el viaje a Hogwarts.

-¿Y que le trae por aquí emm…?

-Carla. Vengo a hacer una visita sorpresa a mi…- dudó un momento- novio.

-Seguro que lo conozco ¿quién es?

-Se llama Remus Lupin- Andraia se quedó helada. Sin decir nada más llegaron a Hogwarts.

Una enfurecida Andraia cruzó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, seguida de Carla. En uno de ellos encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡Remus!- gritó una voz detrás de ella y corriendo se abrazó a Lupin y lo besó en los labios. Andraia estaba que echaba chispas, mientras Remus cogido de improvisto no había podido reaccionar.

-Bueno os dejaremos solos…- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad. Cogió de la mano a Eileen y se la llevó pasillo abajo.

-Draia…- susurró Remus.

-¿Cómo estas Remus?- le dijo sonriente Carla.

-Ahora no lo sé.- respondió casi sin pensar. Carla lo miró extrañado.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Andraia estaba en una butaca de su habitación, sentada mirando hacia ningún lado en concreto. Su mente pensaba a toda velocidad. Estaba dolida, si y mucho. No podía enfadarse por el echo de que Remus hubiera tenido novias, en los años que duró su separación. Pero que no le hubiera dicho nada y que todavía continuase con ella.

Se puso roja de rabia cuando se acordó del beso que le había dado esa mujer a SU Remus. Nunca había tenido motivos para estar celosa, desde que empezó a salir con Remus. Esa fue la razón, por la que estaba embravecida. Era un sentimiento nuevo para ella y no lo podía casi ni controlar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Andraia  abrió la puerta y se encontró delante de un hombre con el pelo castaño claro y su mirada dorada enfocada a sus pies.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Yo venia a contarte lo de Carla...

-No hace falta, entiendo muy bien que salieras con otras mujeres cuando yo me fui- dijo con aparente normalidad, por una vez agradecía a su hermana las clases que le daba, involuntariamente, de frialdad.

-No es eso. Carla es solo una amiga…

-¿SOLO UNA AMIGA?- casi gritó Andraia. Mentalmente apuntó que tendría que haber puesto más atención al comportamiento de su hermana.- ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti si besara a Sirius?

-Supongo que le pegaría un puñetazo- fue sincero Remus. Andraia lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No me des ideas, Remus. Si me permites me voy a acostar que esta día ha sido agotador, para mi- Andraia le cerró la puerta en las narices a Remus. Que supuso que hoy Andraia no le dejaría dormir allí.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La mañana siguiente Remus y Andraia se encontraron en el comedor. Remus bajó la mirada y Andraia se sentó en su sitio como si no lo hubiera visto. Mientras Sirius miraba la escena con el cejo fruncido.

Remus se armó de valor y probó de ver en que estado de enfurecimiento estaba.

-Buenos días, Draia- dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Serán para ti, buenos días- Remus decidió que estaba MUY enfadada.

-Quería pedirte si dejarías que hoy Eileen cenara conmigo- Andraia lo miró y luego desvió la mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras- "no me va a enternecer con su mirada de buen niño", pensó Andraia mientras hacia un esfuerzo para mantenerse serena.

-Pues la pasaré a buscar a las siete.

-De acuerdo.- Andraia terminó de desayunar y se fue para su aula.

-Me parece amigo, que te será difícil convencerla- le dijo Sirius a Remus.

-Por una vez creo que la he fastidiado ¿no?- le preguntó Remus intuyendo la respuesta.

-Estas en lo correcto. Tendrías que haberle hablado de ella, Moony…

-Lo sé, pero me doy cuenta de eso ahora.


	31. Resolviendo problemas

**31. RESOLVIENDO PROBLEMAS**

La noche llegó a Hogwarts y Remus fue a recoger a su hija a su antigua habitación. 

-Acabaremos tarde, si no te importa la traeré mañana por la mañana- Andraia solo se encogió de hombros. Se despidió efectuosamente de su hija y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en un sofá y se dio cuenta de lo sola que se había quedado. De tener un marido y una hija que se peleaban con ella por el chocolate. De tener una hermana que la divertía con su aparente frialdad pero que se pasaba los días peleándose con el profesor de pociones, a la que podía contarle todo lo que le pasaba. Pasó a no tener nada. Ni marido, ni hermana a quien explicarle cosas, su madre estaba lejos, su hija dormía con su padre… no le quedaba nada.

Antes de empezar a llorar se levantó y decidió que lo mejor era que le tocase un poco el aire. Se fue directamente a la torre de astronomía. Se sentó apoyada en una pared mirando las estrellas. Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas.

Era en esos momentos en los que necesitaba estar acompañada y era en los mismo en la que estaba más sola que nunca. Suspiró resignada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

En la habitación de Sirius, donde ahora dormía también Remus, se celebraba una cena.

-Tienes una hija encantadora, Remus- dijo Carla mirando a la niña.

-Yo también se lo digo pero lo único que hace es hinchar pecho y poner una sonrisa tonta- se burló Sirius imitando el gesto de orgullo de Remus. Carla y Sirius se rieron, mientras Remus sonrojado miraba para otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?- preguntó la niñita mirando a su padre.

-Nada, Eileen, que tío Sirius y Carla se están riendo de papá.- Eileen  frunció un poco el cejo y miró a Sirius y a Carla.

-Papi, Asclepio y yo nunca nos reiremos de ti- dijo señalando al gran lobo que tenía una silla para él solo. Los otros dos empezaron a reír más fuerte.

-Lo sé cariño- dijo acariciándole el pelo a su hija. 

Remus entristeció la sonrisa, al acordarse de Andraia, "seguro que si estuviera aquí, también se estaría riendo con ellos". Sus amigos lo notaron.

-De verdad que lo siento Remus- le dijo Carla bajando la mirada.- Yo…

-No es tu culpa, Carla. Es solamente culpa mía. Uno por no haberte dicho nada a ti y Dos por no haberle dicho nada a ella.

Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá ha hablar un rato.

-¿Y no os descubrían nunca los profesores?- preguntó Carla sorprendida.

-No porque teníamos un secreto ¿Verdad que si Remus?

-¿Eh?- Remus bajó del planeta en que se encontraba- Digo si, el mapa Merodeador.

-¿Y eso, que es?- Sirius se levantó y fue a coger algo de un cajón.

-Mira- le enseñó un viejo pergamino- Ahora no es de nuestra propiedad, pues se lo cogimos a Harry para que no descubriera… bueno da igual.

Diciendo las palabras adecuadas, y golpe de varita el mapa de Hogwarts apareció delante de una sorprendida Carla.

-Fascinante.- Carla observó cada rincón de Hogwarts fascinada por el montón de pasadizos secretos que había. Vio un cartelito que ponía "Albus Dumbledore" que todavía estaba en su despacho trabajando. De su despacho salía un pasadizo que llegaba a una especie de habitaciones. Aunque Carla no lo sabía ese era el motivo de que a Harry le fuera confiscado el pergamino-mapa

 Carla se levantó. 

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Sirius. 

-Mañana  volveré- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó Sirius. Los otros dos rieron.

-Supongo que si. Buenas noches, chicos.- Carla salió de la puerta.

-Es una chica encantadora- dijo Sirius mirando aún hacia la puerta.

-Amigo- dijo poniéndole una mano el hombro a su amigo- veo una chispa en tus ojos que hacia tiempo que no veía.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Andraia continuaba mirando las estrellas, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pronto sería luna llena. Ese pensamiento la llevó indudablemente a la imagen de Remus.

Ese mes Sirius lo acompañaría a la casa de los gritos pues Severus no podía prepararle la poción. Falta de ingredientes i demasiadas preocupaciones tendría él, como para poder hacerla la poción.

Oyó un ruido de pasos. Andraia miró hacia allí.

-Hola Andraia- Esta miró sorprendida la persona que había entrado en la torre de astronomía. Pero no respondió. – He venido a contarte algo que me parece que te interesará.- la mujer se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué has venido a contarme Carla?- le dijo Andraia mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Bueno empezaré por el principio. Conocía Remus hará como dos años- Andraia iba a interrumpirla, pero Carla se adelantó- Primero deja que te lo cuente, luego opina. Trabajamos por un mes en el mismo restaurante, pero ya sabes por su licantropía no duró mucho en ese trabajo. Acepto que me enamoré de él. Por todo el misterio que él desprendía.- Carla sonrió como recordando.

"Aún después de dejar el trabajo nos seguimos viendo y nos hicimos amigo. Un día me contó que era licántropo. A mi no me importó por los avances en la poción "mata-lobos". Bueno el caso es que empezamos a salir- En ese punto Andraia pensó que Carla se había ido a burlarse en su cara.

"Pero la cosa no funcionó. Y después de mucho preguntarle logré sacarle que era lo que le atormentaba. Y me lo contó. Me explicó que tu lo habías dejado hacía un año y que todavía no te sacaba de su cabeza- Andraia bajó la mirada, pensó que ella tenía razón había sido su culpa que Remus se hubiera lanzado en los brazos de Carla.

"Tengo que admitir que en ese momento te odié profundamente- Andraia miró por primera vez a su interlocutora que miraba el cielo estrellado.- Me pregunté como podías haber dejado a un hombre tan bueno, tan dulce, tan atento como él. Como podías haberlo dejado con lo que te quería. Y lo peor como podías haberlo dejado por ser un hombre lobo.

-Yo no…- Carla la miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Ahora se porque lo hiciste, pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Al saber a lo que me enfrentaba decidí hacer un trato con Remus. Yo era su novia hasta que tu volvieras. Si era cierto lo que él me había dicho, tu nunca volverías con él. Pero…- Carla suspiró- me equivoqué.

-Lo siento- susurró Andraia sin mirarla.

-No lo sientas.- la profesora de astronomía la miró sorprendida- Me alegro que lo dejarás hace tres años. De esta manera lo protegiste y yo… y yo pude conocer a una persona maravillosa. Bueno Andraia, me parece que tengo que irme ya.- dijo con una sonrisa- y creo que hay alguien que le encantaría que llamaras a su puerta.

-¿Crees que me perdone?- preguntó Andraia.

-Remus te quiere y siempre lo perdona todo. Me parece que esta más preocupado por si le perdonarás tu.- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Pero Andraia tenía una pregunta que le carcomía.

-¿Carla?- esta se giró- ¿Tengo que preocuparme que tu…?

-¿Que yo intente conseguir a Remus?- dijo con una sonrisa. Andraia asintió.- Me parece que no. Me parece que Remus y yo aunque, tu no estuvieras tampoco hubiéramos tenido mucho futuro. Sobretodo al conocer a sus amigos.- Carla le guiñó un ojo y salió de la torre.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Remus estaba pensativo en el sofá de la habitación. Otro noche que no podría dormir. Se había vuelto a acostumbrar rápidamente, a dormir en el suave aroma que desprendía Andraia y le costaría volver a acostumbrarse a dormir sin él.

Llamaron a la puerta. Remus miró el reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde para un visita, pero aún así abrió.

-Andraia, ya te dije que traería a Eileen por la noche…- dijo sorprendido por la visita.

-Remus, yo… lo siento- Remus se sorprendió aún más.

-¿Qué?- dijo confuso.

-Carla me ha contado lo que hay entre vosotros.

-No hay nada- se apresuró a decir Remus.

-Lo sé y siento haberme puesto así, pero yo… bueno, no soportaría que te apartasen de mi lado otra vez y…-  Andraia tenía la mirada baja, arrepentida por su comportamiento infantil.

Remus le cogió dulcemente la barbilla y subió su mirada para que viera sus ojos.

-Draia… siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.- le dijo con una sonrisa y la besó.- ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación?

-¿Y Eileen?

-Estará bien con Sirius… bueno y Asclepio- Andraia sonrió y después de dejarle una nota a Sirius en la mesilla de su habitación y mirar que Eileen durmiera bien se fueron a dormir a su habitación.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Tío Sirius- este se despertó.

-Mmmm…

-Asclepio tiene miedo- Sirius abrió los ojos.

-¿Y tu padre?- dijo con voz ronca.

-No esta- Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama y vio la nota que habían dejado en su mesilla. Después de leerla esbozó una gran sonrisa- Ha ido a reconciliarse…- luego dirigió su mirada a Eileen- ¿Qué decías de Asclepio?

-Que tiene miedo. ¿Podemos dormir contigo?- Sirius sonrió.

-Claro, que si Eileen.- Sirius les dejo un sitio en la cama.

-Buenas noches tío Sirius.- dijo sonriente Eileen.

-Buenas noches Eileen.- dijo dándole un beso a la niña- buenas noches Asclepio- dijo acariciando al gran lobo. Sirius se tumbó y noto que algo peludo se le ponía en la boca. Se sacó la cola del lobo de la boca- Eileen ¿Estas segura de que Asclepio tiene miedo?

-Si. Dijo simplemente la niña. Sirius hizo nota mental de no regalarle a una niña de tres años un lobo de tales dimensiones nunca más.


	32. La fiesta de vecinos

Hola vuelvo a estar aquí. ¿MI excusa? Bueno la verdad es que esta vez no he tenido tiempo ni para inventar una jejejeeje, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí con no uno si no dos capítulos. Oferta especial de verano.

Pero antes de leer, voy a responder los magníficos reviews que me habéis mandado. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

Truli-lá: Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes que hay muchas escenas de pasión, por cierto ahora que me recuerdas.

SE INTUYEN ESCENAS SUBIDITAS DE TONO, PERO NADA QUE NO SE HAYA VISTO HASTA AHORA, JEJEJEJE

¿Snape celoso? NO que va. En este tendrás a Ethel celosa y a Sev que no entiende nada, jejej

Malu Snape Rickman: Muchas gracias a ti también has conseguido sonrojarme, jejejeje J. Y no te preocupes que tarde o temprano lo acabaré. Es que la verdad ya lo tengo escrito me falta apuntar algo del pasado... ya veremos espero que lo consiga pronto.

Cata Snape: Si que los subiré no te preocupes, y si no lo hago que me parta un rayo ¬¬, bueno con tanto calor es difícil pero bueno...

Muchas gracias por el review y entusiasmo, jejejeje.

Y ahora el capítulo la fiesta de los vecino, amor, celos, pasión... bueno más o menos ya sabéis como son.

32. LA FIESTA DE VECINOS

Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta el sábado. Ethel procuraba no mirar a Snape ni tan solo hablarle. Snape encontraba extraña la actitud de Ethel, pero no dijo nada, ella sabría lo que hacía y lo que no hacía. Al menos de esa manera en los días que pasaron hasta el sábado tampoco se pelearon.

-Pasad, chicos- dijo Catherin sonriente- estamos preparándolo todo en el jardín.

Ethel y Snape siguieron a la mujer hasta dicho jardín y solo entrar Lora ya estaba casi encima de Severus, que sonreía, pues Ethel el día de la primera visita a casa de los Smith le había obligado a sonreír, ahora lo que menos deseaba era que Flammeus se cabreara y le dejara sin cena.

-Vaya nos hemos quedado sin carbón para encender la barbacoa- dijo la señora Smith.

-No se preocupe, yo voy a comprar- dijo Snape. Ethel lo miró con una ceja levantada, ¿qué era tanta amabilidad, de su parte? Lo que Snape tenía no era amabilidad, quería sacarse a Lora de encima unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias, querido.

-Yo le acompañaré, señor Jackson- Severus solo apartó la vista de la muchacha, murmurando un "maldición" que nadie escuchó.

"Ahora entiendo porque quería ir a comprar el carbón. Lo que quería era estar a solas con la estúpida niñata"- pensó Ethel.

-Adiós, señora Jackson- le dijo la "estúpida niñata" mientras pasaba delante suyo con una sonrisa triunfal. Ethel se estaba enfureciendo de verdad.

-Ahora vengo, cariño- le susurró. 

-Para mi puedes no volver- Ethel entró en la casa. Snape se encogió de hombros "¿y ahora que carai le pasa a esta? Ni que fuera a pasármelo en grande... puede que ella piense que yo y... ¡No! Que tontería"

-Vamos, señor Jackson- Severus se acercó a la muchacha que ya estaba en la puerta.- ¿puedo llamarle Severus?

-Supongo que si.- dijo intentando ser amable.

Mientras­­ dentro de la casa.

-Ethel, me ayuda a hacer la salsa.- le preguntó la señora Smith.

-Claro- dijo mientras entraba. Hacer la sala fue una buena técnica de relajación para Ethel, pues revolver la densa masa le dio una oportunidad excelente de descargar los nervios.

-Te ha salido muy bien, querida. Se nota que las echo con empeño.

-Gracias

El resto de los vecinos iban llegando y Snape y Lora todavía no traían el carbón. Catherin fue presentándola a los vecino.

-Ella es Lisa Carter...Lisa te presento a Ethel Jackson, ya te hablé de ella. Su marido ha ido a buscar carbón con mi hija- la llamada Lisa levantó una ceja. Era una mujer de unos 65 años con el pelo canoso.

-Catherin ¿dónde has puesto la sal?- se oyó una voz des de la cocina.

-¡Ahora vengo! Disculpadme un momento- Catherin dejó solas a las dos mujeres.

-Así que su marido esta con Lora...- Ethel asintió.- vaya…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Como te lo explicaría digamos que Lora es un poco... lujuriosa. – Ethel tragó saliva- ya sabe que le gustan los hombres en exceso. 

-Ah...

-Pero no se preocupe, si su marido esta enamorado de usted, seguro que se la saca de encima con facilidad- dijo viendo la cara que ponía Ethel.

-Claro...- Ethel oyó el ruido de la puerta y en la casa entraron Severus serio y Lora.

-Por fin ha llegado el carbón- dijo Richard Smith, lo cogió enseguida y empezó a asar la carne.

Severus se acercó a Ethel.

-Hola, cariño- Nunca usaban su nombres de pila, pues no estaban acostumbrados a llamarse de esa forma, era más fácil utilizar motes cariñosos, de esa forma los demás también se creían su cuartada de que estaban casados. Ethel lo presentó a Lisa y entablaron una conversación. Minutos después Lisa se fue a preparar las mesas.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado?- le preguntó enfadada.

-Fui a buscar el carbón ese- dijo con su mirada inexpresiva.

-Y por eso has tardado tanto. ¿Tenias que sacarlo de la mina o es que estabas confraternizando con la vecina?

-No. Lo que pasa es que Lora le dio por llevarme por el camino más largo...

-Claro, por el camino más largo- dijo para si misma Ethel, alejándose de él.

-Y ahora que le pasa a esta? Mujeres…

Poco tiempo después estaban todos los vecinos comiendo y hablando de los vecinos que no estaban presentes en la reunión o criticando las acciones de los que se encontraban más alejados de dichas conversaciones. A Ethel todas esas críticas y habladurías las dejó para esas vecinas chismosas y dejó que su mente volará lejos de allí.

Como echaba de menos su familia. Andraia, Eileen y a su madre, ojalá al menos les pudiera decir la verdad a ellas. Recordó la cara de decepción de su hermana al decir los aurores que ella había matado a Snape y no negarlo. Al menos sabía que tenía a Remus para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien, querida?- le preguntó Catherin que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si, claro. Es que estoy un poco mareada. Si no os importa voy al baño- las otras mujeres asintieron comprensivas. En el camino del jardín al interior de la casa se encontró con Lora, que la miró con odio.

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mi, señora Jackson- le dijo con repulsión.

-¿Qué?- preguntó entre sorprendida y verdaderamente enfurecida Ethel.

-Que te voy a quitar el marido... no te lo mereces.

-Y quien carai eres tu para decirme si lo merezco o no.- le dijo suave pero fríamente.

-Tu principal competidora...

-Déjame en paz- la dejó detrás suyo y continuo el camino hacia el baño. "Imbécil", descargó toda su  ira cerrando la puerta del baño con un sonoro golpe. Se intentó tranquilizar, se lavó la cara y respiró profundamente. Es niña no le iba a hacer perder los estribos cuando nadie, perdón, cuando solo Snape lo conseguía.

Salió del baño un poco más tranquila, pero lo que vio le hizo bajar el color de su piel, hasta quedar más pálida.

Snape estaba apoyado sobre la encimera de la, ahora, oscura cocina, besándose con Lora. No quiso ver más salió de la casa y fue al jardín y cogió rápidamente sus cosas.

-Me voy a casa que no me encuentro muy bien...- las vecinas la miraron.

-Claro, estas muy pálida.

-Ya nos veremos- salió de la casa y cruzó la calle dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¡Ethel!- le llamó una voz muy conocida detrás de ella. Ethel no se giró y continuo su camino hasta que notó que alguien le sujetaba el brazo y la hacía voltear.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo roja de rabia.

-¿Porque te vas así?

-Porque de verte besándote con la maldita vecina esa, me han entrado ganas de vomitar. –dijo reprimiendo gritarle y perder el control- Ahora si no te importa, agradecería que me dejaras ir, por mi parte puedes continuar lo que estabas haciendo con… "esa"- Severus estaba pálido.

-Yo no… fue ella quien se me tiró encima…

-Me da igual Snape, realmente no estamos casados puedes hacer lo que quieras- Ethel se desembarazó de Snape, abrió la puerta de su casa y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Severus se quedó un momento pensativo delante de la puerta y también entró. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Ethel y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Pero que...?- Ethel enmudeció Severus tenía el ceño fruncido y traía una cara de enfurecido que hasta heló la sangre de Ethel, que estaba acostumbrada a pelearse con él. Pero esa cara también era de determinación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ella y cogiéndole la cara con sus manos la besó. Fue un beso violento que fue suavizándose a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Ethel que en el momento inicial se había quedado de piedra, se fue dejando llevar. Severus la tiró encima de la cama.

-Esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir- le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el cuello desesperadamente y le quitaba la fina camisa que llevaba.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ethel abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en su habitación, pero había algo extraño en ella. Se concentro y oyó una respiración que no era la suya. Mientras volteaba para ver quien era, empezó a recordar todos los sucesos de la pasada noche.

-Oh! Mierda!- dijo incorporándose en la cama mirando a Snape que dormía placidamente.- ¡Mierda!- repitió cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez. – Claro, iba borracha- dijo esperanzada- Ayer no bebí. Oh! Mierda!-Su puso las manos en la cara. – Tengo que salir de aquí.

         Ethel se medió vistió como pudo y fue a salir de su habitación.

-Flammeus ¿se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?- Ethel paró su huida.

-Snape,- dijo sin girarse- no es… tu habitación.

Snape miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente no estaba en su habitación. Como si un rayo le hubiera dado de lleno se acordó de todo.

-Oh! Mierda! Flammeus… dime que íbamos borrachos…

-Snape ayer no bebimos nada…- respondió Ethel.

-¡Mierda!- Ethel asintió.

-Yo voy a buscar el correo que tenía que enviarnos Albus.- Y casi corriendo salió de la habitación.

N/A: Pobrecillos, ahora no podrán verse a la cara. A no ser que pase algo como… Mirad el siguiente capítulo


	33. Fuga de Azkhaban y recuerdos

En este capítulo hay un problema que provoca muchos recuerdos, muchos al menos un par de capítulos. Es decir, hasta nuevo aviso y desde la parte en que Ethel empieza a recordar es un flash back. Quedáis avisados. 

Quiereis saber porque se pelean siempre Ethel y Severus? Cual fue el detonante? Pues aquí no lo encontraréis porque no podía introducirlo en la historia, pero supongo que al final del fic si que lo pondré...supongo...

Allí va.

33. FUGA DE AZKHABAN Y RECUERDOS

Ethel salió de la casa enfurecida por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones, eso no era propio de una Slytherin. Se había acostado con Snape, su enemigo de toda la vida... y lo peor es que le había gustado.

Preguntando encontró el edificio de correos. Una vez allí recogió el correo de su apartado de correos y ojeándolo se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando acababa de abrir la puerta  leyó unas líneas que había escrito Albus, su cara pasó a un color muy pálido.

-¡Por Slytherin!- Ante esa exclamación Snape se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado por la palidez de la mujer. Ethel con la mano temblándole le paso la carta. Unos segundos después el rostro de Snape también había bajado unas grados.

"Lamento tener que ser yo el que os informe del último ataque de Voldemort. Esta vez a sido en Azkhaban liberando a Fobos Snape"

-Voldemort a liberado a tu padre, Snape- le susurró.

-Yo…- Severus no pudo decir nada y se encerró rápidamente en su habitación. Mientras Ethel recordaba la primera vez que vio a Fobos Snape.

"Todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

-¿Draia me pasas el zumo, por favor?

-Claro que si Remus- Andraia le sonrió dulcemente provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus. Andraia estaba de buen humor había pasado una noche excelente, después de tantas noches sin dormir, por culpa de una broma por parte de unos Slytherins, donde habían jugado un papel importante las ratas. Pero esa noche había conseguido dormir gracias a la poción que le dio Snape. Andraia vio a su hermana que desayunaba intranquila en la mesa de Slytherin. Remus miró hacia donde Draia miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- le preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé- en ese momento las lechuzas entraron con el correo diario. La tensión se hizo presente al divisar un par de lechuzas negras con sobres negros. Todo el mundo aguantó el aire.

Ethel miró las dos lechuzas, luego a su hermana y bajo la mirada.

Todo el Gran Comedor seguía la dirección de las 2 lechuzas negras, una se dirigió a Slytherin y otra a Gryffindor.

Andraia se puso pálida al ver que la lechuza negra se había parado frente a su plato, con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre. Sus amigos estaban paralizados. Remus le demostró su apoyo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Después de leer el contenido de la carta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Remus que había leído el pergamino por encima del hombro de Andraia con ojos tristes la abrazó y ella llorÓ en su hombro.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, que nos es verdad, que no este pasando" pensaba Ethel mientras miraba a su hermana.

La lechuza se paró delante de Ethel y esta resignada le sonrío. Cogió le sobre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Después de dar una galletita a la lechuza y notar todas las miradas del Gran salón en su persona, se levantó con ojos inexpresivos y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

"No me voy a derrumbar, Soy una Slytherin y solo faltaría ponerme a llorar delante del odioso Snape", cuando pasó por su lado le hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mientras Snape se quedaba helado pensando como podía acabando de recibir un sobre negro, seguir con su frialdad de siempre. Después lo pensó y supo que él actuaría de la misma forma.

Cuando Ethel salió del comedor todo el mundo la miraba. Pensaban que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar. El Gran Comedor estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, menos la mesa de los Gryffindor que intentaban apoyar a su compañera.

Cuando cerró la puerta del Gran Comedor se apoyó en ella y respiró profundamente.

Quería estar sola, así que se dirigió a los baños de los perfectos. No es que fuera perfecta pero para una broma a Snape había necesitado los jabones que había allí.

-Espuma azul- dijo cuando llegó a la puerta, se sentó lentamente en uno de los bancos  y lentamente sacó el sobre negro, lo abrió y empezó a leer:

_"Señorita Ethel Flammeus:_

Lamentamos informarle que su padre ha sido asesinado, por un grupo de mortífagos…"

A Ethel le fue imposible seguir leyendo.

-Papá…- no podía acabar de creérselo, su padre estaba muerto. Muerto. Pero aún así empezó a sollozar. Tenía que descargar todo lo que había mantenido oculto durante el desayuno. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo llorando.

Se lavó la cara y se quedó un rato más hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar enrojecidos. En ese momento se acordó de su hermana.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

         Los profesores excusaron a Andraia de ir a clase. Esta se quedó en su sala común llorando amargamente por la muerte de su padre. 

         La actitud de su hermana  le sorprendió, se había levantado serenamente y en sus ojos no pudo leerse ni tristeza ni odio. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Ethel lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- le preguntó Remus que la seguía abrazando.

-Mejor, no hace falta que te quedes, estoy bien- respondió tristemente Andraia.

-Quiero quedarme- le sonrió. Oyeron voces al otro lado del cuadro.

-QUIERES APARTARTE???

-Si no dices la contraseña, no- contestó terca la mujer del cuadro.

-QUE ABRAS. QUIERO HABLAR CON MI HERMANA- el cuadro se retiró pero fue porque alguien abrió des de dentro- Remus ¿y mi hermana?

-Esta aquí, pasa- le dijo Remus sorprendido. La muchacha no parecía haber llorado. Ethel entró y abrazó a su hermana.

-¿Cómo estas Draia?- le preguntó Ethel.

-Mal ¿Y tu?

-Hecha una mierda, pero ya sabes que el orgullo Slytherin me impide mostrar lo que siento- bromó Ethel, Draia sonrió levemente.

-Chicas, yo me voy- dijo Remus que ya veía que allí sobraba – si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis.

-Gracias, Remus- este se despidió y se fue.

-Es un buen chico- le dijo Ethel cuando  Remus se fue- licántropo y Gryffindor pero un buen chico.

-Tienes razón, es un buen chico.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Andraia tuve otro presentimiento esta noche- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte, si me equivocaba- las lagrimas volvieron a humedecer sus ojos- no puedo acabar de creerlo. -En unos segundos las dos empezaron a llorar. A la hora de comer las dos estaban dormidas, abrazadas, en el sofá de la sala común.

Cuando los alumnos llegaron a dejar sus cosas no se quejaron de que hubiera una Slytherin en su sala común, la voz de la muerte del señor Flammeus a manos de los mortífagos había corrido.

Remus despertó a Andraia y a Ethel.

-¿Venís a comer?- las dos sonrieron y se levantaron. Cuando llegaron al comedor todos los alumnos se giraron hacia ellas. Ethel recuperó sus ojos fríos, se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió a su mesa. Una vez allí, Dumbledore se acercó a ella.

-Vuestra madre vendrá esta tarde a eso de las 5 venid a mi despacho -Ethel asintió y vio como se dirigía hacia su hermana.

Después de comer Ethel se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y lentamente cerró los ojos. Por su mente pasaban todas las imágenes de su vida donde salía su padre. Lloró en silencio.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

         -Snape, espera- este se giró.- Quería pedirte un favor- Snape la miró seriamente- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Dímelo y yo decidiré- le dijo fríamente.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que ayudes a mi hermana- le dijo rápidamente.

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO- gritó Severus- llevo cinco años peleándome con ella y ahora ¿quieres que la ayude?- Andraia asintió- NO- Severus se giró dispuesto a irse.

-Espera- Andraia se pudo delante de él- Solo quiero que no te pases con las bromas.- Snape la miró escéptico- bueno al menos que no tengan relación con mi padre- Andraia iba siguiendo a Snape mientras este andaba hacia su sala común.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de seguirme- dijo desesperándose- Andraia paró y Severus continuo su camino.

-Gracias.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ethel bajó a su sala común, tenía que pedirle los apuntes del día a alguien. Pero al bajar se chocó contra alguien.

-Sal del medio- dijo él. Ella le sonrió

-Veo que ya no hueles a rosas y a claveles, Snape. Lastima te quedaba muy bien y no el olor a hierbajos que usas normalmente.

-Espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para ti, Flammeus.

-Lo esperaré ansiosamente, Snape- Ethel se dirigió a las chicas con las que compartía habitación y curso.

-Ethel, no sé como te atreves a hablarle así- le dijo una.

-Es alto, fuerte, solo hace falta mirar como la túnica no pude disimular sus musculos, si te pega un puñetazo te dejará tonta.

-Además- continuó otra- es de los mayores y prefecto.

-Primero él nunca pegaría a una mujer y segundo empezó él– les sonrió – Me dejáis lo que habéis hecho en clase- miró el reloj, mientras las otras asentían- dejádmelo encima de la mesa tengo que ir a ver al director.

Ethel salió corriendo de la sala común y fue al despacho del director. La "puerta" de abajo estaba abierta y cuando llegó arriba llamó a la segunda puerta y el director le dio permiso para entrar.

-Hola señorita Flammeus.

-Hola profesor Dumbledore- luego se fue a abrazar a su hermana- Hola Draia.

De la chimenea empezaron a salir chispas y apareció una mujer.

-Mamá- las dos la abrazaron.

-Hola niñas ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó con los ojos enrojecidos. Las niñas no respondieron. Después de indicarles a sus hijas que se sentaran, la mujer empezó a hablar- Quiero contaros lo que pasó con vuestro padre.

"Como sabéis vuestro padre es… fue de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico. Descubrió donde se escondía Voldemort, no se lo quiso decir a nadie, no quería ponerlo en peligro. Pero Voldemort, no podía permitir que nadie supiera su escondite… por eso… lo mató"- lo último solo había sido un susurró.

Andraia lloraba en un rincón y Ethel estaba de pie con la cara inexpresiva, pensando que al final si que era verdad, su padre estaba muerto. Miró a su hermana que estaba llorando, pero a ella ya no le salían las lagrimas, podría ser porque ya lo sabía, había visto a su padre morir y se había fijado en la cara descubierta de uno de los mortífagos. No la olvidaría nunca.

-Ethel, cariño ¿Estas bien?- esta salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si, mamá- era la diferencia entre Andraia y ella. Andraia sentía pena por la muerta de su padre mientras Ethel sentía odio hacia su asesino.

-Pasareis el fin de semana conmigo, id a buscar vuestras cosas- las dos hermanas asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.

-Remus no puedes estar aquí- Remus se acercó a Andraia.

-¿Qué quiere decir que te vas?- le preguntó.

-Pues que voy a pasar el fin de semana con mi madre- Andraia acabó de empaquetar las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Pero volverás el lunes?

-Claro- Remus suspiró aliviado- ¿Crees que te dejaría solo?- Andraia le guiñó un ojo y bajó las escaleras. Remus bajó rápidamente detrás suyo y poniéndose delante de ella la besó.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ethel iba triunfante por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Su baúl levitaba delante suyo con un hechizo. Giró una esquina y oyó un ruido de un golpe.

"Vaya, lo que me faltaba, debe haber chocado con algo" seguidamente oyó un quejido "con alguien".

Corrió hacia allí y se encontró a Severus en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza. No pudo resistirse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Le dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-Idiota porque no miras por donde va tu baúl- le dijo levantándose y poniéndose delante de ella, que estaba doblada con las manos en la barriga de tanto reírse.

-Y… per…perderme… esto- continuo riéndose no podía parar- creo que… no- al cabo de unos segundos Ethel pudo para de reírse- creo que tu venganza tendrá que esperar un poco.

Severus miró al baúl.

-Te vas…

-Si, pero no te preocupes que el lunes me  tendrás de vuelta aquí- Ethel le sonrió irónicamente- Adiós Snape- se volvió a reír cuando vio la frente de Severus.

-Adiós Flammeus- dijo secamente. Ella continuo su camino y le volvió a coger un ataque de risa.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Severus entró en su sala común tenia que planear una buena venganza, pronto lo tuvo todo listo, esto le costaría a Flammeus unos 50 puntos, tenía que empezar a recuperarlos en ese mismo instante.

-Severus ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le dijo Malfoy riéndose y señalando su frente. El muchacho fue a un espejo y vio, allí, una especie de arañazo en forma de E, evidentemente E de Ethel.

-Maldita Flammeus- Malfoy empezó a burlarse de él.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ethel entró en el despacho de Dumbledore todavía riéndose de Severus.

-Cariño vigila con el baúl, que podrías hacerle daño a alguien- Ethel estalló a carcajadas. Todos la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-¿Por qué te ríes, Eth?- le preguntó su hermana?

-Es que… sin querer- se puso seria y miró a Dumbledore- le juro que fue sin querer -volvió a reírse- le di a Snape con el baúl en la frente… y quedó la forma de la placa donde hay la E, en su frente. 

Su hermana empezó a reírse también.

-Como el zorro- las dos reían mientras Dumbledore intentaba aguantarse la risa, desaprobando que Ethel le hubiera dado con el baúl a Snape, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La señora Flammeus estaba contenta que sus hijas todavía pudieran reír.

-Bueno, niñas, nos vamos- y una a una despidiéndose de Dumbledore entraron en la chimenea.

La señora Flammeus fue la última en llegar, donde se encontró con una horrible sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le preguntó a los dos hombres que sujetaban a sus hijas.

              N/A: Os ha gustado? Pues dejadme Reviews, por favor, os lo pide vuestra fiel servidora ( y la de Voldemort). 


	34. El pasado

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo, casi íntegramente del pasado.

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis un review nunca viene mal.

Y ahora responder los reviews

Zapping: Muchas gracias, me parece que ahora tienen demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse con la salida de la prisión de Fobos Snape. Pero bueno, lago supongo que habrá, jejejeje.

Malu Snape: Muchas gracias. Jejejejeje. A mi también me ha gustado que pasará algo, pero no os preocupéis que la vecina aún da para rato, jejejeje. Pobre ninfomanía. De cardad que quiero actualizar más seguido pero siempre me pasan cosas....

Shashira: Lo siento de verdad. Pero me tardo mucho en actualizar es mi naturaleza, jejejje. A ver que puedo hacer para hacerlo más rápido, jejeje.  Muchas gracias por tu apoyo pero me parece que no hara falta que me secuestre, jejejejeje (risa nerviosa)

Lucía: Que review más largo, pero me encanta. Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos y lo siento si te mantuve despierta hasta las tantas a mi a veces me pasa... A mi Ethel también me gusta cambia tanto de personalidad sobretodo cuando hablamos de Sev.  Es que Remus es como el chocolate dulce y suave, jejejeje y a mi me encanta el chocolate, jejeje. Y Sev es un Slytherin, no lo veo diciendo sin tapujos que ama a alguien, al menos ahora, pero puede que poco a poco vaya cambiando su prespectiva.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra amabilidad.

Y SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS:

****

**34. EL PASADO**

-Hemos venido a acabar el trabajo que empezamos. No queremos dejar cabos sueltos, se rió el hombre enmascarado. -Por cierto, el Amo, nos ha dado permiso para divertirnos un rato.- Ethel vio los ojos el mortífago y quedó helada.

-Cabrón, tu mataste a mi padre- Ethel pisó fuertemente al hombre que la tenía cogida y sacó la varita.- _Expelliarum_.- Por mala suerte ella solo pudo hacerlo retroceder unos pasos.

-Niña estúpida. ESTO es un expelliarum. _Expelliarum_- Gritó el mortífago. Ethel salió disparada y chocó contra la pared- _Expelliarum_- volvió a decir apuntando a un jarrón que estalló delante de Ethel, provocándole diversos cortes.

-No toque a mi hermana- le gritó dándole un golpe en las costillas a su opresor, que cayó en el suelo.

-Niñas corred- les dijo su madre mientras sacaba su varita. Andraia ayudó a levantarse a su hermana y la llevó a la salida de su casa. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, se dejaron caer en un césped que había en el camino, fue donde Andraia se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía un brazo roto y que la cabeza le sangraba por el golpe contra la pared y los cortes producidos por el jarrón.

Ethel se tumbó y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en una sala blanca.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se dijo a si misma.

-En San Mugo- Ethel se giró y allí estaba su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste…

-¿Y mamá?

-Esta bien, cinco minutos después de irnos se desapareció- Ethel suspiró aliviada.

-Por cierto mañana es lunes, Dumbledore dice que es mejor que nos quedemos en Hogwarts. Pero a ti todavía te quedan unos días, aquí.

-Vaya…pero si estoy bien, solo me duelo un poco la cabeza.

-Ethel, me diste un susto de muerte. Suerte que vino mamá- Andraia abrazó a su hermana menor.

-Tranquila… ya estoy bien.

-Bueno nos vemos dentro de un par de días. Dumbledore me obliga a irme ya – la besó en la mejilla.- te quiero- dijo mientras se iba.

-Yo también. Por cierto saluda a Remus de mi parte- Andraia se sonrojó mientras Ethel se reía- estas roja…

-Adiós Ethel,- le respondió con una sonrisa aún sonrojada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Draia- Remus corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- estaba muy preocupado, leímos que habían atacado tu casa…

-Tranquilo, Remus…

-No sé que habría echo si te hubiera pasado algo- Andraia se sonrojó aún abrazada a él. Remus miró a un lado y a otro- ¿Y tu hermana?- Andraia se entristeció.

-Esta en San Mugo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Remus asustado.

-Quiso afrontar a los mortífagos y salió malherida. Gracias a eso conseguimos escapar. Pero no te preocupes ya esta bien.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Andraia iba junto a Remus a la última clase del lunes donde habían quedado con encontrarse con sus amigos. Antes de llegar se cruzaron con un Snape malhumorado. La Gryffindor al verlo no pudo evitar reírse, todavía tenía la E tatuada en la frente.

-Muy graciosa Flammeus- le dijo con furia Snape.

-lo siento es que…- y volvió a reírse secundada por Remus- Pareces  enfadado.

-Tengo motivos. Tu hermana no ha aparecido- Los Gryffindors pararon de reírse.

-No sabía que te importaba tanto.- dijo sorprendida.

-Me importa cuando tengo una perfecta venganza planeada.

-Ya me extrañaba.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Esta en San Mugo- en eso que el timbre de inició de la clase sonó.-Bueno me voy a clase. Vamos Remus.

Severus se quedó helado ¿En St. Mugo? Notó que se empezaba a preocupar "¿Con quien me pelearé?"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Remus y Andraia llegaron a clase y se sentaron en sus sillas habituales. Snape llegó, unos segundos después con el rostro muy serio.

-Te digo Remus que a Snape le gusta mi hermana...

-Pero que tonterías dices, cariño.- dijo riendo Remus.

-Creo que a mi hermana también le gusta...

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?- le preguntó extrañado.

-No. Pero se pasa el día hablando de él...

-Pero Draia eso es porque lo odia.- intentó convencer a su novia.

-Yo me paso el día hablando de ti y no te odio- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Remus se puso completamente rojo.- Me apuesto un Galeón a que acaban juntos.

-Trato hecho- Remus y Andraia cerraron el trato con un beso. En ese momento entró el profesor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Un par de días después, Ethel, regresó a Hogwarts. Entró en su sala común con todas las miradas fijas en ella, pues llevaba toda la cara llena de rasguño y el brazo vendado.

La chica les miró seriamente y los Slytherins continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Severus sonrió, no sabía lo que le tenía preparado. Ethel miró su frente y ser rió. Subió a su habitación y abrió la cortina de su cama. Oyó una especie de soplido, seguido por una especie de tabla que le dio en medio dela frente.

-¡AY!- gritó Ethel. Toda la sala común lo oyó y a continuación un gritó que los dejó helados- ¡SNAPE!

Mientras tanto Snape estaba intentando aguantarse la risa. Bajó por las escaleras una Ethel furiosa, los demás Slytherins estaban presintiendo lo que vendría, mientras Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

-¿QUE COÑO HAS HECHO?- le preguntó furiosa Ethel, en la frente tenia escrita con tinta una rebuscada letra S.

-¿Sabes lo mejor?- se rió Severus- que esta tinta no se va hasta un mes después- Severus empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras tanto unos Slytherins intentaban aguantarse la risa y otros estaban en silencio temiendo lo peor.

-Eres un estúpido, engreído y sabelotodo.

-Mira quien ha ido a hablar, niñata- Severus le señalaba la frente- te queda muy bien tu nuevo tatuaje.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO!- hacia rato que estaban gritando, toda la sala común estaba, ahora, en completo silencio, por lo que los gritos retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes. La puerta de la sala común se abrió precipitadamente.

-SANPE QUITAME ESTO O SI NO…-Esthel se quedó callada.

-O SI NO QUE?- le gritó Snape.

-SEÑOR SNAPE, SEÑORITA FLAMMEUS- dijo una voz grave detrás de Snape- ¿Se puede saber que hacen?- esperó unos segundos- eso mejor no contesten. 15 puntos menos para Slytherin para cada uno y una detención.

Ethel y Snape bajaron la cabeza, tendrían que esforzarse mucho para recuperar 30 puntos. El profesor se giró para irse, pero volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-Estoy harto de sus peleas. Cumplirán la detención JUNTOS, o sea que espero que se comporten. Dentro de media hora en mi despacho- sin decir nada más se fue.

Ethel le dedicó a Snape una mirada de odio a la que él respondió, y subió a su habitación para ducharse e intentar sacarse esa estúpida letra de la frente. Pero lo único consiguió fue una S envuelta en una marca roja.

La chica bajó las escaleras enfurecida, por lo que todo Slytherin se apartaba a su paso. Era la norma número dos de un buen Slytherin "Nunca te pongas en el camino de un Slytherin verdaderamente enfadado". La uno era "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún".

-Con lo tranquilos que hemos estado estos días sin vuestras peleas...

-Cállate Malfoy- le dijo Ethel al rubio.

-Estáis hechos el uno para el otro- se burló Lucuius- y con la inicial del otro en la frente, que romántico. –Lucius empezó a reírse. Ethel, simplemente, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde encontró a Snape. En todo el camino no dijeron nada.

-No se porque me molesto en castigarles, si no les importa y se siguen peleando- dijo resignado el profesor- No se que os haré hacer porque entre los dos habéis limpiado  todo Hogwarts.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La mente de Ethel volvió al presente y se dio cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo el manojo de cartas todo el rato. Dejó la carta que ya había leído sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo las demás.

-Vaya- susurró Ethel- esto va a ser muy difícil. ¡SNAPE!- llamó al profesor de pociones con la voz más angelical que tenía. Severus bajó las escaleras con una mirada desconfiada y alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de mala gana.

-Me preguntaba si no te importaría que hiciera algo- continuo con su voz angelical, ahora adornada con una sonrisa. Severus la miró a los ojos y deducía que si le pedía permiso (pues era exactamente lo que Ethel estaba haciendo) para hacer algo era que ese algo no le iba a gustar en lo más minimo.

-No- dijo rotundamente.

-Pero si todavía no te he dicho de que se trata- dijo un tanto molesta por verse negada a una oportunidad.

-Solo se que no me va a gustar y con eso tengo suficiente- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Pues verás, el jucio de Sirius es este fin de semana y Albus no ha pedido si- a Severus empezaba a interesarle lo que Albus les había pedido, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que no le gustaría. Ethel por su parte tragó saliva y en un susurró inaudible agregó- podrían quedarse Eileen y Harry.

-Habla más alto- le ordenó Snape. Ahora sabía del cierto que no le gustaría la proposición.

-Que si pueden venir Harry y Eileen- Snape abrió los ojos.

-NO. Potter no pisará mi casa nunca- dijo secamente.

-Vamos, Snape- dijo sonriéndole seductoramente y acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo alejándose de ella, yendo hacia la cocina.

-Pasaremos al plan B- se dijo a si misma- SNAPE- gritó con voz enfurecida. Severus asomó la cabeza por la cocina- Tu harás lo que yo diha y no hay más que hablar.

-No Flammeus. No dejaré que tus sobrinos me vean fuera de Hogwarts y menos escondido... contigo.- dijo despectivamente.

-Pues te escondes.

-¡NO!

-Plan C- Volvió a susurrar para si Ethel- De acuerdo si dejas que vengan- dijo resignada- te deberé un gran favor.

-¿Cómo de grande?- preguntó repentinamente interesado.

-Enorme- dijo sonriendo. Estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Snape sonrió ante esa idea- solo será el fin de semana.

-De acuerdo. Pero me debes un gran favor.

-Que si Snape...- después de arreglar ese asunto su mente volvió al pasado.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Ethel ¿que te ha pasado?- le preguntó su hermana, señalándole la frente.

-Snape se ha vengado por lo del baúl- Andraia no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-No te preocupes Ethel, nos vengaremos de ese apestoso Slytherin- dijo Sirius mientras le rodeaba el hombro y señalaba al infinito con un brazo.

-Sirius, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero me parece que esta vez me ocuparé yo- dijo sonriéndole sinceramente al Gryffindor.

-Siempre lo he dicho- le dijo Sirius a Andraia- Tienes una hermana que puede defenderse muy bien ella sola.

-¿Cuándo pensáis dejar de pelearos?- le preguntó su hermana aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cuando Snape madure…

-Lo dudo- susurró Sirius.

N/A: Solo os quiero decir que ya no queda mucho, oooooooooooooh! NO se cuanto porque aún no lo he dividido en capítulos pero no más de 5 puedo equivocarme. Me he dado cuanta de que ya llevo un año con esta historia, jejejeje. Como pasa el tiempo.

Nos vemos y Sed felices


	35. El asesino del señor Flammeus

Holaaaaaaaa!! No he tardado tanto es todo un record, jejejejeje. YA era hora de que sentara la cabeza... bueno es una forma de hablar.

Aviso: La última parte de este capítulo ha salido solo, quería que durara un poco más y se me ha ido de las manos, pero no os preocupéis. Es raro, solo eso.

Shashira: Gracias, si que era un capítulo de transición, pero necesario. Ya veremos si pasa algo o no. La verdad es que el final ya lo tengo escrito pero podría tener modificaciones. Jejejejejeje. Muchas gracias por el review

Malu: Muchas gracias por el review. La verdad es que estoy apuntada a muchos grupos y no tengo tiempo para todos. Podrías decirme que hacéis en ese grupo? Sobre el fic de Mari Cari, si que me lo había leído pero no le había dejado review, pero al recibir esto me sentí muy mal y lo envié, jejejejeje. Es fascinante la imaginación que tiene. Me gustaría poder escribir fics cortos de tres o cuatro capítulos, para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, pero es que empiezo y me va saliendo más y más. Aunque más o menos ya se más o menos lo que va a pasar, pero falta el como... Para de rallarte. A ver si tu también publicas un fic aquí... Merci.

Lakota: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha dejado sorprendida que te lo leyeras de una tirada. Porque mira que es largo, jejejejeje. Pero ya va hacia su fin oooooooooh!!! Y no te preocupes que no os dejaré en ascuas sobre el asunto de Ethel y Sev. AL final del fic se sabrá si sí o si no. Jejejeje, pero esto al final.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que este capítulo también os guste. Para cualquier quja aclaración o lo que sea ya sabéis donde estoy.

MOMENTO de Autopromoción: Leed mi mini fic "cuando Moony y Padfoot fueron a un concierto" Aviso que es slash, pero espero que os guste.

Ahora si el capítulo 35 "El asesino del señor Flammeus"

35. EL ASESINO DEL SEÑOR FLAMMEUS 

Los profesores al final decidieron enviar una carta a los padres de Snape y Flammeus por sus continuas peleas. Los dos eran buenos estudiantes pero ningún profesor podía soportarlos por más de media hora juntos, por suerte iba a cursos distintos, aunque eran de la misma casa.

Mientras desayunaban el director se acercó a Severus y le susurró algo al oído que Ethel no pudo oír. Inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al exterior del Gran comedor.

Después de desayunar Ethel salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a sus clases de la mañana. Al salir se encontró a Severus hablando con un hombre mucho más alto que él y con una mirada aún más helada que la suya, si eso era posible.

Severus al oír la puerta, se giró y le dirigió una mirada fría a Ethel siendo respondida esta por una igual. Ethel levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos negros llenos de odió dirigido a ella, un poco asustada por esa mirada se alejó sin decir nada. Supuso que ese era, indudablemente, el padre de Severus.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar al salón de transformaciones pensó donde había visto esos ojos antes. Y la imagen le vino a la mente como un rayo. El sueño que tuvo cuando su padre murió. Los ojos del señor Snape también le recordaban al hombre que había intentado matar a su hermana, a su madre y a ella misma hacía unas semanas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces echo a correr hacia el despacho del director.

Dos semanas después… 

Todo el colegio estaba exaltado, las noticias leídas en el profeta volaban como las lechuzas que las traían. El padre de Snape había matado al padre de las Flammeus.

Severus no podía soportarlo. Todas esas miradas de reproche, como si él mismo lo hubiera matado. Pero fue su padre, no él. Él ni siquiera quería a su padre y una parte de él se alegraba que hubiera salido de su vida.

Por suerte para él su etapa escolar estaba a punto de terminar así que solo tuvo que soportar los insultos susurrantes y las amenazas dos semanas.

Ethel estaba contenta, el asesino de su padre estaba en Azkhaban y mañana acabaría el curso y podría volver con su hermana a su casa. 

Una lechuza cruzó el Gran salón y aterrizó cerca del plato de Ethel. Desató cuidadosamente el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta. La letra era clara y estética, parecía estar echa con calma aunque no tuviera mucho contenido. El mensaje era claro.

"Lo siento"

Nada más. Ethel no podía saber quien le enviaba esa carta y porque "lo sentía" el remitente. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando su reacción, pero nada.

Ethel se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y suspiró. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del Comedor se acercó su hermana muy contenta y excitada.

-¿Sabes que, Ethel?- dijo toda emocionada.

-Si no me lo dices...- dijo saliendo del salón.

-Mira.- dijo enseñándole la mano donde tenía un precioso anillo.- Remus me ha pedido que me case con él- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya con el licántropo- susurró.

-Ethel que te pueden oír.- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Pues felicidades Draia. Pero recuérdale que si alguna vez te hace daño, tanto físico como psicológico, le voy a hacer una jaula de plata y haré pagar a los turistas para visitarla. Y encima no dejaré que le tiren chocolate.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno pues… gracias supongo- dijo un tanto confundida Draia.- ¿Por cierto ya has encontrado el colgante que te regalaron papá y mamá?

-No- dijo tristemente. Le encantaba ese collar. El vendedor les había dicho a sus padres que ese collar unía los lazos del destino y daba buena suerte. No sabía muy bien que quería decir lo de unía los lazos del destino, pero a ella le gustaba ese colgante en forma de sus iniciales "EF". Draia la miró un poco triste sabía cuanto le gustaba el collar- Pero alégrate hermana. Vamos de boda- dijo sonriendo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Presente… 

Los alumnos estaban esperando los carros para ir hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Andraia dándole un abrazo cariñoso.- Sirius te irá a buscar en la estación.

-Aún no entiendo esa tontería de irse un día antes para ir a buscarte él en persona- le sonrió Remus.

-Cuida a Eileen y no dejes que Sirius la meta en problemas- Harry sonrió.

-Eileen, haz caso de Harry ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó su padre mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Si, papi

-Y pórtate bien- le dijo su madre mientras también le daba un abrazo.

-Si, mami- Harry cogió a su nueva "hermana" de la mano y la subió con cuidado al carro. Antes de alejarse se despidieron de los adultos con la mano.

-No me fío de Sirius cuidando a Eileen, Remus- dijo sonriendo Andraia.

-Pero esta Harry, no le pasará nada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

         -¡HARRY! ¡EILEEN!- los dos aludidos se giraron hacia el hombre que los llamaba.

         -Sirius…- murmuró Harry, mientras veía como se acercaba un feliz animago. Cuando llegó cerca de ellos les dio un gran abrazo a cada uno.- Sirius que nos vimos ayer.

-Pero estoy tan contento de iros a buscar a la estación…- dijo sonriente.

-¡HARRY!- el chico volvió a girarse en dirección a la pequeña exclamación.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo estas querido?- le preguntó mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes Molly- la mujer miró hacia el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Buenas tardes Sirius, ¿como estas?- estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Sirius decidió que ya era momento de llevar a Eileen y Harry a su nueva casa. Que sería la antigua residencia de los Lupin.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

         -Harry hay una cosa que no te hemos contado.- dijo Remus un poco incómodo- y me parece que note gustará demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo un poco asustado.

-Pronto será el juicio de Sirius y…

-Hemos pensado que...-continuó Andraia.

-En contra de mi voluntad.- aclaró Sirius.

-Sirius…- le reprendió Andraia- Buenos pues que mientras dure el juicio te quedarás en la casa muggle de Severus y Ethel- Harry quedó pálido. Por Ethel no le importaba porque, aunque era Slytherin, no era mala persona pero ir a casa del profesor Snape... Era su territorio sin normas.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Remus al verle la cara al chico.

-Con la noticia que le acabas de dar como quieres que este.

-Harry es la única solución- le dijo Andraia- No te va a pasar nada.

-Al menos no estarás solo- Harry miró esperanzado a su profesor de DCAO- Eileen vendrá contigo.- dijo intentando una sonrisa.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ese día Ethel salió tarde de casa, a las 12 en punto sería absorbida toda su energía solo quedándole la suficiente para su funciones vitales. En el momento en que cruzó la esquina de su casa empezó a llover. Ethel suspiró, ya era mala suerte que el día que tenía que perder más energía tuviera que llover. Con resignación continuo corriendo, cuatro gotas no harían que parase.

Siguió corriendo dando vueltas por la manzana donde estaba la casa que compartía con Snape, la lluvia cada vez era más intensa. A las doce en punto mientras sonaban las campanas de la iglesia que había en el pueblo, la energía le fue drenada y cayó al suelo semi inconsciente. Ahora que lo pensaba con frialdad, había sido una tremenda tontería salir fuera de su casa y encima lloviendo. Ahora quedaría allí tendida hasta la mañana siguiente cuando tendría suficiente energía para volver.

Intentó levantarse pero esta vez no pudo, Voldemort se había pasado con la energía que le había quitado, eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba muy enfadado. Poco a poco fue quedando dormida en el frío y mojado suelo de la calle, era demasiado tarde para que nadie pasara por allí. Definitivamente, fue un tremenda tontería, pensó antes de quedar completamente dormida en el suelo.

Una figura oscura se acercó a ella lentamente y la cogió en brazos.

-Si no fuera por mi, Flammeus- dijo Snape mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la casa que compartían- Hubieras cogido un resfriado o algo peor.

Ethel al notar un cuerpo caliente a su lado, inconscientemente, se acurrucó más cerca de él, que hizo que un suave rubor tiñera las mejillas de Severus.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Severus llegó dentro de su casa. Dejó a Ethel en uno de los sofás mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego la volvió a coger en brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación, iba a dejarla en la cama pero pensó que mejor le ponía ropa seca antes de meterla en la cama.

La dejó en uno de los sofás tumbada. Luego fue a buscar el pijama de la mujer y lo encontró, perfectamente doblado, debajo la almohada. Lo desdobló y casi quedó sin habla. Snape pensó que parecía más un vestido que un camisón. Era de seda, eso lo supo en el mismo momento en que lo tocó. de un color negro brillante. Tenía unos tirante muy finos y el escote era demasiado para ser una simple prenda para vestir.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente ruborizado solo de pensar en Flammeus llevando ese modelo de camisón.

-Severus céntrate- se dijo a si mismo. 

Severus Snape, el temido profesor de pociones, estaba en un grado de nerviosismo tan elevado que haría morirse de risa a cualquiera de sus alumnos. El nerviosismo aumentó, sobretodo, cuando se dio cuenta que para ponerle el camisón primero tenía que sacarle la ropa.

-Vamos, no será la primera vez que la veas desnuda- suspiró profundamente y se relajó. 

Ahora con la nueva confianza adquirida, fue sacando los botones del ojal de la camisa negra de Ethel. Intentando hacerse el despistado y no mirar, le sacó la camisa. Dejando la camisa tendida encima de una silla, cuando volvió su atención a la mujer no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiese a su busto. Cerró los ojos un momento, empezaba a sentir mucho calor. Se quitó el jersey mojado quedando en una fina camisa adherida a su pecho por la lluvia.

-Si alguien me viera pensaría que soy un depravado- ironizó consigo mismo. 

Finalmente le desabrochó los pantalones, cuando pensaba que lo peor había pasado se dio cuenta de que lo peor nunca "ya ha pasado". El pantalón vaquero que llevaba Ethel, con el agua se había transformado en algo muy pesado y muy pegado al cuerpo. Por lo que Severus tuvo que hacer "malabarismos" para quitárselo sin despertarla. En opinión de Severus eso fue lo peor. Tuvo que ir acompañando al pantalón en su bajada por las piernas de la mujer, rozando cada centímetro de estas.

Cuando por fin acabó tuvo que desabrocharse la camisa, pues parecía que la temperatura en esa noche lluviosa no paraba de subir. Cogió el camisón y se lo puso rápidamente, no se quedó a pensar si le había quedado bien puesto a no. La cogió otra vez en brazos, notando esta vez la suave piel de la mujer y la puso en su cama. La tapó para que no se resfriara y salió corriendo de la habitación. 

Para Severus ese fue el peor día de su vida.

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre. Sed felices.**


	36. La llegada

          Emmm. Hola de verdad me siento muy mal por haber tardado tanto. Buff acabo de contar el tiempo que hace que no subo un capitulo y casi me asesino a mi misma.

          No tengo hoja suficiente para poner todas las ecusas que tocarían, por eso es mejor que me disculpe y ya esta. ¿NO?

          LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO!!!

          Bueno, la verdad es que se me estopeo el ordenador cuando ya tenía todos los capítulos escritos y me cogió un trauma. No se si habrán salido mejor o peor que los que ya tenía... pero que le vamos hacer.

          Primero de todo quiero dar las gracias a todas las persona que me han enviado un e-mail, animandome a continuar la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

          Luego responderé a los reviews.

Melisa: Gracias por tus animos o amenazas no he podido discernir que eran, jejejeje. No te preocupes al final sabremos que pasa con estos dos muy corto para mi gusto pero queria públicar algo YA. Aunque en este capítulo no sale mucho de esos dos, pero algo es algo.. Muchas gracias por leer y espero tu review si todavía te quedan ganas, jejejeje.

Bogotá - Colombia blackspirit: No he dejado el fic, lo que pasa es que se me borró los capítulos finales y me fustré. Y ahora tardó años en escribir porque no me gustaría perder alguna idea que tuve en el rpimer escrito. no se si me explicado bien, jejejeje. Gracias por preocuparte. Tarde o tempreano lo teminaré.

Daneva Snape: Todo de golpe!!!! Carai, te daré la medalla al mérito, jejeje. Gracias, me alegro que te guste y espero que este capítulo corto y con acción 0 no te decepcione habrá mejores momentos que se acercan

Nariko-chan1: Tienes mucha razón. Ese no es el peor día de su vida, pues como dices bien tendrá visitas que lo llevarán a lugares que él nunca pensó pisar. Como por ejemplo...Bueno lo diré el..., jejejeje, ya veremos como se desenvuelve en ese ámbiente (no lo puedo decir, porque si cambio de opinión..., jejejeje). Muchas gracias por decirme lo de Asclepio, no te preocupes que no me supone ningún trauma saber que no he inventado el nombre, pero gracias por decirmelo. VIVA SLYTHERIN Y SUS SERPIENTES!

Malu: Gracias por tu apoyo, jejeje. Que harías tu si tuvieras que desnudar a una persona que te atraiga y ponerle el pijama...jejejeje. Yo almenos o lo pasaría muy mal...o muy bien, jejejeje ;) . Muchas gracias un beso.

          Y Ahora si el capítulo esperado 36. La llegada (no hace falta decir de quén, no?). Por cierto aparecera una visita inesperada que provocará discordia.

          Espero que os guste.

36. LA LLEGADA

          Ethel abrió lentamente lo ojos. Se sentía terriblemente cansada pero no sentía frío, cosa uqe le extrañó. Tampoco estaba mojada. Cuando acabó de abrir los ojos se encontró en su habitación. En su memoria no estaba escrito que había llegado a su casa, ni que se había metido en la cama. Se incorporó y vio asobçmbrada que llevaba puesto el pijama y no la ropa moja que supuestamente tendría que llevar.

          Eso le dejaba pocas opciones de cómo había llegado hasta allí. O alguien la había encontrado y la había trado hasta su caso o lo había echo Snape. Pero en las dos opciones Snape era el que la había desnudado y puesto el camisón. Ethel se sonrojó, mientras se levantaba y se metía en la ducha.

          Después de vestirse, bajó dispuesta a apreparar el desayuno, pues según los horarios acordados con Snape, hoy ella preparaba el desayuno y la cena y Snape se encargaba de la comida.

          Cual fue su sorpesa al encontrar a Snape preparando el desayuno. Ethel estaba empezando a asustarse. Snape la llevaba a casa, le cambiaba la ropa para que no se resfriara y luego le preparaba el desayuno. Tanta amabilidad de su parte no era normal. Se juró que si Snape volvía a hacer algo amable, lo iba a amenazar con la varita en el cuello, hasta que confesarà. Snape le sirvió el desayuno sin decir nada. 

          Ethel estaba muy contenta des de el asesinato... bueno supuesto asesinato de Snape no había visto a su hermana y ninguna de las dos tenía un buen recuerdo de esa última vez.

          Ethel salió de sus pensamientos cuando Severus se sentó delante de ella, con su desayuno. 

          -¿Porque has echo el desayuno?. ¿No me tocaba a mi?- Snape la miró con arrogancia.

          -Sí. Pero si hubiera esperado a que TÚ lo hicieras, ya estariamos muertos de hamre.

          -Que amable...- dijo sarcasticamente.

          La mañana pasó rápidamente, pues no quedaba mucho de ella. Comieron tarde y justo después de acabar de lavar los platos, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

          Ethel se encaminó contenta a brirla, pero antes de hacerlo le lanzó una advertencia a Snape.

          -Portate bien y se amable...

          -Y sino, ¿que harás?- preguntó con arrogancia. Ethel bufó y abrió la puerta. Ràpidamente unos brazos la estrecharon.

          -¡Ethel! Te hemos echado de menos. No se como pude creer que tu...

          -Tranquila Draia- dijo con una leva sonrisa. Después saludó a Sirius que le preguntó si Snape le había echo alguna de las suyas. Ethel sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.- No te preocupes que se cuidarme sola...

          A continuación, también abrazó a Remus, a Harry y a la pequeña Eileen, que aún no comprendia porque su tía había desaparecido de Hogwarts sin despedirse.

          Snape saludó brevemente a los invitados como era su intención, pero Andraia no estaba de acuerdo con ese frío saludo.

          -Me alegro tanto que estes vivo...- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Severus no supo ver si estaba contenta porque su hermana no era una asesina o porque realmente lo estuviera por él.

          -Gracias...- dijo un poco incómodo.

          Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Severus, evidentemente solo escuchaba. El timbre volvió a sonar y Severus encontró su momento propició para escabullirse un poco de esa reunión familiar.

          Sirius se transformó rápidamente en perro, pues en los noticiarios de la televisió muggle habían aparecido fotos suyas y no queria exponerse.

          Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una persona que no deseaba ver.

          -Hola Severus- dijo Lora con voz sensual.

          -Hola- respondió con voz incomoda y sonrisa fingida que no pasó inadvertida por los presentes.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

          -Te dejaste esto en mi casa, cuando la señora Jackson y tu os fuisteis tan apresuradamente de la fiesta- dijo entregándole la chaqueta de Snape-      ¿Fue algo que hice?

          -Emm...No- dijo sintiendo las miradas de los invitados y Ethel en su nuca- Mi... esposa se encontraba mal y la llevé a casa.

          -No debí causarte problemas, por lo que hice ¿No? Estaba muy disgustada cuando la ví salir.

          -Muchas gracias por traerme mi...- Severus pensó com se llamaba esa prenda muggle- chaqueta...

          -Veo que tienes invitados. ¿No vas a presentarmelos?- dijo entrando en la casa.

          -Claro...- dijo irónicamente viendo que ella misma se había invitado a entrar.

          -Señora Jackson, encantada de volver a verla- dijo con ua sonrisa fingida- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

          -Si, muchas gracias- dijo con igual sonrisa. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

          -Lora ella es Andraia, hermana de Fl...de Ethel y él su marido, Remus- dijo empezando las presentaciones. Severus tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no decir los apellidos en vez de los nombres de pila. No quedaba bien que una familia se llamará por los apellidos.

          -Encantada- dijo mirando a Andraia, luego desvió la mirada hacia Remus- veo que todas las mujeres de esta familia saben elegir bien los hombres- Remus se sonrojó siendo respondido a esto por un codazo de parte de Andraia.

          -Ella es su hija, Eileen...

          -Que preciosidad. Aunque no me extraña con el padre tan guapo que tiene.- dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Remus, que se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez ya esperaba el codazo de Andraia y lo paró a tiempo. Andraia tenía ganas de acharse a la yugular de esa pequeña vivora, y aunque Ethel la comprendía se lo impidió.

          -Y este es... Harry su ahijado...

          -Hola Harry, seguro que ya rompes muchos carazones en tu escuela¿verdad?- Harry no respondió a causa de su sonrojó.

          -¡A si!- esclamó Snape- Este es su perro... Blacky.- dio sonriendo con malicia. El perro le gruñó unos segundos pues una mano de Lora empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

          -Ha sido un placer conocerlos- dijo mirando detenidamente a Remus.- Pero me parece que tengo que irme.

          Snape acompañó a Lora hasta la puerta.

          -Bueno, Severus, espero que podamos vernos otro día... esta vez con menos gente.- Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sornisa y amablemente  echo a Lora de su casa. Snape expulsó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

          -¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Andraia bastante molesta.

          -La vecina- le respondió Ethel- La deborahombres del barrio.

          -Eso no hace falta que lo digas.- Andraia hizo una pausa.- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos. Tenemos que descansar antes del juicio.

          Todos se levantaron, con Sirius otra vez como humano, que miraba enfurecido a Snape.

          Sirius abrazó cariñosamente a Ethel, después fue a despedirse de Harry y Eileen. Severus volvió a sentir esa sensación en el estomago que le motivaba  a sacarle esa sonrisa de los labios a Black, pero pudo reponerse pues Andraia estaba dando las últimas recomendaciones de todo lo que debía y no debía hacer su hija.

          Como ya era tarde Ethel hizo la cena, mientras los niños se acomodaban en una de las habitaciones.

          Durante la cena Severus trató a los niños con frialdad, haciendo enfurecer a Ethel y entristecer a Eileen.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

          -Bueno chicos me voy a acostar- dijo Sirius dando un bostezo cuando llegaron a su casa.

          -¿No quieres cenar?- le preguntó sorprendida Andraia.

          -Estoy demasiado nervioso- respondió con una sonrisa triste.

          -De acuerdo, como quieras. Buenas noches Sirius- le dijo con una sonrisa enorajadora.

          -Buenas noches, Padfoot.- dijo sonriendole de igual manera.

          -Buenas noches, Moony- luego subió a su habitación y se echó a la cama.

          -Esta muy nervioso...- comentó remus a su esposa.

          -Sí.- Fue su seca respuesta. Luego cogiendo su varita empezó a preparar la cena. Remus extrañadó por su actitud se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

          -¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿He echo algo que te ha molestado?- Andraia se giró con el ceño fruncido apartando a Remmus de si.

          -Que si has echo algo. Te parece poco que se te estuviera cayendo la baba con la vecina de Ethel y Severus.- dijo molesta.

          -No se me estaba cayendo la baba...- intentó defenderse.

          -No claro "Aunque no me extraña con el padre tan guapo que tiene"- dijo imiando el tono de voz de Lora- Y tu sonrojado como un tomate.

          -Lo siento, Draia, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me dicen cosas como estas.- dijo volviendo a abrzarla.

          -Cuando te lo digo yo no te sonrojas...- dijo, ahora un poco más calmada y sin huir del abrazó de Remus.

          -Porque me pongo demasiado nervioso, cuando me lo dices tu- dijo con su sonrisa más dulce. Luego tanteando el terreno para ver si se le había pasado el enfado probó de besarla, a lo que ella no opuso resitencia. Remus suspiró entre sus labios, al menos ya no estaba tan enfurecida.- Porque no hacemos algo especial, aprovechando que los niños no están- dijo besandole el cuello a su esposa.

          -¿Por ejemplo?- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Remus con los ojos cerrados.

          -Hacer el amor hasta morirnos de hambre y cenar después- dijo sonriendole.

          -Tengo una idea mejor. Acabó de preparar la cena, subimos arriba. Luego ya decidiremos que hacemos antes- le propusó dandole un breve beso en los labios.

          -Excelente idea, cariño- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y subia los platos, cubiertos y todo lo necesario para cenar a la habitación. Sin olvidarse, claro de una botella de champán y un par de copas. -Te espero arriba.

          -Dame un minuto y subo- dijo sonriendo divertida de como Remus subía las escaleras feliz.

          N/A: Qué tal ha estado? Muy corto lo sé, espero poder actualizar pronto.

          Por cierto, como bien ha dicho Nariko, el nombre de Asclepio no es mio, lo tendría enterrado en mi subconsciente, jejejeje, pues eso como dice es un dios romano, me parece. Lo busqué pero ahora no me acuerdo.

          Buenos pues eso... ¡Asclepio sacame la pata de la boca! Y ahora el enorme lobito me deja seguiré esribiendo para publicar pronto.

          Un beso a todos y todas y SED FELICES!!


	37. Vamos al zoo

Hola!!!!! Como regalo de fin de año (y muy gustito, por lo que veo, casi estamos al 2004. Faltan exactamente 9 horas, jejeje) he subido un nuevo capítulo, esto ya se acaba faltaran 2 o 3 capítulos, no creo que más. Ya veremos que os gusta. 

Este capítulo es más de humor que de otra cosa... dejémoslo con que no pasa nada malo, bueno casi nada... jejejeje, pobre Snape.

Bueno, ahora vamos a responder los reviews:

Blackspirit: No, no lo he dejado, es que me falta tan poco para terminarlo y además ya tengo escrito los dos últimos capítulos, bueno es el último y el epilogo. Ya veremos que tal.

Shashira: Este capítulo tiene 10 páginas del word, no vas a quejarte, quería partirlo, pero que conste que te he hecho caso. A ver si te gusta. Me haces sonrojar con tus alabanzas, me alegro mucho que te guste, pero me parece que no le queda mucho tiempo de "vida" a esta historia  y la verdad es que me da pena. La empecé en un avió dirección, Portugal, es curioso, jejejeje, bueno pues muchas gracias. Si me dices el título de alguno de tus fics, seguro que lo leo, hasta puede que ya lo haya leído quien sabe, es que tengo muy mala memoria, jejejeje.        

Malu: ¿Cómo estas? Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, pero con el que viene a continuación me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, tenía el esbozó de lo que tenía que pasar y hasta el último momento continué añadiendo cosas. Muchas gracias.

Melisa: Ves, un capítulo antes de que llegue el 2004, que sepas que estuvo en fanfiction.net las últimas horas del 2003, jejeje. Me alegra mucho que todavía te gusta la historia, que como he dicho con anterioridad pronto llegara a su fin. Nos vemos.

Daneva: La verdad es que a mi también me apetece cargarme a Lora, no la soporto, jejejeje, y me parece que no somos las únicas, Draia y Ethel tampoco es que les guste mucho. El padre de Severus me parece... que aparecerá pronto ya lo veremos, yo solo te aviso que es más malo que un chiste contado por Voldemort, jejeje. Por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, jejeje, me alegro que te guste.

Jorg: Hola, me alegro que te guste mi fic a ver si este capítulo también te gusta. Eso de continuarlo pronto es más bien acabarlo pronto, pq esta en la recta final, es que me estoy traumatizando con el fin de mi primer fic, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Melliza: Hola, aquí si te sirve pasa algo entre Severus y Ethel, pero solo un poco de acercamiento y su correspondiente alejamientos después, pero bueno, yo solo veo que Ethel se esta volviendo loca, con tanto Snape por doquier.

Y aquí va el capítulo 37 (buff) dedicado a Daneva que fue su cumpleaños el día 11 de diciembre ( hace casi nada, pero más vale tarde que nunca) y a todos lo que leeis este fic.

         Y sin más dilación, y con la aparición estelar de algunos animales:

37. VAMOS AL ZOO

         -Podrías ser un poco más amable con ellos.

         -Podría, pero no lo haré- le respondió secamente.

         -Venga al menos con Eileen, ella no entiende de odios y malos tratos. ¿Viste lo disgustada que estaba?

         -De acuerdo... Pero no lo hago por ti, si no por ella. Soy cruel pero no con los niños- Ethel levantó una ceja- niños tan pequeños- rectificó Severus.

         -Gracias- susurró Ethel.

         -No me las des, lo hago por el favor que me debes.

         -Egocéntrico- murmuró Ethel mientras se iba a su habitación.

         -Lo sé.

         A la mañana siguiente , Harry y Eileen se levantaron, se lavaron y se vistieron. Bueno, Harry ayudó a su hermana adoptiva en esos quehaceres.

         -¿Tío Snape esta enfadado conmigo?- preguntó tristemente Eileen. Harry, por su parte, quedó sin palabras.

         -¿Tío Snape?

         -Sí. Si tía Ethel vive con el profesor Snape, quiere decir que es el tío Snape.

         -Eileen no te recomiendo que lo llames así frente a él y tía Ethel.

         -¿Porque?- preguntó inocentemente.

         -Porque él puede... no tomárselo bien- Eileen se encogió de hombros- Y él no esta disgustado contigo, simplemente es así.. Vamos a desayunar.

         Cuando bajaron, Severus estaba preparando el desayuno. Les sirvió un plato a cada uno, dándoles, tan solo, los "buenos días".

         Ethel bajó poco después y saludó a Harry y a Eileen con una sonrisa.

         -Hoy iremos al zoológico.

         -¿Qué?- exclamó Snape.

         -¿No te lo dije? -Debí olvidarme.

         -Yo no pienso ir al zoo- dijo fríamente.

         -¿Como que no?- preguntó Ethel enfureciéndose.

         -¡Como que no voy!- dijo levantándose de la silla.

         -¡OH! Claro que vas a ir. Un trato es un trato- dijo también levantándose.

         -¡El estúpido trato no incluía el estúpido zoo!

         -Vamos- Ethel cogió del brazo a Snape y casi lo arrastró hacia el comedor- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

         -Que no me gusta el zoo- dijo secamente.

         -¿Qué prefieres tenerlos todo el día revoloteando por casa?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.- Severus pareció pensarlo. 

         -De acuerdo- Snape suspiró- pero cada vez el favor se hace mayor.

         -Mientras no sean favores sexuales...- Ethel se quedó callada de golpe y miró a Snape a los ojos. Por primera vez des de hacia mucho tiempo, no pudieron mantener el contacto visual. Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió del comedor rumbó a la cocina, a terminar su desayuno.

         Media hora después, salieron de casa en dirección al zoo.

         Eileen corría feliz de un lado a otro.

         -Mira cuantos animales, Harry- dijo la niña cogiéndole la mano a Harry y arrastrándolo hacia los leones- Que grandes. Se parece a ese que tu llevas aquí- dijo señalando el pecho- en _Ouarcs_.

         -Hogwarts- la niña asintió- Sí, tienes razón, el león esta en el escudo de Gryffindor.

         -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la niña señalando una puerta.

         -Es el terrario.

         -¿Y que hay allí?

         -Serpientes, iguanas. Reptiles y anfibios, en general.

         Eileen puso cara de duda. No sabía ni que eran los reptiles ni los anfibios.

         -Entremos- Ethel y Snape los seguían unos pasos más atrás.

         -¿Cuanto tiempo, se supone, que tendremos que seguir con el cuento de la pareja feliz?- gruñó Snape.

         -Hasta que Voldemort caiga o en su defecto cuando nos descubran.

         -Flammeus cuando nos descubran, seguro que no vamos a necesitar seguir ocultándonos, estaremos muertos.

         -Lo sé- susurró Ethel. Quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

         -Cuando Voldemort te drena la energía ¿Duele?- preguntó aparentando frialdad. Ethel lo miró extrañada pero no vio ningún motivo para no responderle la pregunta.

         -Bueno. El problema es que casi no puedo moverme y al sacar toda la energía un poco molesto si que es.- Severus no respondió.

         Ethel y Snape entraron en el terrario, donde momentos antes lo habían echo Eileen y Harry.

         -Tu ambiente natural- se burló Ethel.

         -No voy a caer tan bajo como para decirte cual es el tuyo...- murmuró Severus.

         -¡Hola!- la "pareja" se giró hacia la persona que los había saludado.

         -Señora Smith ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo amablemente Flammeus.

         -Hemos venido a traer los hijos de mi sobrina- dijo señalando a un par de niños que correteaban por los pasillos del terrario- ¿Y vosotros?

         -Lo mismo- dijo señalando a Harry y a Eileen que miraban atentamente una serpiente. Severus tuvo la tentación de acercarse a Harry y decirle con voz peligrosa "Potter, no hables con las serpientes" pero eso hubiera sonado raro y al mismo tiempo similar que una padre regañando a su hijo, pero con palabras algo distintas "niño, no toques el cristal".

         -Que majos- dijo sonriente la vecina haciendo que Severus saliera de sus pensamientos- Nos vemos otro día que se me escapan- dicho eso salió rápidamente detrás de los dos niños.

         Snape y Ethel se acercaron a sus "sobrinos".

         -Vamos a comer, niños- les dijo Ethel. Se dirigieron al primer puesto de comida que encontraron y compraron unos bocadillos para cada uno y una extraña bebida muggle.

         Comieron en silencio, bueno al menos Harry, Ethel y Snape, porque la más pequeña del clan de los Lupin, estaba emocionada contando todo lo que había visto, como si sus oyentes no hubieran estado a su lado mientras esta lo veía.

         De pronto Ethel escuchó a Snape toser, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que este cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre el pecho.

         -Snape ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ethel preocupada, pero con un tono casual, mientras el continuaba tosiendo y negaba con la cabeza. Snape respiraba pesadamente como si se estuviera ahogando- ¿Te has atragantando?- preguntó, por si podía ayudarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza y señaló los restos del bocadillo que estaban en el suelo. 

         Snape se levantó y se siguió las flechas que decían donde estaban los baños. Ethel lo iba a acompañar pero este se negó.

         -Pero si no vuelves dentro de 10 minutos vendré a buscarte- Snape hizo un gesto con las manos mientras se alegaba- de acuerdo 20 pero ni un minuto más. 

         No fue necesario esperar tanto, 15 minutos después, Severus volvía del baño.

         -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ethel refiriéndose, no solo a lo que había pasado hacia escasos 15 minutos si no también por las manchas rojas en la piel de alrededor del cuello.

         -Tengo alergia a eso rojo -dijo con voz ronca señalando su bocadillo. Ethel miró hacia donde le indicaba Severus. 

         -¿Al tomate?- preguntó riéndose Ethel.

         -A eso mismo...

         -¿Esta bien, profesor Snape?- dijo una dulce voz, debajo de él.

         -Sí- dijo secamente.

         -Pues si ya estas mejor vámonos- dijo Ethel. Severus se animó después del mal rato, pues pensaba que el "vamos" significaba "vamos a casa". Se equivocó.

         -¿A donde vamos, tía Ethel?

         -¿Quieres ver los delfines?- le preguntó mientras le cogía la mano para que no escapase.

         -Si, delfines- respondió contenta y dando saltitos.

         Eileen insistió mucho en sentarse en la primera fila para ver el espectáculo. Los ojos le brillaban de gozo, al ver a esos mamíferos acuáticos haciendo lo que el domador les decía.

         "Amigos, ahora Buby (N/A: Tiene nombre de elfo doméstico : p) hará un salto que nos traerá a todos una sorpresa"

         Y así fue, cuando el delfín después del salto volvió al agua parte de esta se precipitó hacia los lados, mojando sobretodos a Eileen, que reía feliz, y a Snape, que pensaba en lanzarles un Avada al delfín, al entrenador y a cada persona que riera.

         -No sabía que también eras alérgico al agua- se burló Ethel por la cara de desagrado que ponía su "marido".

          Seguidamente el delfín hizo otros de su movimientos, esta vez con la cola, y mojó a Ethel y a Harry de arriba a bajo. Ahora fue el turno de Snape de reírse a carcajadas.

         Harry y Ethel quedaron boquiabiertos no por haber quedado empapados, sino por el asombro de ver a Snape reírse tan espontáneamente, aunque fuera burlándose de ellos.

         "Esta muy guapo cuando se ríe", fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Ethel. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se giró hacia la piscina de los delfines completamente ruborizada. 

         Fue una suerte que ese día fuera extremadamente caluroso, porque así la ropa tardó menos en secarse.

         -Mira, tía Ethel, se parecen a Asclepio- dijo Eileen feliz acercándose a los lobos.

         -Sí.

         -¿A que son bonitos?- dijo sonriendo.

         -Muy bonitos Eileen. ¿Quieres un helado?- a la pequeña niña se le iluminaron los ojos- Acompáñame Harry que no podré con todos.

         -Claro, Ethel. -Harry y Ethel se fueron a buscar algún lugar donde vendieran helados. Mientras Severus y Eileen se quedaban quietos donde estaban.

         Eileen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio un payaso con un montón de globos de todos los colores. Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, la niña ya había echado a correr hacia él.

         -Eileen, no te...- Severus vio como la niña tropezaba y caía al suelo. Severus se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

         -¿Te has echo daño?- preguntó secamente como siempre. La niña empezó a sollozar.

         -No llores Eileen- le ordenó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Severus no sabía que hacer con ella.- Venga no llores- dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, que no era mucho. Eileen lloró más fuerte. Snape se agachó delante de ella y le acarició suavemente la cabeza- vamos ya esta...- dijo recordando cuando su abuela le consolaba después de una caída. 

         La pequeña se tiró encima de él y lo abrazó por el cuello. Severus decidió responder al abrazo. E incomodo por la posición, se levantó con la niña en brazos.

         -No querrás que Potter te vea llorar ¿no?- la niña negó con la cabeza secándose las lagrimas con los puños- Vamos si no lloras más..emm... te compraré un globo.

         -¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionada.

         -Te lo prometo- se dirigió con la niña en brazos hacia el payaso con globos y le compró un globo, evidentemente, verde.

         -Pobre, niñita- dijo una voz detrás suyo. Severus se giró y vio un par de mujeres sonriendo emocionadas.

         -¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño?- preguntó la otra.

         -Me he caído- dijo dulcemente como solo los Lupin saben hacer.

         -Que ricura- una de ellas se acercó provocativamente a Severus que todavía no había reaccionado.

         -¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Snape.

         -¿Qué hace tan solo en el zoo?- preguntó la mujer seductoramente- Tiene una hija encantadora.

         -No es mi padre- dijo convencida Eileen- es mi tío.

         -¿Qué soy que?- preguntó incrédulo. La niña se aferró a "tío Snape" tímidamente, mientras las mujeres la acosaban a ella y a Severus por igual, aunque con finalidades diferentes.

         Severus mantenía la sonrisa forzada, pues había prometido a Flammeus ser amable con los muggles, aunque interiormente pensaba en tirarles un cruciatus a cada una.

         -Ya hemos traído los helados- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

         -Tía Ethel- Severus dejó a la niña y al globo en el suelo que corrió hacia su tía. Las mujeres deducieron rápidamente, muy a su pesar,  que por los anillos y por lo de "tía" y "tío", que su hombre dulce y amable, estaba casado (nada más lejos de la realidad, tanto en lo de dulce y amable como en lo de que estaba casado).

         -¿Quien te ha comprado ese globo, cariño?- preguntó Ethel, intentando tranquilizarse para no tirarse a la yugular de esas dos mujeres que todavía estaban demasiado cerca de Snape.

         -Ha sido tío Snape- Ethel miró incrédula a Severus, no sabía si por ser tío o por haberle comprado un globo a la niña.

         -Tiene un marido encantador- le dijo una de las mujeres- la niña se cayó y le ha comprado un globo.

         -No sabe lo que tiene- dijo la otra mujer que todavía no se alejaba de Snape, mientras este ponía cara de fastidio, pidiendo que alguien le sacara a esas dos de encima.

         -Sí, que lo sé.- sin saber como los helados ya no estaban en manos de Ethel sino en las de Harry, y esta estaba dando un beso apasionado a Severus. ¿No quería que le sacaran las mujeres de encima? o puede que fuera por lo encantador que se veía cuando había reído en la piscina de los delfines... Daba igual. 

         Costó saber quien estaba más sorprendidos. Si Snape que de la impresión no pudo ni pensar en responder al beso, si Harry que miraba con la boca abierta como las personas que más se odiaban, que él conociera, se estaban dando un beso que quitaba la respiración o si las dos mujeres que veían claramente que Ethel estaba marcando su territorio. Sin decir nada más se fueron.

         -¿Pero que coño haces?- casi gritó Snape.

         -Te he sacado a los moscardones de encima y no hables así delante de la niña.

         Eileen que había visto normal el beso, pues sus padres también se besaban, le pidió el helado a su tía. Mientras esta pensaba: "Joder, joder, lo he besado y ¿Ahora que hago? pero que he echo..."

         -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sonriente. Los otros asintieron.

         -Tío Snape me aguantas el globo, no puedo comer el helado- Todos se quedaron blancos por la impresión de volver a oír tío y Snape en la misma frase. Snape se arrodilló delante de Eileen y le ató el globo en la muñeca. La niña sonrió feliz y le respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

         -Gracias- dijo pensando que eso era mucho mejor.

         »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

         -Estoy preocupada, Remus- afirmó Andraia mientras se quitaba la túnica.

         -¿Por Sirius?- preguntó aún a sabiendas de la respuesta. Su mujer asintió mientras se ponía el pijama.- No te preocupes, no va a dormir en Azkhaban, solo lo hará en una celda del ministerio.

         -Sí, con un montón de aurores esperando que respire demasiado fuerte para darle una paliza.- dijo preocupada metiéndose en la cama. Remus acabó de cambiarse y la siguió.

         -Sabes que no pueden hacerle daño, mañana continuara el juicio- dijo abrazándola.

         -Pero y si el juicio no sale bien, y lo vuelven a meter en Azkhaban, o sale y viene alguien a tomarse la justicia por su cuenta, o...- Andraia se recostó en el pecho de Remus.

         -Eso no va a pasar...-le dijo seriamente- Sirius saldrá victorioso del juicio y cada semana nos traerá una mujer a casa diciéndonos que es la mujer de su vida.- bromeó Remus, dándole un beso en el pelo a Draia- Ya lo verás.

         -Suerte que estarás tu para ser una buena influencia para los chicos- sonrió Andraia.

         -Ya sabes que "todas las mujeres de tu familia saben elegir bien los hombres"- dijo recordando la frase de Lora, la vecina de Ethel y Snape.

         -En eso tiene toda la razón, la... esa.

         -¿Ahí también incluyes a Snape?- Andraia rió.

         -Bueno, si a mi hermana le gusta ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

         -A tu hermana no le gusta. Pelea con él a todas horas. Eso se llama odio, no amor.

         -Del odio al amor hay un paso- Remus bufó.

         -Ya lo veremos. Buenas noches, cariño- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

         -Buenas noches- Andraia se acurrucó en el pecho de Remus y se durmió, seguida por el licántropo.

N/A: Solo me queda desearos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, y no solo eso que este año que viene sea mejor que el que estamos apunto de abandonar. Porque recordad que todo puede ir peor, así que alegraros con lo que tengáis y no con lo que no tengáis. 

Por cierto un review... jejeje

UN beso para todos y :         SED FELICES


	38. Cuando lo que parece no es real

Hola a todo el mundo. Por fin he vuelto. ¿Mi excusa? Bueno he estado de exámenes y ahora estoy de prácticas, pero puedo decir que extra oficialmente, ya he terminado el fic y solo me falta subirlo. La verdad es que tampoco tengo tiempo para eso, pero... 

Pero bueno rápidamente respondo los reviews que tengo que ir al pueblo del al lado a hacer las prácticas, jejeje.

Daneva: Pues antes de carnaval, ¿qué más quieres? Jejejejeje. Me parece que falta otro y el epilogo, pero no temas que ahora será más rápido, jejejeje. Un beso.

Annita69: Muchas gracias, me halaga de sobremanera que te hayas leído mi fic entero de un tiron, te mereces una medalla, jejejeje. Entiendo tu trauma por el libro 5, pero que le vamos a hacer, jejeje. Muchas gracias.

Shishare: Muchas gracias por tu review. Algún día tenia que terminar, ¿no? Por cierto el fic de veneno si que lo he leído, me gusta, pero el último capítulo aún no he tenido tiempo, me estreso....jejejejeje- Un besazo.

Silence-messiah: ¿De verdad crees que esta ordenado? Bueno cuesta un poco seguir una línea y no olvidarte de algunos detalles, pero bueno. Me alegra que te guste. Y eso de que escribo bien, ya te lo diré el semestre que viene, pues hago una optativa de cuentos... jejejeje. Merci.

Gracias por tu doble review, me haces sonrojar, jejejeje.

Merla: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me entristece terminarla, pero debe acabar y poder dedicarme a mis otros fics. Muchas gracias.

Zaki: Pero tu debes ser feliz, para que tu felicidad te acompañe en ese viaje que es la vida y impregne a las personas que quieres de ella. JEJJEEJEJE, me ha salido muy poético, no? Nos vemos.

Sin más dilación....

**38. CUANDO LO QUE PARECE NO ES REAL**

         Snape, Flammeus, Harry y Eileen se encaminaron hacia el transporte público muggle que los llevaría de nuevo a su casa. Eileen quedó dormida en uno de los asientos, había sido un día agotador y ya había oscurecido. Severus la cogió en brazos y recostó la cabeza de la niña en su hombro, donde continuó durmiendo.

         Cuando llegaron a la casa Severus llevó a la niña a su cama y Ethel se encargó de ponerle el pijama y acabar de acostarla, mientras Snape volvía a hechizar la cama para evitar que la niña cayera.

         -Harry, mañana ya os vienen a buscar- el chico asintió, mientras Ethel salió de la habitación- ¿Quieres cenar?

         -No, estoy agotado. Me parece que imitaré a Eileen- dijo con una sonrisa.

         -De acuerdo, pues buenas noches.

         -Buenas noches, Potter- le dijo Snape.

         -Buenas noches- respondió Harry a los dos, que salieron. Lo último que oyó Harry fue otra discusión entre los dos.

         -Te toca a ti  hacer la cena- dijo Ethel.

         -Pero a tu te tocaba la comida y hemos comido fuera.

         -Mala suerte.- dijo burlonamente.

         -La suerte, no tiene nada que ver en esto...

         Cuando Harry i Eileen despertaron la mañana siguiente bajaron al comedor, donde estaba Ethel con una taza de café entre sus manos. Esa noche había tenido una pesadilla y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño.

         -Buenos días tía Ethel- dijo Eileen abrazándola.

         -Buenos días, cariño. Buenos días Harry- dijo mirando al chico.

         -Pareces cansada- dijo sentándose a su lado.

         -Solo estoy nerviosa- dijo sonriendo.

         -¿Porque?- Ethel se encogió de hombros.

         -¿Que os parece si vamos a comprar el desayuno?- dijo levantándose. Unos minutos después salían de la casa.

         Snape despertó unos minutos después y después de vestirse bajó a la cocina, donde solo encontró una nota.

         "Snape, hemos ido a comprar el desayuno. Ahora volvemos.

         Ethel (no te preocupes que para ti también habrá)"

         Severus suspiró resignado. Siempre que le tocaba a ella preparar cualquier comida, buscaba una excusa o otra para escaquearse. El timbre de la puerta sonó. El exmaestro de pociones fue a abrir la puerta pensando que Flammeus había olvidado las llaves en casa. Cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y no encontrar su compañera de casa y si a su vecina.

                           _______________________________

         -Buenos días, Remus- dijo acercándose a su esposo y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

         -Bueno días cariño...- dijo continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

         -¿Que preparas?- preguntó oliendo el desayuno que estaba haciendo Remus.

         -Chocolate desecho- dijo con una sonrisa.- Para darnos ánimos para el final de juicio.

         -Una magnifica idea...- dijo sacando tres tazas donde verter el chocolate.

         Alguien golpeó la puerta. Andraia fue a abrir.

         -Buenos días, Andraia.

         -Que sorpresa, Carla- dijo indicándole que pasará.- ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

         -Claro.- dijo entrando en la conian- Buenos días, Remus.

         -Bueno días Carla. No esperaba verte hoy- dijo con su sonrisa amable.

         -Venia a ver a Sirius. Supongo que estará nerviosos por el juicio.- djo sentándose mientras Andraia sacaba otra taza del armario.

         -Supongo que pronto bajara.

         -¿Hablabais de mi?- un Sirius elegante y sonriente bajó las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.- Hola Carla, me alegra verte- dijo acercándose a ella.- ¿no estas nervioso?

         -Por favor, el gran Sirius Black ¿nervioso?- dijo sentándose en una silla al lado dela mujer.- estoy aterrado- le susurró en la oreja, luego le guiñó el ojo y empezaron a desayunar.

                                       ________________________

         -Lora que sorpresa.- dijo Severus amablemente, como le había ordenado Ethel.

         -Hola Severus- dijo acercándose a él contorneando el cuerpo y cErrando la puerta tras de si, sin esperar invitación- He venido a desearte los buenos días.

         -Emm... Gracias- dijo con una mueca en los labios.

         -Pero, ahora que estoy aquí- dijo acercándose más a él- He pensando en hacer de tu día un "buen día"- dijo acariciándole el pecho de manera sensual.

         -Lora me parece que es mejor que...- Severus no pudo continuar porque Lora se había tirando encima de él y le estaba besando. Snape la apartó suavemente.- Lora no...

         -Severus, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo acercando su cuerpo al exmortífago, hasta que este notó su busto contra su pecho- no te pido nada a cambio. Un poco de sexo y luego cada uno por su lado... o un poco más otro día- dijo con una media sonrisa. 

         Snape quedó petrificada escuchando esa proposición. Ocasión que Lora aprovecho para volver a besarlo, acariciando su pecho. El cuerpo de Snape le jugó una mala pasada, sin pensarlo respondió al beso y la cogió del cintura acercándola más a él. Mientras Lora empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa y la mente del hombre trabaja sin parar.

         El Slytherin pensó que un revolcón de vez en cuando no significaba nada, que lo pasarían bien un rato y luego lo olvidarían. No era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Además la última vez que se había acostado con alguien había sido con... Flammeus. Los labios de Severus se paralizaron y soltó de su agarre a Lora, esta pareció no darse cuenta y siguió besándolo.

         Flammeus... como la odiaba. Notó algo en su interior que hizo que separara de si a la vecina. Toda la excitación que había sentido se difuminó, como cuando apagaba las llamas de su chimenea con un hechizo.

         -Lora no puedo- dijo volviendo a abrocharse la camisa.

         -Es por ella ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha enfurecida. Severus asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo- Ella no te merece... Se cansara de ti y vendrás a buscarme. Pero haré que te arrodilles ante mi...

         -No Lora, no vendré a buscarte...- Lora indignada salió pro donde había entrado momentos antes. 

         Severus se apoyó contra la pared y terminó de abrocharse la camisa.

         -¡Mierda!- se dijo a si mismo dando un golpe contra la pared con su mano. La puerta de la casa se volvió a abrir y Eileen pasó corriendo seguida de Harry sin hacerle caso. Detrás de ellos apareció la persona que, sin hacer nada, había impedido que se acostara con la muchacha que acababa de salir de la casa.

         -¿Qué quería esa?- preguntó levantando la vista hacia Snape. Cuando sus ojos toparon con el rostro de Severus su mirada de indiferencia cambio a una de furia- No hace falta que me lo digas, lo puedo adivinar sola.

         -Flammeus...-dijo mirándola seriamente. Cogiéndola del brazo.

         -No me toques, Snape. El pintalabios rojo, no te sienta bien- dijo soltándose del agarre de Snape. Este se maldijo internamente.

                                    _______________________

         -Sirius, es hora de irnos- dijo Remus suspirando con nerviosismo. El rostro del hombre de pelo negro se contrajo por el mismo sentimiento.

         Remus y Andraia fueron hacia el comedor a preparar la red flu para su viaje al ministerio de magia, mientras Sirius se despedía de Carla.

         -Bueno espero que todo vaya bien- dijo Carla, dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

         -Sí. Yo también- dijo sonriendo.- Espero que nos veamos otro día.

         -Bueno... si el juicio va bien, espero que... algún día podamos salir tu y yo a cenar.- a Sirius se le iluminó el rostro.

         -¡Claro!- exclamó sin pensarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente. Donde quedaban sus dotes de seducción que decían que nunca debía notarse su emoción por una cita. Pero la sonrisa que le ofreció la mujer le hizo desechar cualquier de esas ideas.

         -Pues... nos vemos, Sirius- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la casa.

                                    _______________________

         Después de desayunar los niños y Ethel, empezaron a preparar el baúl para cuando les viniera a recoger.

         -Flammeus, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó seriamente Snape.

         -Yo no tengo nada que decirte. Ni quiero escuchar nada de lo que tu me digas...Déjame en paz, Snape- dijo un tanto dolida.

         Harry y Eileen observaron que Ethel parecía muy enfadada y que no volvió a mirar a Snape. Bajaron el baúl donde había la ropa de los chicos al comedor. Después comieron y esperaron sentados en el sofá a que los Lupin y Sirius vinieran a buscar a los niños.

         -Ya llegan tarde- espetó Severus.

         -Cállate Snape- respondió furiosa.

         El timbre de la puerta sonó y Ethel se dirigió a abrir a sus familiares. Unos segundos después volvió al comedor con una mujer apuntándola con una varita.


	39. Encuentros con el pasado

          Hola!! Como veis, no he tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, sin contar este capítulo solo queda uno, llamado "el          desenlace". Me da pena terminarlo, pero con lo que he tardado en escribirlo... un año y medio. Lo que empezó en un avión terminara en  mi casa...

          Bueno, no es momento de lamentaciones. Lo reviews:

          LILYFAL: Tienes razón me encanta dejar en suspenso. Es un recurso literario destinado a que la gente se quede con la intriga y continué leyendo, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por tu triple apoyo, pues me salió tres veces el review, jejeje.

            Nocrala: Si me permites la redundancia, me alegro que te alegre que actualice este fic, jejeje. He tardado en subir el capítulo, pero no tanto como las veces anteriores. Sobre la pregunta de quien es la mujer, en unos segundo lo sabrás, pues sale en la primera línea del capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

            Monica: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lora es una perra, pero hay demasiadas de esas en este mundo donde vivimos, ¿no crees?, jejeje. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en subirlo, pronto sabrás quien es la mujer... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

            Melliza: Hey chica! ¿Que tal? Soy un genio, antes de la semana santa, pero no ha podido ser antes de carnaval, jejeje. Haber si el último también lo subo antes de semana santa, ¿no? ¿A que te he quitado las palabras de la boca? Jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review, haber si nos vemos un día en el messenger.

            Silence: Ya me dirás si has acertado quien es la mujer, aunque yo creo que es bastante evidente, aunque parezca un poco cogido por los pelos... Pobre Sev, su confusión ha llegado a limites insospechados. 

            Malu: Ya actualizo... por fin, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que me da mucho miedo terminarlo, porque necesita un final que no deje mal sabor de boca y que tampoco decepcione a la gente... ya veremos. Muchas gracias por el review.

            Annita: Que review más largo, chica, pero me ha encatando. Me parece que es más largo el review que el capítulo anterior, jejejeje. Sí, Sirius estaba aterrado, pobrecillo, pero el chocolate lo puede todo, jejeje. Yo también odio a la vecina, y como Ethel opinó que no le queda bien el pintalabios rojo. Sobre tus suposiciones te diré que algo de cierto hay. Aunque la explicación la pongo un poco corta, ya entenderás que quiero decir cuando leas el capítulo, o eso espero, jejejeje. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

            Tonks: Cuando leí el review se me subieron los colores y me apreció de la nada una sonrisa tonta por todo el día. Muchas gracias. Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione...

          Para termiar decir que por fin he acabado las prácticas (magisterio musical), que por cierto me pasó una experiencia muy potteriana. El chándal oficial de la escuela donde estaba era verde y gris plateado, jejejej. Y decían de esa escuela que es donde van los niños malos del pueblo, cosa que yo los encontré adorables y muy... slytherins, jejeje. La escuela que había delante de  la que estaba yo el chándal lo tenían de color rojo y amarillo y esos si que eran lo típicos niños buenos... jejejeje. Como habéis visto, una experiencia un tanto extraña, jejejeje. 

          Una última aclaración: mortífago de tercera generación, significa que tres generaciones de su familia han estado a las ordenes del Lord Oscuro.

          Y sin más dilación...

39. ENCUENTROS CON EL PASADO

-Te di una oportunidad, Severus- dijo Lora mirando fijamente a Snape, - tu la desaprovechaste por su culpa- señaló a Ethel.

-Pero ¿De que estas hablando?- le preguntó confuso Severus.

-Te dejé escoger entre Flammeus y yo y la escogiste a ella.- todos los presentes quedaron helados, su tapadera había sido descubierta-  Esa es la razón por la que morirás… pero así aprovecho y acabaré con Potter y Flammeus, así mi señor estará contento.

-¿Eres…una mortífago? - preguntó asustado Harry.

-Si, Potter, mortífago de tercera generación. Los Smith no son mis verdaderos padres, me adoptaron cuando todavía era una niña. Hace algunos años volvieron a buscarme... Pero basta de cháchara ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Nadie será el primero, Lora- Severus sacó la varita. Lora reaccionó rápida y apuntó a Ethel.

-Deja la varita en el suelo si no quieres que la mate…- Severus la miró.

-¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo su vida?- preguntó maliciosamente.

-Esto parecía, la noche después de la comida de vecinos. ¿O me dirás que esa pasión, esos jadeos y esos besos eran fingidos?- dijo dramáticamente. Severus bajó la cabeza, se encontraba acorralado.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas…

-¿Pero se puede saber que haces, Snape? Si bajas la varita moriremos todos, si no lo haces… solo me matará a mi.

-¿No me digas que quieres arriesgar la vida por ellos? OH! Que tierno- se burló Lora- que raro que no fueras a Gryffindor.

-No me insultes, zorra. Antes muerta que Gryffindor.

-Deseo cumplido- dijo con una sonrisa- AVADA KEDABRA.

-EXPELLIARUM- Ethel salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared lateral por el "expelliarum" de Snape, mientras el rayo verde de la maldición prohibida impactó contra la pared donde segundos antes se apoyaba Ethel.

-Eres imbécil, ¿O que Snape?- dijo levantándose dolorida.

-Puede que si, porque te acabo de salvar la vida- Ethel lo miró enfurecida, pero su mirada se dulcificó al encontrarse con los ojos negros. 

A su lado se oyó un "plop" y un hombre alto cubierto por una capa negra apareció delante de ellos.

-Veo Severus, que sigues tan blando como siempre...- susurró la voz detrás de la capucha mientras se la quitaba.

-Padre...- susurró Severus.

-Ya me han contado de tu traición- dijo el hombre de pelo negro.- Y me ha parecido muy bien que el amo haya decidido matarte.- Severus no respondió. Fobos Snape miró la mujer que estaba al lado de su hijo- ¿Mirad quien tenemos aquí? Es Flammeus... ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Como no, yo maté a tu padre.- dijo riendo ruidosamente.

-Te voy a matar, hijo de...- Ethel se tiró encima de Fobos Snape, pero este con un solo movimiento de varita, la lanzó lejos de él, interceptando a su paso a Snape. 

-Joder Flammeus...- dijo levantándose, dijo Snape mientras se levantaba ligeramente aturdido.

-¡Basta!- Lora se acercó a Harry y lo cogió del brazo- Bueno, pues Potter, será el primero. Sino cuando llegue el amo todavía no habremos decidido por quien empezamos.

-¡Maldito Potter!

-Snape, no hables así de mi sobrino.

-Yo hablo de "tu sobrino" como quiero.

-Estúpido- dijo mirando furiosa a Snape.

-Imbécil- Lora los miraba sin comprender como en un momento así podían pelearse. Por su parte, Fobos estaba enfureciendo, le ponía terriblemente nervioso las peleas de niños, y aún con la edad que tenían los dos paricipantes, eso era una pelea de niños en toda regla.

-Expelliarum- Fobos Snape volvió a arrojar a los dos Slytherins al suelo.- Bueno mata ya al chico- dijo más tranquilo, mientras Severus y Ethel intentaban levantarse del suelo otra vez.

-¿Te acuerdas la Navidad de tu último año?- susurró Ethel en el oído de Snape. Cuando el escalofrío que recorrió a Severus por la cercanía de la mujer hubo pasado este asintió.- ¿Y de lo que sin querer te hice con mi baúl?- Severus volvió a asentir, mientras Ethel señalaba el baúl.

-De acuerdo- dijo levantándose él mismo y ayudando a levantarse a Ethel.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo Ethel, apuntando el baúl que Harry había dejado en el comedor. El baúl levitó hasta la altura de la cabeza de Ethel.

-¡Expelliarum!- gritó Snape, Ethel cogió a Eileen y se tiraron al suelo, mientras el baúl salía disparado en dirección a Lora y Harry. Otro hechizo empujó a Harry fuera de la orbita del baúl, mientras Fobos Snape se apartaba elegantemente para evitar el impacto. 

Lora cayó al suelo inconsciente. Y Fobos se veía cada vez más irritado, apuntó con la varita a su hijo.

-Ya veo que lo tendré que hacer todo yo solo. ¡Incendio!

-¡Aqua!- el contrahechizo disolvió el fuego.

-Pensé que te había enseñado mejor, Severus.- esto enfureció al profesor que cogió la varita con más fuerza. Durante unos minutos, varios hechizos surcaron el aire. Los dos hombres se atacaron sin tregua y con todo el odio que poseían. Puede que la juventud de Severus o que su padre hacia poco que había salido de Azkhaban, fueran las razones de que el Snape más joven consiguiera sacarle la varita a su padre. 

Fobos Snape estaba en el suelo con la varita a varios metros de él, su hijo le miraba con intenso odio, los ojos le brillaban reflejando este sentimiento. Severus levantó la varita cegado por la rabia.

-Es tu culpa, padre. Tu alejaste mi madre de mi- Fobos parecía resignado a su destino que sabía que no sería otro que la muerte, así había educado a su hijo.- Todo lo que soy, todo lo que fui... es tu culpa. Pero por fin, hoy dejaras de destrozar más vidas...- Ethel miró a Severus y vio que iba a matar a su padre, dejó a Eileen llorando a un lado y se acercó a su lado.

-Severus... no lo hagas- por primera vez en su vida le había llamado por su nombre y no por el apellido.- No arruines tu vida matándolo...- le susurró mientras bajaba el brazo extendido de Snape con máxima suavidad para que no se sobresaltase.

-Y a quién le importa mi vida... Él mató a tu padre.

-Lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que te encierren por eso...- Severus miró a los ojos de la mujer que intentaban convencerlo de que no arruinara su vida para matar a su padre. Severus volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Fobos.

-¡Desmaius!- el padre de Severus cayó al suelo inconsciente, al lado de Lora.

Eileen continuaba llorando desconsolada y Ethel después de ver como el rictus de dolor y rabia que tenía Severus se desvanecía dejando otra vez la indiferencia, se acercó a consolar a la niña.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que llegue…- dijo seriamente Severus.

-Vamos- Ethel cogió en brazos a Eileen, que seguía llorando- Cariño, no llores, ya ha pasado todo- pero la niña seguía llorando- va a transformarse- pensó en voz alta Ethel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con transformarse?- preguntó Snape que se temía lo peor.

-Cuando llora se transforma en lobo- en ese mismo instante a Eileen le empezó a salir  pelo por todas partes, transformándose finalmente en un cachorro de lobo.

-¡Mierda!- renegó Snape- Aparécete con Eileen en Hogsmeade. Yo me ocupo de Potter.

-¿Que entiendes tu por ocuparte de Potter?- le preguntó desconfiada y volviendo a la actitud que siempre utilizaba con él.

-Que me apareceré con él en Hogsmeade, Flammeus- dijo armándose de paciencia.

-De acuerdo- dijo acariciando al pequeño lobo que tenía entre los brazos.- APARETIUM- dijo con la varita levantada y desapareció.

-Al menos no muerde como Lupin…- susurró Snape- Vamos Potter, deme la mano- este titubeo un poco- Potter… no tenemos tiempo- Harry le dio la mano al profesor de pociones- Duo aparetium- los dos se aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Snape estaba sudando y tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se recostó en un edificio mientras jadeaba.

Hogsmeade estaba oscuro y no pasaba nadie por las altas horas de la madrugada que eran.

-Potter…- dijo en un susurró y con numerosos interrupciones para respirar- envíale una carta a tu padrino diciéndole que no se acerque a esa casa, y que vamos hacia Hogwarts. Correos esta abierto las 24 horas. Eres el único que puede ser visto. VAMOS- gritó al ver que Harry dudaba. Cuando este se alejaba, susurró-  Muy Gryffindor pero no para de dudar.

-¿Estas bien, Snape?- preguntó acercándose Ethel.- No es que me importe, pero…

-Estoy bien, pero he gastado mucha energía apareciéndome con Potter- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Ethel lo siguió y se sentó a su lado con el lobito cogido en brazos. Snape lo miró- ¿Cómo esta el lobo?

-Bien, ya se ha tranquilizado. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a ser humana.- Snape miró a Ethel a los ojos.

-Se ve que al fin y al cabo, nos complementamos bien…- susurró.

-Si- dijo con media sonrisa Ethel- si sigues así, aún me caerás bien, y todo.- Snape sonrió amargamente.

-Puede…- Ethel posó su mano encima de la de Snape, preocupada por la falta de comentarios mordaces por su parte.

-Snape, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo intentando no sonar preocupada.

-Solo es que estoy cansado...- susurró. Pero la verdad no podía sacarse  de la cabeza que había estado a punto de matar. De matar... otra vez. Y a su padre. El hombre que mató al comprensivo auror del que siempre hablaban sus hijas con amor y orgullo. Tan diferente a su padre que nunca lo había querido, apoyado o comprendido. El dolor le contrajo el corazón y una lagrima, que consiguió que pasara inadvertida para Flammeus, se mezcló con el sudor.

-Pues espero que pronto vuelvas a ser el impertinente y egocéntrico hombre que me gusta…- Ethel calló- bueno que…- pensó que ya no podía remediar lo que había dicho.

Por suerte, para Ethel, Harry llegó en ese precioso instante.

-Ya le enviado la lechuza a Sirius…

-Pues vamos a Hogwarts…

-Ahora no hay nadie- replicó Ethel.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? Porque de ser así... te escucho- respondió Severus mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en la pared.- Además, puede que tengamos suerte y este Albus- Snape consiguió levantarse con mucho esfuerzo. Ethel suspiró.

-Harry coge a Eileen- dijo dándole el cachorro de lobo. Luego se acercó a Snape- ¿Me permites que te ayude?

Snape la miró con mala cara y fue entonces cuando Harry recordó lo que Lora había dicho sobre ellos dos, inconscientemente miró hacia otro lado.

-Vamos señor orgulloso, quedará entre nosotros- al ver que no funcionaba- después podrás echarme un olvidate- Snape empezó a andar lentamente y tropezando a cada instante por el cansancio- Mira que eres terco. Me has salvado la vida, deja que te lo agradezca de alguna forma- Snape paró de andar y la miró fijamente mientras Harry seguía andando como si no oyera nada. Se sentía verdaderamente incomodo en esa situación.

-Pero no pienso permitir que me lleves en una camilla mágica- Ethel asintió y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Vamos apóyate en mi- Severus dejó caer un poco el peso sobre ella y olió profundamente el olor que desprendía el pelo de la mujer.

-Delicioso- murmuró para si, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dices?- Severus se puso en tensión.

-Nada, nada- dijo un poco nervioso. Ethel lo miró y sonrió.

-Ya…- Tardaron casi una hora en recorrer el camino de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. En ese camino Eileen-lobo se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Harry. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Hogwarts les esperaba una comitiva.

-¡Harry!- dijo Sirius y fue corriendo al encuentro de su ahijado. Remus lo siguió y cogió a su hija en brazos.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Se asustó- le dijo Harry cuando se desembarazó del abrazó de su padrino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- les preguntó Dumbledore cuando llegó al lado de Ethel y Severus.

-La vecina era una mortífago y nos atacó esta noche.- contestó Ethel.- También apareció Fobos Snape- el silencio se cernió sobre los campos de Hogwarts. Todos sabían la historia.

-¿Estas bien, Severus?- Preguntó Dumbledore a lo que este asintió.

-Tuvo que aparecerse en Hogsmeade con Harry…- le explicó Ethel.

-Llévalo a la enfermería. - Ethel asintió.

-Puedo ir solo- dijo Snape intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Flammeus.

-Si, claro y yo volar sin escoba. Vamos- casi ordenó la mujer empujando a Snape hacia el castillo.

-No puedes por una vez dejarme tranquilo…

          -No.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Ethel. La disputa continuó hasta que llegaron a la enfermería y la mujer dejó al profesor de pociones en una cama para que descansara.- Buenas noches, Snape.- después de decir eso le besó rápidamente los labios y salió sin dejar tiempo a Snape de reaccionar. 

          N/A: ¿os ha gustado? Eso espero, porque a mi no acaba de convencerme. Un beso para todos / as.

          Sed felices,

          Kaslito.


	40. El desenlace

Bueno esto se acabó, espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los 39 anteriores.

Ahora los reviews:

Daneva: Muchas gracias, por tus palabras. Y gracias por estar allí, leyendo, jejejeje. Haber si continuo escribiendo... ya veremos que hago a partir de ahora... comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida.

Melisa: No sé si es buenísimo, pero al menos a llegado, jejeje. Y lo he puesto antes de semana santa... Muchas gracias por tus reviews durante todo el fic.

Marla: No he tardado en el final, pero haber si es suficiente bueno, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por el review. 

Tonks: Yo también creo que anda bien, pero ya veremos como acaba, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Norda: Yo te doy más, pero me parece que aquí se termina. Bueno no me parece sino que estoy segura que este es el fin, después de un año y medio, ya era hora, jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review.

Darkangel: A mi también me gusta los romances del amor al odio, este ha sido fácil, porque la actitud de ella me la invento, pero estoy preparando uno... que me lleva de cabeza. 

Muchas gracias a todas a las personas que han dejado un review en alguno de los capítulos y también a los que lo han leído.

Un beso de mi parte, para todos. Y... sed felices!

Y por fin, y sin más dilación...

**40- EL DESENLACE**

-He decidido escribir al ministerio y contarles la verdad- El director de Hogwarts estaba hablando con Sirius, Andraia, Remus, Ethel y Snape en su despacho- Es decir, que Snape no esta muerto y por consiguiente Ethel no lo mató.

Ethel miró preocupada a su hermana, que ahora estaría en peligro más que nunca.

-Ethel, no me mires así- le dijo su hermana- se ocuparme de mi misma.

-Si claro, pero…

-Nada Ethel, no te preocupes yo me ocuparé de tu hermana- Ethel medio sonrió a la pareja.

-Y de mi sobrina…

-Claro, también- dijo riendo Remus.

-Estamos todos conformes ¿no?- preguntó Albus. Los otros asintieron.- Podéis retiraros.

Así lo hicieron, salieron del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Flammeus- llamó Severus a Ethel . Esta solo se giró para mirarlo mientras los otros seguían su camino.- Necesito algo de ti.

-¿Y que es lo que necesitas de mi?- preguntó. Severus se acercó a ella y pinchó su dedo. La mujer lanzó una exclamación de dolor- ¿Pero que haces?- dijo enfurecida retirando su mano.

-Me dijiste que me debías un gran favor por dejar quedar a Potter en nues... en casa.

-¿Y pincharme es tu definición de favor?- preguntó con furia.

-Puede...- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su despacho. 

-¡SNAPE!- gritó, pero el hombre no le hizo caso y continuó su camino.- Estúpido arrogante.

                    ____________________

Había pasado poco más de una semana del incidente con la vecina de Ethel y Severus. Estaban todos comiendo en el gran comedor, ese día cada uno partía hacia sus vacaciones. Remus, Draia, Sirius, Harry y Eileen se iban a la casa que Remus y Andraia compartieron durante casi 12 años.

Ethel volvía a su casa y a su trabajo anterior, después de gozar de una semana de vacaciones a partir de ese día.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar este fin de semana en casa, Eth?

-No puedo, Andraia, esta noche pasa lo-que-tu-ya-sabes- Ethel se refería a la perdida de energía que le provocaba Voldemort.

Snape viendo a Ethel distraída hablando con su hermana se acercó a su vaso y le tiró un liquido color rojo. Snape convencido que nadie le había visto volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Remus que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, que pensaba que ya estaba volviendo a hacerle una broma a su cuñada.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Ethel se bebió el contenido del vaso en un trago. Snape sonrió mientras Remus la miraba esperando lo peor, pero nada sucedió.

                              _______________________

-Bueno, chicos espero veros el curso que viene- Remus, Andraia y Harry asintieron- Y tu Ethel ve con cuidado. ¿Seguro que no te olvidas de hacer nada?- Ethel lo miró extrañada y negó con la cabeza, era la sexta vez que se lo preguntaba.

-¿Donde esta Severus?- le preguntó Andraia al director.

-Me ha dicho que tenía mucho trabajo- Los otros se encogieron de hombros. Ethel solo miró hacia el castillo.

-Pues vamos o perderemos el tren- todos asintieron.

-Adiós- se despidieron y los 6 subieron a un carro.

                              _____________________

-Bueno, chicos, os vendré a ver mañana- Ethel abrazó a sus amigos y se desapareció en su casa.

-Andraia, me parece que he ganado. Me debes 3 galeones- le dijo Remus a su esposa, que tenía una mirada de incomprensión.

-No lo entiendo yo estaba convencida que acabarían juntos.

-Son los dos demasiado orgullosos- intervino Sirius.

-Si- concordó con él Andraia- Vamos a casa. Por cierto Remus ¿No apostamos un Galeón?

-La inflación, querida...- dijo sonriendo.

                                       _____________________

Al día siguiente Ethel llegó a casa de su hermana a las 9 de la mañana y se sentaron todos a desayunar.

-Esta noche me ha pasado una cosa extraña…- les contó Ethel - quien vosotros sabéis no me ha cogido energía- Remus la miró pensativo.

-Puede que ya haya recuperado toda su energía…- le dijo Andraia.

-O puede que fuera eso lo que te puso en la bebida- pensó en voz alta Remus.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Ethel sin entender nada.

-Severus, ayer te puso algo en la bebida en el desayuno, pensé que era alguna de sus bromas pero al no pasar nada, supuse que no había dado el efecto deseado y me olvidé.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Snape me ha… ayudado?- preguntó sorprendida Ethel.

-Eso parece.

-No puede ser… - susurró para si. Ethel se levantó- tengo… algo que hacer- dijo pensativa y se desapareció.

                                       ___________________

Ethel se apareció en Hogsmeade y corrió hacia Hogwarts. Al llegar allí se encontró al director.

-¿Dónde esta Snape?- le preguntó jadeando.

-Supongo que en su despacho… ¿pero que…?- no tuvo tiempo de continuar la frase pues Flammeus ya estaba corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó delante del despacho de Snape abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué me pusiste en la bebida ayer, Snape?- Este se sorprendió por la inesperada visita.

-Yo, nada.- dijo ocultando en su mano algo que había estado mirando con devoción sin saber porque. Mientras todos se iban el día anterior no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar de nuevo en el viejo baúl de séptimo y allí lo encontró. No había podido despegar la mirada de él y hasta se había acostado con él entre sus manos. Decidió que se estaba volviendo loco.

-No te hagas el despistado, Remus me ha dicho que pusiste algo en mi bebida durante el desayuno.

-No se de que me hablas- Ethel se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

-Dime que no pusiste nada para contrarrestar la poción que me dio el Lord Oscuro.- Snape se levantó y la encaró.

-No- mintió y Ethel se dio cuenta. Lo miró a los ojos y se sentó en el sofá que había al lado.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil, Snape?- susurró Ethel.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó acercándose al sofá.

-Me has mentido… Es tan fácil odiarte y a la vez es tan difícil no…

-No digas nada- Ethel levantó la mirada y encaró sus negros ojos. Sin dejar de mirarlo se levantó.

-¿Qué quieres que no te diga, Snape? Que te odio y que a la vez… yo…- por una vez en su vida parecía dudar.

-Dejémoslo en nos odiamos mutuamente- susurró Snape acercándose a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos- Me parece que esto es tuyo- dijo abriendo la mano y mostrándole un colgante color plata con una E y una F.

-Mi colgante. El colgante de los lazos del destino- dijo sorprendida. Luego miró a Snape a los ojos- ¿Porque lo tienes tu?

-Me lo encontré, y no se muy bien porque no pude devolvértelo- Severus cogió el colgante y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello a Ethel.- es muy bonito- Ethel levantó una ceja, nunca hubiera imaginado que Severus pudiera decir que algo era bonito. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Severus posó sus labios sobre los de ella  y la besó profundamente, respondiendo ella a ese beso. Que no era el primero y tampoco sería el último ni de ese día ni del resto de sus vidas.

                              _________________

-Vamos Sirius, que Carla te esta esperando- gritó Andraia por el hueco de la escalera- No esta bien hacer esperar a una mujer.

Carla sonrió cuando vio aparecer a Sirius. Ahora que por fin había sido considerado inocente podía salir de casa sin necesidad de esconderse y había optado que una de las primeras ocasiones en que lo haría sería con Carla.

-Ha llegado una carta de Dumbledore- dijo Andraia mientras la leía, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Remus, cariño, me parece que me debes 3 galeones.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono Remus y Sirius.

-Se ve que al final yo tenía razón. Por fin esos dos han dejado de ser orgullosos Slytherins.

-¿Sabes que quiere decir eso, Moony?- le preguntó Sirius a Remus.- Que ahora serás cuñado de Snape- Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Yo no le veo la gracias, Padfoot…

-Yo si- continuo riéndose contagiando a todos los que estaban a su lado.

FIN

29 De Febrero 2004


End file.
